


Let the Light Come and Take Me

by WitchyLove14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bellamione - Freeform, Endgame: Bellamione, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Time Travel, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange, and SMUT, and lots of angst, and trauma, future child abuse trigger warning, future trigger warning, it's bella there's always trauma, slow burn bellamione, slow burn bellatrix black/hermione granger, there's gonna be fluff, time turner fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 96,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyLove14/pseuds/WitchyLove14
Summary: Dumbledore could hear the commotion below. They were almost out of time. The Death Eaters would be there soon, and he wouldn’t get another chance.He pulled out a token and held it out for Draco to take, eyes pleading with urgency. “You must trust me on this, Draco. When the time is right, you’ll know. This will give the world a second chance to be better.”-or-Bellatrix Black didn't expect to be thrust thirty years into the future to see the damage her actions would cause. She agrees to the madness, in the hopes that if she chooses differently it will spare her family from heartache. She knows that everyone is wary of her, but one brunette with hazel eyes seems to think she deserves the second chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dears! As promised in the notes of the last chapter for The Cottage, here is the new Bellamione story! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! There will be regular updates and I'll do my best to keep you all informed.
> 
> Please make sure you kudo, comment, and subscribe to this story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything is owned by Universal and JK Rowling, I'm just a fan enjoying a ship.

Draco stood looking at the landscape below the decimated castle. He wiped away an errant tear and sucked in a breath to try and keep from crying anymore. The sky was grey, or was it just smoke? He could barely tell. There were fires roaring in areas that hadn’t been put out yet, their trails of smoke floating into the sky to obscure even the clouds. He glanced back at the crumbling castle, watching as many of his classmates wore brief, happy smiles that were overcome by pain as their injuries took their toll.

So many were killed in the fight against Voldemort. He could still see some of the bodies being taken further into the castle, out of sight to grieve. He gritted his teeth and cursed his family’s pride, as well as his own—grasping at his head in frustration.

He wanted to scream.

That man…or vile creature—whatever Voldemort was—was rotten to the core. He had destroyed his family long before he was ever even born.

He recalled his mother telling him stories here and there about her childhood with her sisters. Despite his less than pleasant grandparents, the memories his mother held regarding her elder sisters were filled with fondness.

She had told him how his Aunt Bellatrix wanted to raise unicorns when she was younger, as she had always been fascinated with the creatures. His Aunt Andromeda, used to follow Bellatrix around like a lost puppy—she had been her hero, and she often copied her mannerisms to seem more like her idolized elder sister.

Then, somehow, and even Draco was unsure, everything had unraveled. He could read between the lines. He surmised that his grandfather was physically abusive, but his Aunt Bellatrix had taken the brunt to protect her siblings.

His mother also believed that her sister was actually in support of Andromeda’s marriage to the muggle-born, but only because it allowed her to flee from the family.

Still, she noted that it hurt Bellatrix to lose her sister like that, even if it was for the best.

Draco had a hard time believing any of that until his aunt had begun hanging around their home once she was freed from Azkaban. Despite the fact that she was stark raving mad, when she spoke to his mother it held a great deal of affection—though it was well hidden behind her childlike taunts and petulancy. He could see it, and he knew his mother did too.

He wished things could be different. He wished his family and all the fucked up nonsense had never happened.

Draco felt something heat up in his breast pocket and his brow furrowed. He reached into the pocket and pulled out the token that Dumbledore had given him that night.

_“Draco, you must,”_ _Albus Dumbledore implored as he looked at the boy._

_Draco was petrified. He could feel tears running down his face as he pointed his wand at the headmaster._

_“I don’t want to,” Draco whimpered. His wand gave a tremor as he thought of the task he was assigned._

_Dumbledore could hear the commotion below. They were almost out of time. The Death Eaters would be there soon, and he wouldn’t get another chance._

_He pulled out a token and held it out for Draco to take, eyes pleading with urgency. “You must trust me on this, Draco. When the time is right, you’ll know. This will give the world a second chance to be better.”_

_Draco frowned. His voice rose in panic as he spoke, “What are you prattling on about?” A door slamming below made Draco turn around anxiously and lower his wand._

_Dumbledore thrust it into his hands and backed up just as the Death Eaters arrived at the tower._

_“There’s my nephew,” Bellatrix sing-songed as she reached the top. Her eyes were wild as she wore a chilling grin, her rotten teeth gnashing the air. “Kill him, Draco!”_

_Draco sniffled as he subtly pocketed the token and raised his wand again._

_“Do it,” she hissed next to his ear, black eyes darting between his face and Albus’_

_“It’s okay, Draco,” Dumbledore assured._

_Snape had arrived with the others and stood to Draco’s right. A hand came to rest on his shoulder while his wand arm rose. _

_“AVADA KADAVRA!”_

Draco was pulled from the memory as he watched the token begin to unfurl.

His eyes widened at what resided in his palm.

“He’s a nutter,” Draco murmured as he started at the token-turned-time-turner.

He flipped it around, looking at all of it and noticing a faint inscription on the gold.

“_Trust it. It already knows where to take you_.”

Draco looked back at the castle. Everyone else was too engrossed in their own activities, affording him and opportunity to slip further away. He slowly backed up until he was out of sight, and then hurried down the rest of the bridge to drop off the side. He shot one more glance at the castle before his eyes fell back on the trinket.

He traced it a few more times, mulling it over. During the months after Dumbledore’s death, Draco had stared at the token every night as he wondered what the old fool wanted him to do with it. The elder wizard was never forthcoming with his reasons, and Draco knew that he was supposed to figure it out at some point. Clearly that point was now.

“Fuck it,” he hissed before activating the mechanism.

It began to spin, and Draco felt an odd pulling sensation in his stomach as the events from the past day flew by his eyes. He wondered where it was taking him as it kept moving, never slowing. Images whizzed by him with noticeable speed, but he could still make out the scenery.

He passed by his own first year and then what he assumed was more and more years of Hogwarts.

Then finally it stopped and Draco was…somewhere in the past.

He immediately regretted listening to that daft fool.

“I see you listened to me then,” a voice commented, drawing the young man’s attention as he leapt in the air and spun to face whoever it was.

Draco sprung back if struck by lightning—eyes wide with disbelief at the man before him.

He looked like the Dumbledore he knew; he spoke in the same manner and still possessed that twinkle in his eye. The only difference was his beard was pepper and grey instead of white.

“How?” Draco asked. He travelled to the past, he knew, but didn’t understand how the man knew who he was.

“I was…visited…by myself not long ago and prepped for this moment, Mr. Malfoy,” Dumbledore explained. “I assume that Voldemort has been defeated?”

Draco nodded, still dumfounded at the turn of unexpected events.

“Excellent,” Dumbledore commented with a small smile. “I presume I am dead, correct?”

Draco nodded again.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together, pleased. “Now, I suppose you’re wondering why I gave you that token and offered this to you.”

Another nod.

“Very well, walk with me,” Dumbledore said.

They began to stroll the grounds in silence until the old wizard decided to speak. “I was informed by my later self that there would be heavy losses in the war and that it would forever change the world as we know it. I know your family in particular is one that has been pulled in different directions. Your father, a Death Eater, as I believe they are called, and your mother, sided with Voldemort to protect you and play her part. Your Aunt Bellatrix, became the right-hand to the Dark Lord and had a serious impact on the lives of so many…”

Draco remained silent, waiting for the quack to continue.

“I sent you back to this specific date to collect your Aunt Bellatrix.”

Draco stopped, mouth hung agape. “Are you bloody mad?”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled. “Perhaps. But, I have…had interactions that have suggested this is the best course of action with the least amount of collateral damage. Mr. Malfoy, if this works, and I believe it will, it will effectively alter your timeline entirely. There will be no rise of Voldemort…well, perhaps not to the extent it is to be, there will be similarities but drastic differences. With your Aunt persuaded to fight for the Order instead of the Death Eaters, there is a very good possibility the second war can be avoided all together. Your family dynamic will be changed. Perhaps your father won’t be the heartless man you know him to be…”

Draco shook his head. This was too much to take in. “You want me to completely alter the timeline? You really are mad! One of the fundamentals of time travel is to do exactly the opposite of that!”

“Mr. Malfoy, I have already altered the timeline by coming and visiting myself and explaining the future events…this was always destined to be. And, I know you will accept this offer because it is also destined,” Dumbledore explained with a shrug. “Fate is fate.”

Draco massaged his temples. “If I _did_ agree to this, what the hell am I supposed to do with my Aunt?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Dumbledore said as he pulled a piece of candy from his robes. “Butterscotch?”

Draco declined with a scowl.

“Your Aunt is in her seventh year right now and has already had contact with Voldemort. Now, I know that this contact hasn’t been going on very long and I believe Bellatrix hasn’t made a decision yet. Though he has already presented his side to her and she is considering it, I believe it is solely because she hasn’t had another option. Once you collect your aunt, you will be sent back to your time…albeit a tad further. Just in time to finish your seventh year of school, properly. Your aunt will be in attendance at Hogwarts with the full knowledge of Voldemort’s demise. Since she is dead, I feel that her going about her business as a student there and interacting with those that survived the war will be…enlightening. Particularly the interactions with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.” Dumbledore sucked on his butterscotch.

“There is absolutely no way that will work!” Draco spat. His nose wrinkled with distaste. “You honestly expect that my aunt will go along with this? Not only that but how can I go forward and skip parts? That’s not possible for the turner to take me past the point of the event happening.”

Dumbledore shrugged. “She doesn’t have that much of a choice in the matter. And, this time turner is the only one of its kind…it has no limits, well, except for the ones I enchanted on it.”

“She’s going to kill me,” Draco said bluntly. “She will torture me on the spot! And you’re a bloody fool!”

“You are family, Draco…this Bellatrix has more of a soft spot for her family than you realize. Azkaban took a lot out of her.” Dumblefore chose to ignore the last part of the outburst.

Draco scoffed. “You sure informed yourself of everything, didn’t you?”

Dumbledore merely smiled and nodded.

Draco thought it over. He wondered what it would be like to have his aunt, sane, with the rest of his family, not to mention around everyone else. They wouldn’t trust her.

“What happens if she…agrees after everything?” Draco asked.

“Ah, an excellent question. You will hand her the time turner and it will bring her promptly back at the exact moment you and she depart. The timeline will then overwrite itself with…minimal issue.”

“Minimal issue?” Draco pressed. He didn’t like the sound of that.

“There is always room for error, but I believe my future self when I said I was confident in this decision.”

“How will Bellatrix’s absence affect the timeline? Won’t taking her away for a year cause a lot of adverse effects?”

Dumbledore smiled. “I have that taken care of. Her parents will be sent updated ‘reports’ of her studies, and her sisters, well…I thought I would let that up to Bellatrix to decide what to tell them.”

Draco shifted on his feet nervously. He imagined a timeline completely different than what he knew. Would he still be sorted into Slytherin? Would he be friends with Potter and Weasley and Granger in true comradery instead of just toleration? Would his family be happy and safe?”

He knew it was reckless and selfish to do something of this magnitude, but Draco was tired of doing everything because his family expected him to.

“I’ll do it.”

* * *

Bellatrix waltzed down the hallway, straightening her tie and flicking a black curl away from her face. She was on her way to the common room to check up on her sisters. Andy had gotten in a bit of a habit of slacking off to spend time with a boy…though she had no idea who it was. Everyone was surprisingly tight-lipped about it, and she knew Andy would never forgive her if she forced it out of someone.

She just hoped the whelp was deserving of her fifth year sister.

She entered the common room, her eyes immediately falling on her youngest sister. She was staring intently out of the window that looked at the waters of the Black Lake.

“Cissy, what’re you up to?” Bellatrix asked as she came to stand next to the blonde. Her eyes scanned the water on the other side of the glass, looking for any sign of movement.

Narcissa turned and looked up at her taller sibling, a frown gracing her face. “Three years and I have _yet_ to see a merperson.”

Bellatrix’s eyebrows rose in amusement. She let out a boisterous laugh and grinned at her little sister. “You will eventually, Cissy, don’t worry so much about it.”

“You see them all the time though!” Narcissa argued, a slight pout adorning her lips.

Bellatrix smirked. Narcissa had copied her pout perfectly. She reached out and affectionately gave the lip a flick. “Put it away, you’ll catch Phoenix shit on it.”

Narcissa glowered in response.

“Did you finish your homework?” Bellatrix asked seriously, she twirled a curl around her wand as she walked toward one of the leather couches and plopped down, graceful as ever.

She glanced over to the side and saw a few of her fellow Slytherins gazing her way, bringing a satisfied smirk to her lips. She crossed her legs, slowly, her skirt riding up just a tad. She was no stranger to the looks she garnered. She knew she was striking—having been told so on many occasions.

She enjoyed the attention as well. It didn’t matter to her whether it was from boys or girls, although she preferred the attention of the fairer sex.

_Much more attractive when they’re flustered_.

Narcissa rolled her eyes at the question. “Yes,” she groaned out, taking a seat next to her older sister.

“Good, and have you studied for your test in Transfigurations that’s tomorrow?” she pressed.

Narcissa grumbled and Bellatrix flicked her wand, conjuring a picture of Narcissa’s Transfiguration book in her mind.

In a flash, the book zoomed to her and she handed it to her sister with a raised eyebrow that dared her to argue.

Narcissa grumbled but opened her book and began studying.

Bellatrix affectionately patted her sister on the head and stood from her seat. She made her way to the dorms, putting a bit of sway into her hips as she walked past Victoria Avery.

She was Bellatrix’s latest conquest. She could see the way Victoria looked at her longingly. She knew the witch was absolutely smitten with her, and Bellatrix enjoyed teasing her with possibilities but never actually giving in.

It was all a game that she played incredibly well.

She reached her room and sighed as she made her way to her bed. She went to sit when an unsettling feeling creeped up her spine.

She spun, wand up and eyed the intruder.

“Who are you?” Bellatrix asked through gritted teeth, waiting for them to step away from the shadows.

A platinum blonde haired man stepped out from the dark, his hands raised in peace.

“I’m not here to hurt you.”

Bellatrix laughed. “It’s cute you think you could,” she drawled with an amused tilt of her head. She eyed him carefully; there was something familiar about him. She straightened her posture and hummed. “Are you a Malfoy? I thought Lucius was an only child.”

“My name is Draco, and I am a Malfoy,” Draco explained, coming to step closer. “I have something to tell you and I want you to hear me out before you do anything drastic.”

Bellatrix was intrigued to say the least. She cocked her head to the side, taking a moment to size him up, and then nodded for him to proceed. She always was a curious creature. Plus, no one at this school could match her dueling abilities, so she wasn’t worried in the least should he try anything.

“I know you’re in contact with Voldemort and are considering joining his ranks once you finish school this year,” Draco breathed out in a rush.

Bellatrix went cold. Her eyes widened before narrowing on the boy before her. She was about to speak but he held up a pleading hand.

“I know this sounds absolutely insane, but I’m your nephew—Narcissa’s son. She’s arranged to marry Lucius Malfoy, or will be—I’m from the future.”

Bellatrix was taken back. Only she and her parents were aware of the proposal to match Narcissa up with a Malfoy. She wasn’t much of a fan of Lucius’, and ever since her parents had informed her of their plans she had taken to tormenting the boy a little. Narcissa was her baby sister and she’d be damned if the little prat ever thought himself superior to her in anyway.

The mention of her sister though caught her attention and she lowered her wand, for the moment.

“Talk fast,” Bellatrix hissed before pointing her wand to the door, locking and silencing it.

Draco took a breath. “You die, Aunt Bellatrix. You die serving Voldemort. It’s all in vain. He gets defeated in the end and once you join up with him here his plans get foiled and he fails…you get arrested along with a bunch of others and sent to Azkaban. You’re there for fifteen years before Voldemort rises again and breaks you out, but you end up dying in the end for nothing. He loses the war. He does nothing but make our family suffer and his treatment of me takes a toll on my mother. His involvement in our family does nothing but bring pain.”

He certainly listened when she told him to speak fast. She could see that he was sincere, and knew he meant what he said once she saw the way his lip trembled at the mention of his mother. He looked so much like her Cissy when he did that.

“Narcissa,” Bellatrix began, “is she—” she stopped herself, letting the unspoken question hang in the air.

“She lives…but there’s…there’s a lot of trauma that we haven’t even gotten to unpack yet. I was sent here right after the war…right after watching so many die.” Draco’s eyes fell to the floor.

Relief flooded Bellatrix’s body at the mention of her sister being safe.

“So,” she began with a sigh, “I die. Who took me out?”

Draco chuckled. He rubbed the back of his head in a nervous fashion. “Molly Weasley, or Prewett now I guess—of all people.”

Bellatrix’s eyes widened before disgust fell over her face. She gagged dramatically. “Well…that’s certainly less than ideal.” She looked at her…nephew. “Why come and tell me all of this? To make sure I don’t join up?”

Draco nodded. “More or less. I am supposed to take you back to my time to show you what the war did…show the lives it affected…everything.”

Bellatrix’s nose crinkled. “I assume this is via time turner. This is going to make the timeline all kinds of fucked up…whose idea was all this? They have to be a right madman. You’ve broken every rule laid out for time travel in the span of five minutes!”

“Dumbledore.”

Bellatrix gave a heavy sigh. “Of course it bloody is. That bloody fool.” She ran a hand through her curls, and absentmindedly twirled one around her finger. “So I’m supposed to do what while I’m there?”

“Finish out your seventh year with the survivors of the war, with the people who probably hate you most…” Draco said quietly. “You’ll also get to spend time with family and see the toll it took…see the toll Azkaban took on your life…it’s a chance to rewrite history and actually be happy.”

Bellatrix’s brow furrowed. The boy was soft.

_No doubt Cissy’s doing_, she mused to herself.

Regardless…her curiosity was piqued and at the mention of the hell her family had gone through—

“Wait,” she said abruptly. “Do you think if I hadn’t been involved with Voldemort’s plans, our family wouldn’t have suffered?”

Her voice was softer than she had intended when she asked. She had done her best to shield Andromeda and Narcissa from their father’s abuse and get them through it…to think that something she had done was the direct cause of harm made her shudder.

Draco shrugged. “I don’t think it helped, that’s for sure. My mother lost her sisters…”

Bellatrix looked at him questioningly. “What do you mean _sisters_? What’s happened to Andy?”

“She married a muggle-born and was disowned from the family. You two had a nasty falling out over it and from what mother told me, Cygnus was furious. Apparently he wanted to kill Aunt Andromeda, but you protected her even then…” Draco trailed off.

Bellatrix felt as though she was dowsed with cold water.

The boy Andy was sneaking around with…that’s why no one would crack and tell her…it was a mudblood.

She grit her teeth. All of the things her family had impressed on them about blood superiority; Andy was just throwing it all out the window.

_You shielded her from so much…she didn’t have the concept literally beaten into her_.

Bellatrix released a shaky breath. “When do I leave?”

“Now,” Draco replied. The surprise on his face told her that he really hadn’t expected her to come along.

She noticed that he watched her closely, as if on edge. It was like he was expecting her to snap at any moment.

_He did say you did a stint in Azkaban._

“You look like you’re afraid of me, nephew,” Bellatrix said pointedly. She took a few steps toward him. Despite his taller stature, Bellatrix towered over him. Her confidence could make the most powerful man in the Ministry cower in fear.

The boy looked side to side nervously.

“Why?” she asked, ignoring his obvious discomfort.

“You’re being so calm…just…normally when you’re this calm it isn’t long before you have an outburst…I think your time in Azkaban made you…” he trailed off hesitantly.

“Mad?” Bellatrix finished for him.

He nodded.

She hummed in response. “How will my absence be explained?” She backed up a step and smirked as her nephew breathed a sigh of relief.

“Dumbledore has a handle on it, apparently. As for your sisters, you’re to tell them something of your choosing he said.”

“Tosser,” Bellatrix muttered. “Alright, well then.” She turned and moved to her trunk and began packing up her belongings.

She grabbed her clothes and nick knacks, as well as the photo of her and her three sisters that sat on her nightstand, and tossed everything in the trunk.

“Let’s go,” she commanded, removing the silencer ward she placed on the room.

She led her nephew from the room and approached the couch where her sister sat.

“Cissy,” Bellatrix greeted as she sat next to her.

“Bellaaaa,” Narcissa whined. “I’m doing my studying!”

Bellatrix smirked. “I know you are and I need you to promise me a few things. Can you do that?”

Narcissa looked at her curiously and gave a slow nod. Her eyes darted to the boy that was shifting nervously on his feet.

“Who is that?” she asked.

Bellatrix waved her hand dismissively. “A friend of mine that I need to leave with. Look, Cissy, I have to go away for a while and I can’t tell you where or why…I just need you to trust that I have my reasons and they’re for the benefit of the three of us.”

Narcissa was clearly confused, but she gave a slow nod of understanding. “What do you need me to promise?”

“I need you to promise you and Andy won’t go home for any breaks. Stay here, please,” Bellatrix said seriously. “Stay away far away from father.” Her voice was incredibly soft and pleading.

Narcissa gave a firm nod. “What else?”

“Keep up with your homework and studies, and you and Andy stick together. No matter _what_ you stay together. Understood?” Bellatrix searched her sister’s face.

“I promise.”

“I also need you to not tell anyone in the family that I’ve left, aside from Andy.”

Narcissa gave a determined nod, and Bellatrix smoothed her hair lovingly.

Bellatrix held up her pinky finger then and smiled when Narcissa locked it with her own. They kissed their fists and Bellatrix pulled Narcissa in for a tight hug. “You tell Andy what I said and tell her you promised for you both.”

“I will,” Narcissa replied, her voice scratchy.

She had started to cry a little and Bellatrix sighed before planting a soft kiss to the top of her sister’s head.

“I will be back before you know it.”

Narcissa nodded and wiped her tears away.

The elder Black grabbed her trunk and led the way out of the common room. Once they were out of earshot she looked at her nephew, assessing him.

“You seemed surprised back there. I take it I’m also not the most affectionate person?” she asked as they walked. She didn’t bother to turn her attention to him at all as they moved through the hall.

“I didn’t even know you were capable,” came the truthful response.

“Only with them. Cissy more than Andy. But, what else is to be expected from a fifteen year old,” Bellatrix grumbled. “The affection I give them is all they know.”

“I know my grandparents aren’t very caring,” Draco stated.

Bellatrix let out a cold laugh. “Oh you have _no_ idea.”

Draco led her out of the castle and back to the spot where he had arrived. Dumbledore was there waiting for them, his eyes shining with satisfaction.

“Miss Black, I see you have made your choice.”

Bellatrix scoffed. “When you have a future family member showing up spouting about your death, one tends to be curious.” She dropped her trunk at her feet with a thud and eyed him with disinterest, one hand on her hip as she waited impatiently. She flipped a portion of her black curls over her shoulder with a flourish and cocked an expectant eyebrow.

“No doubt, I think it is the right decision.” Dumbledore pulled a letter from his robes and handed it to Draco. “Give this to Minerva when you return. It explains everything. It is also dated and stamped with a special seal. She’ll understand.”

Draco nodded and pocketed the piece of paper. He pulled the token out and watched as it opened for him once again.

Bellatrix peered over his shoulder to look at the little device. It was hard to believe that something so small was that impactful.

“I wish you both well in your travels, and I look forward to seeing what happens,” Dumbledore said earnestly. “Farewell, Draco.” He looked to Bellatrix. “Bellatrix.”

Draco gave the turner a tap and it began to spin as Bellatrix grabbed onto her trunk and his arm. She released a breath and watched as Dumbledore disappeared and the setting changed rapidly as they moved forward in time.

When the time turner finally stopped, they looked around and Bellatrix’s eyes widened slightly.

The castle was clearly being repaired. Pieces of it were floating back in place, but it was evident that a battle had happened here. There were scorch marks littering the walls outside, and she could see burnt areas in various states of healing.

“Looks like shit,” Bellatrix stated.

Draco snorted in amusement. “Welcome back to Hogwarts, Auntie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dears! As promised, chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy this one as well.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review and follow the story so that you get notified of an update!
> 
> Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!

"Draco!" Narcissa called. Her voice shook with worry and relief as she rushed at her son.

She grabbed a hold, and pulled him to her to embrace him tightly. She surged back and cupped his face, searching his eyes and fretting over him. "Where were you? You were gone for two months! There was no note or word and I was worried sick!"

Bellatrix was standing completely still, shock washing over her as she took in the scene. Her sister was all grown up. She looked tired, as if she hadn't slept at all in the two months Draco was gone. Her hair was a little darker than it was when she was young. Bellatrix noted the grey streaks that were just starting to come in as she fussed over her son.

Draco had immediately taken her straight to the headmistress's and handed over the letter from Dumbledore that would explain everything.

"Mr. Malfoy," Minerva had begun.

When Minerva had seen her, Bellatrix watched the color drain from her face. She was uncomfortable to say the least with the reaction. McGonagall was never her favorite, but she had at least respected her abilities as a witch and now…to see the look of horror…

"What is the meaning of this?" Minerva had whispered in harsh disbelief.

"I can explain everything," Draco had said immediately, producing the letter. "It was Dumbledore."

Minerva's lips pursed in irritation but her eyes held a look of '_I should be used to this_.'

Once she read the letter she had summoned for Narcissa straight away—and before Bellatrix knew, her sister was there before her, looking worriedly over her son.

She finally stopped fussing and removed her eyes from Draco, realizing there was another presence in the room.

Her mouth opened but no sound came out.

"Hello, Cissy," Bellatrix greeted. She offered her a small smile. "You've gotten grey."

"Bella," Narcissa breathed out.

Bellatrix internally flinched at the pain in her sister's voice. As if her name was laced with nails that cut her very tongue.

"How?" Narcissa asked. She looked to her son. "Why is she with you?"

Minerva cleared her throat, drawing the mother's attention. "I believe you should sit. We have much to discuss."

Bellatrix listened to McGonagall prattle on about everything, explaining the details to Narcissa and allowing Draco to fill in the blanks.

She sighed and glanced at her black painted nails. She needed to touch them up. She was still paying attention to what they were saying, for the most part, but they seemed to be at odds with how to proceed.

"May I offer a suggestion?"

The room all looked to the portrait of Albus that hung above Minerva's desk.

The headmistress stood and spun around. "You old tart!"

Bellatrix chuckled, "The kitty has claws." She only briefly glanced up at the portrait and then McGonagall before resuming her examination of her nails.

Minerva ignored her. Her irritation rested solely with one individual. "You have gone behind my back again and again, Albus. Explain yourself!"

He did. He answered her questions and provided a little additional insight, but for the most part, he backed up what Draco said.

"She needs to be around them, Minerva. This could change everything," Albus implored.

Bellatrix scoffed and looked up. "Not that you lot seem to care what _I_ think, but I am here for two reasons and that's it."

Narcissa's eyes fell on her. Piercing blue met dark brown and Bellatrix flinched at the cold look that was directed at her. "And what would those _reasons_ be?" Lady Malfoy inquired, voice oozing with distaste.

"To make things better for our family, and to keep myself from dying at the hands of Prewett," Bellatrix responded honestly. She huffed and crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair and resuming a bored expression. She could feel Narcissa examining her face. Ignoring her sister, she held up a hand and resumed her examination of her nails as if they were the most interesting things in the world. She knew damn sure they were more interesting than being picked apart by her sister.

Narcissa released a sigh of defeat. "Do you honestly expect this to work?" She turned to regard the portrait.

"I think that if Miss Black wants a chance to change fate…she will do what is necessary," Albus answered truthfully.

The room grew silent as all eyes fell on her. She glanced at each of them and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Yeah yeah, whatever it takes." She waved her hand dismissively. "Can we go yet? You're all making me antsy with your staring."

Narcissa smiled before addressing McGonagall. "What now?"

"Well, it seems that since we are in agreement to this…I suppose I will be contacting the others. The school year begins tomorrow and they need to be in agreement with this as well. Bellatrix will remain in Slytherin, but she will need to be under supervision, and as our three students are all in Gryffindor…I believe that perhaps Miss Granger and Miss Black can be moved to a more neutral location."

Bellatrix had no idea who this Granger was, or whatever else she was saying for the most part, other than her seventh year sounded like it was going to be awful. She started to wish she had just stayed in her time and hoped for the best.

_You don't mean that_.

_No. I don't._ Admitting it to herself was hard, but she kept her expression neutral as the conversation around her continued undisturbed.

"Perhaps one of the professor quarters will work. There are a few that are now empty and can be reshaped to accommodate two students quite easily," the Headmistress mused aloud.

"You really think that Miss _Granger_ is going to be the best one for this?" Narcissa hissed, obviously offended.

Her sharpness had startled Bellatrix. She had never heard her sister speak with such malice in her life.

"Is this Granger a werewolf or something, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked, breaking her air of boredom.

Narcissa looked at her and grimaced. "She's a muggle-born."

Bellatrix frowned.

"See," Narcissa stated with a strained voice, gesturing to Bellatrix's expression. "It won't work."

"He got to you, didn't he?" Bellatrix replied. It was posed as a question, but the tone carried a note of finality. Their father had imprinted his beliefs on Narcissa.

Narcissa remained silent, her slight fidget showing her obvious discomfort.

"When?" Bellatrix pressed with a voice that was both loud and biting.

"When you left to join the Dark Lord," Narcissa replied.

Bellatrix ground her teeth and stood abruptly, knocking her chair over backwards. Her hands shook with quiet rage; the urge to throw and break things was staggering and taking every ounce of willpower not to indulge.

"You believed that long before joining Voldemort though, Bella. Did you think you could spare me as well?" Narcissa asked coldly.

Bellatrix rounded on her. "I certainly fucking tried!" she roared, eyes wide with madness. "I took every one of his 'lectures' so that you and Andy wouldn't have to! Every fucking kick, punch, cut, slap…all of it! I suffered so that you wouldn't have to!"

Narcissa faltered. She wasn't expecting quite this level of outburst.

Bellatrix was still raging though, and paid the change in visage no mind. "No matter how much I agreed with him it didn't lessen the beatings. I was the first-born, I should have been a male heir but no, I had to be born a girl. He hated me almost as much as he hated mudbloods." Her hands weaved through the air, accentuating her ranting. "His lectures comprised of telling me my duty, what I should feel towards anyone who wasn't a pureblood, and he made sure to drill the sentiment in each and every time. If I didn't do it, he would take it out on one of you instead!" She pointed accusingly at Narcissa.

"He never got the chance," Narcissa admitted, realizing that this Bella had no idea what happened. Her frame shook slightly. "Andy fled with a muggle-born…thanks to you actually. You were furious that he was a mudblood, but you kept father from pursuing her by assuring him you would make him proud and bring honor to the Black name. You left to join Voldemort not long after that discussion, which was shortly after you finished your schooling. I was already betrothed to Lucius and so father no longer had the right to beat me since I would be handed off in a few years, and I played my part so well that at some point I came to hate them too."

Bellatrix's shoulders sagged. Her reasoning made sense. She would have done anything to spare them, and from the sounds of it, she did the best that she could. Sure, she was broken and incapable of feeling the things most others could…but when had she snapped to the point of being willing to die for someone that wasn't family?

She pursed her lips and lapsed back into silence, resuming her seat and slumping in the chair as she retreated into the safety of her own mind.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what McGonagall wants to talk to us about?" Ron asked. They had just finished dropping their trunks off and were walking through the castle on the way to the headmistress's office. Classes were starting tomorrow and Hermione had to admit she was grateful for the return of some semblance of normalcy.

Hermione shook her head in response. She figured it had something to do with the impending school year, but her guess was as good as theirs.

"Maybe it has to do with Draco," Hermione added as an afterthought to her own wonderings.

Harry remained silent throughout the short discussion. She had noticed that Harry had been quieter than usual ever since the war ended. She could hardly blame him. He had been through so much—they all had, but Harry had also died. She couldn't imagine how hard it was for him some days.

They walked in silence the rest of the way until they came to a halt outside of the headmistress's office.

"Magnolia," Hermione said.

The gargoyle slowly turned, exposing the stairwell and granting them access. They ascended the stone stairs wordlessly before giving each other reassuring nods and entering the room.

Not too much had changed in the space since McGonagall had taken over from Snape. She had put her own touch on things of course. Namely the scratching post that rested in the back corner of the room. Hermione smiled when she noticed it, McGonagall must enjoy them a great deal in her cat form for her to own one.

"Ah, there you all are," McGonagall greeted from her desk.

Hermione looked to her friends then. They were eyeing the Malfoys curiously, obviously wondering what this was all about. Hermione then looked to the other person in the room.

She couldn't see the face obscured by shining black curls, but she took note she was wearing a Slytherin uniform…albeit an older version. Her brow scrunched in confusion and she was about to speak when the young woman turned and met her gaze.

For a moment, Hermione was transfixed. The young woman was beautiful; she possessed striking features, full lips, and dark brown eyes that resembled melted chocolate.

Then it clicked.

"Bellatrix," Hermione said quietly. She felt cold dread fill her, washing away any warmth that was in her body. Her throat constricted and she reached out, grabbing onto Harry's arm for support.

She knew Harry had to be in a similar state. He was frozen in place as well for a whole minute before Hermione could feel the anger roll off him.

"_You_," Harry seethed, pulling his wand out and pointing it at the young woman.

"Stop!" McGonagall yelled, her hand pushing Bellatrix's drawn wand, down.

_When had she even raised it_? Hermione wondered.

It was so fast she hadn't even seen her expression change.

"He just pulled a wand on me!" Bellatrix argued, gaze firmly planted on McGonagall's face.

"Yes, Miss Black, well…he has good reason to," she replied.

Hermione watched as a look of confusion overcame the young woman's face. She huffed but nodded and sat back down, patiently waiting.

Hermione was stunned. This was Bellatrix Lestrange…except that it wasn't. She looked to Draco, who was shifting nervously and looking between his aunt and Harry with a worried expression. There was no taunt, no goading—no fight. The young woman had simply accepted what McGonagall said and sat back down.

"She's from the past," Hermione stated as realization swept over her. "This isn't Bellatrix _Lestrange_, this is Bellatrix _Black_."

"What's the bloody difference?" Harry spat.

Bellatrix's face contorted in a grimace. "Ugh, don't remind me that I'm supposed to marry that disgusting prick," she said with disgust and made a dramatic gagging noise.

"Why is she here?" Hermione asked, ignoring Bellatrix's comment and Harry's outburst. She glanced at Ron, who was standing unmoved with a blank expression. She rolled her eyes.

"I think it's best if you all sit," Dumbledore said from his portrait. "I believe this may be better received if the news comes from me, Minerva."

The headmistress nodded and Hermione was sure she muttered, 'your mess' under her breath.

Dumbledore launched into his story, explaining everything regarding the time turner, Draco, why Bellatrix—everything.

Hermione was speechless. She couldn't believe that this man had devised something like this. She should know better by now that Dumbledore was never the man he seemed to be, and the same sentiment went for his actions.

When he finished, she looked to Harry to gauge his mood on the matter.

"This would bring Sirius back?" Harry asked Dumbledore with a quiver in his voice.

"Sirius?" Bellatrix asked, breaking the moment. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

Harry's eyes went cold as he rounded on her. "You _killed_ him."

Hermione decided that 'shocked' would be her permanent reaction to everything regarding this, because Bellatrix looked truly…saddened, by the information.

"Why did I kill him?" she asked. An uneasy frown graced her face.

"Because you're a murderer and a psycho!" Ron finally spoke up. The outburst caught them all off guard.

Hermione didn't know what to think. Bellatrix flinched at the accusations and sat back in her seat, a pensive and hurt expression on her face.

"I had to have had a reason," Bellatrix countered, her voice troubled and heavy.

The room grew silent at her admission. Bellatrix seemed to be in a turmoil over the information.

"You called him a blood traitor, and he was disowned from the family, and he fought for the Order," Harry said. "And you hated him. What else is there?"

"I never hated Sirius," Bellatrix replied seriously. The fire in her eyes made Hermione shiver at the intensity they gave off. "We were close growing up."

"That changed when you chose your sides in the war," Narcissa supplied quietly.

Bellatrix looked down at her hands, and Hermione could see the gears turning in her head for a moment before she resumed her blank expression.

McGonagall sighed. "I know this will be hard on all of you and for that I am sorry." She shot a glare behind her at Dumbledore's portrait. "But if Albus is correct, and this works, everything will be different. Granted, it could go to shit. But we don't have much of a choice in the matter since Albus has already set the events in motion."

_Someone is a bit bitter_. Hermione could see that the headmistress was not pleased by these events, especially since she was now one of the ones that had to be responsible for the way it was carried out.

"What're we supposed to do?" Hermione asked.

"You can't seriously want to go along with this?" Harry's surprise dripped from every word. He looked at her with astonished eyes that swam with betrayal.

"Harry—"

"Are you bloody stupid?" Ron interrupted angrily.

She reared back in shock at the way he spoke to her. Even Harry seemed caught off guard by his best friend's response.

"This Bellatrix doesn't know anything, Ronald," Hermione argued, steeling herself against her friend. "Dumbledore obviously thought it was worth it."

"Dumbledore also bred me like cattle for slaughter," Harry reminded her. His voice sounded distant though and Hermione realized that he was still trying to make sense of the way Dumbledore had played each of them to suit his purpose.

She nodded but pushed on, "It wasn't right but it worked out like he had planned."

Harry cast his eyes downward, suddenly finding his shoelaces more interesting.

"She tortured you!" Ron seethed.

Hermione managed to catch the surprise that flickered behind Bellatrix's eyes before she resumed her blank stare.

She had enough and something snapped. She was tired of the way her friends were behaving. This was what was happening and would happen whether they liked it or not. "I am aware! Don't you think I wish that had never happened? Don't you think Neville would like to have his parents sane? Don't you think Harry wants Sirius back? Don't you think Andromeda wants her daughter back?" Hermione demanded. She was fuming and could feel her face reddening with each word she spat out. She didn't stop, even when Ron flinched at the harshness of her bite.

"Andy has a daughter?" Bellatrix's voice was so soft, yet it managed to silence the room.

The group looked to her then, and Hermione found herself floored at the emotion shining in chocolate orbs.

Narcissa cleared her throat. "A daughter, Nymphadora, who she had with the muggle-born Ted Tonks," she explained carefully.

Bellatrix snorted, but there were tears glistening in her eyes. "Tonks? Really." She swallowed and took a deep breath. "I took away her daughter?"

Narcissa nodded.

Bellatrix gave a nod of acceptance before she stood abruptly, ignoring the way the trio backed up subconsciously. "Pardon me."

Then she left the room.

Silence encompassed them until Hermione coughed, drawing Headmistress McGonagall's eyes.

"So what are we supposed to do?" she repeated her earlier question.

"Spend time with Miss Black through the remainder of the school year, show her the damage the war caused for everyone…you three were the ones most affected and your views on it might be the most enlightening for Miss Black."

"I'm willing," Hermione said softly. She looked to her two friends. "You might even like who she is…"

Harry grimaced but nodded his consent.

Ronald cursed under his breath and moved to another part of the room.

"Splendid," McGonagall said, with a tone that was far less enthusiastic than her word choice. "Seeing as you all are in Gryffindor and Miss Black is a Slytherin, we need to adjust a little. One of the empty quarters in the professors' wing will be converted to house two students. Miss Granger, you will be rooming with Miss Black. She will attend the classes she needs to finish the year, take her exams, and participate in any school activities that she wishes. She is also permitted to eat with the Slytherin table if she so chooses, but do try to spend time with her when it's available."

"This is our chance to rewrite history," Dumbledore said to the room from his portrait. "Do not squander this chance, no matter how hard it will be to accept."

Harry nodded. He seemed to take the instruction better when it came from Dumbledore. Still, she knew for a fact Harry knew he had their best interests at heart.

Hermione turned and left the room with a quick '_I'll be back'_ and rushed down the stairs. She looked around until she spotted the raven-haired young woman sitting on a wall overlooking the grounds. Hermione took a deep breath and fidgeted with her hands. She wasn't sure if this was even a good idea, but the other witch had seemed truly distressed by what they told her inside.

_She isn't the same person_, she reminded herself before making a decision.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked cautiously, coming to stand next to her. She took slow steps, as if her approach would scare Bellatrix off like a wary animal.

Bellatrix wiped at her eyes. "Fine," came the reply, but she didn't meet her gaze.

"You really love your sisters," Hermione commented. She nervously played with the wall, breaking off pieces of stone to busy herself.

"They're the most important people in my life," replied Bellatrix. She looked down at her hands before glancing to Hermione. "You said I tortured you." Her eyes were searching and pained—darkened further by distress.

Hermione nodded.

"What did I do?"

"Perhaps that is something we can leave for another day. We have plenty of time," Hermione replied. She wasn't ready to tell Bellatrix what the young woman had done to her. Telling her would mean reliving it and explaining it in detail, and she wasn't ready to take that step yet. Trying to make the best of this year with a younger version of her torturer was going to be hard enough without adding more baggage on top of it.

She thought Bellatrix would pester her, or be outraged that she wouldn't explain. Instead, she nodded, seemingly accepting of that statement.

"Your friends aren't happy about this and considering what I did, it makes sense. So…where do we go from here?" Bellatrix asked changing the subject, which Hermione was silently grateful for.

"You and I get to be roommates."

"Does that make you nervous?" Bellatrix asked seriously. She turned to face the brunette, examining her face like she was a puzzle.

Hermione felt uneasy under the intensity of her gaze and nodded. "It does. But, I'm willing to give you a second chance. You're the one who committed those crimes, but it wasn't _you_. You hadn't become _her_ yet."

Bellatrix hummed. "I want to see this future me at a point. I want to know everything I can."

Hermione understood that. She would want to know too if the situation was reversed. "You seem to be handling a lot of this really well…"

A dark chuckle slithered past her lips. "I see how you all look at me. Even my sister and nephew. You're all just waiting for me to fly off the handle…" she trailed off as a pained look flashed across her face. "I've never been the most liked, even among my own peers. Everyone is terrified of me, but it's been fun and amusing because most of that fear is controllable by me. I can flash a smile or bat my eyelashes and make them feel like they matter one moment, and have them fearing for their life the next as all part of this dark dance I created to toy with them."

Hermione was stunned by the admission. She would have never thought Bellatrix would be open to communication.

"But the way you lot look at me, and the way my own family is looking at me…they look at me like they did my father…like I'm truly evil."

"Bellatrix," Hermione breathed out, her voice full of sympathy. "Why did you tell me all this?"

The raven-haired woman stiffened and rolled her shoulders as a mask fell over her face. Hermione suddenly felt as though she was looking at an entirely different person. She realized then that she had caused the other witch to shut down, no longer feeling comfortable with the small amount of vulnerability she was showing.

"Because no one would believe a mudblood that I am capable of feelings," Bellatrix replied easily, sparing her a cold glance. She hopped down from the wall and made her way back to McGonagall's office, leaving a saddened Hermione behind.

The words still stung, but she noted that the they hadn't been said with the same bite and malice that she was accustomed to from the young woman. Her voice simply sounded tired and hopeless. It left her with a mix of feelings that she couldn't sort out; it was like a tangled web that was so knotted she didn't even know where to begin.

She wondered if embarking on this quest of Dumbledore's was really worth it. Then the memory of her obliviating her parents to keep them safe swirled to the forefront of her mind, causing her to cringe and fight back tears.

She hastily wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath.

No matter what, she owed this chance to so many and wouldn't fail them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Chapter 3 will be posted soon so stay tuned by following the story so you get notified of an update!
> 
> Don't forget to drop a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I was planning on updating Saturday but I was traveling and haven't had time until tonight to post it. I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter. You'll have another update soon! So make sure you subscribe if you haven't already, and kudos are seriously welcomed as well as comments!

Bellatrix eyed the quarters with disinterest and Hermione briefly wondered if that was the only thing the young witch was capable of. Then the recent memories of her reactions to her future deeds reminded her that there was a depth to Bellatrix that no one had seen before.

“It’ll do,” Bellatrix murmured, entering the room and making her way over to the canopied bed that was visible through a doorway, donning the same colors as those in Slytherin. She eyed another doorway on her way in and assumed that it was the other witch’s quarters. She managed to catch a flash of orange fur as she passed by.

She shut the door behind her before she plopped her trunk down and set to unpacking. The sooner she finished the sooner she could sit and breathe and mull over the events from the day. It had been a whirlwind. Just today she had been thinking about her next move in securing Victoria Avery’s position around her finger, and now she was tossed thirty years in the future with everyone hating her.

She could feel her walls slamming up in a desperate attempt to protect her from the pain that surfaced when she thought of the fear in Narcissa’s eyes. She had ruined them. She ruined her family. 

_ Suffering. So much suffering because of you. _

_ I did what I thought was best. _

_ You ruined it though. You should have never left. _

_ I must have felt it was my only option. I would never leave them with that monster! _

_ But you did. You left. _

Bellatrix clutched her head and sat down on the bed. That incessant voice in her head. Her demon; always arguing and pointing out her flaws.

She couldn’t remember at one point she began hating who she was. She knew she had to be the grown up from a young age. She needed to protect her sisters from their father and she never really had a chance at a proper childhood, always too busy molding herself to be the perfect pureblood daughter. Once she hit puberty and grew her curves she found herself using her sexuality as a weapon. 

_ Desperate for a modicum of intimacy. So desperate you’re willing to take a false version because it’s as close as you’ll let yourself get. _

She grit her teeth as a small hiccup escaped her.

“Bellatrix?” Hermione called from the opposite side of the closed door. “It’s time for dinner. Would you like to go with me? The school year is starting tomorrow …”

Bellatrix released a shaky breath. She needed to make nice and do what was asked. It was for Andy and Cissy. She couldn’t fail them again. 

Admittedly, she would most likely not join Voldemort now just from knowing the way in which she fucked up. But, ever the masochist and curious creature, she needed to know _ everything _ she had done. She knew herself well enough to know that if she didn’t completely feel disgusted by the turn of events, she would make the same decision if it meant that it was the best outcome for her sisters—even if it meant them hating her.

She didn’t answer her new roommate but stood and opened the door, flipping her curls over her shoulder and raising an expectant eyebrow.

Hermione sighed and turned around, leading them out of their shared room and down the hallway to the Great Hall.

“What’s your class schedule?” Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

Bellatrix muttered a quick spell under her breath and held out her hand, where a piece of parchment appeared.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. “How did you do that?”

“Summoning magic,” Bellatrix replied, as if it were obvious. “Do you not know how to?”

Hermione looked at her like she had three heads.

“Great, glad to see that this school only managed to get worse in their teachings,” groaned Bellatrix. “I can teach you. It’s simple enough. From what Draco told me about you, you’re the brightest witch of your age…just like I am—well, was.”

Hermione gaped like a fish.

“Honestly you need to stop doing that every time I speak. It’s as if you’re dumbfounded that I even know words!” Bellatrix commented bitterly, a scowl on her face. 

“I’m sorry,” Hermione apologized quickly, “I just am surprised you would offer to teach me.”

Bellatrix sighed and stopped dead in the hallway. Once her companion stopped as well, she spoke, “I have accepted my fate here for this year. I have no interest in making my own life any more miserable than I am _ sure _ it will be as I learn about my…future. We are stuck with each other for the year. I might as well make the best of it.” She scowled.

Hermione couldn’t even name the emotions that rolled through her, nor did she have a chance to as Bellatrix resumed their walk.

She jogged to catch up to the witch and they continued in silence as Hermione finally began reading over Bellatrix’s class schedule.

“You and I are taking the same classes,” Hermione said as she handed the schedule back over. “Although, our Defense Against the Dark Arts class is postponed until they can find a professor. I guess no one really wants to take up the position, and I can’t say that I blame them.”

Bellatrix hummed in acknowledgment and waved the parchment away, vanishing it from sight. A frown graced the raven-haired witch’s face. 

“What does Muggle Studies entail?” Bellatrix asked seriously.

“It’s about the history of muggles and just the muggle world in general,” Hermione answered.

Bellatrix hummed. “Well that’s one class that won’t transfer for me.”

Hermione eyed her a moment, confused by the admission. “Wait, you don’t have Muggle Studies in your time?”

The witch shook her head. “No. I should be taking Ancient Magic, but I am guessing that it was deemed too dangerous? Figures that this school keeps diminishing in worth.”

“I would have loved to take that course,” Hermione said honestly.

Bellatrix smirked. “Well, at least you have good taste, for being a mudblood and all,” she commented.

Hermione’s face fell.

“Habit,” Bellatrix amended quickly. She cleared her throat. “So you’re also taking Alchemy, Potions, Transfigurations, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, and Muggle Studies. Heavy course load.”

The younger witch nodded. “I enjoy learning, and setting myself up for a good job after this is a priority.” 

A snort and full stop of movement from the older witch made Hermione follow suit. She rose her eyebrows questioningly, waiting for the other woman to speak.

“You’re part of the lot that brought down a powerful enemy and saved the Wizarding World,” Bellatrix said pointedly, her lip curling in a light snarl. “You should have the pick of any position you want. You’re obviously brilliant and talented, for a _ muggle-born _, they should be begging you in every department.”

Hermione’s mouth flapped open as she floundered for words. She never expected such a speech from the woman who had tortured her not even a year ago and carved _ Mudblood _ into her arm. She stared at her in wonder, searching chocolate orbs for a hint of malice but found nothing.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix shifted uncomfortably under the younger witch’s gaze. _ If this is what I get for being honest, I don’t know how I feel. I think I broke her. _

Before she could think better of it, the dark witch reached out and flicked Hermione’s chin—a silent instruction to close her mouth. “You’ll catch Phoenix shit if you keep it open much longer, pet.”

Then she strode off to approach the doors of the Great Hall. She looked back, seeing that the younger witch was staring after her in surprise. She had closed her mouth, but the look in her eyes unsettled Bellatrix. She wasn’t sure how to feel. She wondered what sort of torture she had inflicted on the young woman that would bring out that sort of response. She was either disgusted and afraid of her, or intrigued and kind.

Bellatrix’s brow furrowed in thought. _ Perhaps it’s because she is seeing two separate people and doesn’t know how to make sense of it _ . _ Stop overanalyzing it. _

“Are you coming or not?” she snapped suddenly.

The younger witch seemed to awaken from her daze. She coughed nervously and nodded as she approached, coming to stop next to the older witch before she opened the doors to the Great Hall.

Everyone else was already seated so Hermione grabbed a hold of Bellatrix’s arm without thought and pulled her over to the Gryffindor table.

“You’re permitted to eat with the Syltherins whenever you want,” Hermione explained as she took her seat. She looked up at the still standing woman, watching as she cast a glance to her house table.

They were eyeing her curiously and many of them were whispering to each other while their eyes remained trained on her. She caught Draco’s gaze and he offered her an encouraging smile.

She curled her lip, snarling a little at the blatant display before turning and taking a seat right next to Hermione.

Hermione was shocked that the woman had chosen, willingly, to sit next to her.

“I don’t like the way they’re staring at me. Like I’m some sort of anomaly—even though I know I am,” she explained without a glance to her companion.

“Sorry we’re late,” Harry breathed out as he and Ron took their seats across from the two witches.

Ron seized up when he realized who was sitting across from him. “What’s she doing _ here _?” he asked through gritted teeth.

Bellatrix smirked and raised an eyebrow. “What? Don’t like the view?” Her voice was lilting and taunting as she asked.

Hermione, without thinking, gave her a soft elbow to the ribs. The dark haired witch whipped her eyes to her, looking terribly surprised.

“Don’t antagonize. We are supposed to all be on the same side,” Hermione admonished. Her heart was beating rapidly from fear that she had gone too far with her action.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. “But it’s how I show affection.” She pouted.

Hermione glanced down at the plump lip sticking out and sucked in a breath with a shake of her head. “Let’s just watch.”

The sorting ceremony went on without a hitch, and Hermione and her friends whooped and hollered for each new student that joined their house.

“Now, I know that in light of the events from this past summer, everyone has been on edge,” McGonagall said to the room. “But there has also been an unexpected…development. Due to the workings of the late Albus Dumbledore, we now have Miss Bellatrix Black in our midst, courtesy of a time turner.”

A hush fell over the room before a cacophony of whispers and words flew back and forth, along with a few harsh words being called out.

“What’s she playing at?” Bellatrix asked through her teeth. She had seized up, unused to the uncomfortable attention. Her eyes were on Hermione’s face, waiting for an answer.

The brunette merely shook her head.

McGonagall waved her hands in a demand for silence. “I know that this is a shock. Nevertheless, it was Dumbledore’s planning and I will only say this once. Should _ anyone _ at all—” she looked at Harry and Ron “decide to bring harm or mistreatment to Miss Black, they will be expelled and have to explain themselves to the Ministry of Magic. This is of the utmost importance. I urge each of you to become acquainted with Miss Black, if you so wish, as she finishes her seventh year in our time. Miss Black is permitted to spend time with her own house, as well as any of the others if she desires. This is to be a learning opportunity for each of you and I urge you all to not squander it, or do something idiotic.”

Her eyes searched over the room, and once she was satisfied she clapped her hands and the food appeared before them.

“She’s mad,” Bellatrix grumbled as she filled her plate.

“She’s trying to make sure that you don’t feel…out of place. Albeit in an odd way,” Hermione explained carefully.

Bellatrix let out a dark chuckle and met the brunette’s eyes. “I am thirty years in the future. I have never been more out of place.”

“Not to mention unwanted,” Ron said under his breath.

Hermione immediately kicked his shin under the table. She hastily glanced at the other witch. She wasn’t sure if her worry about the witch’s feelings was because she cared, or because she was worried she might fly off the handle at any moment. 

To her surprise, the other witch merely shrugged and went about her meal. 

Hermione frowned, her thoughts consuming her regarding the other woman. She felt so conflicted. This wasn’t the deranged murderer that they knew. She was a different person and was reminded of it each time the witch said or did something out of character by the standards of her future self. 

She was angry with Ron for his obvious, outright hatred for the woman. They were supposed to give her a chance, and he wasn’t even attempting to be civil. Hermione began to wonder why she was even considering pursuing something more with him. If he couldn’t even attempt to be civil…

She looked to Harry then. Her friend wore an expression of concern and something else that she couldn’t quite place. He met her eyes and offered her a sympathetic smile. She knew he was aware of her impatience with their friend in that moment, and could see that his attempt at civility was remaining silent.

She had hoped that he would at least try though.

“Hello,” a voice said, drawing all of their attention to the side. “I’m Luna.”

The blonde haired young woman looked at Bellatrix and waved.

“You held me captive at your sister’s mansion during the war. You didn’t torture me though. I was just held as leverage,” Luna explained as she took a seat right next to the not-yet-turned Death Eater.

Bellatrix looked as stunned as the rest of them. Her mouth was slightly agape as she turned and regarded the rest of them with an expression that screamed _ what the bloody hell. _ Her eyes found Hermione’s then. 

“You’ll catch Phoenix shit,” Hermione found herself teasing, and without thinking, reaching up and lightly tapping Bellatrix’s bottom lip.

The raven-haired woman seemed to snap out of it then, fixing Hermione with a glower that lacked any real anger, and then stunned them all by looking at Luna and saying, “I’m Bellatrix Black. You’re a peculiar one aren’t you.”

Luna offered her a smile. “I’ve been called much worse.”

Bellatrix smirked. “So have I. Why did I hold you captive?”

The whole table froze, aside from Luna. The young woman shrugged and in her light, airy voice said, “Because my father wouldn’t cooperate. So Voldemort ordered me to be captured and I was taken by you and held in the dungeons in Malfoy Manor.”

Bellatrix hummed in understanding. “Did it work?”

“Oh yes, quite well actually,” Luna replied before eating some of her food.

“Well, Luna,” Bellatrix began, rolling the unspoken words around on her tongue as if they were so unfamiliar she was unsure of how to pronounce them, “I’m sorry that you were taken captive as leverage.”

Silence.

Harry and Ron fixed Hermione with shocked disbelief. Hermione was stunned too. This was all such a whirlwind. Not even a few months ago had she seen a demented and insane Bellatrix giddily taunting and berating everyone she dueled before finishing them off with a killing curse. Now, she sat next to the same woman, thirty years younger, at a complete loss for words as she apologized.

“It is what it is, Bellatrix,” Luna replied easily with a smile. “You should really try one of these tarts.” She plopped a chocolate tart down on Bellatrix’ plate and then returned to her meal.

Bellatrix arched an eyebrow whilst looking at the tart. Suddenly, she chuckled and raised it to her lips, taking a bite and licking her lips to collect the errant crumbs. “It’s my favorite, actually.”

“The Nargles told me it was.”

“What are Nargles?”

“Oh! Well…”

The sound drowned out as the trio watched Bellatrix converse with ease with the Ravenclaw student. And, to their surprise, seemed to be genuinely intrigued by the idea of Nargles. She asked many questions, and seemed satisfied when Luna answered them to the best of her ability.

“Maybe it could work,” Harry muttered under his breath to Hermione. His eyes flickered between her and the other two witches who had moved on to discussing other things. From what he could hear, it sounded like Luna was giving Bellatrix a quick run-down on each of them.

Hermione offered her friend a small smile, pleased that he was willing to try a little more. 

“I still don’t trust her…but I’m willing to give it a shot, especially if it could mean Sirius being brought back,” he added, looking to Hermione with a sincerity that made her heart weep. “Have you told her about what she did to you?” he asked as softly as possible.

Hermione shook her head. “Not yet…I want to wait, and see on that. It’s…still hard to talk about.”

Draco approached from the side then and sat down in the empty seat on Hermione’s other side. He nodded at the small group in greeting and cast a glance at his aunt. “How goes it?”

“She hasn’t crucio’d anyone,” supplied Hermione.

Draco released a breath before offering a hesitant smile. “That’s good.” His eyes trailed over Harry and Ron and he cleared his throat. “I realize this is a big shock. It was for me too, especially since Dumbledore had planned this before his death. I’m...” he trailed off, searching for the words. “I’m grateful to you all for being willing to see if this could work.”

Harry cast a glance to Bellatrix, who was still engaged in her conversation with Luna, and said to Draco, “It’s a hard thing to swallow but I hope that maybe if we do this, our losses won’t be as great. We could have Sirius back, and Fred, and Tonks, and Lupin, and so many others that we lost in the war. It’s worth a shot.”

Draco nodded and stood. He cast them one last thankful smile before glancing to his aunt again, and then heading back to the Slytherin table.

“This is a load of bollocks,” Ron growled suddenly. His eyes were trained on Bellatrix. “She’s a fucking Death Eater, not some seventh year Slytherin and even if she was I _ still _ wouldn’t trust her. They’re no good, the lot of ‘em, and that includes Malfoy.”

Hermione glared at the redhead, very aware that Bellatrix and Luna had stopped their conversation to hear what Ron was foaming at the mouth about.

“I don’t expect you to trust me, like me, or even tolerate me,” Bellatrix commented with her nose turned up, peering down at him with an air of superiority that made Hermione shiver. “But I would watch your tone when it comes to my nephew; if you intend on staying human and not a bug.”

Then, without another word, she stood and patted Luna on the head before heading to the exit of the Great Hall.

“She’s really nice, Ron. You should give her a chance,” Luna said seriously before looking to Hermione, completely unfazed by the disruption that had occurred. “I think you should probably follow her.”

Hermione agreed, already up from her seat. 

“You can’t be serious!” Ron belted. “After all she did to us and _ you, _ you’re going to try and be her friend?”

Hermione had enough. She whirled on him, face red with anger. “It is people like you that probably drove her partly to madness! You refuse to see her as anything else even though _ this _ Bellatrix isn’t in service to Voldemort. She _ is _ just a seventh year Slytherin and you _ still _ don’t trust her because of that! You’re just as bad, Ronald Weasley!” She emphasized his name with a stamp of her foot to the stone floor.

Then she stormed off. 

She was fuming and she just wanted to get back to her room and sit with her thoughts. She hoped that Bellatrix was there, and maybe they could talk if she was feeling up to it.

When she arrived at their quarters, she frowned as she tried to open the door. It was particularly heavy and refused to budge, and only when she glanced down did she notice something had been blocking it. She snaked her foot through and gave it a kick, knocking the piece of furniture loose and allowing her to open the door. 

The place was trashed. Furniture was broken and scattered throughout the living quarter in various degrees of disarray. Her eyes swept over the damage before falling on the closed door. She stepped over the pieces and approached the door, raising her hand to knock. 

She gave a few light raps. “Bellatrix, are you okay?”

She received no reply. Hermione sighed. “Whenever you want to talk, I’m right next door.”

Hermione gave one last look at the living area before disappearing into her room in the hopes that the first day of classes would make the dark witch feel more comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! Make sure to subscribe, kudo, and comment on the story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now that I have thoroughly entrapped some of you, lol, I want to take a second and tell you guys to go and check out my novels that are available for purchase. 
> 
> If you have social media you can check me out at love-order-chaos-repeat and please boost my post about my novels. Shoutouts always help! 
> 
> The novels are supernatural thrillers, and all about werewolves and vampires. But, best of all, MY CHARACTERS ARE LGBT. I think I may only have two characters that are definitively heterosexual, and the rest are on the spectrum. These books are also female centric!
> 
> Okay, so now that’s out of the way, without further adieu here is the next chapter.
> 
> Reviews are welcomed and encouraged, and don’t forget to subscribe/follow so that you can get updates on the story.

“Welcome to level seven of Transfigurations,” Headmistress McGonagall greeted. 

Bellatrix sat next to her roommate, a look of disinterest on her face. They hadn’t spoken of the state the living room was in when they had awoken in the morning. Mostly because Bellatrix had magically repaired everything she broke in her anger. 

Bellatrix typically didn’t care what people thought of her…well…she told herself she didn’t. If she was being honest with herself, she _ pretended _ that she didn’t care. That way she wouldn’t have to face the pain and disappointment that came along with it. Still, it bothered her that she was so hated when _ she _ , _ this version _, hadn’t done anything of harm. Yet, she was treated like a rabid werewolf.

The Weasel boy was grating on her last nerve. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at the brunette witch next to her. She had gathered enough information about her and Weasel’s relationship when she had spoken with the Lovegood girl the previous evening. What she saw in the prat she had no idea.

“Today, we are going to work on transfiguring objects that are large in size, to something that is much smaller. The difference in size is difficult and must be handled carefully, or else you could destroy the object. To begin, each of you line up and face this desk,” McGonagall instructed. “Now, the more detailed the item is, the harder it is, which is why this desk is so simple. By the end of the year I will expect you all to be able to change things to a different appearance, size, weight—all of the above and often at the same time, without exploding the object. You can choose whatever object you wish, as long as it is no larger than a quaffle.”

Hermione fell in line behind Bellatrix and stared at the mass of black curls in front of her. She was concerned. The state of the room last night told her that Bellatrix’s penchant for anger and destruction wasn’t the result of her time in Azkaban. She then thought that perhaps it was because of the abuse that Bellatrix had suffered in her childhood. She was a puzzle to Hermione, and one that she wanted to unravel and understand. 

Hermione watched as the students in front of them all failed to complete the task. Neville had even gone so far as to accidentally turn the desk into an abstract form of itself—causing McGonagall to shake her head in amusement. Seamus had fared no better, exploding the desk on his first attempt.

Bellatrix had snickered and turned to Hermione. “Something tells me that’s normal for him?” She assumed as much since McGonagall had released an exasperated sigh that could only be summoned from years of regularity. 

The brunette chuckled and nodded in response.

“Miss Black,” McGonagall breathed with relief. Despite her distrust in Albus’ foolhardy plan, she recalled how gifted Bellatrix was.

The dark-haired witch stepped up and eyed the desk for a moment, imagining the shape she wanted it to take, as well as the small details. She imagined how it would look and feel, what the weight would be like, and the solidness of it—

Bellatrix waved her wand, completing the spell with wordless magic, as was the custom for seventh years.

The desk vibrated and quickly shrunk—material twisting and rearranging itself until at last a small teacup sat in its place.

The class gasped in awe and Bellatrix offered McGonagall a self-satisfied smirk.

The professor raised her eyebrows and gave the witch a respectful nod, “Well done, Miss Black.”

“Show off,” Hermione muttered behind the curls with a smile on her lips.

Bellatrix cast a glance at her over her shoulder, mirth dancing in her eyes and sticking a tongue out as she headed back to her seat to watch. 

Hermione was next, and she eyed the teacup-turned-desk with interest. She conjured the image she wanted in her mind, and waved her wand. Her mind still partially focused on Bellatrix instead of her task at hand.

The desk rippled and twisted as the material shifted, until a stuffed bear resided in its spot.

“Well done, Miss Granger,” McGonagall congratulated.

Hermione turned and met Bellatrix’s gaze as she walked back to her seat.

The dark witch tilted her nose upward and offered a small prideful smirk.

“Watch it, Headmistress,” Bellatrix warned.

McGonagall looked to Bellatrix. Her mouth opened, about to ask what she meant, when a noise drew her attention. 

Then the stuffed bear began vibrating and McGonagall had just enough time to cast _ Protego _ before the bear exploded into a hundred wooden pieces.

Hermione’s mouth hung agape. She was sure that she had done the spell correctly. She glanced back at Bellatrix who flicked a piece of wood out of her raven curls.

“You didn’t imagine the stuffing,” Bellatrix commented as if it was painfully obvious. She lowered her wand and released the protection spell she tossed up to shield them from Hermione’s blunder. 

The brunette resumed her seat with a frown on her face. “I was sure I did,” Hermione muttered, mulling over her spellcasting thoughts as she spoke.

Bellatrix shrugged. “Obviously not. If the cat was a vampire, she would have been in for a bad day between you and that Seamus boy,” she deadpanned.

Hermione’s shoulders began to shake with laughter. She couldn’t help it. Her classmates all turned to look at her questioningly as her abs began to ache with the force of her muscles contracting. It wasn’t until McGonagall fixed her with an unamused stare that she finally calmed herself.

She looked to her companion. “I wasn’t aware you were funny.”

Bellatrix waved the comment off with her hand, ignoring the pleased feeling in her chest that she had done something likable. 

McGonagall had dismissed them after another exploding desk had made her fear for her safety.

They had Muggle Studies next and Hermione had found herself more engrossed with watching Bellatrix throughout the class than anything else their professor said. She was only taking the class because of her desire to obtain ‘Outstandings’ in each subject. 

Bellatrix, on the other hand, was thrust into the class without any prior knowledge of the Muggle World. She had never had a need for it and if her father knew she was taking such a class, he would have most likely razed the school to the ground. She cared about her studies and often found purchase in reading and learning new things. It had always served as an escape from reality and the pressure that came with being a firstborn pureblood daughter. She was determined to make sure that this class would be treated no differently than her others. 

She took notes—something that was few and far between for her—and hushed the brunette next to her more than once. She was amazed by things called cars, motorcycles, and a small oven that would heat up food in a matter of minutes. 

When the class finished, her head was throbbing slightly from absorbing so much information in a short amount of time. She began to understand why the class was offered each year. No doubt she was tossed into the seventh year because McGonagall felt she could handle it.

Her companion was quiet next to her as they exited the room and Bellatrix was grateful for the silence. She just needed a few moments to herself without more noise. She sighed and forced her shoulders to relax as much as possible. So far, the day was going well for her. She was looking forward to the Ancient Runes class she would have next. She briefly remembered packing her essay that she was supposed to hand in the day after she had travelled forward in time. 

_ Wonder if I can just use that at all as an assignment _.

“Hello, Hermione,” Luna greeted, appearing suddenly and pulling Bellatrix away from her thoughts, “Bellatrix.”

“Hey, Luna!” Hermione smiled at her friend. She immediately noticed the small smile that Bellatrix wore when the Ravenclaw young woman appeared, as well as the way she easily slipped into conversation with her.

“Anymore Nargle activity?” Hermione heard Bellatrix ask.

Luna launched into an explanation about how all of her shoelaces had gone missing and she suspected that it was the Nargles. Apparently a few other small trinkets went missing as well, and Hermione heard Bellatrix promise to return the items should the Nargles leave them around.

As wary as Hermione still was about Bellatrix, she found that watching her interact with Luna in such a simple way made her more comfortable. The witch was capable of creating relationships and being…well, a non-deranged lunatic. She briefly thought that what seemed like a long shot, might actually be something that could work. 

They continued on to Ancient Runes, which Luna also had. They all sat together at the same table and Hermione noticed the way that Bellatrix would glance at Luna’s work, and tap it with her quill to draw the blonde’s attention before she shook her head subtly. 

Luna had offered a pleased nod before scratching out her note she had made and corrected it, only leaving it when Bellatrix gave a slight nod of approval.

_ She’s helping _. Hermione decided that bafflement would be a permanent state when it came to the witch. She was seeing a whole other side to the young woman in such a short span of time. It was like seeing night and day. She wanted to see more and know more, and Hermione quietly hoped that she could even get Bellatrix to open up.

“You helped her,” Hermione stated once they were out of the class and away from Luna.

Bellatrix gave a noncommittal shrug. “She’s smart. Her rune work just needs a little tweaking.”

Hermione smiled and placed her arm on Bellatrix’s. “It’s just surprising and really nice to see that you’re trying.”

Bellatrix’s brow furrowed at the gesture, unsure of how to handle being touched. She didn’t dislike it, but she was unaccustomed to being touched by anyone other than her sisters or whoever she was trying to seduce. Her hand was warm and gave a light squeeze before trailing down her arm and then disappearing. She missed the contact almost immediately. Bellatrix briefly pondered how touch starved she was to miss a touch from someone she had just met, but then tossed the thought away.

“Your boyfriend is here,” Bellatrix pointed out, ignoring Hermione’s comment.

The brunette looked away, eyes falling on Ron and Harry as they approached. Ron offered her a bright smile, which turned into a scowl as soon as he saw Bellatrix.

“I don’t believe he enjoys you spending all of your time with me,” Bellatrix spoke quickly as they approached the duo. “I’m heading off.”

She veered off away from the group, heading toward her nephew, and Hermione looked after her with concern, her mouth open to correct her that she wasn’t Ron’s girlfriend. She worked her bottom lip between her teeth as the mass of black curls disappeared behind a pillar, briefly deliberating whether she should follow. A sigh slipped from her and she wondered where the young woman was heading off to with Draco since they didn’t have their next class for a few hours. 

“Hey, Hermione,” Harry greeted with a smile. He adjusted the strap on his bag and glanced around her. “Wasn’t Bellatrix just here?”

“Good riddance,” Ron muttered under his breath. He acted tough, but Hermione saw the way his eyes quickly flickered around them to make sure the witch wasn’t within hearing vicinity.

She groaned with exasperation. “I’ve had enough of your behavior, Ronald!” she snapped. It had only been a day and a half since Bellatrix was pulled from her timeline, and in that time the young woman had showed her that she wasn’t the same person they knew. She showed Hermione that she was capable of more than madness and anger, and she knew Ron would see it too if he just gave her a chance. “I think you should talk to Luna about Bellatrix. Maybe if I can’t convince you to not be a prat, she can. Since Bella has arrived, you’ve done nothing but be cruel. It’s juvenile and I’m tired of it!”

Harry’s eyes widened at the sudden outburst, and he shifted uncomfortably as he glanced to his friend. 

Ron scowled. “Forgive me for wanting my girlfriend to not be associating with a Death Eater!” he shot back.

Hermione saw red. “I’m not your _ girlfriend _ , Ronald Weasley! Any chance of that happening is out the window now since you can’t seem to manage to behave like a civilized person and do something good for the rest of us by actually _ trying _ to be nice to her!” She looked at Harry. “I hope you don’t let his bad behavior rub off on you. I would hope that your kindness extends to even those that are outside of our circle.”

Then she took off.

She was furious with the way Ron was behaving, as well as Harry’s despondence. Ron hadn’t suffered at the hands of Bellatrix like she had. Yes, she recognized that he had his own trauma and issues because of the fire and losing his brother…and she understood Harry’s anger because of Sirius…but Bellatrix had literally used the Cruciatus curse on her _ and _ carved a slur into her arm for her to remember for the rest of her life.

She didn’t even realize she was back at their room until she was through the door, slamming it behind her. She sat down on the couch, shoulders shaking with quiet sobs as she pulled up her sleeve and stared at the angry, red letters that served as a reminder of what she was to purebloods.

She wanted to gauge the scar out with a knife. 

Hermione failed to hear the soft click of a door opening, as well as footsteps approaching the couch.

“What happened?” Bellatrix asked, anxiety and worry pouring out of her. She had heard the door wrench open and then slam, followed by muffled crying. Concern was her initial response when she had exited her room to see what was wrong. But then, as she rounded the couch, her eyes fell on the letters that marred her roommates forearm.

She sat down next to her and reached out, unthinking, and pulled the arm into her lap.

“Who did this?” Bellatrix asked, anger dripping out of each word. Her grip on Hermione’s arm was gentle but firm. “Was it the Weasel boy? I’ll _ stupefy _ him until he’s a blubbering mess.” She was furious. Her eyes traced over each letter, noticing that a little bit of blood was seeping from them. 

Suddenly the arm was ripped away from her and her eyes shot up to meet Hermione’s tear filled ones. She was about to apologize when two words sent her reeling—

“You did.”

Bellatrix felt as if she had been submerged under water. A terrible roaring filled her ears that blocked out all other sound. It seemed as if time had slowed. Her eyes held Hermione’s gaze, watching as pain and hurt flickered in hazel orbs. She recalled the way Hermione had jumped away from her just the previous day, as well as the mentions of torture and it all clicked suddenly. Even though a sleeve was quickly covering the evidence of her deeds, the scar hung in the forefront of her mind.

She felt sick.

She quickly stood from her seat and rushed back to her room, slamming the door behind her and sliding down it to the floor. She had managed to turn into her father. No matter what she had done to protect her sisters to keep them safe, she had still turned into Cygnus in the end. Wetness rolled down her cheeks as she hung her head. She cried until she had no more tears left, her hand subconsciously touching the scar on her rib cage that was hidden beneath her robes.

* * *

Bellatrix had managed to avoid her roommate for three weeks. The only time they were in close enough proximity to each other was during class, and even then Bellatrix made sure to keep her distance. She remained closed off, unwilling to emotionally open up to even discuss what had happened. Luna had asked her about it, but she simply shook her head and Luna dropped the matter.

The odd blonde had quickly become Bellatrix’s favorite companion. She was interesting and seemed to be a bit of an outcast herself, which Bellatrix found herself drawn to. She believed that muggle saying of ‘birds of a feather flock together’ was accurate for them. At least she had managed to secure one friend. Well, one human friend. Hermione’s cat, Crookshanks, had become a friendly face to her. He would often be found in her room, sleeping on her bed or coming and perching himself on her shoulder. 

She also began eating with the Slytherin table, answering question after question about her time at Hogwarts thirty years ago. She knew most of their parents, and made more than a few flush with embarrassment at the admissions that she had dalliances with many of them. Each time she had entered the Great Hall, she felt Hermione’s eyes on her and she knew the witch was waiting to see where she was going to sit, and each time she had chosen her house table.

She had managed to learn more about her future self as well from them. Although, the majority of them simply focused on her expert dueling ability.

“It’s like watching you conduct a symphony. It’s so effortless and smooth, but powerful!” one of them had told her.

They weren’t telling her anything she didn’t already know. She was the best duelist at school, and it seemed that had transcended time as well.

“Can we talk?” a voice asked suddenly, drawing Bellatrix out of her quiet time.

She was outside of the castle, seated on one of the walls and staring out at the Forbidden Forest.

She sighed in annoyance but gave a curt nod, waiting with an air of disinterest for whatever onslaught was about to happen.

“School been well?”

“Did you really track me down to ask about school, Potter?” Bellatrix inquired, eyes finally shifting to regard him with a bored expression.

Harry shook his head. “I thought I would try small talk before diving right in.”

“You failed.”

Harry gave a tight-lipped smile. “What happened with Hermione?”

Bellatrix seized up. “Why do you ask?” Her eyes narrowed in an attempt to uncover whatever his motives were.

“She won’t talk to me about it, and you haven’t been hanging around her for the past few weeks. She’s been pretty cryptic but it doesn’t sound like you’ve interacted with each other at all. I’m worried.”

“You mean, you want to know what I did,” Bellatrix corrected. 

She knew her assumption was right when the young man shifted his gaze away from her and to the forest ahead.

“I saw her scar,” Bellatrix answered. Keeping secrets from him would only enrage him, and Bellatrix _ was _ trying to be on her best behavior. She seemed to be failing at it though. “She told me I did it.”

Bellatrix could feel how he stiffened at her admission.

Harry cleared his throat. “Did you two talk about it?”

“No,” she replied easily. “I turned tail and ran.”

His head whipped to look at her.

“Don’t be so surprised,” she chided.

“I would have never thought you to run from anything.”

“I was afraid to talk to her about what my future-self had done. I knew I tortured her…I just didn’t realize that I had done _ that _ specifically…” she trailed off.

Harry was confused. “All torture is awful.” He shook his head, messy hair shifting with the motion.

Bellatrix sighed in exasperation before standing and regarding him. “Sometimes the scars on the outside are worse than those on the inside, because they’re a visible reminder of the ones on the inside.”

With a flip of her cape, she strode back to the castle. 

“You should talk to her!” Harry called after her.

Bellatrix had heard him clearly, but she continued as if she hadn’t with unwavering strides.

After another week, Bellatrix was finally informed that their DADA class would be beginning, as they had found a suitable replacement. Hermione had told her via a piece of parchment slipped underneath her door.

She would have to speak to the brunette eventually. Bellatrix hated to admit it, not wanting to need anyone, but she missed her company. They were similar but different enough that Hermione seemed to keep her on her toes.

_ And she was the first one willing to give you a shot. _

_ I hurt her though, just like father did to me. _

_ You need to talk to her about it. _

_ Why? So that she can hate me even more? So that I can hate myself more than I already do? I’m not a good person. _

_ You want a second chance. _

_ I don’t think I ever really got the first… _

Her head stayed silent and she breathed a sigh of relief.

_ Then take it. _

Bellatrix allowed her head to fall into her hands and she rubbed her eyes tiredly. She would have to speak to Hermione about what had happened…eventually. But, for now, she figured that resuming some small interactions in class would be a start.

So she had pulled herself together and made her way to class, determined to reestablish some form of friendship with the brunette.

She arrived in the classroom, immediately spotting her roommate, as well as the empty seat next to her. Bellatrix strode over and plopped down gracefully, her eyes landing on the side of Hermione’s face.

The brunette turned to look at her, a curious expression on her face. Their staring contest began, the seconds ticking by as they maintained their gazes.

Bellatrix could see the hurt that the young woman was trying to mask. A feeling of guilt washed over her and she stamped it down. She noted that the normally bright, hazel eyes appeared dulled.

“Hi,” Bellatrix greeted softly, finally blinking and hoping that the small act of submission wouldn’t go unnoticed by the other witch.

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Hey.”

She held her gaze for another moment, and then slowly looked ahead of her as she heard the door open from behind them.

“Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I’m Professor Tonks.”

All of the color drained from Bellatrix’s face as she heard that voice and name. She could feel Hermione’s concerned gaze on her face, but couldn’t bring herself to meet it.

She felt a warm hand touch her own clammy one, and tried to will her breathing to remain as normal as possible.

“Andy?” Bellatrix breathed out, her voice full of reverence and loss.

Her sister looked much like she did when she left, only an older version. Her hair was a dark chestnut, with a few grey streaks, tossed up on her head in a messy bun. Her light brown eyes peered at her over spectacles that covered thick lashes. She could see the slight wrinkles that resided at the corners of her eyes, as well as a few frown lines near her mouth.

Bellatrix forgot how much Andy looked like her, albeit a much lighter haired version. When Andy was younger, her hair was a tad darker and many people confused the two of them at a first glance. Andy was always thrilled about it. Bellatrix remembered fondly how much her middle sister looked up to her, placing her on a pedestal that she inevitably fell from.

“Professor Tonks,” Andromeda corrected in a strained voice. Her eyes were cold and unwavering as they scanned over the eldest sister.

Bellatrix shut her mouth immediately and slumped in her chair, accepting that it would have to wait.

Hermione squeezed her hand once more, hoping to provide comfort and keep the witch from disappearing into her seat.

Bellatrix barely registered what happened in the class. She was in a daze and found herself staring at her sister, attempting to commit every detail to memory. She wasn’t surprised when she was greeted coldly. She knew that she deserved it. She had killed her daughter after all.

The thought caused her agony and she continuously wondered if the rest of the year would go as painfully as this past month had. Her heart ached every day at the constant reminders of her cruelty and she began to believe that no matter what she would do, she would be hated and feared.

It wasn’t until the end of the class that she realized Hermione’s hand was still in her own, and she was grateful for the small act of comfort.

The room filed out, leaving a seated Bellatrix and Hermione behind as Andromeda shuffled some papers around on her desk.

“Do you want me to leave?” Hermione whispered, softly, as if the question would scare Bellatrix off.

“Stay,” she replied as she stood from her seat. She approached the desk in front of her, her hands shaking slightly.

“I accepted this position because Minerva told me your situation,” Andromeda supplied, eyes not leaving her desk. She had heard the previously long-forgotten sound of Bellatrix’s movements. “I thought this moment over and over in my head, thinking about what I could say to you.” She raised her eyes to meet Bellatrix’s, who had come to stand on the opposite side of the desk. “I was prepared to tell you what a _ vile _, despicable, wretched creature I think you are. That I wish you had stayed dead and that my only regret regarding your death was that I wasn’t the one to deliver the final blow—”

“Andromeda,” Hermione hissed out, unable to stop herself from admonishing the older woman. The cruelty in her words made Hermione’s heart wrench for the young raven-haired woman.

Bellatrix felt as if she had been stabbed with a blunt knife. Her chest ached with searing pain and she felt her legs go numb. Her body felt too heavy for her suddenly. It was as if she was trapped in quicksand, slowly suffocating under the myriad of insults her sister threw at her.

“I deserve it,” Bellatrix confessed brokenly in a gasp.

Andromeda reared back. Surprise covered her face. She hadn’t expected that response.

“I did _ horrible _ things. I don’t even know all of them yet,” she continued, voice hollow and cold. “But I know that despite what Cissy said about my efforts to try and protect you both, I failed miserably and ended up creating a chasm between us. Even more so, I would assume, after my future-self murdered your daughter.”

Hermione waited in tense silence. Her hand lightly grasped her wand inside her robe; ready to unsheathe it the moment Andromeda tried anything physical.

“I don’t believe that there is any way to make amends…and even if there were I wouldn’t blame you for not wanting to. I would like to know what happened before I left…what I had done to make you hate me so much before that…so that I could understand. But I understand if you don’t want to have any interaction with me.” Bellatrix sucked in a breath to keep her tears from spilling. “I am not in a position to ask you for anything, but I will regardless. I ask that you don’t allow our personal issues to cloud your judgment as a professor. I know you know I always appeared like I didn’t care much for school…but we both know that was an act.”

Then she turned on her heel and fled from the room, leaving a stunned Andromeda and Hermione behind.

Hermione’s gaze fell on the middle Black sister, and she quickly fixed her with a look of steel. “Why would you say those things to her? She is your _ sister _ and this Bellatrix didn’t kill Tonks! This Bellatrix left her timeline to come and save you and Narcissa from any harm and the last she saw you, just over a month ago, mind you—you still loved her! This Bellatrix is scared! And you treated her worse than a sewer rat!”

Andromeda at least had the decency to appear ashamed for the way she had spoken.

“I’m so tired of everyone being cruel to her and unwilling to give her a chance to change her future as well as our awful pasts,” Hermione breathed out before turning and heading off in search of her roommate. 

She checked their quarters first but she wasn’t there. She ran into Luna shortly after, but the blonde hadn’t seen her since earlier that morning at breakfast.

Hermione wasn’t sure where else Bellatrix spent her free time, so she set off to wandering around the castle before deciding to check outside. She walked with a brisk pace around the exterior of the castle until she finally spotted a dark figure on the edge of the Black Lake.

A gasp of relief flooded her and she quickly made her way down to the water’s edge. She stopped abruptly when she heard the sounds coming from the raven-haired witch.

She sounded like a wounded animal, howling with sobs that would have kept dementors away without hesitation. Hermione’s heart broke at the wailing and despite her mind telling her to leave the witch be, she ran the rest of the way and fell on her knees—wrapping Bellatrix up into a tight embrace.

She expected the witch to push her away. But, to her surprise, Bellatrix clung to her. Her thin fingers grabbed at Hermione’s robes and kept her close, not allowing her the option of pulling away if she wanted to.

Hermione threaded her hands through thick black curls and pressed Bella’s head to the crook of her neck, silently urging her to tuck herself there for comfort.

Bellatrix did so with no resistance as the pain washed over her. She hadn’t heard Hermione approach and when she had felt herself wrapped up in an embrace, she was startled. But the smell of the other witch—the scents of lavender and vanilla—had flooded her senses immediately and she couldn’t fight the comfort she so desperately needed and had always been denied in life.

She clung to the only solid thing and pressed her face into a soft neck that quickly became slick with her tears. She knew she would be ashamed about her emotional response once she calmed, but for now she needed to feel as though she was cared for.

Neither knew how long they stayed like that, but they hadn’t bothered to move even after Bellatrix’s sobs finally subsided and Hermione’s right leg went numb.

Bellatrix had calmed down, but her face remained pressed against wet skin. She was embarrassed by the way she had broken down in her companion’s arms. She was about to pull away and face her when she felt the hand in her hair begin lightly scratching against her scalp.

Her eyes fluttered shut at the contact. It felt wonderful and despite her terror at being so vulnerable, the comfort she was receiving was addicting.

Hermione had been terrified to pull away. She worried Bellatrix would be angry with her for following, or for seeing her in such a state. So she held on tighter. When she began scratching the other witch’s scalp, it felt like Bellatrix melted against her. She could’ve sworn she heard a purr too.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hermione asked softly, not stopping her movements.

“No,” came the hoarse reply.

“Okay, we don’t have to,” Hermione swore. The other arm that was wrapped around the woman slid up to begin rubbing soothing circles on her back. “We can stay like this for as long as you need.”

A hollow chuckle vibrated against her chest. “We don’t have that kind of time, pet.”

Hermione smiled to herself and held on tighter, enjoying the act of having the other witch this close. The realization gave her pause and she suddenly wondered when Bellatrix’s intoxicating smell began to make her head swim. She smelled of sandalwood and pine—scents that she started to associate with the raven-haired witch alone.

“Why did you come looking for me?” Bellatrix whispered against the soaked robe.

Hermione’s heart broke at how small she sounded.

“Because I care about you.”

“I’ve been avoiding you for a month.”

“I wanted to come after you but I didn’t want to push you if you weren’t ready to speak to me,” Hermione explained.

Bellatrix released a cold laugh. “Why should you have to come after me? I hurt you so badly, Hermione.” Her fingers tightened their hold on the material beneath them.

Hermione’s heart skipped a beat at the unfamiliar use of her name.

“I carved that into your arm. I am as vile as Andromeda says,” she continued in a broken whisper.

Hermione tightened her hold on Bellatrix, hoping that if she held her tight enough she could press all the broken pieces back together.

“We can talk about it if you want,” Hermione offered. “It’s something we should address eventually.”

“I want to see it…the memory,” Bellatrix requested carefully. She felt the brunette tense up against her and she began to pull away. A surprised gasp escaped her lips as the other witch pulled her in tighter, unwilling to let her move away.

“I’m sure the Headmistress will allow us to use her pensieve,” Hermione replied quickly. She felt Bellatrix relax in her embrace once again and she briefly contemplated how long the witch would let her hold her like this.

Bellatrix nodded. She squeezed her eyes tight and forced herself to take calming breaths. Her hands fidgeted on the robe. “Will seeing it be hard for you? You don’t have to accompany me in the memory.”

Hermione’s ministrations paused for a moment before resuming their soothing pace as she answered, “I’ll be there with you. I think it’s about time I face it and we can do it together.”

“You aren’t obligated,” Bellatrix assured.

“I know,” Hermione replied, floored at the implications that her consent was so important. 

“We should probably head inside,” Bellatrix commented. Merlin how she didn’t want to move though. Her emotional wounds no longer thrummed painfully; something she had never known before. She was accustomed to burying her feelings as deeply as possible, and whenever they surfaced she would cry, scream, and break things as an outlet. She never knew that being held was such healing magic. 

“Are you okay?” Hermione asked, not having let go or moved an inch.

“I’m better than I was before,” Bellatrix responded before she sucked in a breath and pulled back slowly. She missed the warmth immediately.

Hermione offered a gentle smile as she met dark orbs. They lacked their velvety depth and amused brightness. Instead, they resembled the dark eyes of the deceased witch but lacked the notorious cold sheen.

“I’m sure your boyfriend would have been furious seeing you comforting me,” Bellatrix admonished as she stood, reaching her hand out and helping Hermione to her feet. She wiped at her cheeks in an attempt to remove any evidence of her breakdown.

The brunette snorted and shook her head. “He was never my boyfriend. I considered having something with him after everything was settled but…”

“What made you change your mind?” Bellatrix asked as they began the walk back to the castle. She pulled her cloak around her frame, suddenly cold from the loss of another body.

“You did,” Hermione answered honestly. She offered a smile when Bellatrix whipped her head to look at her curiously. The expression made Hermione chuckle to herself—she looked like a wide-eyed owl. “I hate how he’s been treating you. He isn’t even giving you a single opportunity to show that you’re a different person. It’s cruel and malicious. I hate it.”

Bellatrix pursed her lips in contemplation. They walked in silence as she absorbed what the brunette had told her.

“You realize he will hate me even more now?” she asked, breaking the silence that hung in the air.

Hermione nodded. She had realized that, and accepted it. She didn’t want to be involved with someone who was so unwilling to show a modicum of kindness. Even Harry was trying in his own way, but Ron continued to be a stubborn git.

“Thank you,” Bellatrix whispered. She stopped suddenly and reached out to touch Hermione’s arm, a soft action begging for a moment of intimacy.

Hermione paused her steps. “For what?”

“For coming after me…for not allowing me to be alone,” Bellatrix whispered nervously. She felt her insides shudder at the amount of vulnerability she was showing. It terrified her. 

In that moment, she couldn’t imagine the horror she had become. She was deprived of so much intimacy and care throughout her life…and that was just until her age of seventeen. She imagined the time she would have spent away from her sisters, and then the years of Azkaban. She could understand how she would’ve become the monster that everyone was so terrified of. 

She realized then that Voldemort must have given her some degree of intimacy, or shown care. She knew herself well enough that the only way she would be willing to die for someone outside of her sisters had to have made her feel something akin to love.

She felt a finger tap her cheek, drawing her out of her thoughts to meet hazel eyes.

“Where did you go?” Hermione asked softly.

Bellatrix swallowed thickly. “Doesn’t matter.”

Hermione was about to press her but thought better of it. Instead, she motioned in the direction of the castle and they resumed their walk.

“You don’t have to go through this alone,” Hermione told her. She was met with silence, and after a few more moments said, “I’ve noticed Crookshanks has gotten a little fat. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?”

Bellatrix remained silent and increased her pace—Hermione’s raucous laughter following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the update. You should have the next in a few days. 
> 
> Don't forget to check out my novels!
> 
> Also hit the subscribe button, and comment! And kudo if you haven't already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy update day! Sorry that you guys didn't get an update mid-week. Life has been super busy. I think I'm going to shoot to update every Saturday and if a chapter gets thrown out midweek then ya know...happy surprises!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my novels!
> 
> Leave a review and make sure you're following this story!

They had managed to settle into a semblance of comfortable normalcy during the next few weeks, and Halloween had come and gone. Bellatrix was particularly happy during the Halloween festivities, enjoying the darker tone that the celebrations in the castle adopted during it. During that time she had resumed eating with Hermione at the Gryffindor house table, although she did occasionally wander over to the other tables to speak with a few of the students. It made Hermione happy that the witch was trying, and that the other houses were willing to give her a chance as well.

She had Luna to thank for much of that. The blonde spoke highly of Bella, as Hermione began calling her, and assured the others in her house and her friends in Hufflepuff that she was quite nice. Although, Bellatrix was more abrasive with other students than she was with Luna…especially the Hufflepuffs, and especially during Halloween.

"They're just so damn _nice_," Bellatrix had gritted out with a sneer. "Do you know how hard it is to be slightly rough with them? They burst into tears! Can't even properly scare them without them nearly wetting themselves." She flipped her curls over her shoulder with a look of disgust on her face.

Hermione had simply laughed at her antics. "They're trying, Bella. Play nice."

The raven-haired witch had grumbled under her breath and stuck a tongue out in retaliation. But she continued to interact with the Hufflepuffs regardless.

Harry had managed to try harder as well. He still was wary of the witch, but he was trying to make as much small talk with her as he could stand. Hermione was grateful for it. Initially, Bellatrix had fixed him with a look of confusion and distaste at his attempt at small talk.

"You really suck at it, Potter," she pointed out, rolling her tongue against the roof of her mouth as if trying to clean her palate of the conversation. "Just talk like a normal being."

"I really dislike you," Harry replied honestly.

The witch's eyes had brightened and she leaned forward, offering him a predatory smile that made Hermione shiver. "Now _that's_ better."

To Hermione's surprise, Harry had returned an amused smirk.

Ron was a hopeless cause. He did nothing but grumble about the unfairness of it all and even Harry had given up trying to defend his actions.

Unfortunately, for Hermione, she was often caught in the middle between one of Ron's outbursts and Bellatrix's taunts. The witch would goad Ron into a fight as soon as he made a comment about her, resulting in an almost battle. Hermione had to stand between them, namely pushing down Bellatrix's wand, which was always drawn at a shockingly fast pace.

She had also been spending time with Draco, and Narcissa when she would drop by the school. It seemed to brighten Bella's spirit a little whenever she interacted with her family members that didn't involve maliciousness or indifference. She and Draco had gotten closer, and Bella seemed to revel in her status as an aunt, despite their closeness in age at the moment.

On the other end, things with Professor Tonks hadn't been going as well as Hermione had hoped. Andromeda held true to Bellatrix's request, and didn't allow her personal feelings to cloud her judgment of her sister as a student—namely a brilliant one.

Hermione constantly noticed the flashes of loss and pain that flickered in Andromeda's eyes whenever Bellatrix showed her brilliance. It didn't stop her from using Bellatrix as her dueling partner each time she needed someone to demonstrate, though. Andromeda, despite her years of experience, was still slower than her elder sister. Hermione had no idea how Bellatrix drew her wand so fast, and still shot her spells with unrelenting force and unfathomable accuracy.

Hermione knew that it was taking a toll on her roommate, the constant icy interaction with her sister. She knew Bellatrix was crying silently in her room, or suffering in silence, and despite everything Hermione tried to do the dark-haired witch kept her at a distance.

She hated to admit that she craved some sort of affectionate response from the other witch. That alone caused a great deal of confusion for her. Something had shifted for her that day at the lake and Hermione found herself wanting more of Bellatrix. She wanted to know everything about her life thus far, which Bellatrix did share…partly, only in passing comments but never in detail.

Their dynamic had changed and Hermione was both grateful but confused by it. The dark-haired witch would either be distant or tease her in a flirtatious manner. It was maddening.

They hadn't brought up the idea of watching Hermione's memory in the pensieve again, something she was silently thankful for. She wanted to wait until they were on better footing with each other and trust flowed more easily.

"Are you ready yet?" Bellatrix whined dramatically from her sprawled out position on their couch. Her hand flung over her eyes in a diva-like fashion and Crookshanks laying in the middle of her chest.

They had a trip to Hogsmeade today, the first of the year, and Hermione could see Bellatrix was antsy about going.

"Almmoshtt," Hermione called from the bathroom, her words mashed and jumbled as she tried to speak around the foam of toothpaste. She spat into the sink and rinsed her mouth. After a quick check of her hair, she glanced at the mirror, which afforded her a perfect view of the couch, and chuckled at the exasperated way Bellatrix continued to sigh. "You're an actual five year old."

Hermione exited the bathroom and rounded the couch. She crossed her arms and cleared her throat.

Bellatrix moved her arm enough to peer out from behind it and offer a devilish smirk, while her other hand lightly tapped Crookshanks in a silent ask to move-which he abided easily and left Hermione wondering why he listened so well to Bellatrix. "Finally!" She leapt up and stretched. "Let's go."

She grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the door, leading the way. Hermione found herself sighing contentedly at the feeling of the other witch's hand in her own. It was soft and warm—fitting perfectly against her own.

Her heart rate quickened and she stamped the feeling down. She had held hands with girls before, mainly Luna and Ginny. They were friends, and that's what friends did.

But a voice in the back of Hermione's head pointed out, rather quickly, that friends didn't think about the comforting warmth of their hands.

"Where did you go off to?" Bellatrix asked, tugging on her arm to get her attention and releasing her hand.

Hermione missed the feeling immediately.

Bellatrix was eyeing her with interest, searching her face to try to ascertain where her thoughts were. Hermione realized that Bellatrix had been practically dragging her along, like a dog on a leash that didn't want to follow.

Hermione shook her head, banishing the thoughts. "Just distracted, that's all. I'm here, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, pet," Bellatrix replied with a flippant wave of her hand. "Are you up for this?" Despite the dismissiveness of the gesture, she could hear the concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, Bella," Hermione assured. She walked ahead of the witch, waving her on as she headed down the path.

She spotted Luna, Harry, Ginny, and Ron up ahead and instantly cringed at the thought of having to spend time with Ron. She knew she would be trying to separate him and Bellatrix like cats and dogs.

"There you are, we were beginning to think you weren't going to show," Harry greeted, his arm looping over Ginny's shoulders.

Bellatrix met the younger Weasley's intense stare. The redhead was gazing at her with a look that she couldn't quite decipher.

"Ginny, this is Bellatrix _Black_," Hermione introduced, emphasizing the last name. She suddenly realized this was the first interaction the younger witch had with the woman who had tried to kill her months ago. Ginny hadn't been around much and her schedule during the past few months were incredibly busy between school and practice with the Hollyhead Harpies.

"You look a hell of a lot better now…for a Black that is," Ginny commented honestly. Her tone was teasing, and lacked any actual bite. She kept a firm stance, unwavering, and unfazed by the young witch whose future-self had tried to kill her just months ago.

Bellatrix arched an eyebrow in amusement. "Yes well, from what I heard, fourteen years in Azkaban is sure to take quite a toll on someone's personal health. High praise coming from a family of soulless twits."

Ginny snorted, a chuckle escaping her lips. She looked to Hermione and gestured to Bellatrix with her thumb. "I like the younger version way better."

"You're much friendlier than your brother," Bellatrix stated with an eye roll in Ron's direction. "He still hasn't warmed up to me." Her voice was child-like and accompanied by a mocking pout.

A pleased grin crossed her face when Ron grit his teeth and muttered some curse words under his breath.

"He's a git," Ginny replied easily as the group started to walk.

That garnered a loud laugh from Bellatrix and she turned to look at Hermione, a genuine smile on her face. "I like this one."

Hermione found herself beaming at Bellatrix's approval of her friend and briefly wondered why it was so important to her. She bit her lip, gnawing on it lost in thought as she mindlessly followed the group.

It wasn't until a thin finger tapped her chin and drew her gaze that she finally realized she had been spaced out.

"Are you alright, pet?" Bellatrix asked, dark chocolate eyes brimming with concern.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," she stuttered out, feeling flushed at the close proximity. Bellatrix's finger was still gently pressed to the underside of her chin.

_What the hell is wrong with you?_ She scolded herself.

Bellatrix hummed. "If you say so, but if you aren't up for this we can go back."

"We?" Hermione asked. "Bella, you know that you can do as you please. This is all meant to help you; you don't need me around for all of it." Hermione was telling the truth. Although, she did want to be there for all of it. She enjoyed Bellatrix's company more than she ever thought she would.

"Yes '_we_,'" Bellatrix replied as if it was obvious. "I'm not about to do a trip to Hogsmeade without you. Out of the question."

Hermione was about to respond but Bellatrix was suddenly distracted by Luna's interruption.

"I want to show you something that I think you will really enjoy," Luna said with a bright smile.

Bellatrix's finger dropped as her hand withdrew, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at the ability to think once more. She missed the touch regardless, and mentally scolded her own thoughts of the raven-haired beauty.

"Anything we would like?" Harry asked. He offered Bellatrix a tentative smile.

"Oh yes! You'll love it," Luna replied happily.

Hermione watched as Bellatrix's eyes brightened. Her lip twitched upward in the faintest curve of a smile. Then it vanished as quickly as it appeared, as soon as Ron opened his mouth.

"Unless it has to do with torture, I doubt it," he grumbled.

Bellatrix stopped dead in her tracks and Hermione stiffened next to her.

"Alright," the raven-haired witch began, eyes flashing with dangerous fire as she rounded on the redheaded boy. "What in bloody hell did my future self do to you that has your knickers in a twist?"

Ron stood still, chest puffed out with a burst of bravery. "You set my house on fire."

Bellatrix regarded him a moment. "Was anyone injured as well?"

"No. But my family doesn't have a lot of money, not all the pureblood families are so well off."

Bellatrix arched an eyebrow. "Do you want gold?"

Ron spluttered, fully taken back, "W-what?"

"You heard me," Bellatrix countered. She stalked forward to invade Ron's space and placed her hands on her hips. Despite her small stature, she towered over him with her presence. "Do you want gold? To fix your property?"

Ron looked to Hermione, hoping for her to intervene.

"The repairs were already made," Ginny piped up.

Bellatrix stayed in her spot in front of Ron, but at Ginny's comment, she inclined her head to regard the youngest Weasley.

She hummed contemplatively and turned back to Ron. "Well then what do you want?"

Ron was stunned. "I-I don't understand."

Bellatrix huffed, the puff of air pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "You're upset with me because of what I did to your home. I am sorry that I destroyed it. I was offering you...compensation," she gritted out.

Hermione looked to her friends. They were all equally stunned that she had apologized at all, let alone was offering gold to help with repairs.

Ron suddenly seemed to grow a pair and straightened his stance, using his height to his advantage. Bellatrix was an unmovable force though, and she simply tilted her head up and fixed him with that gaze that was still commanding.

How she managed to seem to be looking down on someone while her head was tilted up, was beyond Hermione.

"You tortured 'Mione. You killed Sirius, and Dobby, you destroyed my home, you hunted us for two years, you tried to kill Ginny, my brother died fighting against your side, and now—" Ron's voice had grown louder with each word. "Now you've done something to my friends and would-be-girlfriend! There's no other reason for them to want to associate with a bloody Death Eater. You have them wrapped around your finger and I don't know how you did it but I'll figure it out." Ron's face was a red as his hair when he finished. He stood there, panting, and eyeing Bellatrix with a hatred that made Hermione nervous he'd hit her.

Bellatrix simply arched an eyebrow before she began laughing. She waved a hand and turned to walk a bit away.

"What's so funny?" Ron demanded angrily.

A dangerous look flashed in her eyes as she glanced back. "That you think I would intentionally do something to your friends, and—" She sneered, as if even considering voicing the word made her nauseous, "_girlfriend_."

"Ron, cut it out," said Ginny with an irritated sigh. "She doesn't seem like the same person and you might realize that, if you'd actually give her a chance. For Merlin's sake she tried to kill me during the Battle and even I'm willing to give her a shot if this could change everything. We could get Fred back!"

"Yeah, Weasel, listen to your sister," Bellatrix goaded, flashing her white teeth.

"Bella," Hermione warned.

Ron's eyes narrowed as his nostrils flared. He whipped his wand out, a spell on his lips—

Then a bolt hit his chest that sent him reeling backwards into the dirt, a pained groan escaping him.

Bellatrix dangled her wand loosely and deadpanned, "You're a seventh year, how can you not fire nonverbal spells?"

Her stance made Hermione shiver, so familiar to that of her future self that it brought a few flashbacks to the forefront of her mind.

_She's not the same person_. Hermione took a breath and pushed the anxiety down before looking to see the state of her ill-fated friend.

Hermione groaned. She wasn't worried for Ron. The spell Bella hit him with was the equivalent to the power of a first year.

"He's fine," Bellatrix defended, gesturing to Ron sitting up. She looked back at the redhead. "I'm the best duelist in this timeline and mine. I wouldn't try and cross me."

"See she's just as bad!" Ron yelled. "She stunned me!"

"You fired first," Luna commented with a shrug. "You didn't even do a count or anything. She's well within her rights. I hardly think that her weakly stunning you makes her '_just as bad'_ as she was." She offered a small smile.

"Mate, you have to let this go," Harry said tiredly. His voice was somber as he spoke and he looked to Hermione and offered her a reassuring nod. "I'm willing, and Hermione is willing to give her a chance. You can't keep antagonizing her. Even if she's as petulant as a five year old."

Bellatrix huffed, proving Harry's point right, and crossed her arms with a pout.

"The war is over. I'm too tired to keep hating," Harry muttered before he looked to Luna. "You were going to show us something?"

Luna gave an excited smile and a nod before skipping off ahead of the group, as though the previous events were no longer relevant.

Hermione watched as Ron stood and fixed Bellatrix with a glare, but said nothing as he followed his friends.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. She watched as Bellatrix's shoulders sagged slightly as soon as the others were gone. She laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Bellatrix responded, stiffening at the contact. Then she shrugged the hand off and headed after the group.

Hermione pushed away the feeling of rejection and fell in step with Bellatrix. They all walked in silence as they followed Luna through Hogsmeade, attempting to allow the silence to cleanse the earlier tension.

"This doesn't involve drinking, does it?" Bellatrix asked with a disappointed sigh, finally breaking the tense silence. They were just outside of the Three Broomsticks.

"No," Luna replied easily as she continued past the tavern.

Bellatrix groaned and reached a hand out, making a grabbing motion as they walked by. "I'll be back for you."

Their group chuckled at her antics and Hermione watched as Bellatrix looked to her and flashed a mischievous grin.

Luna led them off the path of the village and down into the section of the Forbidden Forest that was just beyond Hogsmeade. They took to the high grass and dipped down between the small hills until they reached the tree line, looming in front of them as a dark and powerful force that seemed to disturb everyone but Luna and Bellatrix.

"Um, Luna, what are we doing?" Ginny asked nervously. Her eyes darted around.

"Relax, dearie, you have me with you," said Bellatrix with a wry smile. "I know these woods like the back of my hand…and most of the creatures remember me."

Hermione looked at her questioningly.

Bellatrix shrugged. "I used to frolic in the forest in my off time at school. I became acquainted with the centaurs, as well as some other creatures. I just saw a small herd of them not long ago, actually. They remembered me." A frown graced her face as she spoke.

"When did you see them?" Hermione asked.

The witch tensed. "When we weren't speaking," Bellatrix supplied sadly.

Hermione's eyes were hard when she spoke. "Bella, it's dangerous. You shouldn't be out here alone."

The dark-haired witch's lip curled with irritation. "I'm not helpless," she seethed quietly.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Hermione retorted angrily.

Their conversation was theirs alone, having fallen behind their group so that they could argue with as much privacy as the woods would allow.

Bellatrix's gaze softened and she hummed contemplatively. "I often forget that you care for my well being."

"Well start remembering it," Hermione grumbled.

Bellatrix gave a heavy sigh and reached out to touch Hermione's arm and stop her. She firmly grasped Hermione's chin and ran a thumb across it soothingly, sending a jolt through Hermione. The other witch was so close and the smell of sandalwood and pine floated tantalizingly around her.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Bellatrix said softly, her voice serious and firm.

Hermione felt breathless. Her eyes glanced down at plump lips and she subconsciously licked her own. Bella was so close and the proximity was increasing Hermione's heartbeat with each passing moment. She thought about how easily it would be to lean forward and capture them with her own and—

"Are you all coming or what?" Ginny called out, disrupting the moment.

Bellatrix shot backward, hand dropping to her side as if burned, and shot a glare off in Ginny's direction.

Hermione's heart was pounding in her ears at the sudden break of contact. She looked to Bellatrix, hoping to find the witch in a similar state as herself—but she seemed as composed as always. Hermione caught the brief flicker of irritation in her eyes as they looked at the redhead, but it instantly disappeared when she met Hermione's gaze and resumed an expression of indifference.

Then Bellatrix offered an eye roll, smirk, and nodded her head in the direction of the others.

They didn't speak the rest of the way.

"Here," Luna said finally in a hushed whisper as she waved them all over to where she was crouched behind a bush.

The group followed her lead, crouching and inching closer to the bushes to peer at what she wanted them to see.

Hermione released a light gasp. "Unicorns."

Her friends all gave equally quiet murmurs of surprise—except Bellatrix.

Black curls breezed through the brush as the group all hissed for her to _not _do what she was doing.

She paid them no mind and approached the beasts carefully, her hands held up in front of her. She stopped before them and gave a low bow, much like when greeting a hippogriff, and maintained her eye contact.

There were three of them, each of them equally beautiful. They were a shimmering white that seemed ethereal when the light broke through the trees to cascade over their coats.

The unicorns regarded her a moment before bowing in turn.

The smile that lit up Bellatrix's face brought tears to Hermione's eyes and she found her hand reaching out to grab onto someone for support. Her hand found Ginny's arm and inadvertently drew the redhead's attention to her face. She missed the look of confusion and realization on her friend's face as she continued to watch Bella.

"Hello, beautiful," said Bellatrix softly as she slowly resumed a normal posture.

The unicorns gave happy neighs and stomped their hooves quickly. Hermione remembered from her class on magical creatures that it was a way unicorns showed happiness.

Then a sound left Bellatrix's mouth that left the group stunned. She released a series of neighs and whinnies and took a seat on a tree stump near the unicorns.

The creatures responded with equal intensity, their tails flicking in delight.

"You may come out," Bellatrix addressed the group.

Luna was the first to step out from behind the bushes and make her way over to Bellatrix. Slowly, the rest of them followed suit, and shortly after they all stood in the small clearing.

"You speak…unicorn?" Hermione asked in wonder.

Bellatrix offered a genuine smile as their eyes met. "I wanted to raise them when I was younger. I've always been fascinated by them, and all creatures have their own language. If you study it, with the help of some magic, you're able to speak to them."

"That's bloody cool." Ginny was beaming and looking to her boyfriend excitedly.

Harry was equally astounded by the information. He looked at Bellatrix, as if he had finally seen her in a completely different light.

The witch he knew before was one of prodigious skill and barely a conscience. This Bellatrix, though, was the other side of the coin. She still possessed skills unlike any other, but was as sane as she was crazy in the future.

"I also speak mermish, gobbish, elvish, and a touch of troll. Although that one has always been a bit hard to grasp." Her nose crinkled. "It's a series of grunts and the slightest inflection could mean death," Bellatrix explained to Hermione.

A branch snapping nearby drew their attention and Bellatrix drew her wand, suddenly tense and on high alert.

She cast a glance at the unicorns and found them to be unperturbed by the sound. She put away her wand and said, "I believe another one is joining us."

Then, as if on cue, another unicorn pushed through the trees. Hermione and her friends gasped in awe, having never seen one like it before.

This unicorn was as black as the others were white. It seemed to ripple and become one with the darker parts of the forest as it approached, and Hermione couldn't help but think how much it reminded her of Bellatrix.

"Nyx," Bellatrix breathed out.

Her voice was filled with affection and longing. So much so, that the entire group seemed caught off guard at the intensity that poured out.

The unicorn's ears twitched and it gave a loud neigh before trotting right to Bellatrix, hooves stomping the ground in rapid succession. It carried on, neighing and whinnying as it circled Bellatrix.

The raven-haired witch was laughing in delight, and stomping her feet as quickly as the unicorn was. Finally, when the unicorn calmed some, Bellatrix flung herself forward and wrapped her arms around its neck. She hugged it tightly, still laughing in delight as it wrapped its head around her. Hermione watched with rapt attention as the unicorn blinked slowly and gave soft puffs of air that she knew was true contentment.

"Oh, Nyx, you're still around! When this lot told me about the war and the creatures involved, I was worried something had happened to you!" Bellatrix breathed out as she touched her wand to the unicorn's temple.

A silent conversation ensued between them, giving Hermione and the others time to come to terms with what they were witnessing.

Luna turned to regard them. "I knew she would like this. She mentioned her love for unicorns in one of our conversations."

"She told you?" Hermione asked, her voice betraying her as the jealousy slipped out.

Luna gave a small nod. If she had caught the jealous undertone, she made no indication of it. "We spoke a lot about magical creatures…" Luna trailed off before giving Hermione a soft look and stepping closer to her. "And you."

Hermione looked to her friend with wide eyes, but Luna simply moved on and made her way to one of the smaller unicorns.

"Nyx said that when Voldemort was taking over they all fled into the deepest parts of the forest," Bellatrix explained, looking to all of them. "Apparently even he wouldn't venture that deep."

She removed the wand from Nyx's temple and petted the unicorn affectionately. She gave a series of neighs and whinnies, which Nyx responded to in kind before it galloped away with the others in tow.

"They needed to go and graze," Bellatrix informed them with a bright smile on her face. "And I don't know about you lot, but I could go for a firewhiskey."

Ginny put her hands together and raised them in thankful praise. "Thank, Merlin! I've been dying for one."

"Firewhiskey for a ginger? I'm shocked," Bellatrix deadpanned as amusement danced in her eyes.

"I'll buy you one if you teach me to say '_fuck off_' in mermish," Ginny offered seriously.

"I take it the merfolk don't care much for you?" Bellatrix asked as they all began to walk toward the entrance of the forest.

Hermione could hear Ginny animatedly describing how anytime she was near the Black Lake, the merfolk seemed to know she was there and would chuck seaweed at her head. It drew a boisterous laugh from Bellatrix and she had agreed to teach Ginny some mermish to, hopefully, cease the seaweed throwing.

Luna stepped into the conversation then, asking Bellatrix a few more questions about unicorns—to which the young woman lit up at and fell into a long explanation.

"She's not the same person," Harry said to Hermione.

Hermione whipped her head to look at her friend.

"You were right," he admitted, his head nodding at his own realization. "She's still _her_ but she isn't. She's still prideful with a violent streak, but she isn't a murderer and torturer. She's just…Bellatrix Black."

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. She wiped at them hastily, unsure of why she was responding in such a way even. For whatever reason, Harry's sentiment—and the genuine truth of his words—moved her so inexplicably that she was at a loss for words.

"You'd think that by now I would know to listen to you, because you're always right," Harry jested with a smile. He reached out and looped an arm around Hermione, pulling her into him and giving her a squeeze.

Finally, she found her voice and looked at him with a smirk. "All that matters is that you finally got it through that stubborn head of yours."

Harry laughed then. The sound caused a burst of warmth to surge through Hermione's chest. She hadn't heard him laugh like that since they were on the run from everyone last year. It sounded like the Harry she knew, one who in spite of the trauma was able to live.

Ron had remained silent throughout the whole ordeal, and Hermione found herself torn between trying to engage with him or leaving him be. She didn't know what else could convince him that Bellatrix was different. She figured that even if Bellatrix saved his entire family, he would still hate her with a conviction that she didn't understand.

She decided to leave him be. She was in a good mood and found that a happy Bellatrix was infectious. She still taunted and jeered at them, but it lacked any bite.

They finally made it to the Three Broomsticks and secured a round table. Hermione slid next to Bellatrix, their backs to the wall so they could see the rest of the room. Ginny took a seat next to her, and Luna sat next to Bellatrix so that Harry could be by his girlfriend while Ron was kept a respectable distance from the dark-haired witch.

Hermione shot Luna a grateful smile.

"First round is on me," Ginny piped up. She quickly disappeared into a throng of people.

She returned a few moments later. "Actually the first round is on Aberforth," she said as she placed a bottle of firewhiskey down on the table with two glasses. One of the bartenders came over with the four butterbeers and sat them in front of each of them before scurrying off.

Bellatrix's eyes lit up as she poured some firewhiskey into the glasses. "Cheers, Weasley." She clinked their glasses before she downed the glass, humming in pleasure.

Bellatrix taught them all some mermish, in case anyone else besides Ginny had seaweed thrown at her head, as well as a few phrases in elvish.

Hermione paid attention to the conversation, but she often spaced out—too engrossed in watching the way Bellatrix's lips moved, or the way her eyes brightened when she was amused or challenged. She noticed the subtle quirk of her upper lip whenever Ron did chime into the conversation, her active distaste for him showing and disappearing as quickly as it had come.

"Hermione, help me get another round?" Ginny requested as she stood from her seat.

Hermione shook herself from her thoughts and nodded. They made their way to the bar and Ginny ordered the four butterbeers.

"So how long have you been crushing on her?" Ginny asked batting her eyelashes comically.

"What? I am not," Hermione squeaked.

"Oh yeah." Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes. "That was really convincing. You're right, I am _completely _mistaken and you absolutely do _not_ have a massive crush on Bellatrix. You staring at her lips every few seconds is something completely normal among friends you _don't _have a crush on," Ginny said sarcastically.

Hermione could feel her face redden. "Is it that obvious?"

"Blimey, Hermione!" Ginny laughed. "You're pining after her. Luna had noticed it for a while, and I can see what she's talking about after today, but you better do something about it quick before you end up jumping her bones."

"Luna knows?" She blanched.

Ginny scrunched her face and nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh yeah, neither of you are exactly subtle."

Hermione grumbled as the butterbeers arrived, and then she realized what Ginny said. "Wait, _neither_ of us?"

Ginny looked at her like she had three heads. "You're aware she is crushing on you too, right?"

Hermione's mouth hung open.

Then, as if appearing from thin air, a slim finger tapped underneath her chin. "Phoenix shit, pet."

Hermione's mouth snapped closed as she squeaked. "Bella!"

The witch offered a predatory grin. "Surprise you? You're not very situationally aware, pet." She looked to Ginny. "I finished off the firewhiskey and you two were taking forever. Having a little chat, girl to girl?" she teased, but something about it was off.

Hermione eyed her curiously, attempting to make sense about what was different in the tone.

"Oh yeah, just catching up. We haven't seen each other in a while with our different schedules…and my quidditch practice," Ginny supplied as she waved the bartender and held up the empty bottle of firewhiskey that Bellatrix had brought over.

Bellatrix hummed contemplatively before snatching the new bottle out of the bartender's hands and swaying her hips as she headed back to the table.

Ginny snickered. "I mean honestly, Hermione, how can you not tell? She's practically daring you to _not_ look at her ass. Plus, she's a little jealous at the moment if you couldn't tell in her tone, _pet_," Ginny teased.

Hermione swallowed, eyes darting back to Ginny after giving a longing look after the dark-haired woman. "What am I going to do?" Hermione breathed out, absolutely mortified.

Ginny laughed. "For starters, admit you have a crush on her." She grabbed two butterbeers and handed them to Hermione.

"IhaveacrushonBellatrix," Hermione rushed out.

Ginny snickered again as they headed back to the table.

"Your face is red, Hermione. Is everything okay?" Luna asked seriously, her head tilted to the side reminding Hermione of a curious puppy.

"I'm fine. Just a little warm." She set the butterbeer in front of Luna and resumed her seat, taking a healthy gulp of her own.

"You sure, pet?" Bellatrix asked, looking very much like the cat that ate the canary.

Hermione nodded and hid behind the rim of her butterbeer. A comfortable silence encased them as they sipped their drinks and watched the people that flitted in and out of the tavern. Harry and Ginny started a quiet conversation of their own while Luna prattled on about some other creatures that Hermione had never heard of, but seemed to fully capture Bellatrix's attention.

"Why unicorns?" Ron asked suddenly during a lull in conversation. His voice was quiet but filled with curiosity as he stared at Bellatrix.

His question effectively ushered in a stunned silence.

She arched an eyebrow, equally surprised but answered nonetheless, "They're majestic and innocent creatures. They have immense magical abilities and are so incredibly smart. They're also highly sought after, very much…used." Her voice was soft at the end. "I've always been drawn to them."

Ron pondered it over for a moment and nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

Hermione met his gaze and she mouthed a grateful 'thank you' to him. A pained smile graced his face as he nodded in acknowledgment.

They stayed at the Three Broomsticks for some time until Ginny thought it would be fun to challenge Bellatrix to a drinking contest.

It didn't work in her favor though. Bellatrix, despite her small frame, was able to drink Ginny under the table without issue.

Harry and Ron helped carry her back to the castle while Luna guided them through the hallways, leaving Hermione to deal with an intoxicated Bellatrix.

"Her own fault for trying to out drink me," Bellatrix slurred as they arrived back to their quarters. "I'm perfectly fine!" She grimaced as a hiccup resounded through the room and swore at her own body for betraying her words.

Hermione chuckled and helped guide her to her room.

"I think you're drunker than you believe, Bella," Hermione admonished, depositing the other with onto her bed. "Sleep it off. Thankfully tomorrow is Sunday so you can sleep as long as you need."

She moved to leave.

"Wait," Bellatrix requested, sitting up slightly to lean back on her forearms.

Hermione smirked when Bellatrix blinked in a rapid fashion that she could only assume to be an attempt at focusing.

"Do you think they like me more now?" Bellatrix inquired softly. Her voice held notes of fear and uncertainty, and Hermione felt her heart melt a little.

"Oh, I think they do, Bella," Hermione replied, equally as soft. She moved over to the bed and sat down next to her. "I think them seeing you just be you is helping."

Bellatrix met her gaze. The vulnerability in her eyes made Hermione's heart clench and she reached out to cup Bellatrix's face. Her breath caught in her throat when the other witch leaned into the touch and a soft sigh slipped through her lips.

Merlin how Hermione wanted to lean down and kiss her. But Bellatrix was drunk, and Hermione refused to let that be how it happened—if it ever were to happen.

"You should sleep," Hermione encouraged. She smoothed some curls around Bellatrix's face before she stood up.

A pout graced the other witch's face. "But I like when you touch me."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up to her hairline and Bellatrix scoffed.

"But very well, pet, I'll sleep," she conceded. She stood from her bed and stalked toward Hermione, invading her personal space and causing the brunette to back up until her backside hit just next to the door. Bellatrix's arm reached up to rest a palm against the wood, effectively blocking Hermione from being able to open the door.

Bellatrix flashed her predatory smile, eyes swimming with delight as she leaned forward. Hermione thought for sure that she was going to kiss her, their noses were faintly touching and Hermione could smell the sweetness of the firewhiskey on her breath. Her chest was heaving with anticipation, eyes firmly transfixed on the plump ones just out of reach.

Bellatrix didn't move from her spot. She stayed where she was, just a ghost touch away from where Hermione wanted her so desperately. She felt Bellatrix's body lean in a tad more and heard the hitch in her breath.

Warmth surged through her body at the knowledge that Bellatrix was affected as much as she was.

Then, suddenly, she was gone and the door was open.

"I'd better get to bed," Bellatrix commented as if nothing had just transpired. Her mask of indifference was in full force and Hermione had to will her breathing to return to as normal as possible.

She merely nodded, unable to speak, and stepped out of the room.

The door shut firmly behind her and despite feeling disappointed, she was hopeful at what this could mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this update! Make sure to check out my novels and also leave a review for this story! don't forget to follow if you aren't already!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that this update came late. I had to work my other job this past weekend for a little extra cash and was too burnt out to post. But here's the update and I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment, kudo, and subscribe!
> 
> Also be sure to check out my novels if you haven't already!

Bellatrix awoke with a pounding headache. She groaned and shoved her face further into the pillow below her, grumbling at the brightness in the room. She fumbled for her wand, finally clasping it and waving it at the windows to pull the curtains shut.

A relieved sigh whisked through her lips. Thoughts of the previous evening began to come back to her and she played through each, making sure she hadn’t forgotten anything.

Suddenly, the memory of a body just a breath away from her own surfaced in her mind. She recalled the smell of lavender and vanilla swimming around her drunken head, making her dizzy with want. Hazel orbs entered the vision and Bellatrix sat straight up in bed, her eyes wide as she looked to her door as if it was on fire.

_ I almost kissed her. _

A shaky breath left her lips.

_ She wanted you to kiss her. _

Bellatrix rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. Merlin how she wanted to kiss her too—she  _ still _ wanted to kiss her.

She released a primal growl. The urge to go and do just that was all-consuming. It felt like the fire inside her had turned into a raging inferno of need and want.

She fell back on the bed, and groaned in frustration. She couldn’t remember how long it had been since she had someone. But not just anyone would do for her now. No, she wanted the witch next door, and not just because she found her attractive.

She  _ liked _ her.

_ Merlin you sound like a third year! _

She had admitted it to herself weeks ago, and had most likely—inadvertently—admitted to Luna that she had some feelings for the muggle-born. She was ashamed of them too because of her upbringing and the enforcement of a pureblood ideology. She had been doing her best to unlearn her beliefs while she was here, and her desperation to not turn into a younger version of her father helped spur her on.

Her thoughts shifted back to last night. The way that Hermione had stared at her lips, filled with want, had Bellatrix reeling. She bit her lip and rolled onto her stomach as she slid a hand down to hike her nightdress up. Her fingers slipped below the band of her underwear and she hissed at the first contact of heated flesh. Her pillow muffled a shaky moan as her fingers slid through wetness. 

Her moans fell quietly into the sheets as she rode her fingers—hazel orbs darkened by desire taunting her behind her eyelids. She felt herself nearing the edge and bore down faster on her fingers as Hermione’s name quietly fell from her lips with a shudder.

_ Merlin I can’t feel my legs _ .

Her breathing evened out after a few minutes and she wiped her fingers on the sheets. She hadn’t came that hard in a while and briefly wondered just how desperately she wanted the other witch beneath her.

She heard movement outside of her door and deduced that her roommate was up and moving as well. Bellatrix’s head began to throb as her hangover set in. She just prayed there wouldn’t be any nausea.

She rolled onto her back and swung her legs over the bed. The orgasm had helped a little, she certainly felt better with her inferno reduced to a smolder, but now the effects of the alcohol were beginning to slide through her veins. 

She trudged to her door and ripped it open, eyes immediately falling on her surprised companion. The look Hermione had on her face when she realized Bellatrix was just in her nightgown made the dark-haired witch groan internally. 

_ Sustenance, Bella. You can be around her without begging for her fingers _ .

She scowled at her own internal monologue.

Hermione spluttered, “Y-you look…um…”

“Too much alcohol. She may not have beaten me, but that girl can drink,” Bellatrix grumbled, ignoring the blabber as she made her way over to Hermione. She plopped down next to her on the couch. “How are you feeling?”

She slid her eyes up to meet hazel, and stamped down the feelings that were bubbling just below the surface.

Hermione may have wanted to kiss her, but Bellatrix—future Bellatrix, had done things that she wasn’t sure could be forgiven, even if  _ she _ wasn’t the one who had done them. 

She resigned herself to the fact that despite Hermione’s care for her, it was only as a friend and her physical reactions to her presence were just because she was attracted to her. Nothing more.

The thought made Bellatrix’s chest ache, but she was used to disappointment. 

“I’m okay. I didn’t drink nearly as much as you and Ginny,” Hermione replied, suddenly finding her voice.

Bellatrix hummed and rubbed her temples. “Head.” There ended up being nausea as well.  _ Fuck _ .

Hermione gave a low chuckle and pushed a vial of something Bellatrix hadn’t noticed on the coffee table, in front of her. “Drink that, it’ll help your head. We can get dressed and head down to breakfast. I’m sure you’ll want to revel in your victory.”

She plucked the stopper from the bottle and downed it in a shot. Her eyes bulged as a cough tore from her lips. “Merlin that’s disgusting!”

Hermione grimaced. “Sorry. The hangover ones are always the worst.”

Bellatrix stuck her tongue out in disgust. Then, her eyes fluttered shut as the nausea and headache dissipated.

“Better?” Hermione asked softly. Her hand rose to brush a curl from Bellatrix’s face.

She leaned into the touch before thinking better of it. Then cold washed over her and she moved away. Her room was her destination and she reached it with a quickness that surprised even herself. She had to get away from her before she gave in.

Her back slammed against the door as it shut and she breathed in shaky gasps. 

_ She wants to kiss you just give in to it. _

_ I can’t. _

_ At least have some fun _ .

That got Bellatrix’s attention. She mulled it over. She could flirt and tease the witch, and offer herself physically instead.

_ Maybe then she will want something more _ . 

The thought made her pause. She wanted something more from the witch…but she knew it would be impossible. Hermione would never be able to forget what her future-self had done, and when the year was over she would return to her own timeline and…

She might never even see the girl again depending on the choices she would make.

_ Get dressed, Bella. Enjoy yourself and worry about the end of the year when it’s time _ .

She steeled herself and did as she was told, quickly dressing in the process. 

When she opened the door again, Hermione was in the same spot looking frazzled and oblivious to the turmoil boiling in her roommate.

“Come on, pet, I’m starving,” Bellatrix said with a wink as she approached. She held out a hand, waiting for Hermione to take it.

When she did, she felt her muscles relax and a feeling of rightness settled in her chest.

_ Bollocks. _

* * *

When they arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast, the number of students there was fairly scattered. Bellatrix made her way right over to the Gryffindor table and plopped down across from Ginny. She glanced to the side and patted the open seat next to her, silently asking her to sit.

Once she did, Bellatrix turned her attention to Ginny. “Good morning!” she said loudly. She propped her elbows on the table and rested her chin on top of her hands.

Ginny grimaced and threw a croissant at Bellatrix, which she easily avoided. “Can you not yell?”

“What’s wrong? Ickle Weasel have a headache?” Bellatrix taunted.

Ginny’s head fell on the table. “I hate you,” came the muffled reply.

Hermione laughed and grinned at Bellatrix, enjoying the moment.

Harry slid in next to his girlfriend, followed by Ron. “You alright?”

Ginny held up a hand and pushed Harry’s face away.

“She’s hungover,” Hermione supplied with a light laugh. “Bella was just torturing her.”

“I think I’d prefer a Cruciatus curse right now,” Ginny answered, looking up at the witch across from her. “Can you even perform a Cruciatus? Like right now as you are. I know your future self could for sure since it was what you were known for.” Her voice was serious and curious, lacking any viciousness as she posed the question.

Bellatrix’s heart dropped. She glanced down at her plate and fidgeted with the edge of it before looking at Ginny seriously. “Yes,” she answered numbly.

Ginny sat up, clearly interested.

Bellatrix swallowed the lump in her throat and, simultaneously, melted and jumped out of her skin at the feeling of Hermione’s hand on her shoulder. But she pressed on, “My  _ father _ made sure I knew how to cast it.”

Ginny frowned and glanced to her friends. Even her brother wore a concerned look.

“Your dad made you cast the curse?” Ron asked, clearly repulsed that a father would do that.

Bellatrix laughed coldly. “My father is a cruel, cruel man, Weasel.”

“Bella, you don’t have to talk about it.” Hermione squeezed her arm. 

“It’s something I would rather show you,” Bellatrix answered, her eyes meeting Hermione’s. “I…I don’t do as well putting things into words when it deals with feelings and events like that. I’ll downplay it until my last breath.”

Hermione’s lips pressed together and she nodded. “We can always borrow the pensieve.”

Harry nodded his agreement before he cleared his throat. “So, how goes your classes? We have potions together that is starting up this week. Is potions a strong suit for you?” he asked Bellatrix.

She met his gaze, and gave him a thankful nod, which he returned in kind. “Everything is my strong suit,” she replied off-handedly.

“Natural like ‘Mione,” Ron commented.

“Miss Black.” McGonagall’s voice made the group pause and all turn to regard the headmistress. “If you’ll come with me please?”

Bellatrix stood, and cast a glance back at Hermione. She gave her a nod and knew the witch knew she’d find her after.

“Did you need something?” Bellatrix asked as they walked.

“Your sister wanted to see you.”

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. “What does Cissy want now?” she whined. “Her damn owl won’t leave me alone with the slew of letters she’s sending me.”

Minerva shook her head but smirked regardless. “Not Narcissa. Andromeda.”

A shiver ran down her spine. She only interacted with Andromeda during class, and that was all. Andromeda made it clear she didn’t want much to do with her, and Bellatrix could hardly blame her for that.

“Let me guess, you’re supervising to make sure she doesn’t make good on her threat and kill me?” Bellatrix surmised.

McGonagall’s silence confirmed her guess.

They arrived at McGonagall’s office and stepped inside. Bellatrix took note of Andromeda standing near the pensieve, a look of sadness and distaste on her face.

“Andy,” Bellatrix greeted, coming to stand a few feet away and crossing her arms. She tilted her chin up and looked at her younger sister expectantly.

Andromeda scoffed at the blatant display. “You really expect to come in here and act superior to me, Bellatrix?”

Bellatrix bared her teeth. “I don’t give a dementor’s ass what time period I am in. I am  _ still  _ your older sister and I’ll be fucking damned if I get summoned with an escort like I am some squib!” she raged. She held up a hand, stopping herself from becoming further enraged, and in an eerily calm voice said, “I am always here to speak to you and I have been wanting to speak to you about your life and what happened…but this isn’t necessary. I would never harm you—” she held up a hand again, commanding Andromeda to stop whatever she was about to say. “You wouldn’t be able to draw your wand fast enough to harm me if you wanted to.” She dropped her hand and stood up straight, daring her younger sister to challenge her.

In a flash, Andromeda had her wand drawn and Bellatrix could hear Minerva’s screech of terror. She knew it wasn’t because Andromeda had drawn her wand, though; because before Andy’s wand was halfway in the air, Bellatrix was fully raised and pointed in retaliation.

They stood in silence, wands pointed at the other.

Andromeda dropped her arm in resignation.

“This is  _ not _ the way to settle things,” Minerva hissed indignantly.

“It is in the Black family, Minerva,” Andromeda replied tiredly. She raised her wand slowly and tapped it to her temple. She pulled it back, a silver wisp of a memory trailing after it as she dropped it into the pensieve.

“What am I going to see?” Bellatrix asked tightly. She knew Andy could tell she was nervous.

“You’re going to see what you did to my daughter, and yourself,” answered Andromeda, her eyes devoid of emotion.

Bellatrix nodded, steeling herself for whatever was about to happen, and then plunged her head in.

* * *

The bathroom was flooded with steam. It clung to the mirror and the walls, condensating and rolling in lazy trails down toward the ground. A vague, desperate meowing was coming from the other side of the closed door, along with the sound of scratching.

Bellatrix sat on the floor of the shower as hot water poured over her body. She couldn’t seem to get warm, no matter how hot the water was. The coldness in her chest seemed infused with her very heart, pumping misery through her veins.

She squeezed her eyes tight.

_ She stood on the battlefield. The castle was crumbling around her and she laughed with a madness that set her teeth on edge. Dust floated through the air and clung the material of her dress. Her wand shot spell after spell—a blur to her foes. They didn’t have a chance to protect themselves. Not from her.  _

_ Never from her. _

_ Her hair was wild and tangled with a streak of grey running down the left side. Her rotten teeth gnashed the air like a deranged animal going in for the kill.  _

_ “Where you running to, little niecey? Don’t you want to play with Auntie Bella?” she heard herself sing-song. _

_ “Bellatrix!” Andromeda’s voice rang out from across the battlefield. _

_ Her eyes widened in delight. “My mudblood loving sister is here too? Wonderful! You can watch me cleanse the bloodline!” _

_ “Don’t you hurt her, Bella!” Andromeda screamed.  _

_ She flung out spells as she tried to reach them, but more of Voldemort’s followers got in the way. Bellatrix advanced on Nymphadora, unrelenting in her pursuit. _

_ “Dora!” Andromeda’s voice was panicked. She would take a few more steps, and then another Death Eater would converge on her. _

_ Bellatrix cackled as she shot curses at her niece. The dark witch easily avoided each spell thrown at her, deflecting and dodging while waiting for an opportune moment to strike. _

_ Watching herself, Bellatrix knew exactly when she was about to go in for the kill. She had beaten her niece down to her knees, making her too tired to cast any more spells. _

_ Nymphadora fired off one more, a feeble attempt to buy herself some time. _

_ Then, without even looking at her niece, she thrust her wand forward with pure intent. A bolt of brilliant green seared the air as it struck its target—her eyes firmly trained on her screaming sister. _

_ Bellatrix tilted her head back and let out a mad laugh as the body hit the ground. “I killed a half-blood, I killed a half-blood,” she taunted, skipping away from the battlefield. _

_ Frozen in the memory, she watched as Andy ran to her daughter and picked her limp body up to cradle it against her chest. _

A sob tore from her chest and she clutched her head. She rocked herself back and forth, willing the memory to vanish if even for a moment.

“Bella?” Hermione’s voice called out. “Are you alright?” 

She sounded worried. Bellatrix could barely register anything happening outside of her own mind. She focused on the sound of falling water, hoping that it would drown everything else out.

The water stopped suddenly and she felt a towel being draped over her back and then wrapped around her front. Her soaked, black curls were smoothed away from her face, allowing her to see hazel orbs brimming with fear.

Bellatrix watched as her mouth moved but she heard no sound. Water clouded her vision again as her body shook. Her chest was killing her. It felt as if it was cracked open and laid bare to be picked apart by birds—so terrible was the pain.

Warm arms wrapped around her and she leaned into the embrace, knowing she didn’t deserve it but powerless to deny herself. It lessened the pain and she clung to the feeling desperately.

Eventually her sobs died down—or she assumed so because she could finally hear Hermione softly whispering to her. 

“It’s okay, Bella, you’re safe, you’re safe,” Hermione soothed, tightening her grip on the other witch.

She registered their close proximity and her state of undress, but couldn’t bring herself to care. She curled in closer to the brunette, sniffling, as the last of her sobs died out.

They stayed like that until Bellatrix mustered enough courage to look up at meet Hermione’s concerned gaze.

“What happened?” Hermione asked. She pushed a strand of wet hair out of her face.

Bellatrix was about to speak when she realized she was only covered by a towel. Normally she would love to drop all pretense and strutt out of the bathroom leaving Hermione to pick her jaw off the floor—but she was feeling incredibly small and vulnerable, and now wasn’t the time nor place.

Hermione noticed and stood, whispering a quick  _ ‘I’ll be right back _ ’ before darting from the room. She came back shortly after, holding a pair of pants and a shirt.

Bellatrix cocked an eyebrow.

“I can’t rummage through your things to find something comfortable. Just put these on,” Hermione pleaded as she sat the items down, shutting the door behind her as she exited.

Bellatrix shivered, missing the warmth of the other witch, and stood from her spot. She dried her body off and rang her hair out before dabbing it with the towel. She grabbed the garments, feeling oddly self-conscious about wearing the given muggle clothing…and with no bra or underwear.

She pulled the pants on, finding them incredibly comfortable and soft, before pulling the shirt over her head.

The door opened and she padded out, making her way into the empty living room. Movement caught her eye and she realized that the other witch was in her room, sitting on her bed and waiting.

“I thought you would be more comfortable here,” Hermione commented as she shuffled over to make room for Bellatrix.

Wordlessly, she crawled onto her bed and laid down, bringing her knees up to her stomach.

“What happened?” Hermione repeated her earlier question. “McGonagall came and got me and told me that you saw Andy and ran out after. Then I come back to Crookshanks meowing, rather frantically, and you locked in the bathroom.”

Bellatrix snorted. “Of course she didn’t bother to tell you what I saw.”

Hermione’s brow creased in confusion. She laid down next to her and lightly placed her hand atop Bellatrix’s.

She took a shuddering breath. “I got there and Andy showed me a memory of the battle…”

Hermione tensed but held firm to her hand.

“I saw myself…mad a-and deranged.” Her eyes started to water. “It was surreal…seeing myself…older an—like that.” She swallowed through her anxiety. “I recognized myself but didn’t. I watched as I toyed and taunted Andy and Nymphadora before killing her in front of Andy.” A tear leaked from her eye.

Hermione quickly wiped it away with her thumb, not saying a word.

“I looked right at Andy when I did it,” Bellatrix whispered brokenly, as if even the walls would judge her. “I didn’t even look at Nymphadora. I shot out a killing curse while I held Andy’s eyes in mine.”

Hermione pulled her to her and moved her head so she could tuck it under her chin. Bellatrix grasped the material of her shirt as a sob.

“It’s okay, Bella. It’ll be okay,” Hermione soothed, rubbing her back gently.

Bellatrix sank into the comfort, allowing herself to cry freely without worry of being punished for it. The scar on her side throbbed painfully at the memory threatening to surface and she begged it to leave. She couldn’t handle it again, not right now—not when she was wrapped in warmth.

* * *

When Bellatrix awoke, her room was significantly darker than she remembered. Her eyes fluttered in an attempt to focus. She could see that the sun had just begun to set outside of her window. 

_ Fuck, I slept all day _ . 

It was just after noon when she had ripped herself away from the pensieve. Clearly, she had needed the sleep.

A soft breath near her drew her attention back to the bed. Hermione was sleeping soundly, her hand still holding on to Bellatrix’s.

She released a shaky breath as the urge to weep crawled up her throat. She couldn’t escape her if she tried, and she wondered what she was to continue to do about it. Carefully, she reached out and brushed the hair from the other witch’s face. She should wake her so they could get dinner. Her stomach was beginning to grumble.

But she didn’t want to disrupt the moment. She had stayed, held her, and taken care of her when she was out of her mind with grief. That was something she couldn’t dismiss. She didn’t know what to do.

Thankfully, Hermione decided for her as she began to stir. Her eyes opened, blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the dimness of the room. They darted around, clearly assessing where she was—then hazel met brown.

“Hey,” Bellatrix whispered. She mentally kicked herself at the lame greeting.

“Hey,” Hermione breathed out, sitting up on the bed as well to face Bellatrix. “Are you okay? How are you?”

Bella swallowed and gave a slow nod. “I feel tired…emotionally…mentally.”

Hermione nodded in understanding, her hand still holding onto Bella’s. “Do you need anything?”

_ You _ .

She bit back the thought and instead said, “Not that I can think of. Well…food. I’m starving.”

Hermione smiled. “Do you feel up for seeing everyone though?”

Massive black curls swayed with the bob of her head. Seeing others might help distract her from her thoughts. She was beginning to feel suffocated by her own mind.

She made the mistake of glancing down. Hermione’s lips transfixed her eyes as the urge to claim them flooded her chest. She found herself leaning forward slightly, immediately noticing the way the brunette followed suit.

They stopped a breath away again, lips just out of reach. Her eyes flickered up to meet hazel and she saw nothing but care and desire reflecting in them. 

_ So close _ .

She released a shaky breath, about to capture them when a pounding on their door caused them to jump back from each other.

Bellatrix growled. Just as she was about to finally get the courage to kiss the witch, fate had other ideas.

“What!” Bellatrix called out angrily as she leapt off the bed, stomping to the front door. She ripped it open, a snarl on her face as she met blue eyes. “Cissy?” Bella’s anger deflated instantly.

“Are you alright?” Narcissa asked as she pushed past Bella.

“Make yourself at home,” Bellatrix grumbled, closing the door and turning to face her youngest sister.

Hermione emerged from her room, surprise on her face at the appearance of Lady Malfoy.

“Lady Malfoy,” Hermione greeted. “What brings you here?”

Narcissa shucked her cloak off and deposited it on the arm of the couch before sitting down gracefully, the perfect picture of noble blood. “Minerva sent me an owl and told me what had happened. By the time I received it, hours had passed and I came straight away.

Bellatrix walked over to Hermione, and came to rest next to the other witch. She regarded her sister tiredly. “What did she tell you exactly?”

“Wel—” her words died in her mouth. Blue eyes roamed over Bellatrix’s attire with interest. “What in Merlin’s name are you wearing?”

Bellatrix glanced down, suddenly remembering her borrowed clothing. She met Narcissa’s gaze and shrugged, an eyebrow arching as she responded. “Muggle clothes. What of it?”

Narcissa’s mouth opened in surprise and she seemed at a loss for words.

“Phoenix shit, Cissy,” Bella chided.

Hermione glanced at Bella, a small smile on her face at Bella’s affectionate tone, despite her chiding. 

Narcissa’s mouth snapped shut and she shook her head. “Minerva told me that Andy showed you a memory of hers—of you killing Nymphadora.”

Bellatrix snorted. “I’m surprised she told you considering she didn’t bother to inform my roommate of what had happened exactly.”

Hermione reached out and placed a comforting arm on Bellatrix’s arm, relieved when the other woman didn’t pull away.

Narcissa eyed the interaction curiously. “Yes, well, I came as soon as I found out to see how you were. Minerva said you left rather abruptly and that she was concerned for your state.”

A cold laugh left Bellatrix’s lips. “Was she now?” she barked. “So glad that she was concerned when a memory I was shown induced a bloody breakdown. But it’s fine! Bella can handle it!” she became irate. Her voice was high-pitched and cold, with a mad lilt caressing each word. “Bella’s the oldest! Bella’s the strongest! She can handle whatever is thrown at her!” 

Hermione fixed her with a worried stare that darted between the raven-haired witch and the youngest sister.

“Bella,” Narcissa began carefully.

“Shockingly, Cissy, sometimes I  _ can’t _ handle what is thrown at me! What I can’t handle does damage! Damage that no one seems to fucking care about!” Bellatrix seethed. She had begun to grow hysterical, eyes crazed and teeth bared in defiance.

“Bella,” Hermione commanded, her voice firm and unwavering as she grabbed the witch’s arms and forced her to face her. She placed her hands on her face. “Look at me.”

Bellatrix did as told. Her eyes were black as coal, anger swimming in them. Hermione didn’t falter. 

“You’re safe. You are physically safe,” Hermione comforted. She hoped the softness she felt was conveyed in her gaze. She lightly stroked Bella’s cheek and pushed back her gorgeous curls. “You aren’t weak for feeling damaged.”

Bellatrix suddenly felt vulnerable and began to pull away, but the brunette held firm with eyes that begged her to stay.

She conceded, too exhausted to fight it. Her shoulders sagged in defeat and she felt Hermione guiding her over to the couch and sitting her down. She curled up and leaned back, surprised when she felt Hermione pressed firmly against her.

Her eyes opened to meet the curious gaze of Narcissa. Her eyes were darting back and forth between her and Hermione—then suddenly widened. She shot Bellatrix a look that said ‘ _ we will speak about this later _ ’ before it vanished in an instant.

The older woman sighed and straightened her posture. “You did a lot for me,” Narcissa admitted. “You were always there, Bella. Always. When you left I was…angry that you had gone. I knew you had your reasons but I felt abandoned by you leaving to follow after the Dark Lord. It felt…” she trailed off.

“Like I chose him over you,” supplied Bellatrix.

Narcissa nodded stiffly. “Precisely.”

Silence encased them until Bellatrix spoke. “Whatever my reasoning and thinking was that led me to leave, Cissy, I  _ know _ that I had yours, and Andy’s, best interests at heart. I must have thought you would be safe if I left you there with him.”

She felt Hermione’s hand fidget with her curls and she sighed contentedly, silently hoping that Narcissa hadn’t noticed.

A quickly arched eyebrow told her that wasn’t the case. Narcissa chose to refrain from commenting though, much to Bellatrix’s relief.

“We…we will work through it,” Narcissa assured. “It’s been wonderful having you back, as you were before Azkaban.”

“It really changed me,” Bellatrix agreed. An image of herself killing Nymphadora flashed through her mind. She could see her mad expression of glee so vividly it left her breathless. Soft caresses to her hair brought her back, and she silently thanked Merlin that Hermione was there to soothe the thoughts, even though she didn’t know she was doing it. 

Narcissa noticed as well, but remained silent.

Then Bellatrix’s stomach gave a loud grumble and Hermione burst into a fit of laughter.

Bellatrix grimaced, eyed her stomach as if it were a traitor, and then shot Hermione a grumpy look. When Narcissa’s quiet chuckle reached Bellatrix’s ears, she groaned.

“I’m starving. We haven’t had anything since breakfast!” she scowled.

“Well, by all means I won’t keep you two any longer,” Narcissa said seriously, standing and grabbing her cloak from the couch.

“I’m going to change,” Bellatrix informed them before breezing from the room and disappearing into her room with a light slam of her door.

Hermione stared after her with an amused smile and then turned to Narcissa. The look directed at her caught her off guard. She was studying her carefully, as if trying to understand what she was even thinking. Instinctively, Hermione threw up some mental shields just in case.

Narcissa’s gaze softened and she turned to move toward the door, bending a finger to beckon Hermione to follow.

“Thank you, for taking care of her,” Narcissa said quietly once Hermione was in earshot. “Bella is a hard one to rein in, but you seem to have a penchant for it.”

“She just needs someone that is willing to see her for her, not for the things her future-self did,” Hermione replied seriously. 

Narcissa nodded. “Regardless, I am thankful. If you need anything…don’t hesitate to ask, Miss Granger,” Narcissa said as she opened the door. She breezed down the hall and out of sight, leaving Hermione standing in the doorway.

“Are you changing or what? I’m dying,” Bellatrix whined from behind her.

She was dressed and ready to go, her hands resting on her stomach and a pout on her face.

Hermione held her hands up in defeat and went to change, enjoying Bellatrix’s childish antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Don't forget to review and subscribe if you haven't already.
> 
> Also be sure to check out my novels!
> 
> See you all soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday everyone! It's update day! I was going to post it earlier but I got a little caught up. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will see you all next week!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review and follow this story if you aren't already.
> 
> Also check out my novels if you dig vampires!

Slughorn prattled on so long that Bellatrix was sure he was going to have them create a potion that would miraculously allow them to earn back the time they had lost by listening to him. He hadn't shut up since they sat down; a thought that was conveyed to Hermione and resulted in a firm poke to the ribs.

Hermione had been mulling over their third almost kiss since it had happened. She wondered when she would finally muster the courage to just give in and kiss her, because eventually one of them would have to do it…if it was something Bellatrix still wanted.

Their night had caused another shift, something that Hermione couldn't shake. The more she saw of Bellatrix's vulnerable side, the more she wanted to immerse herself in her. They hadn't spoken of what happened since, but she was sure Bellatrix knew that she could come to her about it if she so wished.

"Set to work," Slughorn's command stirred Hermione from her thoughts and she looked to Bellatrix.

The witch was fixing her with an amused stare and an accompanying raised eyebrow.

"Um," Hermione began with uncertainty.

Bellatrix chuckled. "We are supposed to be making skelegrow," she told her as she pushed the open book to her. "You heat the cauldron, I'll grab the ingredients."

They set to work, easily floating around each other in a perfect dance. They were never in the other's way, and were on the same page throughout the task that Hermione briefly wondered if Bellatrix was using legilimency without her knowing.

When they finished, Slughorn was quite pleased, as they had created a perfect batch of skelegrow.

Harry and Ron didn't fare as well, their potion looked more like sludge than anything else.

Bellatrix had walked behind them and peered over their shoulders, turning her nose up in disgust. "It looks like it would eat away your bones, not regrow them."

Then she floated back to Hermione with a pleased smirk.

"I'm never one to pass on showing up the boys and making sure they know it," Bellatrix said with a shrug, but the look she cast toward Ron made Hermione wonder if she just wanted to show up Ron.

Their day had continued uneventfully, and Bellatrix announced after lunch she was going and visiting her nephew at the Slytherin table, which left her, Ron, Harry, and Ginny there.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Ginny asked quietly, leaning across the table with bright curious eyes.

Hermione groaned. "No. I've been a bit busy making sure she's okay."

Ginny nodded in understanding. Hermione had told her what memory Andromeda had shown Bellatrix, and the redhead's response was '_no wonder she took off._'

"We almost kissed…twice," Hermione admitted, embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

Ginny squealed, causing Ron and Harry to look at her curiously. Ginny waved them off and scooted further away, waiting for Hermione to follow suit before she spoke, "What happened?"

Hermione recounted the events, and when she finished Ginny was brimming with excitement.

"Just kiss her!" urged Ginny her voice low but excited. "She obviously feels the same way."

"I want to be her friend too though, Ginn. I'm worried if I do that it'll mess everything up. And what if things don't work out? We have to go through the rest of the year all awkward and if things _do_ go well it won't matter because she has to go back an—oh god she has to go _back_!" Hermione rambled on. "I'll never see her again and if I do I won't remember any of it!"

Ginny pumped her hands. Her friend was turning an alarming shade of red. "Hermione, relax. You're worrying about so many things right now. You like Bella, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"You want to kiss her, right?"

Another nod.

"You'd like to see if she feels the same, right?"

Another.

"Okay," Ginny said with a shrug, as if it were obvious. "Then you go for it and take a chance because this dance you two are doing around each other isn't working."

"I-it is!" Hermione spluttered. Her voice was unconvincing though and she knew it as soon as she tried to defend it.

"No, it isn't," Ginny reiterated. "You're driving yourself bonkers and frankly, you're driving Luna and I bonkers too. We can see the way you two are looking at each other. Get a room." Ginny made a gagging noise, all in good humor.

Hermione deflated. Ginny was right. "How do I even go about it though?" she asked, suddenly very fearful.

"Whenever you two have a moment again, just bloody kiss her," Ginny groaned. "You two can have a good makeout and then a conversation."

"Makeout with who?" Bellatrix asked, surprising both girls and scaring them senseless.

"Get a bloody bell," Ginny hissed, clutching her heart in shock. "You're so damn quiet!"

Bellatrix chuckled and plopped down next to Hermione, close enough that their arms were pressing against each other.

"Not my fault you two have no situational awareness," Bellatrix commented as she plucked a grape off Hermione's plate and popped it in her mouth. She raised an eyebrow expectantly. "So who were you talking about?" she repeated her question.

"I'm gonna head out," Ginny announced quickly as she shot up from her seat and took off, leaving Hermione alone with a very confused and…jealous Bellatrix.

"I thought she was in love with Potter?" Bellatrix asked, her eyes meeting Hermione's as she scooted away from the brunette.

Hermione shook her head, not understanding what Bella meant. She didn't understand why she was moving away, or why she was looking at her with a wounded expression and—

"Oh Merlin! No, Bella, not me! She's in love with Harry they're still together, Ginny and I are just friends!" Hermione explained quickly. She watched as Bellatrix relaxed slightly at her words. "She was just talking about her and Harry snogging," she lied. She was not about to have this conversation right now.

Bellatrix nodded, accepting the answer.

"Why? Would it…be a problem if it _was_ me?" Hermione asked curiously.

Bellatrix shrugged and feigned disinterest, examining her nails instead of meeting Hermione's gaze. "I just think you could do better."

Hermione bit her lip in amusement and in a bold move, reached over and grabbed Bellatrix's hand, drawing the witch's attention to her instead. She offered a coy smile and asked, "Who do you think would be better?"

She rubbed her thumb across the back of Bellatrix's hand, trying her best to seem calm and confident-but her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel herself begin to sweat nervously.

The raven-haired Slytherin glanced at their joint hands and then up to meet Hermione's gaze.

Then Bellatrix offered a wry smile and leaned forward to stop next to Hermione's ear, causing a hitch in the brunette's breathing. "I think someone a bit more…" she teased, "_challenging_ would be better," she whispered in her ear, her breath caressing the side of her face and sending a shiver up her spine. "_Pet_."

Then she pulled back with a satisfied smirk and stood. She held out a hand for Hermione to take and arched an eyebrow. "We have class and should hurry up."

Hermione forgot how to breathe, but somehow managed to grasp the offered hand and follow. She fell in step with Bellatrix, noticing that with each footfall the raven-haired witch tensed up more and more.

"You don't have to go," Hermione said seriously. Her face searched the side of Bellatrix's waiting for an eye contact that never came. "You don't have to see her. I can take notes for you."

Bellatrix nodded before glancing down at Hermione's hand and giving it a grateful squeeze. "I know. But I refuse to go and cower in my room like a scared cat." She looked up to meet Hermione's eyes and gave a small smile.

Once they reached the DADA classroom, they filed in and took their seats. It wasn't long until Andromeda strode into the room and immediately launched into the lesson.

Hermione released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and shot a glance to her companion. Bellatrix looked relieved as well, as Andromeda hadn't paid attention to her at all since she arrived.

"Today we are going to be working with boggarts," Andromeda said. "I know you all have learned how to repel them before, but some boggarts can be used to do a dark wizard's or witch's bidding. This is especially dangerous if an enemy knows what your boggart is, and if it is something that can be used against you. For that, you need to be able to distinguish them from their real counterparts," Andromeda explained. "Now, although boggarts are seemingly identical to their counterparts, there are differences that you can look for if you feel confident you have the time. Boggarts will always have a slight shimmer. They have to keep up their appearance of terror and if there is more than one person with their intended target, the shimmer will be more pronounced as they are trying to maintain their form." She finished and rolled out the boggart closet and instructed them all to line up.

Bellatrix looked to Hermione in confusion, and as she fell into line she said, "We never faced boggarts."

Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really?"

"I guess this is something the school managed to get right," Bellatrix grumbled. "How the hell do I dispel one?"

Hermione smiled and quickly explained what she was to do.

Bellatrix merely grunted a _thanks_ and shrugged, unfazed by a new challenge. She did, however, step back and push Hermione in front. "Let me see."

Hermione chuckled, but agreed to the demonstration regardless. She could feel Bellatrix watching over her shoulder with rapt attention as the students in front each faced their boggart. Andromeda instructed them to each take time to wait and see if they could see the shimmer. Once they did, they could cast _riddikulus _and dispel the non-being.

Hermione was next, and once she stepped up Andromeda opened the doors. Hermione waited patiently, expecting to see Professor McGonagall, as per usual, step out and tell her she had failed her exams.

What she saw instead, was the slow step of a black heeled boot exiting the closet. Hermione felt herself blanch as black skirts and a corset came into view, followed by fair skin dipped in moonlight and long disheveled black curls. Pools of black ink met her gaze and a wand rose to taunt her.

"Well if it isn't the ickle mudblood," the boggart greeted in Bellatrix's cold voice.

Hermione was torn in two. She could feel her Bellatrix behind her tense up, and hear the whispers of the other students. She wasn't afraid of her, but she was apparently terrified of her future-self. The boggart stepped forward during her distraction.

"What's the matter, muddy? Are you not happy to see me?" the boggart flashed its rotten teeth. "Looking for another chat? Girl to girl?"

Then Hermione saw the shimmer and she thrust her wand out, the spell never leaving her lips, as the boggart suddenly became young Bellatrix. She hadn't meant to turn the boggart young—it was supposed to sprout daisies or something to make her laugh. Instead, there was young Bella, staring at her with a softness that Hermione only caught on occasion.

Andromeda waved her wand, sending the boggart back into the closet, and gave an awkward cough. "Thank you, Miss Granger. Bella, you're next."

The class was murmuring behind them and Hermione was too embarrassed to meet Bellatrix's gaze as she turned around and sat in her seat. She could feel Bellatrix looking at her, and she wanted to return the look terribly...but the fear of seeing pain in dark eyes was making Hermione a coward.

Bellatrix stepped up, having given up her quest to seek brown eyes, and faced the closet. She had a mixture of emotions surging through her. She was hurt that Hermione's boggart was her future-self, even though she understood why she would be afraid of that version. Her changing the boggart to her current self had flooded her with warmth. But she still couldn't shake the fact that Hermione was afraid of a version of her that she didn't really know.

For a moment, when the doors opened, Bellatrix worried that she would see her future self as well. What she saw instead was much worse.

Cygnus stepped from the closet; a rabid snarl on his face and black eyes filled with hatred.

"There's my eldest daughter," he crooned, voice dripping with distaste. "My biggest failure and disgrace. Should've been born a boy." He turned his nose up at her. "You'll make it up to me though by marrying another pure-blood and giving me grandsons. You're good for nothing else. The only reason I don't disown you like the garbage you are is because you aren't a filthy mudblood."

The whole class fell silent behind Bellatrix and Hermione immediately sought out Andromeda's eyes. The middle Black sister was staring in disbelief at her boggart father. Her eyes frantically moved to Bellatrix's, who was eerily calm.

"Nothing to say to me, filth? Should I maybe carve a reminder into you again, of what you are? Or maybe something worse?" Cygnus snarled before the boggart shifted into the dead, bloodied, body of Narcissa. Her head lulled to the side, empty blue eyes gazing at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix saw the shimmer and thrust her wand out. Her face was as emotionless as a statue as a bolt of light struck the boggart in the chest. Her wand moved with a speed that was invisible to anyone not paying the closest attention, and only a brief flicker in her eyes gave any indication she cast a spell.

It exploded in a shower of sparks that lazily fluttered to the ground.

"Class dismissed," Andromeda said immediately. "Bellatrix, stay."

Bellatrix stood in the same spot, unmoving as the class floated around her and left the room. Their murmurs caressing the air until they finally moved out of range.

"Hermione, you can go," Andromeda said softly.

Hermione shook her head. "After yesterday, like hell I'm leaving her alone with you." She walked over to Bellatrix, not sparing a glance at her professor. She reached out and touched her arm, and when Bella didn't pull away she tentatively touched her face and guided her to look at her. "Hey."

Bellatrix's eyes softened before Hermione's, and began searching her face as if she had just woken from a nightmare.

"It was just a boggart. It can't hurt you," Hermione tried to soothe.

"I don't believe that'll be an issue, seeing as my sister destroyed it," Andromeda supplied, taking a seat at her desk. She released a long sigh. "So, father, and I assume him killing Narcissa is your worst fear."

Bellatrix remained silent and motionless where she stood next to Hermione.

"Bella, what did he do to you?" Andromeda pressed. Her voice was cautious, and the question was asked with trepidation, as if her words were a cat waiting for a larger predator to pounce.

Pounce she did. Bellatrix snapped. The force of her break had Hermione staggering backwards as the crooked wand rose and pointed directly at Andromeda. "See for yourself, Andy," she said with a harsh click of her teeth and a mad gleam.

Hermione heard Andromeda gasp, her eyes gazing into nothingness as a film slid over them. Hermione's heart was beating out of her chest. She calmed when she realized that Bellatrix hadn't shot a curse, but had instead pulled Andromeda into her mind. She could see the grimace falling on Bella's face, watching in her mind as Andromeda would be reliving the memory along with her.

Then Andromeda screamed.

The sound was blood-curdling, piercing, petrified-as if all of the horrors of the world had descended on her in that moment. Hermione thought to reach out and draw Bella's attention, to break the spell and stop whatever she was forcing Andromeda to witness. Just as she was about to make her move, Bellatrix reared back with a growl, her breathing heavy and uneven.

The light slowly returned to Andromeda's eyes and she slumped in her chair, shoulders rising and falling with sobs.

"Now you know. You treat me so cruelly, Andy." Bellatrix's voice was hollow as she spoke. "Now you know what I endured so you and Cissy wouldn't have to. Now you know the bloody terror that our father was," her voice cracked with emotion. "You know the mark I wear."

Hermione was confused. She didn't understand what Bellatrix meant, but whatever it was had Andromeda sobbing painfully in her seat, unable to look up at them.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, Professor," Bellatrix said with finality before she spun on her heel, her robes fluttering in the wind, and walked out of the classroom with Hermione in tow.

"Bella," Hermione tried, reaching out to take hold of the raven-haired woman's arm.

Bellatrix stopped and looked at Hermione. Her eyes were cold and distant, and Hermione found it was like trying to stare into the depths of the Black Lake in the dead of winter.

"I need to be alone right now," Bellatrix muttered. "Please."

Hermione nodded and stepped back to give the other witch space. Her heart cracked with each step Bellatrix took away from her.

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Andromeda said warily as she gestured to the armchair in her living quarters.

Bellatrix eyed the seat for a moment before sitting, her legs crossing in a fluid motion whilst her arms draped over the arms' of the chair. Her pose was powerful and commanding, and Andromeda briefly tried to recall if Bella had always exuded such a deafening presence.

"I'm sorry," Andromeda breathed out. "I can't forgive you for what you did to Nymphadora, but I recognize that you and _her_ aren't the same person, at all. You..." she trailed off, her eyes filling with remorseful tears, "you are _my _big sister. You protected Cissy and I from so much pain and trauma. Merlin no wonder you were so furious when I ran away. Narcissa explained to me that you still believed it best for me to run away, but I know you had to hate me for leaving you behind with that monster. You had done so much for me and I never knew and I was never grateful for what I did know." Andromeda took a shaky breath and reached for her glass of wine.

She took a healthy gulp before waving her wand, summoning a bottle of firewhiskey and a glass. The items landed on the table in front of Bellatrix with a soft thud.

Bella cocked an eyebrow, but leaned forward and poured herself a healthy glass regardless.

"You still have the scar?" Andromeda asked quietly.

Bellatrix laughed coldly, dark eyes reflecting the light of the fire and giving her the appearance of a demon well acquainted with the darkness of life. "Of course! You can't dig that deep into someone's skin and not leave a lasting scar."

Andromeda shook her head. "Does Narcissa know?"

"No."

"Will you te-"

"No." Bellatrix's eyes hardened, conveying a finality that Andromeda knew better than to challenge.

"I am sorry, Bella," Andromeda whispered, her eyes holding tight to Bellatrix's. "I know that it can't change anything from the past, but I _am_ sorry. Nymphadora is gone...future you is gone...my husband is dead as well. I have no one, save my grandson and he spends most of his time with the Weasley family since I'm here. I have my big sister back...the big sister I idolized before everything went to utter shit." Andromeda released a cold laugh. "Perhaps it's selfish for me to want you back in my life...uncorrupted by Voldemort."

Bellatrix gulped down her glass of firewhiskey and released a tired sigh that betrayed her age. In the firelight, she looked older and worn. As if the thirty years she had yet to live had suddenly crashed down on her soul, leaving her haggard and pained.

"It is. But I can't say I blame you for it," Bellatrix replied offhandedly. She poured another glass and rotated the liquid in it. Then in a rare moment of vulnerability, she looked at Andromeda softly. "I would like to have my sister back. This is...I know it's hard for you, Andy, but it's hard for me too."

Andromeda offered a watery smile and leaned across the table to clasp the hand of a startled Bellatrix. "Perhaps we can...start over? Of sorts?"

Bellatrix eyed their joint hands, suspicion dancing in her eyes until she looked up and saw the sincerity reflected back at her. She gave a stiff nod and smiled at Andromeda. "That would be...welcome."

Andromeda released a laugh that Bellatrix hadn't heard since she left her time. An amused grin graced Bellatrix's face and a knowing glint flickered in her eye when Andy gave a short snort; a boisterous laugh of delight escaped Bellatrix.

"I was waiting to see if you would do that," Bellatrix commented as she raised her glass in a toast.

"Oh stop it, you know it's hard for me to control it!" Andromeda admonished. She calmed herself and looked at Bellatrix, suddenly serious. "Bella, how long did father beat you for?"

"It started after Cissy was born and the physicians told them that mother would be unable to have anymore children. I was the eldest so...he blamed me for not being the son that he had wanted..." Bellatrix spoke calmly, but her voice was strained. "He was going to start beating you too...but I couldn't let that happen so I made sure to cause enough trouble that he would only focus on me. I fought back at him constantly about our pureblood ideology, just to make him mad whenever you or Cissy did something to anger him."

"You made sure his attention was on you and not us," Andromeda murmured in disbelief.

"I couldn't let you endure the beatings, the curses...he crucio'd me frequently." Bellatrix swallowed, her throat tight. "Anytime he so much as glanced in your direction with that rage..." she trailed off.

Andromeda looked at her elder sister with sympathy and gratitude. "I never knew how much you protected us from...no wonder you hated me when I ran, Bella..."

Bellatrix held up a hand and shook her head. "It isn't entirely your fault, Andy. No one can be tortured for so long, especially that young, and not be corrupted by it in some way." She took a breath. "I am trying to unlearn..." she trailed off once more.

"I know that this may be too much too soon but...Hermione..." she trailed off.

Bellatrix raised her glass to her lips and arched an eyebrow, beckoning Andromeda to continue.

"You fancy her," Andromeda said matter-of-factly.

Bellatrix took her sip and sighed as the liquid pleasantly burned her throat. "What makes you think that?"

Andromeda raised her eyebrows comically, in a very _you can't be serious_ manner. "Don't play dumb, Bella, it's unbecoming. If there is _anyone_ you should be comfortable discussing this with, it's me! I married a muggle-born for Merlin's sake!" she finished with a sincere smile.

Bella bit her bottom lip in uncertainty before speaking, "Yes, I fancy her...quite a lot. She's..."

She sighed, frustration pouring over.

Andromeda waited patiently. She could see the gears turning in Bella's head and couldn't imagine the turmoil she was facing. Years of pure-blood ideology being beaten into her just to have her fall for a muggle was taking its toll. She could see the distress all over her.

Until finally, Bella snapped and it poured out in a tidal wave of emotion that startled Andromeda with the ferocity of it all.

"She's like the sun embodied in a person. It's as if Helios sired her himself. If I cut her open I would find nothing but ichor in her blood, pomegranate seeds pouring from her heart-that would surely entrap me forever—and the fires of Tartarus being fanned in that brilliant mind." Bellatrix spoke with a pained smile—one that shone with loss and a love that could never be. "I'd plunge into the deepest, darkest depths of my own soul for her. But what am I? I'm a creature that lives in the darkness—a broken, damaged soul that knows only pain and cruelty. Her very essence burns me as if it is cleansing me of all my wrongdoings and it is so wondrous that I couldn't stop it if I wanted to! I would ruin her, Andy! My darkness—the cold, would seep into her and turn the ichor to sludge, the pomegranate to rot, and the fires to nothing but ash! How could she ever want a hellspawn like me?" Bellatrix spoke wildly from her seat, her firewhiskey sloshing over the rim of the glass as a pained gasp tore from her.

Andromeda was next to her in an instant, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Stop that line of thinking, Bella." Andromeda's voice was gentle and light, contrasting with the strangled noises coming from her elder sister. "You are trying to change your fate, as well as everyone else's. That isn't the doing of a dark creature. You are more than the sins of your future," Andromeda said seriously. "You're trying to right your wrongs, and for what it is worth I see the way Hermione looks at you. Your feelings are not one sided. I bet if you asked her, she would have something equally as lovely to say about you as you just did regarding her."

Bellatrix's hands rose to cover her eyes. No tears leaked from them, she'd be damned if she let them seep out like this. But the ache in her heart was consuming her and she sat back with a pained gasp and reached for the firewhiskey. She downed another glass, sighing as it numbed her emotions. She looked at Andromeda, finally processing what her sister just said.

"You think she fancies me as well?"

Andromeda released a barking laugh and nodded her head. "I really do. She's so protective of you."

Bella hummed. "We've almost kissed...a few times."

At Andromeda's insistence, Bella recounted each of the events. When she had finished, Andromeda was looking at her with surprise.

"Why must you look at me like that?" Bellatrix snapped, feeling scrutinized under Andromeda's gaze.

"Because I recall your exploits at school and I'm just totally amazed at how much this scares you," Andromeda explained. "I didn't think you had it in you, truth be told."

Bellatrix huffed and crossed her arms, ever the petulant one. She snatched her glass of firewhiskey from the table and took a sip, still brooding.

"Bella, if you like her that much, just see how it goes. Allow yourself to have a little bit of happiness," Andromeda encouraged, her voice soft. "Just think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you guys all enjoyed this update. Happy Saturday and I hope it was lovely for you all.
> 
> Don't forget to comment and make sure you're following this story!
> 
> Also check out my novels.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for no update Saturday, life was super busy and it is a holiday week now (I'm in the states), so I am updating today since there will be no Saturday update. Normal posting will resume the following Saturday.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We are finally getting to see Neville and his reaction to Bellatrix. So, thank you all for patiently waiting for this point to happen in the story.
> 
> Don't forget to review and follow this story if you already aren't!
> 
> Also, my third book is finished! I am just in the editing process and reviewing, so be sure to check out the first two books in preparation for the third! Links can be found in an earlier chapter.

Hermione was seated on the couch, a book in her hands-a book she wasn't reading so much as staring at intently. Bellatrix hadn't come back to the room since the incident with Andromeda, and Hermione was beginning to grow worried. She briefly considered digging out her Marauder's Map that she won off Harry, in a game of wizard chess. For as good as Ron was at the game, Harry hadn't learned much from him.

The door creaking open had her shooting up from her spot, eyes anxious as they drank in the dark figure...stumbling into the room.

"Bloody hell," Bellatrix grumbled as she smacked into a wall. "Who put that there?"

Hermione was up in a flash and rushing to her side. She grabbed onto her arms, giggling as Bellatrix continued to drunkenly glare at the wall.

"I think you showed it who is boss," Hermione teased. She led Bella over to the couch and sat her down. She resumed her earlier spot on the couch and looked at Bella expectantly. "Well?"

"I was with Andy," Bella supplied as she kicked her shoes off. She removed her clock next, followed by her tie, and chucked them aside. She managed to pop open a couple buttons on her white blouse in the process and fell back against the couch with a contented sigh.

Hermione tried to not stare at the mounds of flesh that peeked out from the shirt haphazardly covering them. She swallowed thickly, her mouth suddenly dry, before shaking herself from her desire and focusing on Bella...who was looking at her with a grin that told her she was definitely caught staring.

"You were with Andy?" Hermione asked, suddenly very invested.

Bellatrix sighed, the action full of exhaustion. "We talked about what happened, and father, and yo-other things too," she recovered. "It was nice...just talking to her. We are going to try and mend our relationship, which will require a great deal of patience on my part," she grumbled the last part.

Hermione put her book on the table and scooted closer to Bella, her hand coming to rest on a sock covered leg. "Bella, that's fantastic."

Bellatrix met her gaze. Even in her drunken stupor she could see the pride in Hermione's eyes. "It'll be nice having her not hate me."

Hermione nodded, her thumb rubbing circles in its resting place. "This will be good for you both. I have no doubt of that."

Bellatrix nodded her agreement. She glanced at the book Hermione had sat down on the table. "What're you reading?"

"Just some things for class," she answered easily.

Their conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence, and Bellatrix rested her head against the arm of the couch. She watched Hermione pick the book back up as she maneuvered Bellatrix's legs to lay across her own, and then resumed her page.

She took the opportunity to roam over Hermione's face, mapping it like it would be the last time she saw it. She relished in watching her brow wrinkle with concentration, her nose release a puff of air in amused disbelief when she read something she didn't fully agree with, and the way her nimble fingers carefully turned each page as if it were holy text.

"You're beautiful," Bellatrix muttered.

She was convinced she had said it to herself, but when Hermione's head whipped to the side to look at her with wide eyes she realized she had not.

She went cold. _Fix it_.

"Have you given much thought to what you're going to do for the holidays? Not much longer until them," she asked suddenly. Her heart was hammering and she hoped that her mask had slid back in place as she intended.

The flash of hurt in Hermione's eyes told her she succeeded, and she mentally kicked herself. She was awful with feelings and expressing them, and as badly as she wanted to kiss her she didn't want to do it when she was having an emotional hangover and a pending alcoholic one too.

Hermione cleared her throat and shook her head. "I usually go home and spend the holidays with my parents..." she trailed off.

Bellatrix sat up, intrigued. "You don't sound sure about that right now."

A small pained gasp left Hermione's lips.

Bella's eyes widened, full blown concern settling in her limbs with an overwhelming urge to comfort. "We don't have to talk about it." She touched Hermione's arm and rubbed her hand up and down it, hoping that the touch was soothing.

"Ca-can you see it?" Hermione asked. Her voice was strained with the threat of tears and she cast a pleading look for Bellatrix to understand.

Her eyes searched the witch's face, making sure she fully understood what she was asking before she dove in.

Bellatrix's brow furrowed in concentration and she held up her wand. Truth be told, she was skilled enough that she didn't even need her wand to cast the charm, but she hoped the action and the warning it provided would help Hermione keep her mind open to her.

"_Legilimens_," she whispered.

She was pulled into a whirlwind of memories. Dozens flying by her before she caught on to the feeling Hermione was experiencing. She could see it-the feeling. It was a soft blue and shimmered in the form of its physical host as it rushed past Bellatrix. She ran after it, following the apparition until a blinding light sent her cascading into the memory Hermione wanted her to see.

_Hermione looked around her room fondly, a sad nostalgic smile on her face as she lightly touched a few photographs. She bit her lip, stifling the cry that was attempting to break free. She whispered to herself and waved her wand, watching with a broken gaze as she vanished from the photograph._

_A shaky breath left her as she turned and grabbed her packed trunk and bag. She stepped from the room, casting one last glance at it before she waved her wand, watching as all trace of her existence disappeared. She closed the door behind her and headed down the stairs to where her parents were sitting on the sofa watching television. Quietly, she sat her trunk by the door and opened it a hair. Her eyes fell on the large family portrait that hung above the mantle of the fireplace, and for a moment she thought about forgoing her entire plan._

_But then the thought of the Death Eaters coming for them spurred her back into action. She was making the right decision._

_She slowly approached the back of the couch and raised her wand. She took in another shaky breath, tears clinging to her cheeks as they began to fall from her eyes, and whispered, "Obliviate."_

Bellatrix released her hold on the memory and sat looking at Hermione with shock and awe. She reached out and pulled the brunette to her, wrapping her in her arms and hoping that her affection was helping.

Hermione went limp against her as she began to sob. She could feel that pain that Hermione had experienced when she cast that spell, knowing that it was for the best for their own safety but still filling her with grief at everything she had lost.

"I miss them," Hermione said brokenly from her position against Bellatrix's chest.

Bella remained silent, choosing instead to rub the other witch's back softly.

After a few moments, Bellatrix rested her chin on top of Hermione's head and asked, "Have you thought about finding them and reversing the spell?"

Hermione pulled back. She wiped at her bloodshot eyes and bit her lip. "I thought about it but they have a new life..."

"So? Hermione, the spell erases the memories but it does leave an emptiness...those who are obliviated always feel like something is missing if the thing that was obliviated was of great importance." She gently tapped Hermione's chin to force her to meet her gaze. "Do you know where they are?"

"Australia," Hermione replied with a sniffle.

"Would you want the spell reversed? If you were able to have them back..." Bellatrix trailed off, leaving the rest of the unspoken thought hanging in the air.

Hermione sniffled once more. "Yes," she replied brokenly as her eyes welled with tears. "I'm sorry for crying on you." Her eyes glanced down and a blush coated her cheeks.

Bellatrix followed her gaze and noted that her cleavage was visible, along with a few water stains on her blouse from Hermione's tears.

"I've had my tits cried over but never on," she mused aloud, drawing a boisterous laugh from Hermione. She flashed a bright smile, waiting for Hermione to stop snorting with laughter before she spoke again. "We should get to bed, it's late and we have class in the morning."

She stood, swaying on her feet slightly. The room spun and she sucked in a breath, hoping that the spinning would cease.

"And I...need to sleep off all the firewhiskey I consumed," she finished seriously.

Hermione stood and suppressed her giggles as Bellatrix walked very slowly to her door, as if she was worried the floor would begin to shift on her.

"Goodnight, Bella," Hermione softly said as she reached her room.

"Night, pet," came the reply, followed by the soft click of the door.

* * *

"Today, we are going to practice our transfigurations. However, this year I know that I have one animagi in our class. So for you, Miss Partridge, I want you to practice shifting." McGonagall walked to the front of the classroom. "One of the more challenging aspects of the transformation is doing so while clothed."

The class snickered and even Bellatrix quirked a smile.

"Now now, let's not be crass!" McGonagall told the room with a roll of her eyes as she waited for everyone to settle. "It's much easier to shift when there are no obstructions. But, shifting while clothed requires an added layer of control to make sure you don't end up an animagus with your clothes pooled around you."

She eyed the room and walked around to the back of her desk. "Now. I would like to see where you are at in your abilities with the transformation, and I know that it is relatively new. Miss Partridge, would you kindly demonstrate for the class?"

A perky blonde Hufflepuff stood up and moved to the front of the room as McGonagall pulled a screen divider from the corner of the room, to be on standby.

The girl took a deep breath, and as her shoulders relaxed her body began to shift and shrink. The transformation wasn't as smooth as McGonagall's own, but she managed to turn into a smiling golden retriever...with a tie.

McGonagall clapped her hands, as did the rest of the class. "Save for the tie, that was a very good attempt, Miss Partridge."

The dog gave a pleased bark before shifting back into the smiling blonde, her tie hanging a little askew.

"I didn't know she was an animagus," Hermione whispered to Bellatrix.

"Are you?" Bellatrix asked, suddenly curious.

Hermione shook her head. "You've seen me struggle with the more advanced transfigurations. It never came easily to me and I had no desire to try."

Bellatrix hummed in response at the admission, her dark orbs shifting back to McGonagall.

"Splendid."

"You have an additional animagus, Headmistress," Bellatrix spoke, drawing the attention of a surprised McGonagall.

Whispers and murmurs swirled around the room at the comment.

"I didn't know she was an animagus," one of the students behind them murmured.

"Miss Black?" McGonagall asked. Once she received a nod, she conceded and gestured for her to move to the front of the room.

Bellatrix stood and walked around the desk with a devious grin. Suddenly, she leapt forward, arms first, and with a transition that was more fluid then McGonagall's, became a large black panther.

The class gasped in delight and whooped and hollered.

Bellatrix took a seat in front of the desk and turned her gaze to Hermione, who was staring dumbfounded at her. She tilted her massive head to the side, tail flicking in amusement. Her bright yellow eyes slowly turned to gaze at McGonagall, who was staring just as dumbfoundedly as Hermione.

"I had no idea you were an animagus," Minerva spoke to the panther.

A purr rumbled in Bellatrix's throat.

"I see you truly were the brightest witch of your age," she murmured.

Bellatrix stood, her obsidian coat shimmering in the candlelight of the room as she walked back to her seat. She gazed at Hermione, ears falling back as she leapt up onto her seat and turned to face the front.

"I see you wish to stay in your form for the duration of class?" McGonagall asked.

Bellatrix nodded, and then gave a wide yawn-prominent fangs on display.

"Very well."

She returned to giving the rest of the class instructions, including telling Miss Partridge to once again shift to her animagus form.

"I can't believe you're an animagus!" Hermione told Bellatrix.

Yellow eyes turned to peer at her with an intensity that made Hermione feel like prey-and then she blinked slowly, reminding her of Crookshanks when he was content.

Hermione reached out and lightly scratched behind an ear, drawing a purr from Bellatrix. Hermione laughed at the way the panther's eyes shut in contentment.

She shook her head and went back to her assignment, all under the watchful eye of Bellatrix. After awhile though, Bellatrix got bored and set to walking around the room to watch other students. They would get nervous under her predatory stare, and if they managed to ignore her while completing their spell, she would release a growl that even sent a shiver up Hermione's spine.

McGonagall hadn't bothered to scold her for the behavior. On the contrary, she encouraged it and insisted it helped them train themselves to ignore all distractions so that they could complete their tasks.

When the class finally ended, Hermione had expected Bellatrix to return to her human form. Instead, the witch took to strolling alongside her as she was, all the way to the Great Hall.

"I am assuming you want to scare our friends?" Hermione asked with a sigh, but the amusement in her tone betrayed her.

Bellatrix ignored her, and as they entered the Great Hall for lunch, made a beeline straight for their table.

She moved so fast that Hermione barely registered what she was doing until it was too late, and she landed on the bench with a growl.

Ron went flying from his seat, screaming in a high pitched voice that had Hermione howling with laughter. Ginny had spilled pumpkin juice all over herself and Harry had fled a few feet back, abandoning his girlfriend, which Ginny was shooting him a death glare for.

"Blimey what the hell?" Ron gaped from his spot on the floor.

Hermione approached, still laughing and unable to form a sentence. She waved her wand and cleaned up the pumpkin juice though.

Seamlessly, the panther shifted into a very pleased Bellatrix with a wide smile. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" she cheekily asked Ginny and Harry.

"You prat!" Ginny jested. She was smiling and laughing with delight. "You're an animagus? I never knew that."

"I have to admit, a panther is pretty spectacular," Harry added as he took up his previous seat.

Ron followed suit, clutching his heart. "I don't care how wicked it is, you nearly scared me to death."

"Shame," said Bellatrix with a twinkle in her eye to let him know she was only half joking.

Hermione slid in between Bella and Ron, offering the raven-haired woman a proud smile. "McGonagall didn't even know!"

"I bet she was shocked to see that," Ginny said with wide eyes, grabbing the pitcher of pumpkin juice and refilling her cup.

A throat clearing from behind Bellatrix had them all turning their attention to the newcomer. Draco stood behind his aunt, smirking.

"A panther," Draco commented, looking awfully impressed. "Before your death you were a crow."

The group all gaped in shock.

"You mean, she could change her animagus?" asked Harry with wide eyes.

Draco nodded and shrugged. "She's talented."

"She's also sitting right here," said Bellatrix with a roll of her eyes. Her dark orbs fixed Draco with a curious look. She pulled out her wand and twirled her curls with it. "So, a crow, hm? That sounds quite fun."

Draco offered her a sad smile. "I asked you about it once, when my mother mentioned that you used to be a panther during school, and then a python when you joined up with Voldemort before you went to Azkaban." Draco fixed his tie. "You said that the desire to be as free as possible was what made your animagus changed. You figured it was because of being stuck in that cell and chained for so long."

Bellatrix's brow furrowed and she thought it over a moment. She hummed contemplatively before she shrugged. "Makes sense to me."

"I'm sorry, is no one going to point out that animagus changes are _incredibly_ rare?" Hermione drew everyone's attention. When Bellatrix regarded her she continued on, "Bella, your animagus didn't just change once but _twice_. Tha-that shouldn't even be possible! There's only ever been one documented case of an animagus changing."

"It is," Draco interjected proudly.

"I wonder if my animagus will change at all now though if I make the choice to not join up whenever I go back," Bellatrix wondered aloud.

Hermione immediately picked up on her phrasing. "_If?_" she questioned.

Bellatrix sighed. "The reality is that, I don't _intend_ on joining up with Voldemort."

The group released a collective breath of relief. Hermione wasn't even sure if they were aware that they were holding one in.

"But, when I go back...if that is the _only_ option to keep both of my sisters alive and from harm-I'd do it again."

Silence.

Draco shifted uncomfortably from behind his aunt, who was completely serious in her statement.

Ron was the first to break the stunned silence. "You can't be bloody serious?" his tone was disgusted, and his eyes shifted to the others in disbelief. "After everything you've heard about your future, _our futures_ and _lives_ that yo-that you completely destroy, you would still make the same choice?"

Bellatrix stood from her seat, standing next to her nephew with her nose turned up and gazing down at Ron over it. "I love my sisters more than anything else in this world. If my choice to not join would put them in direct harm and cause either of them to die, I will _not_ allow that to happen." Her voice was cold, firm, and unwavering in its speech. Her eyes grew wild with each word, and she began leaning forward to be eye level with Ron. "I would burn myself at the stake and this castle to the ground if it meant their safety."

Ron sneered. He was about to give a retort when Harry interrupted.

"I get it," he said, quietly.

The group looked to him and Ron reared back in disbelief.

"You wha?" Ron's mouth hung agape.

"I get it," Harry repeated. His eyes met Bellatrix's. "I sacrificed myself to spare everyone else. So many of my friends had died fighting to keep me safe and Voldemort at bay. I didn't think that we could win, not without so many others dying. So I get it. You would do anything to keep your sisters safe, even if that meant at our expense. My sacrifice was to spare everyone else more death, at the expense of myself and their future of peace." He finished, green eyes shining with understanding.

For once, Bellatrix was speechless. Her mouth opened slightly, as if she was about to say something, but then she promptly slammed it shut.

"It makes sense to me too," Ginny added. "I would've done anything to keep Fred from dying," she told Ron with a soft expression. "Wouldn't you?"

He was brooding now, but he turned his head to look at Hermione hopefully.

Hermione was still trying to process everything that was said. She couldn't find the words, so instead she nodded as she locked eyes with Bellatrix.

Her eyes drifted down to the raven-haired woman's chest, noticing the way it sunk as the breath she was holding was released.

Bellatrix cleared her throat and turned to regard her nephew. "You came over?"

Draco nodded. "Term ends in a month and my mother wanted me to tell you that she expects you to come to the manor to spend your Christmas break."

"Oh, does she now?" Bellatrix sarcastically. "Well we mustn't disappoint, Cissy."

Draco snorted and held his arm out. Bellatrix leaned into it, giving her nephew a tight squeeze before he headed back to the Slytherin table.

"Didn't know he even liked to hug," Ginny muttered.

Harry chuckled under his breath as he rose his cup of pumpkin juice to his lips.

Ron stood abruptly, storming off from the table without a word and heading out of the Great Hall. Before he reached the doors though, part of the ceiling that was overhead of him had begun to rumble with thunder until he disappeared from sight.

"He'll come around eventually," Ginny told the dark-haired witch as she resumed her seat.

Bellatrix shrugged, indifferent to whether he would or not, and cast a glance at Hermione.

The brunette was worriedly biting her lip, and Bellatrix could see that she was lost in her own thoughts. She considered snapping her out of it, but thought better just in case it would upset the brunette.

She reached for the pitcher, about to pour herself some pumpkin juice when her companions grew very still and anxiously began looking to her and then a spot behind her.

She turned in her seat, eyes narrowing as she examined the boy standing behind her. His face was red, whether from anger or embarrassment she couldn't tell, but he stood clenching his hands into fists and mouth opening and closing.

Bellatrix arched an eyebrow. "Well, spit it out," she commanded impatiently, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"You went to Azkaban for casting the Cruciatus curse on my parents so much that it destroyed their minds," he said hurriedly. "I grew up without them because they've been residing at St. Mungo's since that day, and my Gran had to raise me."

Bellatrix slowly sat the pitcher back down on the table, eyes never leaving the boy's.

"What's your name?" she asked carefully.

"Neville Longbottom."

"Longbottom, huh?" Bellatrix mused. "That's a prominent pureblood family, one of the twenty-eight. Why'd I torture them?"

Neville swallowed thickly, uncomfortable with the bluntness she displayed. "They were fighting for the Order, against Voldemort and were Aurors. You were torturing them for information."

Bellatrix's brow furrowed further and she regarded Neville with a look of confusion. "Alone?"

Neville didn't understand. "What you mean, 'alone'?"

"Was I the sole torturer?"

Harry spoke up then as the memory of her trial surfaced in his mind. "No. You, your future husband Rodolphus Lestrange, his brother Rabastan, and Barty Crouch Jr. were there with you. You all were put on trial for their mental state after Voldemort fell the first time."

Bellatrix scowled. "You mean to tell me that those Lestrange halfwits were torturing them too?" Her brow creased in thought. "I don't know this Barty Crouch Jr. but I assume he's Barty Crouch Senior's child...he hasn't started school yet."

Neville interrupted, voice cracking with emotion, "Wh-what's it matter? You ruined my family!"

Bellatrix's head whipped back to him and she stood, ignoring Neville's immediate retreat of a few steps, and pressed forward. She slapped a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place, and she suddenly became aware of the entirety of the Gryffindor table staring at the interaction with a mixture of intrigue and fear.

She looked back at Neville, and in a low voice said, "Rodolphus and Rabastan were never the most gifted wizards. They fared much better with killing curses and spells that required more...brute force."

She had Neville's attention, and she was aware that their group could hear each word she spoke.

She continued on regardless, "If your parents went insane from being Crucio'd, I can _assure_ you that it was not of _my _doing. Now, I have no doubt that I tortured them, Longbottom. I'm sure I did. Even as I am now, I am...unfortunately _gifted_ with that curse. But driving someone to insanity is a byproduct of excessive, constant, and brute force when casting the curse. Those that cause insanity with the Cruciatus curse essentially go in and brutalize the victim beyond recognition...and since this happened before my stint in Azkaban I can assure you that isn't my style. It _is_ however, the style of those other halfwits."

Neville looked at a loss for words. His eyes were wide and searching Bellatrix's face for any indication that she was lying. He glanced over at the others, waiting to see if they would say anything on the contrary.

Bellatrix turned and looked at the table. "What happened to my...dear _friends_?" she sneered.

Harry's eyes flickered from Neville to Bellatrix. "Well, Barty Crouch Jr. was supposed to go to Azkaban with you and the Lestrange's but his mother was given the polyjuice potion to take Crouch's place. She died and was buried in Azkaban and everyone assumed he was dead, but he was living out in the world under the effects of the Imperius curse cast by his father...he impersonated a professor here and helped Voldemort return before he was discovered and sent to Azkaban for the kiss."

"Rodolphus and Rabastan were arrested and sent back to Azkaban after the war ended," Hermione added, finally speaking after her prolonged silence.

Bellatrix hummed thoughtfully before dropping her hand from Neville's shoulder. She strode up to the front of the Great Hall, where McGonagall was seated and eating her lunch and chatting with Professor Sprout.

"Where's she going?" Neville asked nervously.

The group remained silent as they watched the two witches converse. McGonagall looked up at their group, an uneasy expression on her face. She stared at them for a few moments before offering a slow nod to Bellatrix, who promptly turned on her heel and glided back to them with a satisfied smirk.

"Good news, Longbottom," Bellatrix began as she approached the group, "You're going to get some definitive closure, if you can handle it."

Neville went completely white. "Whatdya mean?"

Bellatrix took her seat next to Hermione and plucked a few grapes from the bowl on the table. She plopped them in her mouth, chewing and swallowing before replying. "McGonagall has agreed to escort us to Azkaban to pay a little visit to dear Rodolphus and Rabastan, to pull their memories of that night and watch them in the pensieve."

She watched him carefully. Numerous emotions were visible on his face, but underneath it all she could see she had piqued his curiosity.

"Providing that you're in agreement and comfortable." Bellatrix looked to Harry. "This would be a group trip. I insisted that you and Hermione be along as a support system for Longbottom, and added security."

Ginny's eyes widened. "That's awfully...caring."

Bellatrix's eyebrows rose. "I've been known to be...generous, in my time." She looked at Hermione. "What do you think, pet?" she asked softly. She tried to hide the lilt of fear in her voice when she asked. She was worried that she had messed up with her earlier declaration.

Hermione's gaze was soft and warm. "Bella," she breathed out. "It's incredible." Hermione looked to Neville. "This decision is completely yours, Neville. If you aren't comfortable with it, it doesn't need to be done."

He stood still, remaining at a loss for words for a few moments before giving a nod of agreement. "When do we go?"

"McGonagall is going to get permission later today, once we have that we can head there as soon as this weekend," Bellatrix answered.

Neville looked back at the group again, still dumbstruck. He gave another nod to Bellatrix and the others before walking off to the other end of the Gryffindor table.

Bellatrix watched him go, her brow furrowing as she stared after him. Then, it disappeared and she sat back down, pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice and seeming like nothing had just transpired. She was about to take a sip of her drink when a presence behind her made her pause and sighed in agitation.

"What's a witch got to do around here to take a bloody sip of her juice!" she huffed and turned around, eyes locking with those of the Headmistress.

"Miss Black, while your animagus transformation was surprising and expertly executed...that doesn't change the fact that you are unregistered," McGonagall began, her lips pursed. Then she sighed and offered a tired smile. "I will not force you to register, as it won't matter because of the timeline, but I _encourage_ you to register once you are back in your time." Then she offered a smirk that could only be described as proud, and headed to the exit of the Great Hall.

Bellatrix stared after her before snorting and finally getting her sip of pumpkin juice.

"You're not going to register," Harry pointed out, already knowing.

Bellatrix's eyes met his and she smacked her lips, pleased, and sat her cup back on the table. "Not even if Goblins sprouted wings and grew to the size of giants."

Ginny snickered.

"Why not?" Hermione demanded, ever the stickler for some rules.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and regarded the brunette. "Because, you of all people should know that the Ministry of Magic, in my time, is full of idiots and with Voldemort rising...you can already feel the change in the air there."

"Makes sense to me why Sirius and my dad never registered," Harry chimed in. "And it's possible that there's been a lot more than that," Harry chimed in. "I mean, my dad, Sirius, and Pettigrew were all unregistered animagi. Rita Skeeter is unregistered too, and we know Bellatrix is unregistered."

"Bah, Rita Skeeter, what a right pain in the ass," she scoffed. Then, Bellatrix's eyebrows rose as she finally registered what Harry said. "Sirius is an animagus?"

"Shaggy black dog," Ginny supplied.

Bellatrix looked impressed. "Huh, makes sense to me. He always has been scruffy."

"Has Sirius and my dad started school yet?" Harry asked, clearly hopeful for any information on his godfather and his father.

Bellatrix nodded. "They just started this year."

"Were you surprised when Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor?" Harry inquired, leaning over the table with wide eyes.

"Absolutely!" Bellatrix scoffed. "The whole family has been in Slytherin, and Sirius broke tradition there. My aunt Walburga was furious!" Bellatrix chuckled. "She blew up the kitchen sink when she found out. At least that's what Sirius was told from his father's howler."

"He got a howler for being sorted into Gryffindor?" Hermione piped up after her silence.

Bellatrix cackled. "He got it at breakfast the very next day! Our relative Phineas was told by Dumbledore and he scampered off to his other portrait at Grimmwauld." Her grin was all teeth. "He turned white as a sheet." Her expression turned serious then. "I spent the whole morning trying to make him feel better."

The group was stunned.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "Contrary to the relationship you know of in this future, in my time, Sirius and I get along just fine. He's like an annoying little brother."

"So that's why you were so perturbed when you were told you killed him," Hermione said gently.

Bellatrix stiffened and nodded. Her eyes fell on Harry. "Believe me, Potter, whatever happened to Sirius and I in the future...it must have been something foul for me to want to kill him."

"You were in Azkaban for fourteen years...madness..." Ginny trailed off.

Bellatrix shook her head and looked to Hermione. "Madness alone couldn't have done it. I killed Andy's daughter and despite madness, there was already a hatred there. If Narcissa just believes it to be a difference in our ideologies, then something must have happened between Sirius and I that no one else knows about."

"Maybe Voldemort ordered it?" Ginny suggested hopefully.

Harry shook his head. "No, this was personal." His eyes turned to Bellatrix, but they regarded her kindly-no longer filled with resentment.

Hermione noticed the difference and smiled at her friend, grateful for everything he was doing.

"Your father is a little shit," Bellatrix stated with a snort, raising her glass of pumpkin juice to her lips again.

Harry smiled brightly at that. "Yeah?"

Ginny reached over and took his hand, giving it a loving squeeze.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "He and Sirius are thick as thieves and lord knows they enjoy causing trouble. I've had to bust their asses out a few times already and it's their first year," Bellatrix ranted. She slammed her goblet down, pumpkin juice sloshing over the sides. "They almost drowned in the Black Lake because they thought it would be funny to taunt the merpeople. They're lucky I was around and could talk the merpeople down. When I got down there they were dunking their heads into the water and rushing around below them giving them swirlies."

The group laughed and Bellatrix told them a few more stories about some of the other shenanigans she rescued them from.

"I can't believe you got my dad out of trouble," Harry said once she finished. His voice was filled with wonder, and he shook his head trying to work out everything she said.

"I'm sure you could ask Cissy or Andy more. When I left, Cissy was in her third year, and Andy was in her fifth. They'd both be able to answer any questions about your parents I'm sure, Potter." She scrunched her face up in thought for a moment. "You might want to ask Andy first. She's more...receptive. If she doesn't know much then I'll speak to Cissy. You should get to know more about your parents," she finished with a shrug, as if it didn't really matter.

But it did matter. Harry had tears well up in his eyes and he released a shaky 'thank you' before looking to his girlfriend, who was shining with equal gratitude. Hermione, without thinking, reached over and grabbed Bellatrix's hand and intertwined their fingers, giving the hand a squeeze in a silent thank you.

She could feel warmth rush through her body at the action.

"I'm just glad that they banned the Triwizard Tournament again before your dad and Sirius got to school," Bellatrix commented in an attempt to shoo away the uncomfortable feeling she was experiencing.

The table grew silent.

"The tournament was banned back in the late 1700's I thought?" Harry questioned.

Hermione shook her head. "There was one more in 1965," she said solemnly. "There isn't much information on it though..."

"What?" Harry and Ginny exclaimed, looking between Bellatrix and Hermione with baffled expressions.

"Hagrid mentioned that he never thought he'd be alive to see one again," Hermione supplied. "I did some digging back in year four once he mentioned. Nearly all the records of it were hidden or destroyed I guess. But I found one that mentioned its revitalization back in '65."

"Didn't end well," Bellatrix said dryly. Her expression was grim. "All the entrants died after the second task."

Harry's mouth was agape. "How? Tell me everything."

Bellatrix arched an eyebrow, and sensing the unspoken question, Hermione spoke up, "The Triwizard tournament was reinstated during our fourth year of school. But there were more restrictions to avoid any deaths. Participants had to be of age for one...but one of Voldemort's followers, Barty Jr. actually, enchanted the goblet and placed Harry's name in it. The goblet ended up picking four champions. One of the champions died when the goblet was a portkey and took him and Harry to a separate location where Voldemort was...that was the night he came back."

Bellatrix listened intently to Hermione's explanation, clearly interested in the tale. When she had finished, Bellatrix hummed thoughtfully before looking back to Harry and Ginny.

"Well, that's awfully unfortunate. An excellent guise though. Students died all the time in that thing, it would've been no surprise if anyone else would die during it, considering how dangerous it is." She picked up her goblet and swirled it. "I put my name in the goblet when I was in my fourth year."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

Bellatrix shrugged. "Seemed like fun! But unfortunately I wasn't chosen. I'm quite certain I wouldn't have died."

"What did them in?" Harry pressed.

She snorted. "Bloody idiots allowed all sorts of creatures to be involved in the task. They had to retrieve items from the Forbidden Forest, and two of them got ripped apart by a werewolf. The third stumbled on a dementor and got their soul sucked out."

"Wouldn't happen to have been Greyback, would it have?" Ginny asked with hard eyes.

Bellatrix scowled. "It was. If you ask me, someone should use the killing curse on that vile bastard."

"He's locked up in Azkaban, thankfully," Ginny retorted.

Bellatrix gave a thoughtful hum. "More than he deserves. Anyway, everyone knew the forest was a dangerous place and the tournament committee released a fair amount of dangerous creatures to make sure the champions would have some run in's...but the werewolves were unprecedented, as was the dementor."

"A dementor outside of Azkaban though?" Harry was perplexed.

"They exist in environments of darkness and despair. Foul creatures. They aren't known to inhabit anywhere else but Azkaban in large numbers...but they do exist elsewhere in the world. A result of dark magic and environment," explained Bellatrix, fiddling with the rim of her goblet.

"Can you summon a patronus?" Hermione asked suddenly, her eyes wide.

Bellatrix nodded, head cocking to the side like a confused puppy. "Of course."

Harry and Hermione shared a look that had Bellatrix sighing with agitation.

"What's that look for?"

"Well," Hermione began with uncertainty, "Death Eaters are unable to summon patronuses, and since you became one..."

"You didn't know if I was _ever_ able to conjure one," Bellatrix finished.

They nodded.

"I can. Don't really have much use for it but I frequented the restricted section a great deal and learned during my fourth year. Couldn't summon a full spectral one until the following year, though."

"I never really gave it any thought before. I just sort of always assumed that Death Eaters would have never been able to summon a patronus..." Harry admitted.

"Bella doesn't exactly fit the mold, does she?" Hermione asked. She looked to her companion and offered a small smile that made the raven-haired witch's heart fluttered pleasantly in her chest.

"Blimey," Ginny said abruptly, "I just realized mom and dad would've been at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament! I can't believe she never mentioned it."

"Wasn't exactly the best time, dearie. One of the champions was a second year," Bellatrix commented.

"That's awful!" Hermione exclaimed, horrified at the admission. "And Dumbledore did nothing?"

Bellatrix scoffed. "I wasn't a fan of the man but there wasn't exactly much that he _could_ do about it. Once the champions are chosen..."

Harry nodded quickly in understanding. "Believe me I get it."

"Alright," Bellatrix said abruptly, standing from the table. "I'm off for a nap." She walked off, waving her hand dismissively.

Hermione looked after her, an amused smirk on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There you have it! Most recent update. I hope you all are enjoying the slow burn of this pair, and the interactions in this chapter.
> 
> Don't forget to review! PLEASE!
> 
> Make sure you're following the story so you get updates.
> 
> Don't forget to check out my books!
> 
> For everyone in the states, have a great Thanksgiving!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here we go with a new update! Thank you all so much for being so patient with this story. It is certainly a slow burn! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my novels!
> 
> Reviews are welcomed and encouraged

“Are you sure about this?” asked Hermione, eyes darting to Neville’s white-stricken face.

He nodded and took a shaky breath. “I need to know.”

Hermione accepted his statement and looked to Harry, who offered a reassuring nod. She turned her attention to the raven-haired witch beside her. 

Bellatrix was eyeing the prison with a look that Hermione couldn’t quite decipher. She looked curious, but also...scared.

“I will spend fourteen years of my life in these walls,” Bellatrix murmured. 

“Not if you choose differently,” commented Harry, his voice soft.

Bellatrix hummed.

“Bella, are _you_ sure?” Hermione asked carefully.

The dark-haired witch turned her brown eyes on her. “Absolutely.”

McGonagall appeared then from inside. She waved them on and the group headed toward the entrance. 

Hermione cast a look at their small group, silently thankful that Ron wasn’t present. She was sure she would be telling him to stay outside and far away for his own safety. No doubt the dementors would be in a feeding frenzy from sensing his foul mood. 

He had avoided them for the rest of the week since he stormed out of the Great Hall.

When they entered the prison, they were immediately greeted by the sound of screams. Their cries of anguish, anger, madness...despair—reverberated off the walls. Dementors, their numbers in the hundreds, floated around the prison—disappearing into cells, and Hermione could have sworn she heard even louder screams of terror before they suddenly silenced.

McGonagall was shifting nervously on her feet and looking at her charges protectively. She fell in step with Bellatrix and cast a glance to her. “Remind me _why_ I agreed to this, Miss Black.”

Bellatrix chuckled and rolled her shoulders, attempting to shoo away her own anxiety. “Because I’m...reforming.” She flashed a smile, but it lacked her normal underlying mischievousness.

“This way,” the guard in front of them said, waving them on toward a set of stairs, and then leading them to the top.

They ventured down the hallway and stopped just in front of a cell.

“Rodolphus, what a treat, you have visitors that aren’t dementors,” the guard stated with a mad grin. He opened the cell, revealing the hunched over man.

His hair was grey and filthy. It hung past his shoulders, shrouding his face from view. Then he lifted his head to regard them. His gaze was distant as they filed into his cell. He adjusted his posture, hands using the chains that were around them for support. His nails were long and claw like, gripping the chains as he pulled himself up.

Then his eyes landed on Bellatrix.

“What sort of witchcraft is this?” Rodolphus growled, looking her up and down.

“Well, you certainly aged poorly,” Bellatrix commented with an arched eyebrow. “You never were the most dashing, though.”

Rodolphus sneered. “How is this possible? You died in the battle, my dear wife.”

Bellatrix’s teeth gritted and she scowled. “Not in my timeline, Rodolphus, not yet.”

“Why are you here? And with...the enemy,” Rodolphus inquired, looking at the rest of the group up and down. “Minerva, looking the same as always.”

McGonagall clucked her tongue disapprovingly and held her wand out. “We are here for one thing only, Rodolphus.”

He tilted his head to the side and smiled, showing his rotten teeth. “And what would that be?”

“The memory of you and Rabastan torturing the Longbottoms,” Bellatrix replied. “I was told that you two, some Barty Jr., and myself were arrested for torturing them to insanity.” She stepped closer to him and she could hear Hermione hiss behind her. “Now, I know that I am an expert in the cruciatus curse...but you and your half-wit brother always lacked the...tact, for it.”

Rodolphus eyed her coldly. “What’s your point?”

“My point is that I want proof that it wasn’t _my_ doing...my fault that the Longbottoms went mad. You see, Rodolphus, I’m trying to reform and make amends...” she trailed off and waved Neville forward.

He took a tentative step toward them, eyes anxiously looking to the others. 

Rodolphus’ gaze fell on Neville, and he examined him curiously. “Longbottoms’ babe.”

Bellatrix hummed. She raised her wand to Rodolphus’ temple. “Now, be a good prisoner and think of the memory or I’ll pry it out of you.”

Rodolphus laughed. “Please. You remember me being weak, Bellatrix, but you trained me in occlumency! Too worried about our enemies capturing me and reading my thoughts.”

She smirked. “I was hoping we were going to do this the hard way.”

Without warning, Rodolphus’ face went blank before a scream tore from his lips.

“Miss Black!” Minerva yelped, wand raising to disarm her.

“No!” Neville yelled, reaching out and pushing McGonagall’s arm down. “Let her, Headmistress, please. I need to know about my parents,” begged Neville.

McGonagall looked at her student with wide eyes. Her shoulders slumped with defeat and a solemn expression fell upon her face. “Very well, Longbottom.” McGonagall turned her back to the scene and stepped from the room. 

“Make sure she doesn’t do anything drastic,” she commented to Hermione before she disappeared just outside the door.

Rodolphus was still shrieking in despair as tears began to leak from his eyes. 

Hermione was about to intervene when Bellatrix pulled back, her wand flowing upward with a long strand of silver light trailing after it. She deposited it in a bottle and turned to face them with a grimace on her face.

“You always were a cold bitch,” Rodolphus whimpered, still in pain from Bellatrix’s roughness in his mind. “You’ve betrayed him and his memory by doing this, Bellatrix, you’ve betrayed our master.”

She stopped and craned her head slightly to the side. “I have no master,” she sneered.

Then she strode past them and out of the room. She came to a halt next to the headmistress and took a deep breath.

McGonagall spared her a glance, awaiting for Bellatrix to speak.

“It’s done,” she informed McGonagall.

They shared a look that Hermione couldn’t decipher, before Bellatrix walked ahead of them, leading them from the prison, with Rodolphus shouting obscenities at their backs. 

They arrived back at Hogwarts, apparating into McGonagall’s office. Without a word, Bellatrix walked to the pensieve and cast a glance to Neville.

She waited until he was next to her before she poured the memory into the bowl. Hermione and Harry came to stand on either side of them, and Bellatrix tapped Neville’s shoulder to draw his attention.

“Are you ready?” asked Bellatrix in a hollow voice.

He took a breath and nodded.

“On three then...one...two...three...”

Their heads all plunged into the pensieve and they were pulled through a stream of energy until they landed inside a house.

Neville immediately recognized it as his parents, and he looked warily at his friends. “Where do we go?”

Bellatrix led the way, heading toward the stairs without another word and ascending. She stopped just in the doorway of a room at the end of the hall, and waited for the others before moving inside.

Frank and Alice were kneeling on the floor, their expressions filled with determination.

“We won’t give you anything,” said Alice vehemently. 

Rodolphus stepped closer, his appearance much different than what they just saw in Azkaban. His hair was black and well kept, falling just to the tops of his shoulders. He wore a black suit and straightened his jacket before raising his wand and pointing it at the pair. His dark eyes were narrowed as they looked at the aurors. 

“Rabastan?” Rodolphus drawled. “Be so kind as to join me, brother.”

Rabastan Lestrange stepped from the shadows and pointed his wand at Alice while Rodolphus moved his to point at Frank.

Rabastan was a tad shorter than his brother, and skinnier. He looked gaunt almost, as if he spent most of his time out of the sun. His eyes were dark and cold as his thin mouth opened, “Crucio!”

Rodolphus followed his lead and released his curse at the same moment.

Frank and Alice couldn’t even scream as the curse took hold. They fell over and twitched on the ground, their faces contorted in excruciating pain.

Hermione looked at Neville. His jaw was clenched and tears leaked from his eyes. His breathing was heavy as he watched the scene, but his eyes never broke away for a moment.

Hermione slid her gaze from Neville to Bellatrix. The raven-haired witch was walking away from them and moving to the other side to get a better view of the scene. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes held a glint of anger. She reminded Hermione of a professor that was examining their students work—immediately noticing the errors.

The tortured continued on. Each minute that passed was agonizingly slow, yet Frank and Alice held out. A young Barty Jr. lurked in the background, his tongue darting out in a nervous tick.

“Let me have a turn,” Barty demanded as he stepped forward, a mad glint in his eyes. He pointed his wand at Frank.

“Do it,” Frank panted. His forehead was slick with sweat. “I won’t break.”

Barty’s eyes gleamed at the challenge. “Together, Rodolphus?”

“Crucio!” they shouted at the same time. 

They crucio’d Alice instead of Frank, changing tactics at the last moment to get a rise out of the man. Alice’s eyes rolled back into her head and her body went rigged before she toppled to the ground. Her body began seizing.

“Alice!” Frank cried out. Tears were running down his face as he watched his wife. “You’re killing her!” he yelled at them. “Stop!”

Rabastan turned his attention to him. “Tell us where our Lord is,” he said.

Frank shook his head. “I don’t know where Voldemort is! I told you this! We don’t know.”

“You two are aurors...surely you must know _something_,” Rabastan urged.

“I know nothing!” Frank repeated desperately, his voice an octave higher.

“Crucio!” Rabastan yelled out, the curse hitting Frank and sending him into another fit of seizures.

Rodolphus had abandoned Alice and turned his attention to Frank, releasing another crucio at him and sending him into a fit of seizures that the onlookers thought for sure would tear his muscles.

Suddenly, Rabastan and Barty Jr. were thrown to opposite sides of the room. Rodolphus ceased his curse and spun, wand raised in defense.

“Put it down,” a familiar voice growled.

Bellatrix sauntered into the room and eyed the Longbottoms on the floor.

Hermione felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She had never seen an older Bellatrix pre-Azkaban. She was stunning. She looked exactly as she did now, but more...mature. Her corset hugged the curves of her body, showing off her shapely figure and ample chest. Dark, raven curls fell down her back, which she brushed away from her face with her wand. Her eyes looked onyx in the dim light of the room as they glanced beneath thick lashes.

“You are an _idiot_, Rodolphus,” she sneered, stalking past him to the two on the floor. She tapped her wand to Frank’s temple. A frown graced her face as she repeated the action on Alice.

“We wanted information,” he defended.

Bellatrix rounded on him. “You and your simpering lackies don’t know the first thing about casting a cruciatus curse! Not properly! You should have let me do it.”

“They weren’t going to talk,” Rodolphus replied, a grimace on his face.

“Well now they certainly won’t,” she snapped. She pointed her wand at them. “You’ve driven them insane, you bloody fool!” She grabbed at her hair, voice unhinged and panicked. “The Dark Lord has vanished and we have no idea where to even go to help him. And now, _now_ you and your idiot friends have _ruined_ any chance!” Her voice was filled with desperation and a tinge of madness. 

“Wife,” Rodolphus commanded harshly.

That did it. 

Hermione noticed it immediately, having seen it on the younger Bella’s face.

There was a flash behind onyx orbs. It was as if she could physically see the mental snap.

Bella’s eyes widened with madness and a delight that sent shivers down Hermione’s spine. She chanced a glance at _her_ Bella, only to see that the witch was watching herself with an intensity that frightened Hermione further.

“Wife, hmm? Feeling rather bold after torturing them, Ruddy?” asked Bellatrix, her voice high pitched and taunting as she used his school nickname. “Let me tell you something, if I had it my way, Rodolphus, you would be in St. Mungo’s drooling all over yourself so that I could keep your wealth and rid myself of your vile, despicable—” she stepped closer with each word. “ Insignificant, idiotic, simpering self.”

He raised his wand then, fury flashed in his eyes. “Cruc-”

But the word was never finished. Bellatrix had raised her wand with extraordinary speed and released the cruciatus curse, toppling Rodolphus to his knees.

“You dare try and command _me, _use _my_ curse against _me_? Oh, Ruddy, you never could cast it as well as I can,” she taunted above him. “You simply don’t have the gift for it. Ruddy Rodolphus indeed. Let me show you how it’s done, hm?” she twisted her wand and he cried out. “You have to really _mean_ it. You can’t just say the word and wish harm...I mean you can, of course. But it’s nowhere near as painful or...delicious.”

Another twist of the wand and he let out a pained roar.

Hermione covered her mouth in horror. The expression on his face couldn’t compare to that of the Longbottom’s. Rodolphus was in an agony that she couldn’t even imagine. She looked to Harry then. Her friend was eyeing the scene intently with a dark expression.

Neville hadn’t moved or changed his expression, and Bella...Bella was watching herself with fascination.

“You have to _want_ it, _welcome_ it,” Bellatrix cooed. She twisted her wand once more and Rodolphus let out a sob as he contorted in a way no human body should. His back arched off the ground as his arms and legs sat in various, awkward positions. “You have to welcome their insanity into you and pull it all in. Instead of destroying your soul like with the killing curse, you have to pour your own in. All your own pain and misery and madness and will it to make them _hurt_ more than you did.”

Rodolphus was sobbing and writhing in agony still as she spoke, but she continued on unperturbed.

“So you see, _dear husband_,” she sneered in disgust, “you have to really _mean_ it when you cast it. You have to make the pain so unimaginable that they feel they are beyond even the safety that death would provide.”

Then she released him and drew away. He fell to the ground, panting and sobbing as he curled in on himself. Bellatrix glanced down at his body and arched an eyebrow at the puddle near his groin where he had urinated in pain and fear.

Bellatrix turned around, making eye contact with the other two wizards who had awoken and were smart enough to not intervene on the scene.

A sudden pop from below drew their attention and Bellatrix gritted her teeth as a volley of spells overtook them.

The memory ended and the four of them were sucked out. They all stumbled away from the pensieve, except for Bellatrix, who had leaned against the wall and surveyed them all with an unreadable expression.

“You really didn’t do it,” said Neville with a voice full of awe. “You didn’t torture them at all. You went to Azkaban for a crime you didn’t commit.”

Bellatrix snorted. “I haven’t seen much of my future self, Longbottom, but based on what I have, I can guarantee I did things that warranted my sentence in Azkaban,” her voice sounding miles away as she spoke.

“I know you didn’t do it for them...but...I’m glad you tortured him,” Neville said. 

Immediately Hermione went to admonish him.

“No,” Neville defended, shaking his head fervently and staring at her. “I’m glad Rodolphus was tortured for his part. He helped take away my parents. Him and Barty Jr. an-and Rabastan. I’m glad that they suffered,” Neville said adamantly. 

McGonagall stood by her desk, watching the scene but refusing to comment on whatever it was that the students saw. 

“I understand your pain, Neville,” Harry chimed in, drawing their attention. “As long as you feel at peace, what anyone else thinks doesn’t matter.”

Neville nodded, grateful for Harry’s understanding. He looked at Bellatrix then, who seemed to be staring off into space. “Thank you for this, Bellatrix.”

Her chocolate eyes slowly met his gaze, and she gave a small nod before pushing herself from the wall and exiting McGonagall’s office.

Hermione shot everyone a look before darting off after Bellatrix. She caught up with her, even though the witch was moving surprisingly fast.

“Bella,” Hermione called as she reached her, her hand stretching out to lightly clasp the robe.

Bellatrix stopped and released a heavy sigh. Her eyes met Hermione’s and she reached up, and unthinkingly cupped Hermione’s face. 

“Whatever you are going to say, I appreciate it, but I need to be alone right now, pet,” Bellatrix said softly.

Then she was gone. The hand that was cupping Hermione’s cheek disappeared and the raven-haired witch turned a corner and disappeared from sight. 

Hermione remained in the corridor, longingly looking after the spot where Bellatrix was last spotted. She gave a heavy sigh, her shoulders drooping in disappointment, and turned to go back to McGonagall’s office.

* * *

Hermione reached their room and opened the door, expecting to find Bellatrix on the couch with Crookshanks, or in her bedroom. She was surprised when neither was the case. Bella’s door was open, showing the empty room, and Crookshanks was on the couch, alone, and looking at Hermione curiously.

“Bella hasn’t come back?” she asked her cat as she approached him. She sat down next to him and scratched his head, causing him to purr happily.

Hermione’s brow furrowed and she stood, heading back out of the room and down the corridor. She figured she would at least see if she could locate the witch, just to know if she was alright.

The first place she checked was where she found her. She could see her form down on the dock of the Black Lake, staring out over it. Hermione contemplated going down there to check on her, or heading back. Her indecisiveness caused her to stay in the spot she was in, just watching after her for a time.

Hermione thought she looked beautiful in the setting sun. She could see that Bella was plucking something in her lap, and then tossing it into the lake. She stifled a delightful laugh when she saw a massive tentacle reach the surface of the water and scoop up whatever she was tossing in.

Then the tentacle moved to Bellatrix and held itself out expectantly—so that she could place the item in a suction cup. It curled inward and disappeared beneath the water before returning again a moment later.

Hermione watched the action for a while before deciding to just go down to the lake. 

“You aren’t very good at listening are you?” asked Bellatrix, her eyes never leaving the lake.

Hermione’s face reddened and she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I was worried about you when you weren’t back in the room and I wanted to make sure that you were okay.”

The raven-haired witch hummed. “So you thought you would come looking for me when I told you I needed to be alone?”

Hermione fidgeted before hanging her head with disappointment. “I’m sorry for disturbing you.” She turned on her heel and began to walk away.

“Wait,” Bellatrix called.

Hermione stopped and turned back to look at the other witch. Bellatrix’s gaze was firmly fixed on her.

Then she patted the spot next to her, silently beckoning Hermione to come and take a seat. When she sat down, Bellatrix remained silent. 

Hermione could see that what she had been plucking, were grapes. Soon, a large tentacle poked out of the water and Bellatrix placed a few grapes on the suction cup.

“Alexandrite loves grapes,” Bellatrix commented with a light laugh as the tentacle disappeared.

“Alexandrite?” Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

Bellatrix hummed. “I named her that when I was a first year, because the gem can change its colors just like her. I found out that she loves grapes that year as well and every year I would make sure to visit once a week and feed her grapes.”

Hermione’s gaze was soft as she looked at the other woman. She found it hard to believe that the right hand of Lord Voldemort, his most loyal, was so fond of magical creatures...and had made friends with them.

“Alexandrite was one of my first friends when I came here,” Bellatrix admitted with a sad smile. “As striking as I am now, I wasn’t always...when I was younger, my hair was rather wild and I was a bit on the small side, and my eyes looked almost too big for my face. It wasn’t until my third year when I matured and everything evened out on me. So, my first year was rather...difficult. I was a Black, which meant that many of the students knew my family and were either afraid of me because of my name...or only wanted to be my friend because of my connections.”

Hermione listened with the utmost attention. She was fascinated that Bellatrix seemed to have been a bit of an outcast despite her pureblood status.

“I also loved to read...so I often just secluded myself in the library. I think I might have been in Ravenclaw had I not been sorted into Slytherin.” A sad smile graced her face. “I was a bit of a know-it-all when I was younger...but then I realized my own potential and had to stop being ashamed of those aspects of myself. Andy started school my third year, and I had to look out for her. Third year was when I really bloomed...I think. But, during my first year, after something rude Rita Skeeter said, I came out here and met Alexandrite.” 

“You went to school with Rita Skeeter?” Hermione asked, disgust oozing with her words.

Bellatrix arched an eyebrow and hummed at the obvious distaste. “No one cares much for her in my time if that makes you feel any better about disliking her so much. She’s a rude woman, perfectly suited for journalism, though. She has an unnatural talent for twisting words and using it to further her own ambitions...she really is an excellent Slytherin, though.”

“Were you aware that she’s an animagus?”

Bellatrix showed her teeth. The look in her eyes was one of delight and mischievousness as she grinned. “I trapped her after I caught her spying on myself and a paramour...” she caught the look of jealousy that flashed across Hermione’s face and quickly pressed on, “I trapped her in a jar. She begged me to keep her secret about her animagus form, since she was unregistered and it was how she got all of her ‘inside scoops,’ and in return promised to stop spying on me. Still, I began making sure that the room was sealed, especially the crack underneath the door.”

Hermione chuckled, reminiscing of how she had trapped the woman the same way just four years ago. Again, the similarities between herself and Bellatrix surfaced to the forefront of her mind.

Bellatrix placed some more grapes on the tentacle that appeared once more. “Are you going to converse with me at all or did you just want your bloody grapes?” she admonished.

The tentacle disappeared and a large head poked out of the water. The eyes blinked slowly as they looked at Bellatrix.

The witch smirked and held out her wand and tapped it to the head of the squid and a silent conversation followed. Then, Bellatrix pulled her wand back and handed Hermione the last of the grapes. “Go on,” she urged.

Hermione held the grapes out, slightly nervous, as a large tentacle reached out and took them from her hand. Then, the squid winked at her and disappeared below the water and out of sight.

“I can’t believe I fed the giant squid,” Hermione muttered.

Bellatrix released a light laugh. “She likes you. She thinks you’re sweet, especially since you actually look for me. She’s never seen anyone else bother, aside from Cissy...and Andy on occasion.” 

“I care about you, Bella, I’ll always come looking,” replied Hermione honestly. 

Bellatrix met her gaze and offered a grateful nod.

“Do you want to talk about that memory?” asked Hermione.

Bellatrix sighed. “I suppose we should.”

“Is that really how you have to cast the Cruciatus curse?” Hermione inquired, her eyes searching Bella’s.

“Everything I said was true. You can cast it just like they did, and it does torture the individual...but there’s a difference in being tortured by someone like Rodolphus...and _me_. I apparently got even better at it by the time I joined Voldemort’s fight.”

“I think he trained you personally in the Dark Arts,” Hermione commented.

Bellatrix hummed, searching for the words. “That would explain the...I seemed sane like I am now but...”

“Something was different.”

Bellatrix nodded in agreement. “Unhinged,” Bellatrix stated, as the descriptor came to mind.

They sat in silence for a moment. 

“I’m glad that your friend was able to have some closure about how his parents came to be how they are.” Bellatrix’s voice was soft and sincere as she looked out on the lake.

Hermione offered her a genuine smile. “Neville really appreciated it. It was hard for him to see...but I think it helped him and also his opinion of you.”

Bellatrix returned the smile. Warmth bloomed in her chest and she basked in the feeling for once. She had done good and had better someone’s life. It made her feel good, and that was something she wasn’t used to. Then her thoughts turned back to the memory of herself, and of Rodolphus’ mind.

“I had to sift through other memories before I found that one for Longbottom,” Bellatrix began. Her eyes hardened as she stared at the water. “I saw a few more memories of myself in Rodolphus’ mind. My capacity for cruelty is surprising even to me. So many tortured...and I laughed all the while.”

Hermione remained quiet. She didn’t want to interrupt Bella’s line of thought or diminish whatever she had to say.

“It’s...strange—watching yourself. You know that it is you but it seems so foreign, like you’re seeing a totally different person.” She paused. “One good thing I found though was that I never slept with Rodolphus.” She let out a barking laugh.

Hermione’s stomach churned unpleasantly at the thought of Bellatrix having sex with anyone. Jealousy surged through her and she pushed it back down. The confirmation of her having never consummated her marriage with Rodolphus made her smile, though.

“Well, that’s a positive,” Hermione finally settled on saying.

Bellatrix snorted. “It infuriated him. I never wanted to marry him and only did so because it was expected of me. I told him that I was infertile, so there was, ‘no point in ever sleeping with him especially since I consider him to be beneath me in every way’,” she quoted from the memory.

“I’m guessing that he didn’t care for it,” Hermione stated.

“Not at all, but I seemed to have him rather afraid of crossing me, even then,” the raven-haired witch replied.

Silence encased them before Hermione broke it, her voice soft.

“I think the next memory we see in the pensieve will be mine,” Hermione said. She reached out and lightly took Bellatrix’s hand in her own. “If you’re willing and up for it.”

Bellatrix swallowed thickly. A rush of emotions surged through her. She was terrified of seeing what she had done to Hermione...but she also knew that it needed to happen. She gave a short nod of agreement and glanced up at the sky. It was nearly dark, and the air had grown rather cold.

“It’ll be snowing soon,” Bellatrix commented as she looked at the sky. “Have you given any more thought to what you’ll do for the holidays?”

Hermione shook her head. “I have no idea. I will probably just do what I did last year and spend it with Harry and Ron and the Weasley’s.”

Bellatrix nodded in understanding as a thought came to mind. She shooed it away for the time being, wanting to focus on the moment with Hermione instead.

* * *

“Miss Black, stay behind,” Andromeda instructed as the rest of the class began to file out.

Bella gave a loud sigh of agitation, but remained in her seat regardless.

“Do you want me to stay?” Hermione’s eyes darted between the Black sisters warily. She knew they were going to try and mend their relationship, but given the fire of both sisters she wasn’t willing to just assume anything.

Bellatrix waved her hand dismissively but gave Hermione a grateful smile. “I’ll be fine, pet.”

Hermione squeezed her hand before departing and leaving the two Black sisters alone.

“So...anything new happen there?” Andromeda asked seriously, before a smirk graced her face.

Bellatrix shrugged. “No.”

“Why not?” Andromeda asked, then she gestured to a stack of papers. “Help me carry these?”

Bellatrix took the stacks and followed her from the room and toward the professor’s wing.

“Because we haven’t really had a moment...well...that’s not true we did but we sat and talked and it was just...” she trailed off. “It was nice.”

“You enjoy her company,” Andromeda said pointedly. “That’s good, and very different than what you’re used to if memory serves.”

Bellatrix tilted her chin up.

“Oh don’t be like that. You and I both know it’s true. You weren’t exactly a saint,” Andromeda commented with a chuckle. She looked to Bellatrix, expecting to receive an eye roll, but instead was watching her sister glance to the side with a bored expression on her face. “What’s bothering you?”

Bellatrix met her gaze before asking, “How did you handle it? I know that father never...beat our ideology into you...but surely you had to have prejudices...” she trailed off. 

Andromeda ushered her into her room and closed the door behind them. She instructed Bellatrix to set the scrolls down on a nearby table before gesturing for her to go and sit down.

Once she had sat in an armchair, Andromeda took the seat opposite her and gave a heavy sigh. “Something tells me you are worried that you’re as bad as you think you are.”

Bellatrix gave a noncommittal shrug and Andromeda knew she hit the mark. 

“I had my own prejudices to overcome. It was...hard...and sometimes it was the easiest thing. Sometimes I could go lengths without ever even thinking about it because he was just Ted. He wasn’t a mudblood. Other days...especially when I was angry and wanted to lash out...that’s what he was. I was above him because of my status.” Andromeda mulled it over for a moment before continuing, “Change doesn’t happen immediately, Bella. Father was so...insistent with you, the bloody madman, and there’s a possibility it might take years.”

Bellatrix hummed in agreement. Logically she knew that, but hearing it out loud from someone else, her muggleborn-marrying-sister no less, did help somewhat.

“I’m terrified that I’m going to grow cold and angry over something and take it out on her and be cruel...” Bellatrix admitted. “The closer that we grow the more it terrifies me.”

Andromeda nodded in understanding. “That’s understandable. Growing closer requires more vulnerability and therefore allows more room for hurt and disappointment. But, you are trying...have you called her a mudblood at all?”

“Not since I first got here,” replied Bellatrix.

Andromeda offered a beaming smile. “Bella, that’s a very good thing.”

“Oh yes,” Bella snorted. “Commend me on what is normal behavior.”

Androma eyed her seriously. “Bella, when someone does something good, even if it is what _should_ be normal, it should be acknowledged. Prejudices are hard to unlearn, especially when instilled so young. Growth isn’t linear.”

Bellatrix broke the eye contact and glanced around the room, her mask of indifference in full force once more.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Bella. Be patient and kind to yourself,” said Andromeda seriously.

“I’d like your help with something,” Bellatrix said abruptly, giving no indication that she had even heard what Andromeda just said.

* * *

“Have you seen Bella anywhere?” asked Hermione. Her voice was filled with worry as she asked Ginny.

The redhead shook her head. “I haven’t seen her since breakfast this morning.”

Hermione bit her lip.

“What’s happened?” 

“Andromeda called Bella to hang back after class...but then she never showed up for our next class and she isn’t in the room or her usual spots where I can find her.”

“What about the Forbidden Forest? She could be out there with the unicorns,” Ginny suggested.

“What’s wrong?” Luna interjected as she appeared next to the other girls.

“Hermione’s lost her girlfriend,” answered Ginny as she shoved a potato in her mouth.

“She isn’t my girlfriend,” came the defensive reply.

“Maybe she’s with the unicorns?” Luna suggested, ignoring Hermione’s comment.

“That’s what I said.”

Hermione sighed. “Well I can’t really go and look can I?”

Ginny glanced at the professor table in the front of the hall. “I don’t see Professor Tonks up there at all. Maybe she and Bellatrix are having dinner together.”

“You’re probably right,” Hermione admitted as she slumped into a seat.

Luna followed suit, deciding to eat with the two Gryffindors today. 

“Where’s Harry and Ron?” Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny was about to reply when she saw the two enter the hall. “Right there.” She waved them over.

As soon as Ron took a seat on one side of his sister he looked at Hermione. “I’m sorry for the way I acted the other day. Harry told me what Bellatrix did. I didn’t believe it until Neville chimed in and confirmed the whole thing...I think it’s bloody brilliant.”

Hermione offered him a genuine, grateful smile. “I appreciate that, Ron. But I think you need to tell Bella that.”

He nodded his agreement. Suddenly, he grew perplexed when he realized Bellatrix wasn’t next to Hermione. “Where is she?”

Hermione shook her head. “That’s the thing, I don’t know. None of us have seen her and I haven’t seen her since DADA...” she trailed off, still worrying and biting her lip.

Ron’s brow furrowed. “She’s right there,” he said pointing to the entrance of the Great Hall where Bellatrix and Andromeda had entered.

Hermione’s head whipped to the side. “Bella!” she called out as soon as her eyes landed on her.

The two Black sisters approached the table and Bellatrix offered her a tired smirk. “What’s wrong, pet?”

“Where have you been?” Hermione scolded. “You missed class!”

Bellatrix arched an amused eyebrow. “You could just say you were worried.”

Hermione’s face reddened. “I-I was...I wasn-...” she spluttered.

“Uh huh,” Bellatrix said with an amused grin. 

It didn’t quite reach her eyes though, and Hermione suddenly became aware of just how tired she and Andromeda looked.

“Are you okay?” asked Hermione with a voice full of concern.

“I’m okay. Tired,” Bellatrix replied honestly. She suddenly became very nervous and shifted back and forth on her feet. “I have something to show you...”

Hermione stood. “Okay.” Her gaze shifted to Andromeda.

The middle Black sister placed her hand on Bellatrix’s arm, drawing her line of sight. She offered a nod, waiting for Bella to return the gesture before she headed off to the professor’s table.

“What’s going on?” Hermione asked.

Bellatrix said nothing. Instead, she took Hermione’s hand and pulled her away from the table and led her from the Great Hall. 

She didn’t press her on it again. Hermione followed Bellatrix’s lead, allowing herself to be led down the halls until they came to rest outside of their room.

“Bella?” Hermione questioned when the raven-haired witch stopped outside of their door.

“Close your eyes, pet,” she instructed.

Hermione did as she was told, trusting the other witch as she heard the door click open and she was guided into the living quarters.

She waited patiently as the door closed behind them, and Bella’s hand on her back urged her to walk forward. She tried to ignore the wave of pleasure that rolled through her at feeling Bella’s touch, but it was growing more difficult each time the girl touched her.

“Bella, what is—,” Hermione began.

“Open your eyes,” Bellatrix instructed as her hand fell away from Hermione’s back.

She did as she was told and opened her eyes, widening them in utter shock when she saw what was in front of her.

“Mom? Dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh snap! Hope you all liked this update. Don't forget to take a look at my novels and don't forget to drop a review on the story!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, new update! Sorry it's a day late...life! I hope you all enjoy this story and are liking the slow burn.
> 
> As always, reviews are welcomed and encouraged!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my novels! Link can be found in chapter 2 or 3 I believe.

“Mom? Dad?” Hermione asked. Her voice was small and filled with disbelief.

“Hey, pumpkin,” her dad said with a teary-eyed smile.

Hermione felt tears leak from her eyes as she flung herself into the waiting arms of her parents.

“How?” she asked through her tears, clinging even tighter to them.

“Your friend and a professor of yours found us in Australia and reversed the spell you did,” her mom answered.

“I’m so sorry,” Hermione apologized immediately. “I was so worried that the Death Eaters would come after you to get to me and I didn’t know what else to do but I had to keep you safe and—”

Her father cut her off, “It’s okay. We understand why you did it. Your friend and professor filled us in as best as they could about what had happened in your world.”

Hermione suddenly realized her muggle parents were in her school...that was not for muggles. She pulled back abruptly and rounded on Bellatrix, suddenly very panicked.

Bella held up her hands and immediately said, “Don’t worry I already cleared it with McGonagall. That’s where I was all this time...sorting it out with her and then making the trip with Andy to reverse your spell.”

Hermione’s mouth hung agape in complete astonishment. Tears leaked from her eyes again as she fell into Bellatrix’s arms, and she buried her face into her neck. Bella’s distinctive scent of sandalwood and pine filled her nostrils and she released a shaky sigh. She clung to her tighter, not wanting to let go.

“It’s alright, pet,” Bella said soothingly. “You should spend time with them. I’ll give you your privacy.” 

Hermione pulled back and mouthed a thank you as Bellatrix turned and headed toward the door, opening it and closing it quickly.

“So...” her mother began with a smile, “is there anything you want to tell us about?”

Heat surged to Hermione’s cheeks. “What do you mean?”

Her parents shared a look and then looked at Hermione expectantly.

“We’re just friends,” she defended strongly.

“Uh huh,” her father replied, taking a seat. “So are your mother and I.”

Her mother released a laugh and sat next to her husband, watching her daughter with a loving gaze as Hermione followed suit and sat on the other end of the couch.

“We are,” Hermione repeated, this time with a touch of disappointment in her voice.

“Mhmm...so why didn’t Harry or Ron come and find us?” her mother questioned softly, eyes shining with compassion.

Hermione remained silent for a few moments before finally releasing a shaky breath. “I like her...as more than a friend.”

“We figured and we are quite sure the feeling is mutual,” her father replied gently.

“You’re okay with it? With me liking a girl?” Hermione asked timidly.

“Sweetie, finding out you were a witch will always be the greatest shock we could experience. You liking the same sex is nowhere near as shocking as finding out magic is real,” her mother stated.

Hermione smiled and released a light laugh.

“So...tell us all about her and then we can discuss everything else.”

So Hermione did. She gave them the entire backstory of Bellatrix; explaining what she was like in the future, what she had done, what she had done to her, and then explaining Dumbledore’s plan with the time turner to reset the timeline. It took a while but her parents remained silent throughout, although they couldn’t hide their horror when Hermione showed them her scar and told them about what Bellatrix had done. Then she explained the war and told them of her time looking for horcruxes with Harry and Ron—and then finally how the war ended. She waited a moment before switching to explain how school had been going, and how this younger version of Bellatrix was doing with trying to be better and making amends.

When she finished, her parents remained silent for a few moments—obviously digesting everything their daughter had told them.

“I can’t imagine how you must have felt through all of that,” her mother said finally. “That’s so much to have to go through at your age, sweetie. You should have never had to endure that.”

“It’s all made me who I am now,” Hermione replied sadly.

“You’re okay with forgiving her, then?” her father asked.

“I am. It wasn’t her that did that...her future self would have never done what she did for me in finding you and reversing my spell. Never. She isn’t the same person. She hasn’t gone down a dark path yet.”

“And you think that Dumbledore’s plan will work?” her mother inquired.

“I have no doubt...even if she goes back and makes the same choices, the timeline will change a little but...she will still have given me you two and for that I’ll always be grateful.”

* * *

“Where’s Hermione?” Ginny asked when Bellatrix plopped down at the table and began shoveling food onto her plate.

“She is enjoying her surprise,” Bella responded. She stabbed a piece of steak with her fork and bit into it hungrily.

“That sounds kinky,” Ginny muttered, causing Bellatrix to snort in amusement.

“Actually, it’s rather sweet on my part,” she corrected.

“What did you do for her?” Luna asked with a smile.

“I’m sure she’ll tell you lot soon enough.” She shrugged.

“Hey, Bellatrix,” Ron chimed in, drawing the raven-haired witch’s attention.

Bellatrix released an exasperated sigh. “What is it, Weasel? I’m starving and exhausted.”

Ron ignored the comment, seemingly unbothered by the irritated tone of Bellatrix’s voice. “I heard what you did for Neville and I just wanted to tell you that was really great of you...and I think it was bloody cool,” said Ron with sincerity.

Bella’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. Her mouth turned downward in a frown as she examined the redheaded boy. 

“Change of heart, Weasel?” she asked.

Ron shrugged. “I guess you can say that. I just think it’s cool you’re trying, and if Neville is willing to give you a chance, of all people, then I shouldn’t be such a prat.”

Ginny looked to Harry curiously, as if she was asking him if she had heard what Ron said correctly.

Harry returned her gaze and nodded, confirming that she hadn’t imagined it. They both silently wished that Hermione was here to see it, because they were sure that hell froze over.

Bellatrix seemed equally surprised...and suspicious. Her eyes narrowed as she examined Ron, trying to sort out what it was all about. She chose to leave it for the moment and simply nodded her acknowledgement before plowing through the rest of her food. 

She gave them a dismissive wave as she left the table, heading back toward her room. She paused halfway though, unsure if Hermione was still with her parents. She thought about it, and before climbing the stairs, she decided to go down the other set that led to the kitchens. 

She walked in on at least a hundred house elves working in the hot room.

“Can I help you, missus?” a house elf asked.

Bellatrix looked down at her. She was small and slightly pinkish, with big brown eyes and a short, round nose.

“Yes, my friend is going to miss dinner and I was wondering if I could take her a plate of food,” Bellatrix replied.

She was trying very hard to be courteous. Being nice to house elves was a new phenomenon for her, as she was used to them doing everything for her whenever she commanded. But, Hermione had made it clear her about her feelings regarding the servitude of house elves, and she was determined to do something that would make the brunette proud.

“Of course, missus! Winky will get you a plate straight away,” Winky said with a tight smile. She took off toward the extra food and began compiling a plate. “It’s a shame that missus’ friend missed dinner.”

“Yes,” Bellatrix commented, rather uncomfortable with the interaction, as if they were equals. “Hermione had something come up.”

Winky stopped abruptly at this, as did a few other elves that were in earshot.

“Missus’ friend is Hermione Granger?” Winky asked. Her eyes widened, making them look twice as big as they already were.

Bellatrix shifted on her feet. “Yes, what of it?”

“Missus Granger is so kind to Winky!” Winky cried out happily. “Missus Granger has always been a friend to Winky. Missus Granger has helped Winky work on her Butterbeer addiction. We had a bit of a rough go for a while. Missus Granger insisted on hiding clothes for us elves to find and we didn’t care for that, no missus!” Winky went back to making up the plate before she made a second plate full of sweets, unaware of the look of utter shock on Bellatrix’s face. She handed both plates to Bellatrix and offered a huge smile. “Would missus please tell Missus Granger that Winky says hello?”

Bellatrix resisted the urge to sneer at the request and quickly brushed her hair from her face in an effort to cover her facial expression. “Yes, of course...Winky.”

“Oh thank you, missus!” exclaimed Winky, clapping her hands together. “What is missus’ name?”

“Bellatrix Black,” she replied.

Winky’s eyes widened. “Oh, you’re of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black! Winky knows of your family, missus.” Winky gave a quick bow, her eyes darting to the side nervously.

Bellatrix’s eyebrow rose and before she could think better of it, asked, “Why did you suddenly become nervous of me, Winky?”

Winky looked up and wrung her hands nervously. “Winky knows of missus’ reputation. Winky never met you, Missus Black, but Winky knows of you...” 

Bellatrix watched her for a few moments, unsure what she should do. So, she settled on doing what she thought Hermione would hope she would do.

“You don’t need to worry about me, Winky. You’ve made me happy by giving me food for Hermione. You’re a good elf and...what you know of me isn’t who I am right now,” Bellatrix said honestly.

Winky’s head shot up and her eyes brightened considerably. “Oh thank you, Missus Black!”

“Thank you, Winky. I’ll be sure to tell Hermione you said hello,” she assured before turning and exiting the kitchen.

She left to a cacophony of happy yells, the sound coming and going as the door to the kitchen swung back and forth. Bellatrix couldn’t help but smile at their happiness. The warmth that came from making others happy when she was so used to only causing them pain was back in chest again.

She pushed the thoughts away as she climbed the stairs and headed in the direction of the professor’s wing, hoping that Hermione had finished up with her parents. She didn’t want to intrude on their time, but she also couldn’t just hang around the castle after hours. Well, she certainly could but she wouldn’t feel right leaving Hermione alone after she had brought her parents back to her.

She stopped outside of their door, eyes glaring holes in it as she debated whether to knock first or just enter. She bit her lip in uncertainty before rapping on the door three times with the toe of her boot.

After a few moments, the door creaked open to reveal Mr. Granger. Bollocks.

“I brought Hermione dinner,” Bellatrix stated, holding the two plates up.

“Oh come in come in you didn’t need to knock! This is your living space! Hermione just finished showering and we were waiting to say goodbye to her. I imagine Headmistress McGonagall will be around shortly to send my wife and I back home to pack our things,” he rambled on as Bellatrix walked into the space.

“You’re coming back to England then?” Bellatrix asked, seeking confirmation that Hermione’s parents wouldn’t just stay in Australia now that their memories were back.

“Of course!” Mrs. Granger exclaimed. “We’d never have left if Hermione hadn’t erased our memories to keep us safe.”

Bellatrix merely nodded. She was never good at pleasantries. Normally she would put her mask on and be charming, but these were Hermione’s parents and she didn’t want to give them the same false caring that she was accustomed to. She wanted to be genuine, but she wasn’t sure how. So, she decided to just remain silent.

Thankfully, Hermione emerged from her room a moment later, saving Bellatrix from any future awkwardness.

“Bella,” Hermione breathed out with a bright smile.

The raven-haired witch could feel her heartbeat in her throat at the way Hermione said her name, and the smile directed at her. Her cheeks reddened and she cleared her throat, acutely aware of the way Hermione’s parents were staring at her with...excitement? 

“I brought you dinner,” said Bellatrix, gesturing to the two plates of food that sat on their table. “Winky asked me to tell you that she says hello.”

Hermione’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Not only had Bellatrix thought to bring her dinner, but she had interacted, assumingly pleasantly, with a house elf.

Then her eyes narrowed. “You didn’t...demand that she make a plate?”

Bellatrix’s eyes widened at the question. She gave an indignant huff and crossed her arms across her chest. “Will you take my word for it or would you prefer to see?”

Hermione’s taut mouth tilted upward in a smirk. “I’ll take your word for it.”

“I wasn’t aware that elves could have drinking problems,” Bellatrix commented offhandedly as she plopped down in an armchair—her posture as regal as her pureblood status.

Hermione’s parents shared a look and then looked to their daughter. “House elves? These wouldn’t be the same creatures you advocated for to have rights, would they, puddin’?” Mr. Granger asked.

Their daughter nodded and was about to explain further when a knock sounded on their door.

“Enter,” Bellatrix commanded, already knowing that it was McGonagall.

The headmistress stepped through the doorway and offered a large smile to the Grangers. “Are we ready to go?”

“Yes,” Mr. Granger clapped his hands together before he moved to his daughter. “We will see you over your break. We are packing up straight away and heading back to the house and putting the house in Australia up for sale.”

“Hopefully we will be unpacked by Christmas!” Mrs. Granger exclaimed.

Bellatrix could practically see the gears turning in her head of how she would go about it all.

“I can’t wait,” replied Hermione, voice dripping with happiness.

After a few goodbyes, the Grangers finally departed with McGonagall, leaving Bellatrix and Hermione alone.

The brunette dug into her food and delved into everything she and her parents talked about.

Bellatrix listened with rapt attention, genuinely wondering how everything had gone. She could see that there was genuine love and affection between them, and was curious, as she had never experienced the sensation with her own parents. 

“It is so strange to me that you have parents that love you for you, and not just have expectations for who you are supposed to be,” Bellatrix commented, her voice distant as she mulled it over in her mind.

“I can’t imagine having your childhood, Bella,” Hermione replied honestly, having finished her plate. She came and sat across from the witch. “I think that had our lives been reversed, I would have been very much like you.”

Bellatrix regarded her for a moment before nodding her agreement. She and Hermione were very similar, and she didn’t doubt the truthfulness of her words.

“Thank you, for what you did,” Hermione said suddenly as tears rolled slowly from her eyes. “You didn’t have to but what you di-did...it was so k-kind and—” her words were cut off by a sob.

Bellatrix was on her feet in a second. She quickly moved to the couch and wrapped Hermione up in her arms, allowing the brunette to collapse into her and sob against her neck.

“I’m so g-grateful,” Hermione cried against her skin. “I c-couldn’t d-do it my-myself.”

“Shh, pet,” cooed Bellatrix, rubbing the witch’s back. “You deserve to have your parents back, even if it is only for a spell before the timeline is overwritten.”

Hermione registered her words and their implication. Bellatrix would choose differently. But, she recalled Bellatrix’s earlier truth—that she would choose the same path if it meant her sisters would be safe. It didn’t matter though. What mattered was that Bellatrix was implying that she would be choosing differently when she returned, and that made Hermione’s heart swell with pride that the dark witch would want to be better. 

But then dread settled into her chest and her heart plummeted into her stomach. Bellatrix would have to return to her own time at the end of term, which was six months from now. The witch would go back, and the moment she would leave Hermione’s timeline would change or remain the same. She thought that if it remained the same she would at least have the memories...

A fresh wave of anxiety clawed its way up her throat and she released a strangled sob into Bellatrix’s neck.

Bellatrix tightened her grip on the brunette, unsure of what brought on the pained noise. She pulled her as close as she could, hoping that it would help in some way, but instead Hermione just sobbed harder against her. 

“Hermione,” said Bellatrix in a soft tone. “What’s wrong?”

“Y-you’re going to l-leave,” came the reply.

Bellatrix’s brow furrowed. “Leave? I’m not leaving, I’m right here.”

“Y-your time,” Hermione sobbed out.

Realization dawned on Bellatrix then, and she rested her chin atop Hermione’s head. She often forgot that she was just a visitor here. She thought about her future, and what it would look like in her own timeline now that she had met Hermione...she would have to live out the majority of her life without Hermione, but knowing that she exists somewhere in the future. She wondered how their meeting would happen with her choosing a different path...would they ever even meet?

The thoughts brought anguish to her heart and she held tighter to the brunette. She was suddenly terrified of letting Hermione go, and thought that maybe if she clung to her she wouldn’t have to leave. The overwhelming urge to break down surged through her, and she pushed it down. Hermione was upset, and she wasn’t about to turn the moment to her own pain.

“I know,” she said after a few moments. “I don’t want to leave, Hermione.” A hand slid up the brunette’s back and threaded itself in her mane of hair. “I have to go but please believe me when I say that I truly don’t want to.”

They stayed like that for a while, until Hermione’s sobs finally quieted down and she pulled back. She put some distance between them, not trusting herself to kiss Bellatrix for all she had done. But she didn’t want a kiss that was born of gratitude. She wanted it to be solely about her care for the other witch, and she couldn’t just focus on that while she was feeling so grateful for her parents being back but so heartbroken at the thought of Bella having to leave eventually.

“I’m sorry for crying on you again,” Hermione said with a groan.

Bellatrix offered an amused smirk. “This is the second time you’ve cried on my tits, pet, is there something I should know?” she teased.

Hermione’s face reddened considerably. “I-I n-no I just—”

Bellatrix cut her off with a sharp laugh, saving her any further embarrassment. “Relax, pet, I’m just teasing you.” She glanced to the window and saw that it was pitch black outside. “We should get to bed, it’s late and we have both had an exhausting day.”

Hermione stood up and looked at Bellatrix, her expression soft. “Thank you again, Bella, for today.” She leaned down and quickly kissed the witch’s cheek before turning and rushing into her bedroom.

Bella’s face was hot as she stared at Hermione’s closed door, a smile blooming on her face.

* * *

Bellatrix sat among the Gryffindors, only half listening to what Hermione was telling the others about her parents. She had tuned in long enough to know that it was everything Hermione had already shared with her, and so she didn’t feel guilty for submerging herself in her own thoughts. 

It was Friday and the weekend was upon them. They were having lunch and Bellatrix had to admit that she was looking forward to the afternoon free of classes, and the Hogsmeade trip that was taking place tomorrow. She could do with a little down time after the week she had. 

She hadn’t been sleeping well. All she could see when she closed her eyes was the image of herself, pre-Azkaban, torturing Rodolphus with that unhinged look in her eyes. Then she would see herself on the battlefield, killing Nymphadora and being completely out of her mind.

She always felt a little...unstable. Her temper was fierce and her penchant for cruelty was always far above what could ever be considered normal. Seeing herself so fragmented was unsettling and she feared that even if everything was different, she would still be just as fractured. 

“Bella?” came Hermione’s warm voice from beside her.

She snapped her head up and noticed that everyone was looking at her with concern.

“What?” she asked, brow furrowing in annoyance.

“Are you okay?” Hermione inquired gently. 

Bellatrix relaxed and nodded. “I was just thinking. What did you need, pet?”

“Hermione just finished telling us what you did for her with her parents,” Ginny piped up. “I think we are all speechless.”

Bellatrix snorted. “Good. Let’s keep it that way.”

Ginny offered a toothy grin before delving into her latest Quidditch story. 

Bellatrix returned to her thoughts, only to be pulled from them again. But this time it wasn’t her group that did, it was her nephew.

“Draco,” Bellatrix greeted. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.” She gestured at her group. “They’re boring me.”

“You’ve been spaced out all lunch!” Ginny called and tossed a roll at Bellatrix’s head, which the witch dodged easily.

Hermione thought how fitting her animagus form was with her cat-like reflexes. 

“Did you come to chit chat or is there something you need?” asked Bellatrix, suddenly skeptical.

Draco sighed and immediately Bellatrix knew that it was the latter.

“What does Cissy want now?” Bellatrix groaned.

“She wants you to come for dinner tonight. She already cleared it with McGonagall,” Draco answered, still uneasy.

Bellatrix pounced on it. “You aren’t coming are you?”

“Unfortunately only you get special permission to leave the grounds,” Draco replied with a smirk.

Bellatrix released another groan. “Bloody hell do I get no peace around here!”

Hermione chuckled from behind her and she turned to see why the other witch thought it was so funny. She arched an eyebrow expectantly.

“It’s nice that your sister wants to have dinner with you and that she’s trying, Bella,” Hermione explained, smiling brightly. “And you’re worrying about your peace.”

Bellatrix huffed and crossed her arms. 

“You can head to Malfoy manor whenever you want through the fireplace in McGonagall’s office. Dinner is going to be served at promptly at six o’clock,” Draco reiterated, his voice going up an octave to mimic his mother’s voice. 

Bellatrix smirked at that and rolled her eyes. A playful grin overtook her expression. “Yes yes, fine I will be there for dinner. Should I send an owl?”

Draco laughed. “It’s funny you think that this was actually a request.”

Bellatrix’s eyes narrowed. “Did my future self ever heed a request?”

Draco shook his head, eyes full of mirth.

“Well, then I hardly see why I should now,” she replied flippantly. “I’ll send a reply to her to make sure she knows that it is in fact a request that I am agreeing to.”

Ginny snorted. “This power play is hilarious to watch.”

“Cissy should know better than to ever play with me,” retorted Bellatrix seriously. Suddenly, an idea dawned on her. “Would you like to see my patronus?” she asked Hermione, even though the question was posed to the whole group.

Everyone’s eyes widened and Hermione immediately responded with an enthusiastic, ‘yes.’

Bellatrix waved for them all to follow her from the Great Hall, and they quickly sprung from their seats and trailed after her. They weaved through the corridors of the castle until they came to an exit that led out onto the grounds. She led them down the stone steps toward the Black Lake, and finally stopped near the dock.

Draco looked at his aunt with anticipation. He had never seen her conjure a patronus before, since as a Death Eater she wasn’t able to. Hermione was equally as on edge, wondering what patronus Bellatrix even had. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Luna all seemed to be patiently waiting and holding their breaths to see what would happen.

“Expecto Patronum,” Bellatrix said firmly. The happy memory rested in the forefront of her mind as it filled her with warmth. From the tip of her wand, shot a brilliant, ethereal blue light that erupted into the shape of a large panther.

“A panther, just like your animagus,” Hermione murmured. Before she knew what she was doing, she raised her wand and called out the spell, watching as her otter sprang from her wand and happily swam around the panther.

Bella’s patronus eyed it curiously before beginning to chase it playfully.

“I think they like each other,” Luna said wistfully.

Ginny snorted. “No shit.”

Harry chuckled and nodded his agreement, none of them noticing that Ron seemed very confused about what that statement was so funny.

“Alright, that’s enough,” said Bella softly to her patronus, and drawing its attention. “You need to deliver a message to Cissy.”

Her patronus ceased its playing and sat up straight, ears raised and waiting for the message. 

“I accept your request for dinner and will see you at five o’clock sharp for drinks,” Bellatrix said, her voice rather formal and commanding.

The panther patronus stood and disappeared in a ball of light before vanishing from sight. Bellatrix’s eyes were closed in concentration for a few moments before she opened them, and glanced to her group. 

“All finished,” she told Draco. “I only wish that I could see through my patronus’ eyes...” she trailed off. “Wait a moment.”

Bellatrix waved her wand again. “Expecto patronum!” 

Her patronus burst forth once more and prowled the air in front of her. She examined it curiously before closing her eyes and concentrating. She focused on the intent that was required to send a message before willing her and her patronus’ eyes to become one. 

When she opened her eyes, Hermione and the others gasped.

“Your eyes,” Hermione breathed out in surprise.

Bella’s eyes were no longer their chocolate color. Instead, they were a ghostly blue like the patronus before her.

Bellatrix and her patronus turned their heads in tandem and Bellatrix released a delighted laugh. “I can see through her.”

Hermione felt slightly uneasy with the intensity of the patronus’ stare. It was obvious that it could really see her as a living, breathing being. 

“Hmm,” Bellatrix hummed before her patronus disappeared. Her eyes remained ghostly blue as her brow furrowed—then a delighted laugh escaped her lips.

“I can see all inside the castle,” she said with a toothy grin. Her brow furrowed once more. “Longbottom’s forgotten the password for the Gryffindor tower again.”

Ginny rolled her eyes as the others chuckled.

“Honestly, it’s his seventh year and he still can’t remember a password,” Ron said with a laugh.

“It’s Fortuna Minor,” Ginny supplied.

Bellatrix closed her eyes for a moment as she repeated the password. Then she let out a boisterous laugh as ghostly blue eyes revealed themselves once more.

“He nearly pissed himself,” she breathed out. “A patronu giving him the password and then disappearing through a wall.”

She sighed and her shoulders drooped. Eyes blinking, the world came back into focus as chocolate eyes appeared.

“That’s rather exhausting,” she commented.

“I had no idea that we could see through our Patronus’ eyes,” Harry admitted. “I knew about sending messages...but using them as spies...”

“Would have been useful during the war,” Ron agreed.

“I’ll be sure to pass that information along when I go back,” Bellatrix commented offhandedly, missing the look of disappointment that crossed Hermione’s face.

“Oh bloody hell, look at the time!” Ginny squeaked when she glanced at her watch. “I’m going to be late for class.”

“Ron and I have Divination,” Harry supplied after he gave his girlfriend a quick kiss and she sprinted off back to the castle. 

“I have class as well,” Luna piped up. “I will see you tomorrow for Hogsmeade.” She waved at them and then followed after Ginny.

“I don’t know why we bothered to take Divination this year,” Ron muttered. 

“If we want to be Aurors we have to.”

“Yeah but we fought in the war! You defeated Voldemort! It’s stupid that we still have to take the classes,” Ron grumbled.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. “Yes, heaven forbid you have to be held to the same standards as everyone else. I’m sure that even if your N.E.W.T.S. are subpar to other aurors, they will still allow you to become one.”

“This is all assuming our timeline doesn’t change, though,” said Ron, as realization dawned on him.

Hermione snapped. “Can we please stop talking about the timeline!”

Harry frowned and offered a sympathetic smile. He knew that Hermione had feelings for the raven-haired witch, and was pretty sure it was mutual. Well, at least that’s what Ginny stressed to him when she would rant about how it was frustrating to watch them dance around each other. Hermione hadn’t talked to him directly about it, and he decided that asking her about it to just let her know he was here for her would be a good move. He had noticed the way Hermione’s eyes brightened whenever Bellatrix was around, as well as how her mood shifted whenever the witch was away or the timeline conversation was broached. 

Harry noticed how Bellatrix’s expression softened considerably at seeing Hermione distressed. The witch had stepped forward, closing the distance between them and resting her hand on Hermione’s arm.

“It’s okay, pet,” Bella murmured carefully. “Don’t worry about that right now.”

Harry chanced a glance at Ron, unsurprised when Ron seemed as oblivious as a rock. He sighed and stepped forward to place an arm around Hermione’s shoulders.

“Since Bellatrix is going to be with Narcissa tonight for dinner, why don’t the three of us do something tonight? Just us, like old times?” Harry suggested.

Hermione met his green eyes and offered a wide smile. “That sounds wonderful!”

“Come on up to Gryffindor tower tonight and we can hang out and prep for the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow,” continued Harry. 

He met Bellatrix’s eyes then, and she gave him a small nod of thanks. He returned the gesture, grateful that they both seemed to have common ground where Hermione was concerned.

Suddenly, a blast of water landed right by their feet. Everyone but Bellatrix leapt back—completely startled.

“Alexandrite!” Bellatrix scolded as she stalked to the dock. “I have no grapes, I’m sorry!”

A tentacle rose from the water, as did a large head. The squid’s eyes narrowed on her and Alexandrite splashed more water at Bellatrix.

The witch was fast though, and pulled her wand free of her hair and deflected the water with a spell.

“Now, listen here—”

Another splash of water.

“Yes yes I know you’ve gone a few decades without grapes since I left the school!”

She had Alexandrite’s attention now. A tentacle rose just above the water, ready to splash more if needed.

“I will bring you some grapes tomorrow before we go to Hogsmeade...and a butterbeer to apologize for not having grapes today,” Bellatrix assured.

Alexandrite’s eyes widened and the tentacle lowered below the surface. A happy chirping noise resounded from its beak, and then it disappeared below the water.

“What the bloody hell?” Ron gaped.

“Alexandrite?” asked a perplexed Harry.

Hermione giggled. “Bella named the Giant Squid, Alexandrite, during her first year of school. Alexandrite has a taste for grapes and she always used to bring her some. Now that she’s back, she resumed the tradition every time she visited the Black Lake...it seems Alexandrite was offended that she didn’t have any for her this time,” she explained through her giggles.

Bellatrix huffed and blew some raven curls from her face, and then tucked her wand into the curls to hold it in place. 

“Bloody squid,” Hermione heard Bella mutter. Despite the words, there was affection in her voice and it made Hermione smile wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all loved this one. 
> 
> Don't forget to review! Make sure you subscribe for updates if you haven't already


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! I'm sorry you all didn't get an update Saturday. With the holidays approaching it's been a bit insane.
> 
> I got a new job! I also have finished my third novel and am just in the process of editing the last bits. The goal is to drop that at the first of the year! So please stay tuned for that!
> 
> I'm going to try and get you all the next chapter for Saturday, but we will have to see how the holidays go this week.
> 
> So, as always, reviews are welcomed and encouraged!
> 
> Please check out my novels if you haven't already, so that you're all caught up for the third book dropping.

Bellatrix emerged from the fireplace and stepped into Malfoy Manor as the green flames of the floo disappeared behind her.

She arched an eyebrow as she took in the surroundings. Everything was sleek, black, silver, and green. She thought of how Slytherin it all was, and she could hardly say she was surprised since Cissy and Lucius were both Slytherin’s as well.

She glanced at the clock that hung on the wall opposite of the fireplace. It was 5 o’clock exactly.

A sudden pop drew her attention downward, as a house elf appeared.

“Lady Black,” the house elf greeted. “My name is Minny, Mistress Narcissa is waiting for you in the library. If you would follow me.”

Bellatrix could see why the elf was named Minny. She was short, even by house elf standards, with droopy ears and tennis ball eyes that seemed too large for her head. Her eyes were green and she had a pointy nose that tilted upward slightly.

“Minny,” Bellatrix began, “have you always served the Malfoy family?” she asked.

“No, my lady. Minny was bought by Master Lucius after their last elf was set free through trickery!” Minny squeaked.

“Who was the elf?” Bellatrix pressed, suddenly curious.

“His name was Dobby, Lady Black. He was killed though Minny thinks. That’s what Minny heard anyways.”

Bellatrix felt her stomach churn unpleasantly. _Dobby_. The name struck a memory chord. She remembered Ron yelling at her for killing a Dobby, and knew it had to be one in the same. She briefly wondered who else’s ghost presence she would be reminded of.

“Lady Black,” Minny announced as she entered the library with Bellatrix in tow.

Narcissa was sitting in a large green armchair with a book in her lap. Her eyes glanced up from the pages, and over the rims of her reading glasses. 

“Thank you, Minny,” said Narcissa. “You can send up the drinks.”

Minny snapped her fingers, and a decanter and two glasses appeared on the small table between Narcissa’s chair and the empty one. 

Minny gave a low bow before leaving the room.

Bellatrix dragged her eyes over the entirety of the room. The library was rather large, and there were at least a dozen shelves that were filled with books. Narcissa had always shared Bellatrix’s passion for knowledge. She walked toward the chairs, her hand grazing over the covers of a few books in passing.

“Quite the collection, Cissy,” Bellatrix commented as she took her seat.

Narcissa offered her a sad smile. “Roughly half of these were yours.”

Bellatrix’s expression remained unfazed, but on the inside she felt her stomach lurch.

“After you died, and Rodolphus...” she said his name with disgust, “was sent back to Azkaban, I had all of your things brought here. You always told me I could have your books when you went.” Narcissa closed the book in her lap and set it on the empty table near her chair.

Bellatrix hummed as Narcissa opened the decanter and poured them each a glass of firewhiskey. “What sort of books did you gain from me?”

Narcissa looked at the shelves as she passed Bellatrix her glass. “There are so many that I haven’t gotten through even a third of them. Many of them are about the dark arts...very old and dark magic...”

Bellatrix’s eyes brightened. “Well, then.” She stood from her seat and took a swig of the firewhiskey, moving toward a set of shelves Narcissa was staring at. She examined the covers, her eyes eventually landing on one in particular. “I remember this one.”

Narcissa’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “I wasn’t aware that you had that dark of texts while we were in school.”

“I’ve always enjoyed knowledge, it’s power after all,” she commented with a shrug. She pulled the book from the shelf and traced over the cover. “_Magick Moste Evile _by Godelot. I just procured this before returning to school.”

“Have you had a chance to review anything in it?” inquired Narcissa as she raised her glass to her lips.

Bellatrix worried her lip before resigning to tell Narcissa the truth. “Father gave it to me as a start of school gift.”

The glass paused before touching Narcissa’s lips. 

Bellatrix could feel her gaze burning into her face. She placed the book back in its slot on the shelf and turned to regard her sister. “A fair amount of dark arts books, which I assume you have now, were gifts from father.”

“I knew he was an avid reader of the dark arts but I didn’t know he was...” she trailed off.

“Training me to be a dark wizard?” Bellatrix asked before a pained laugh escaped her. “With my intelligence and skill...I’m the perfect weapon, a force to be reckoned with...I guess I fulfilled that...” she finished solemnly. 

Narcissa took a swig of her firewhiskey and waited a few moments before deciding. “Bella, are you aware at all that Andy and I weren’t on speaking terms until just after the war?”

Bellatrix waved her hand flippantly. “I figured the way you both spoke of the other. I know you mentioned that she was disowned and such...”

“After the war was over, with yours and Nymphadora’s deaths...it felt right to reach out. Even though she despised you for what you did, you were still her big sister and your death was hard on her...even if she wouldn’t admit it. I know you two have reconciled...”

“We are working through it,” Bellatrix supplied.

“As are Andy and I...and you and I.”

Bellatrix sighed in annoyance. “Where are you going with this, Cissy?” She took a swig of her drink.

Narcissa’s eyes were full of concern. “The Granger girl.”

Bellatrix did her best to appear unfazed. She wondered if this was just that talk Narcissa had wanted, or if Andy had been sharing things behind her back. She waited for Narcissa to continue on before she assumed anything more.

“That night I came to check on you, after Andy’s memory...she fretted over you...and you allowed it.”

“What of it?” Bellatrix retorted, her nose wrinkling with agitation.

Narcissa released a heavy sigh. “Do you...fancy her?” Narcissa asked finally. “Bella, this is hard for me to reason with...we are purebloods and—”

“Don’t lecture me,” Bellatrix cut her off with a snarl, “about our pureblood status. I heard enough of that from father and I _won’t_ be subjected to it by my youngest blood.”

“Bella,” Narcissa interjected tiredly. “I am merely stating that I am trying to work through that prejudice and it is hard, but I want to know and be...supportive.”

That caught Bellatrix by surprise, and she felt her rage turn to smolder.

“Andy was saved from a great deal of the ideology since she was disowned. I know you suffered the worst...though I feel it is more extensive than you have led me to believe...and once you joined Voldemort, I was still surrounded by that line of thinking. If you are able to feel for a mud—” Narcissa caught herself, “a _muggle-born_, then I surely can unlearn my own prejudices and be a support system for you...albeit it briefly before the timeline is all turned upside down.”

Bellatrix’s mouth hung slightly agape. Her head was reeling from the admission and she could feel pride swelling in her chest, as well as a warmth that came from being understood. Narcissa could empathize with the struggle to unlearn their teachings, much more so than Andy could...

“I have feelings for her,” Bellatrix breathed out. The admission to Narcissa had her heart pounding in her ears.

Narcissa offered a smile. “I assumed so. How long?”

“I’m not even sure when it happened, it just did. She was the first person to give me a chance and see me as _me_ and not future Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. She just...listens to me and understands and is patient...” she trailed off, becoming lost in her own thoughts

“Have you told her?” Narcissa inquired, gesturing for Bella to hand her the empty glass for her to refill.

Bellatrix scowled. “No.”

“Why not?” came the immediate, bewildered reply. Narcissa handed her the glass back, now filled halfway with the amber liquid. 

“Because...” Bellatrix trailed off. “I—” her voice broke.

Narcissa pursed her lips together and regarded her eldest sister. “You don’t feel deserving.”

Bellatrix merely nodded and took a swig of the liquid. “Andy deduced the same thing.”

“You spoke to Andy about this?” Narcissa asked, completely surprised.

“When we decided to try to rebuild our relationship. She assumed my feelings for Hermione, as well as why I hadn’t pursued her. She does have experience in the muggleborn relationship department.” Bellatrix’s long fingers swirled the glass, watching the liquid reach the rim and then rush away as it turned direction.

“Pardon the intrusion, Mistress, but dinner is served,” Minny spoke up, drawing the two women’s attention.

Narcissa smiled at her kindly. “Thank you, Minny.”

The elf departed and Bellatrix eyed her sister curiously.

“That was rather...polite,” she said pointedly.

Narcissa gestured for Bellatrix to follow her from the library. “After the debacle that happened with our last house elf...I decided that a different approach might be better.”

Narcissa led her down the sleek hallway, back through the entranceway that Bellatrix had been in earlier, and through a set of double doors at the back of the room. There was a large dining room table in the center, one that looked like it was made of ebony, with at least twenty chairs surrounding it. Only two places were set at the massive table; one at the head where Bellatrix assumed Narcissa would sit, and a second to the right. The plates were already full, and Bellatrix could see the wafts of steam coming off of the dishes.

She took her seat, eyes widening as her mouth salivated. She looked at Narcissa, and received a pleased smirk in response.

“I thought that I would have Minny make your favorite,” Narcissa commented as she sat down, rather elegantly.

“Mistress Narcissa told Minny that your favorite was beef wellington,” Minny said, very pleased with herself. Her large, tennis ball shaped eyes twinkled in the dimmed lighting of the room. She held up a bottle of wine. “Would Lady Black like a glass of wine?”

“You can call me Bellatrix, Minny,” stated Bellatrix. “And yes, please.” She held out her glass for Minny to fill. She noticed the elf looked rather uncomfortable at the prospect of calling her by her name. “If you would feel more comfortable calling me Lady Bellatrix, you may do so.”

Minny finished pouring the wine and breathed an audible sigh of relief. “Minny is very grateful, Lady Bellatrix. Minny wouldn’t want to be disrespectful to her mistresses’ sister.” She turned to fill Narcissa’s wine glass, and then departed in a pop.

“I don’t believe I recall you being polite to the help,” said Narcissa, shooting Bellatrix an amused and pointed look.

Bellatrix grumbled. “Hermione is very...adamant that house elves be treated well.”

Narcissa smiled to herself and then shook her head. “You have only been here for four months, and the change in you compared to what I recall of you at this age...is striking.”

“Well, I always have been striking,” Bellatrix deflected, adding a bit of a toothy grin.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. “Don’t deflect, Bella. It isn’t a bad thing. On the contrary, I find it rather...refreshing. You seem more grounded and not as...well, angry at the world.”

Bellatrix remained silent. Instead, she chose to cut into her wellington.

“I assume you aren’t up to your old habits?” Narcissa asked innocently before delicately taking the piece of meat between her white teeth.

“And what would those old habits be, Cissy?”

Narcissa finished chewing and admonished Bellatrix, “Don’t play coy with me. I may have only been in my third year, but I was well aware of your sleeping around. You had a new conquest every month. Merlin knows how many girls you had wrapped around your fingers.”

The obvious pun was noted and Bellatrix nearly choked on her food. She coughed, eyes wide and filled with amusement.

“Well, Cissy, I never thought you’d have it in you to be so cavalier. I thought you’d turn out to be a prude!” Bellatrix cackled.

“Oh you certainly thought so. You couldn’t resist making crude comments in my presence just to get a rise out of me.” Narcissa’s expression turned wistful. “You made sure to make Lucius and I as uncomfortable as possible with your comments during your visits.”

“That sounds like me,” Bellatrix agreed before sipping her wine.

“That was before you went to Azkaban, though,” Narcissa admitted, her voice growing sad.

Bellatrix noted the change and softly said, “I helped Neville Longbottom get some closure with his parents...” she delved into the story, filling Narcissa in on everything that had happened in the memory, including her thoughts about herself at that time. “I’ve only seen myself in times of action in the memories...was I like that when I wasn’t fighting?”

Narcissa was silent as she pondered over Bellatrix’s question. Then, she spoke, her words carefully chosen, “Before you went to Azkaban, you were hardened compared to when you left Hogwarts. During that period, you were being trained in the Dark Arts by Voldemort...I don’t know what he had you do, Bella, but the longer you spent with him the harder you became—the more unhinged, short-tempered, and cold. You were like that, even with me. You had your moments though...we would still have talks and there were times you were vulnerable, and many times you did make crude comments and jokes. But then you’d grow quiet, like you were suddenly somewhere else...almost lost.” Narcissa smiled sadly. “Then you went to Azkaban.”

Bellatrix waited for her to continue.

“After you were broken out by Voldemort, fourteen years later, you were...broken and fragmented. You were more unhinged, more short-tempered, colder than you were before. But you were also feral, deranged...you were always a remarkably skilled witch and the best duelist of the century...but Azkaban made you ascend, Bella,” Narcissa explained sadly. “You were a witch of prodigious skill and no conscience. You didn’t care what happened to anyone, or who was collateral damage as long as the Dark Lord got what he wanted. The only exception to that was myself, and Draco by proxy, and even that was small in comparison to where your loyalties used to be. I was the only thing you seemed to have a conscience about.” Narcissa chuckled darkly. “It was like you were insane, Bella. But the scariest thing about it is that you weren’t at all. You were hyper aware of everything.”

Bellatrix’s brow furrowed as she mulled over what Narcissa had told her. “Would you be willing to show me?”

Surprise colored Narcissa’s face. She regarded her sister over the rim of her wine glass before taking a long sip. “Is that something you want?”

“Absolutely,” came the immediate reply. “You should know I have a morbid sense of curiosity.”

Narcissa nodded, suppressing the urge to smirk at her sister’s candidness. “Very well. After dinner then.”

Bellatrix was surprised by the suddenness, but if it were to happen she would rather do it now. 

They finished their meals with some more small talk, and then Narcissa escorted Bellatrix back up to the library. 

“I have a pensieve here,” she explained as she led her sister back through the shelves and to a secluded corner. A large reflective bowl rested against the wood of the shelf, along with a number of glass bottles that contained wisps of silver.

Narcissa walked to one closed cabinet and opened it. “Take your pick.”

Bellatrix stepped up next to her, eyes wide in surprise as she took in the number of bottles. Each of them were labelled with a date and short description.

“These are all of your memories of me?” Bellatrix inquired, her voice full of disbelief.

Narcissa nodded. “Over the years I spent time drawing each memory out so that I had them to revisit if I would choose to...” she trailed off sadly. “I’ve revisited a few since you passed away.”

Bellatrix was unsure what to say in response to that. So, she said nothing. Her face morphed into indifference and she turned her back on her sister as her eyes skimmed over the labels.

Then one caught her eye.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she plucked it from its resting place. She pulled out the cork and poured the wispy silver into the pensieve. Bellatrix cast a glance at Narcissa, silently inquiring if she would be joining her in the memory.

Wordlessly, the sisters plunged their heads in and were pulled into the pensieve.

They landed outside of Black Manor. Snow blanketed the ground—silencing their surroundings. Light flurries fell from the sky as the two women walked forward to the front door and entered. 

The house was warm and filled with the sound of three girls giggling. It smelled of chestnuts and peppermint—only growing in potency as they rounded a corner and came to rest near a large Christmas tree.

Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda all sat around the tree with mugs of peppermint cocoa.

“Do the mistresses need anything else?” a house elf asked. Bellatrix recalled their former house elf fondly. 

Her name was Missy. She was quite old at this point in time, and Bellatrix knew that it would be the next Christmas when Missy would succumb to old age. She was her grandfather’s house elf since he was a boy, and when her father married her mother—Missy was gifted to him. She was Bellatrix’s caretaker for years, as well as her sisters.

She glanced at their younger selves. She was only seven years old here, making Andromeda five and Narcissa three.

The youngest Black was eyeing an ornament with fascination while Bellatrix and Andromeda were talking about what they each wanted for Christmas.

“I barely remember this,” Narcissa commented. She offered Bellatrix a smile. “But I do remember it fondly. The three of us having cocoa and sitting near the fire while the snow was falling.”

Bellatrix turned to her sister and smiled sadly. “This was the Christmas when our parents found out they could no longer have more children. Your birth was particularly difficult, and you would be the last child mother could bore.”

Narcissa waited for Bellatrix to continue.

“This is when father started to beat me,” Bellatrix said with a tight smile. “Probably my last happy memory...and this is the memory I use to summon my patronus.”

Narcissa watched her like a hawk, eyes glistening with tears as the weight of what Bellatrix had said began to sink in.

“It was shortly after this that he crucio’d me...the first of many...” she trailed off, eyes darkening with the memory.

Narcissa was appalled at the revelation. She knew that their father was abusive to Bellatrix, and she knew that he beat her...but she had never known that he used to crucio her.

“Bella,” she whispered, drawing her sister’s attention.

“We can speak of it when we leave this memory.” She looked back at the scene. “There’s no need to ruin this further.”

* * *

She had told Narcissa everything she had shared with Andromeda. She was hesitant to confess just how long and tortuous the abuse had been, wanting to spare Narcissa from as much of it as possible. But, she figured that should the timeline reset, at least she had come clean to her sister and could perhaps find some ways to heal...and with some help.

Narcissa had insisted that they not look at any more memories, but Bellatrix had been adamant. She wanted to see more of what she was like, both right before Azkaban and after—outside of combat.

Knowing that her sister was not one to be deterred, she relented and pulled a memory from the shelf and emptied the contents into the pensive. 

They plunged in once more, allowing the swirling mist to pull and submerse them in the scene.

Bellatrix immediately recognized the space as Malfoy Manor. She glanced at Narcissa, wondering why her youngest sister seemed so fidgety.

“When is this?” Bellatrix asked as Narcissa led them from the entrance toward the dining room.

“The night the Dark Lord fell.” Narcissa didn’t look at her as she spoke.

They came to a halt in the entrance, and Bella’s eyes quickly fell on her older self. 

She was wearing her black corset and black skirts, with laced sleeves and a raven skull pendant that rested just above her cleavage. Her hair was just as it was now, luscious and full with black curls falling in an inky pool over her pale shoulders.

Then she noticed the baby in her lap.

She fell into a corner, watching the scene intently with Narcissa and waiting to see what would happen.

“Come now, Draco,” Bellatrix chided, voice full of exasperation, “you need to eat your peas.”

Draco glared up at his aunt.

“He has more peas on his face than in his mouth, I think,” Narcissa said with an adoring smile and light laugh as she looked lovingly at her son. “Is auntie Bella failing at getting you to eat your peas?”

Draco gurgled and glared at his aunt again.

Bellatrix sneered. “Fine, fine, don’t eat them then.” She handed Draco off to Narcissa and sat back in her seat with a scowl.

“It’s amazing that he isn’t screaming every time she hands him to you,” Lucius commented from behind his wine goblet.

Bellatrix quirked an eyebrow. “You’re just sore about it because he _does_ scream whenever she hands him to you. Babies are like dogs...they know snakes when they see them.”

Lucius sneered.

“The Dark Lord knows this too. No wonder he gave you no assignments,” Bellatrix pressed. “It’s amazing that you were even able to produce an heir considering how pathetic you are.”

“Bella,” Narcissa scolded.

Lucius was fuming. His face was red as he glowered at Bellatrix. “Why you—” he said through gritted teeth, spit dripping from his lips. He whipped his wand from the top of his cane.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, her wand already pointing at Lucius’ chest before he had finished drawing his own.

“I could’ve had you writhing on the ground right now had I chosen to do so,” she said dryly. “It would be wise for you to learn your place, Malfoy.”

Lucius growled and sheathed his wand. He smoothed his hair and took a seat, eyes fixed on Bellatrix’s face. “Where is the Dark Lord anyway?”

Bellatrix’s eyes narrowed. “He is investigating something related to the prophecy. Other than that, I don’t know. He insisted on doing this alone.”

Lucius eyed her a moment before nodding, clearly perplexed.

Then, suddenly, both Death Eaters gasped and looked to their forearms. The Dark Mark writhed on their arms as if in agony before the blackness began to fade to a dull red.

Bellatrix gave a panicked cry as she watched the mark fade. “No, no no no!”

Her eyes, wide and feral, looked to Lucius. He seemed as confused as her, and she grit her teeth as she clawed at the mark.

“What’s happened?” Narcissa demanded as she attempted to soothe a crying Draco.

“The mark! It’s faded,” Bellatrix hissed, holding out her forearm. 

“What does that mean?” Narcissa asked.

Bellatrix growled. “Elf!” she roared.

A crack of air.

“Yes, Madam Lestrange?” Dobby asked, green eyes wide with terror.

“Fetch my husband, Rabastan, and Barty Jr.”

“Bellatrix, what are you playing at?” Lucius demanded. “We aren’t even sure what this means!”

“It means that the Dark Lord has fallen you simpering idiot!” she growled, teeth gnashing the air and eyes wild with fear and rage.

“Bella,” Narcissa attempted to soothe.

Black eyes turned on her—deranged and determined. Then they slid to Dobby.

“I said _now_, elf!” she roared, pointing her wand and shooting a small spell at his heels to get him moving.

“What are you going to do?” Lucius asked again, worriedly eyeing his arm.

“I am going to go and find out what has happened to our Lord!”

Then, another elf appeared with a small orb in their hand. 

“A message for you, masters,” the elf squeaked as it held out the orb.

Bellatrix flung her wand out, summoning the orb to her hand and promptly pressed the circular mark in the center.

Green fog oozed from the center, along with a voice.

“_The Dark Lord has fallen_.”

Then, the orb shuddered and dissolved into a pile of sand in her hand.

Bellatrix’s body shook with rage and despair. “No. We were so close. So close to absolute power.” Her teeth clenched as she allowed the sand to fall from between her fingers.

Another crack of air echoed in the house.

Her eyes narrowed on her husband, brother-in-law, and Jr.

“He’s gone, what’re we supposed to do now?” Barty Jr. asked, his voice panicked. “The entire Ministry of Magic will be coming after all known Death Eaters, and I guarantee that many of them will give our names!”

Bellatrix growled and slammed her hands on the table. “You three are going to go and investigate what happened to our Dark Lord. The prophecy...only two possibilities...” she trailed off. “Go and investigate the Longbottoms’ home. Find out what they know. Do _not_ kill them. We need information.”

“Where will you go, dear wife?” Rodolphus inquired.

“I’m going to pay a visit to a little rat.”

The memory ended, and Bellatrix found herself in Narcissa’s library once more. Her lips pursed in contemplation.

“The Longbottoms...it’s my fault that they were tortured to insanity,” Bellatrix murmured.

Narcissa shook her head. “You didn’t torture them.”

“It doesn’t matter. I told them to go and find them to gather information on what happened to Voldemort. Had I not...those three idiots would never have known where to look.” Bellatrix crossed her arms and eyed the vials on the shelves. “I’ll have to let Neville know...”

Narcissa’s mouth opened, but no sound came out. She was simply stunned at how concerned her eldest sister was about what she had just learned. Never before would Bellatrix have given a griffin feather...but this was different. _She_ was different.

Narcissa felt her mouth turn up in a small smile. 

“I’d like to see one of me right after Azkaban.” She glanced at Narcissa. “Which of these is right after I was busted out?”

Narcissa stepped forward and plucked a vial off the shelf. She popped the cork and poured the contents in. 

Once again they were pulled into another memory.

* * *

There was a storm brewing outside of Malfoy Manor. They were dropped into the memory, once more in the entryway of Narcissa’s home.

Bellatrix looked around before she watched her sister gesture to her to follow her up the stairs. They arrived in the library, where Narcissa was seated with a book in her lap. Draco sat near the fireplace, reading through what looked like one of his school books, and Lucius was staring out of the window at the pouring rain. 

“Are you just going to stand there and stare outside?” Narcissa inquired, not even looking up from her book.

Lucius sighed. “The Dark Lord is back...it would be foolish to lower our guard. Anything could happen,” he replied, eyes still trained on the storm.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. “How melodramatic of you.”

Draco snorted and earned a stern glance in his direction from Lucius.

“Keeping your guard up is smart. Too bad you’ve failed miserably,” Bellatrix said from the doorway.

The Malfoy’s were startled at her sudden voice.

Narcissa dropped her book, Draco slid from his chair, and Lucius fell back against the window as they all focused their gazes on her.

“Surprised to see me?”

She had a simple black and grey, striped frock on that fell to her knees. Her feet were bare and as dirty as the rest of her body. Her luscious black curls were no more—instead they were wild and frizzy, and there was a grey streak running down the left side of her hair. Black, wild eyes looked over her sister’s family and rotten teeth appeared behind thin, chapped lips. Her cheekbones were prominently displayed from malnutrition, as was her collarbone which peeked out from underneath the collar of the frock.

“Come now, no warm welcome for auntie Bella?” she asked with a mad cackle.

“Bellatrix,” Lucius sneered.

“How? How did you get free?” Narcissa asked, jumping from her seat and rushing to her sister. “Merlin you’re filthy.”

Bellatrix cocked an eyebrow. “It isn’t exactly a spa, Cissy.” She frowned. “The Dark Lord freed me and nine others.”

“Who?” Lucius pressed.

“My husband, and Rabastan for certain. I’m not sure who else was broken free,” Bellatrix replied honestly. Her eyes gazed over the library. “Lovely to see that nothing has changed in...” she frowned.

“Fourteen years,” Narcissa murmured sadly.

Bellatrix hummed. Then, her eyes fell on her nephew. “Draco?”

Draco eyed his aunt warily. “Yes.”

“Well you certainly grew up. You were one when I was imprisoned...” She did the math, “So you’re fifteen? Sixteen, now?” 

“Fifteen,” Draco replied as he stood and approached her.

“Your aunt enjoyed visiting you when you were a baby,” Narcissa told him, voice full of warmth.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. “Don’t get all sentimental, Cissy.”

“Why are you not with our Lord?” Lucius interrupted sternly.

Bella’s eyes fell on him and a wild look appeared. “Because as you can see, Lucius, I just escaped prison and am in need of a cleaning. Not all of us are cowards.”

Lucius bristled. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You _lied_ about your role within the circle, you simpering coward,” Bellatrix seethed. Her rotten teeth clicked together as her eyes brightened with a madness that caused Narcissa to recoil. “You said you were under the influence of the imperius curse. Merlin forbid you be honest. No no, you had to play a victim and _abandon_ our Dark Lord when he was needed.”

“I did what I could and made sure I was in a position to help later!” Lucius roared.

Bellatrix released a mad laugh and pulled her wand from her hair. Voldemort had returned it to her and she had stashed it in her wild curls afterwards. 

“You made sure you were in a position to further _yourself_ and have a cushy life so that if he _didn’t_ return you would be set,” she retorted, wand rising to point at him.

“Don’t be foolish, Bellatrix,” Lucius warned, wand raised.

“Stop this!” Narcissa begged. She looked at Lucius, willing him to back down with her eyes.

“You’ve been in prison for fourteen years, Bellatrix, being fed on by the dementors. I’m sure you’re half the witch you used to be.” Lucius smirked.

Bellatrix bared her teeth and snarled. “On the contrary, Lucius, I am _better_.” 

With a speed that even the younger Bellatrix had a hard time following, a spell shot from her wand with blinding accuracy.

Lucius fell to his knees, crying out in agony. His screams were piercing and sounded like a wounded animal that was being tortured...very slowly. His hands gripped his face, tearing at his skin in an effort to distract from the searing agony that was coursing through his veins.

Bellatrix crept closer. Her movements were fluid but determined, like a panther stalking its prey. She towered over Lucius, eyes glinting with a bright maliciousness.

“I was preyed on by those vile creatures, fed on to the brink of death again and again. You think you know _pain,_ Lucius?” She cackled madly and bent down until she was near his ear. “This pain I am inflicting is not even _half_ of what I am capable of now. You’ve never met another like me.”

Lucius continued to writhe and scream, wetting himself in the process.

“Bella, please, stop!” Narcissa cried out.

The unhinged madness in Bellatrix’s eyes disappeared, slowly, and she released the spell with a flick of her wand.

Lucius lay panting and whimpering softly at the relief.

“Never,” Bellatrix began, looking down on her brother-in-law, “tempt me like that again. You would be insane right now if it wasn’t for my dear sister. Never forget that, Lucius.”

With that, Bellatrix turned and walked to the door.

“Where are you going?” Narcissa asked quietly as she sadly stared at Bellatrix’s back.

“To clean up and rid myself of this disgusting cloth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this update! Don't forget to check out my novels, and be sure to drop a review for this story (and the novels too actually). I'll see you all soon! Thank you all for your support of this fic!
> 
> And a special thank you to those of you that have purchased my novels. I appreciate the income!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's the update! I apologize for the delay. I was super sick over Christmas and couldn't bring myself to write. I started my new job today and it's going to be a busy one so I don't think I will have an update for you all this weekend but possibly the next. We will have to see how it goes. Thank you all for sticking with this story and enjoying it as much as you have!
> 
> Also stay tuned for the release of my third novel. Should be soon!

“Are you okay?” Hermione asked her roommate.

Bellatrix was seated on the couch with Crookshanks perched on her lap, petting him slowly. Her eyes were trained on his fur as if they held the answers to the universe. Each stroke was methodical and Crookshanks purred happily and snuggled further into her lap.

“Hmm?” Bellatrix hummed, eyes snapping up to Hermione’s.

“You’ve been distracted the past few days. Ever since you got back from Narcissa’s actually...” she trailed off, examining Bellatrix. “Are you still thinking about the memories?”

The raven-haired Slytherin nodded and shrugged. “Just is...strange to see myself in such a way.”

“Does it scare you?” Hermione inquired as she rounded the couch and sat down next to Bellatrix.

“I think that the fact that I am _not_ that...and am actively trying to make sure that doesn’t come to pass is helpful...”

Hermione reached out and cupped Bella’s chin to tilt her head up and meet her eyes.

“It’s okay if it scares you though. Like you said, you’re actively trying to make sure it doesn’t come to pass.”

Bella gave a small nod. The weight of her head fully rested in Hermione’s hand. They grew quiet, and Bellatrix felt the butterflies churn pleasantly in her stomach. This time was different though. She was nervous and excited, of course, but it didn’t carry the same anxious energy as before. Now, she felt calm and safe around the brunette. She allowed herself the few moments of comfort that was given to her before she pulled away. 

“You’re going to go home for the holidays, yes?” Bella asked softly.

Hermione offered her a bright smile. “Yes, I am, thanks to you.”

Bella found herself returning the smile. “Do you have your dress for the Yule Ball yet?”

Hermione blanched.

“You completely forgot,” Bellatrix said pointedly with an amused smirk.

“I completely forgot!” Hermione groaned. “Everything has been insane lately and I completely forgot about the damned ball.”

Bellatrix chuckled. “It’s funny that you forgot, considering Ginny was just speaking of it the other day and how it’d be fun for all of us as a group.”

“Thankfully I do have my dress already.” Hermione groaned again and rubbed her face. 

She vaguely remembered Ginny talking about it at dinner a few nights ago. Everything _had _been crazy as of late. Bella was revisiting memories and they had the whole day trip for Neville, not to mention the homework and studying as the term was ending. It had slipped her mind. Thankfully, she did have her dress already, having procured it earlier in the year—as the ever prepared person she was.

Bellatrix grew quiet for a moment, and resumed her petting of Crookshanks. Then without looking up asked, “Are you going with anyone?”

Hermione froze at that. She had completely forgotten about the ball, so why would Bellatrix be asking if she was going with anyone...unless she wanted to go with her...

A pleasant sensation settled in her chest and she forgot how to breathe for a moment. Her thoughts were racing and she was picturing Bellatrix and her on a dance floor with the raven-haired witch’s hand on the small of her back.

She realized suddenly that she was taking too long to respond and replied breathlessly, “No. Why do you ask?”

Bellatrix fidgeted with Crookshanks tail before releasing a long breath and muttering as she exhaled.

Hermione’s brow furrowed. “What did you say?”

Chocolate orbs made eye contact. “Would you like to go with me?”

Warmth surged through Hermione’s body and she felt her mouth widen into a grin. “I would love to.”

“Fantastic,” Bellatrix replied, as calmly as possible. Little did Hermione know, but she was a mess of nerves and emotions. She had never been so nervous asking something before in her life. She had slept her way through a fair amount of girls in her time at Hogwarts and she had never been nervous about that.

She quickly realized just how different what she wanted with Hermione was from her past experiences. Of course she wanted to sleep with the brunette...but she also wanted more. She wanted to kiss her and hold her after a long day, bring her dinner when she was too engrossed in her books to go, be there to soothe the bad dreams and wake up next to her in the morning...

“Do you have your dress already?” Hermione asked casually, trying to not sound like a bomb just went off in her chest.

Bellatrix groaned as she was brought out of her thoughts. “I don’t, which means I will be seeking Andy or Cissy’s help.”

“Oh pleaseeee let me come along with you to see that!” Hermione begged, her bright laugh resounding through the room. 

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Absolutely not. It is bad enough that I’ll have one of them...or both...hovering over me.”

Hermione shrugged and laughed again before helping Bellatrix up from the couch. “You can figure out the logistics later. We have an end of term test to get to.”

Bellatrix grumbled but grabbed her bag and shucked her cloak over her body. She cast one last glance at Crookshanks, who was eyeing her sadly. She closed and opened her hand quickly, in a little ‘goodbye’ motion before following Hermione out into the stone hallway. 

They had Andromeda’s end of term test first. She wasn’t worried about it though. She and Hermione had studied for it, not that either of them really need to. However, Hermione was insistent. Bellatrix didn’t have the heart to tell her that she never studied for a term test in her life. She remembered _everything_.

The memories of her pre and post-Azkaban self came to the forefront of her mind as they walked. She could see the differences in her demeanor, and fully understood why she was so much more frightening after Azkaban. She noted to herself that her pre-Azkaban habits were dark and dangerous but carried a lilt of sensuality that she would hope aspired fear and sexual arousal. Post-Azkaban though...she still had a hint of sensuality, but there was more than that. She was feral, dangerous, primal, poised...batshit.

_No wonder everyone was so terrified of me when I came to this time._

They arrived in Andromeda’s classroom and took their seats. Once everyone was present she came around and handed out parchment and told them to begin.

Bellatrix finished first, and Hermione second—for which she got a narrowed gaze directed at her for beating her to the finish line.

Bellatrix snickered under her breath as they stayed seated and waited for the rest of the class to finish.

“Thank you all for a wonderful term! I will see you all again when term resumes. Have a lovely holiday if you won’t be attending the Yule ball on Friday eve!” Andromeda waved at the students with a bright smile.

Bellatrix approached and gave Hermione a nod to go on without her.

“I asked Hermione to the ball,” Bellatrix found herself blurting out.

Andromeda’s eyes widened, and then a beaming smile split her face.

Bellatrix grumbled, “Don’t seem so enthused.”

“Bella, that’s fantastic! Good for you,” Andy said sincerely.

Bellatrix shrugged like it was nothing before she cleared her throat. “I need a dress.”

“Hmm,” Andromeda hummed. “You may want to consult Cissy on that. I’m happy to go with you to make sure she doesn’t put you in anything utterly ridiculous, though.”

Bellatrix guffawed. “That’s fair. Cissy has excellent taste from what I’ve seen, but lord knows what she would stick me in.”

“The ball is Friday...you didn’t think to procure a dress before that?”

“...No,” Bellatrix muttered. “I was a bit busy trying to work up the courage to ask Hermione to go with me!” she sneered.

Andromeda held her hands up in peace. “That’s fair. I commend you on that and I understand. You should send a message off to Cissy as soon as possible though so she can prep. You know how she is.”

Bellatrix gave a heavy sigh before pulling out her wand and summoning her patronus. The silvery panther appeared and looked at Bellatrix expectantly, before peering past her and making eye contact with Andromeda.

“I forgot how beautiful your patronus was,” Andromeda breathed with a soft smile.

Bellatrix smiled tightly before looking at the conjured panther. She rattled off what she needed to say and sent it on its way. The raven-haired witch turned and eyed her sister a moment.

“I was at Cissy’s for supper the other evening and we went through a few memories...” she trailed off.

Andy’s eyes widened, as did her mouth before she closed it with a pop. “Are you well?”

Bellatrix sighed. “It is...hard to see myself like that. I feel as though I am looking at two separate people. I don’t know either of them. There is a fanaticism in both of them that I don’t understand. It seems like such a foreign concept to me. Although, I enjoy the way my pre-Azkaban self moves and carries herself...but I also admire the freedom my post-Azkaban self exudes. She has no conscience and there is a simplicity in that...”

Andromeda stayed silent while Bella spoke. She allowed the words to wash over her and hear what he sister was saying. She understood that Bella had felt very caged through her entire life—expected to follow their father’s doctrine and be the pureblooded heir that he needed her to be, all while suffering at his hands. Voldemort saved her from that life...and then she went to prison for him for fourteen years—another cage. She was still bound to Voldemort when she was freed, but her position among his ranks was already solidified and he gave her so much free reign. It must have been the closest thing to freedom she had ever tasted.

“I can understand that. You have freedom now though, to choose. We can only hope you choose in favor of not joining Voldemort...but the choice is entirely yours, Bella.”

Bellatrix held her gaze for a few moments before finally looking away and nodding, grateful for the recognition.

“I should be off, I have another final test,” Bellatrix said with a sigh and turned to leave.

“I’m proud of you.”

Bellatrix froze, her head whipping around to look at Andromeda with shock.

Andromeda nodded as if to say, ‘you heard me.’

Bella swallowed thickly and nodded in return, grateful for the praise, and then turned on her heel and headed for the exit.

* * *

“Honestly, Bella, would you stop _fidgeting_,” Narcissa growled out in frustration.

Bellatrix huffed and stopped her struggle.

They were in Malfoy Manor. They just needed to see how various materials looked on her so that they could alter the dress...or at least that’s what Bella thought.

Narcissa had other ideas, though. She wanted to see what materials looked good against her skin...also take her measurements and see how certain designs would feel for Bella. All of which required the raven-haired witch to stay still.

“I’m having Minny sew your dress from scratch, so if you would be so _kind _as to allow me to do what I need, you will make her job all the easier.”

That forced her to still. She didn’t want to make the house elf’s job anymore difficult, and she knew Hermione would be completely disappointed in her if she did—and all because she couldn’t stand still long enough for Narcissa to do what she needed to. 

She remained patient while Narcissa worked...and she would be the first to admit that it was a _challenge_ to stay still while Narcissa flitted about. It seemed like hours had passed by the time she had finished and gotten everything she needed.

The moment she was told that she was permitted to move, she leapt from the pedestal and shook her limbs dramatically.

Narcissa merely rolled her eyes and passed off everything to Minny. “Your dress will be ready by Friday morning. I’ll have Minny drop it off in your room for you.”

“Thank you, Cissy,” Bellatrix said sincerely.

“How are you holding up?” Narcissa asked. She was aware that seeing the memories was taking a toll on her eldest sister. 

Bellatrix rolled her shoulders. “I am coming to terms with them.”

Narcissa hummed, but said nothing further.

“I’d like to see another.”

Narcissa whipped her head to look at her sister, shock written on her face. “Are you sure you want to do that again, so soon?”

Bellatrix nodded. “I want to see more.”

Narcissa swallowed but conceded to Bella’s request. She led her from the room and toward the library. When they reached the pensieve, Narcissa opened the cabinets that held her memories of Bella. 

“What would you like to see?”

“Something with Voldemort in it,” Bellatrix answered. Her gaze on the pensieve was unwavering. “I’ve yet to see this Dark Lord.”

Narcissa pursed her lips. She plucked a vial from the shelf and uncorked the top. The silver stream poured into the pensieve and she sat the vial back on the shelf.

Then they plunged in.

* * *

“Hermione!” Ron called, spotting the brunette heading down the hallway toward the professor wing.

She stopped and turned to face him, a small smile on her face. “Hello, Ron.”

“You coming to lunch?” he asked as they walked a little. 

“Yeah, I just need to drop off my books. How did your finals go?” she asked as they approached her room. She opened the door and stepped inside, depositing her books on the counter.

“Well enough I think...at least I hope,” he replied with a sheepish grin. “Hopefully I did well enough without you being up my arse about studying.”

Hermione snickered and rolled her eyes.

“So...this is where you and Bellatrix live,” Ron commented, eyes sweeping over the room. “How’s living with her?”

“It’s good. She’s surprisingly tidy,” Hermione replied honestly.

“Good, good,” Ron said with a fidget.

Hermione led them from the room and shut the door behind her. She noticed he seemed rather nervous all of a sudden.

“What’s wrong with you? You’re...all fidgety,” she asked, gesturing to his body.

“Um,” he started, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous fashion, “I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule ball...with me?”

Hermione blanched.

“I know that things hit a stopping point with our disagreements over Bellatrix and the war ending and everything...and whenever she goes back if she chooses different...everything with us will be different. I don’t want to have any regrets,” he finished his speech with a firm nod.

“Oh.” Hermione didn’t know what else to say.

“Oh?” Ron asked nervously. “Do you not want to go to the Yule ball with me?”

“Oh...Ron...” Hermione started. “It’s sweet of you to ask me...but I’m already going with someone.”

Ron’s brow furrowed. “With who?”

“Bella,” Hermione answered with a small smile.

“Well yeah but that’s as friends,” Ron commented with a chuckle. “I’m asking you to go as my date.”

Hermione shook her head. “Ron, I’m going with Bella as her date.”

Ron’s face paled instantly. “Y-you’re going as her..._date_? Like...you’re going to snog her?”

Hermione’s face reddened in embarrassment and anger. “Just because I am going as her date doesn’t mean that she instantly gets to snog me, Ronald.”

“I just don’t understand why you would agree to go as her date! She’s probably trying to get in your pants. She’s mad after all!”

“Are you implying that someone needs to be mad to want to get into my pants?” she hissed. “I’m going with Bella because I _like_ her, Ronald. And I believe she likes me too since she asked me to the ball with her.”

“But she’s a _girl_, Hermione!” Ron defended.

“So what!” Hermione was exasperated. “So what if she’s a girl! I like her and want to go with her and I am. If you don’t like it, Ronald, that is your problem!”

“But Hermione, we were so close to actually being together. You don’t want that at all? I’ve been better around Bellatrix and I think she’s rather cool, even though I’m still skeptical.” Ron began pacing. “Can you honestly tell me you don’t want to even see with me?”

Hermione sighed, her shoulders slumping. “I don’t want anything with you other than friendship, Ron. I...I want to see where things go with Bellatrix.”

Ron’s gaze hardened. “I’ll tell you where things will go. They’ll go to shit. She isn’t from this time, ‘mione. She’s going to have to go back, and when she does things may be different and you’ll probably never even meet...and if things don’t change, she will still be _dead_.”

Then he sulked off, leaving Hermione in the hall all alone with tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Bellatrix took in her surroundings, unsurprised when she noticed they were in Malfoy Manor once again. She glanced at Narcissa, waiting for her to begin leading the way. The manor was considerably darker than ever before, and a cold feeling of danger surged through her body.

Narcissa led her into the dining room and her eyes widened at the twenty or so members dressed in black that sat at the ebony table. Her eyes fell on the seat at the head of the table, the only seat that was empty, and glanced to her right.

Her post-Azkaban self, sat in the first chair to the right side, a bored and cagey expression on her face. She could see that behind the bored facade, her eyes were drinking in everyone else with skepticism.

They were all chattering amongst themselves. She gathered that this was the first time they had met like this since Voldemort had fallen. They were convening to discuss how best to hit the Ministry of Magic and obtain the prophecy.

Bellatrix understood only a portion of that, from what Hermione had mentioned and what she could piece together from other memories. She was drawn from her thoughts then when the room grew dead silent.

She turned to the entrance of the dining room to see—and she faltered. The man entering the room in a dark green clock was...not a man at all. His nose had slits like a snake, and his eyes and brow no longer looked human. He looked reptilian...and then she noticed the large snake trailing at his feet.

She stepped back out of habit as he passed by and took his seat, the snake coiling up the back of the chair to peer over his shoulder.

“Friends,” Voldemort greeted, his disgusting teeth showing beneath thin lips. “It has been...so long, since we convened.”

Bellatrix sat straighter in her chair, chin tilted up in superiority. 

“Or perhaps I should not call you all friends...” Voldemort trailed off, his eyes flashing menacingly as ice oozed from his words. “Only four of you came looking for me...and those four should be honored.”

His gaze fell on Rodolphus and Rebastan Lestrange, seated midway down the table on the opposite side of Bellatrix.

“Rodolphus and Rebastan. You two went to Azkaban with me, along with Barty Crouch Jr. However, Jr. was successful in tricking the guards and was a crucial part of my return and he is commended for that. You two, you have my deepest thanks and gratitude.”

Rodolphus and Rebastan offered grim smiles and nodded their heads in gratitude.

Then Voldemort’s chilling gaze fell on Bellatrix.

“My dear, Bellatrix. My most loyal and trusted servant. Your devotion is inspiring,” Voldemort told her.

Bellatrix brightened with wide eyes, clearly delighted by the praise and honor.

“It is for this reason that I am tasking you with something...enjoyable.”

“I am at your service, my lord,” Bellatrix replied, head bowing obediently.

His eyes trailed to some of their other members, and he thrust his wand out, keeping them stationary.

“Crabb, Goyle, Avery, Nott,” Voldemort addressed as he held them in stasis. “You were among my top loyal followers...and you came when called but you did not bother to seek me out. Instead you cowered and hid. I said I wanted thirteen years repayment...and I shall have it, but I believe you are all in need of a little lesson.” He looked to Bellatrix.

Her eyes brightened considerably as she stood and prowled around the table, a mad and delighted grin on her face as she rounded on them.

“Careful not to destroy too much of them, Bellatrix,” Voldemort chided.

Her teeth gnashed as her wand flew out, the curse leaving her lips quietly.

Crabb screamed in agony as Bellatrix twisted her wand and cackled madly, delighting in the sound of torture. She dug deep, rooting through her pain and madness and pushing it bit by bit into Crabb. Then she stopped and clucked her tongue disapprovingly. 

“Weaker than I even thought, Crabb, and that’s impressive.” She looked to Voldemort. “He almost broke.”

Voldemort hummed, clearly intrigued by the small discovery of such weak prey in his midst.

Without even looking at Goyle, Bellatrix cursed him next. He lasted longer than Crabb, and she let go when he was almost at the brink. 

Avery was next, and he sobbed and begged through most of it until finally silencing just before Bellatrix released her hold on him.

“So much _weakness_,” she sneered with disgust. “Pathetic!” Her body language was feral with anger and frustration dancing in her eyes. “What of you, Nott? Are you as weak as them?” 

She didn’t wait for an answer as her wand thrust out. Her damaged curls bounced at the movement and she struck Nott with as much madness and pain as she could without sending him into insanity.

He grit his teeth in agony, refusing to make a noise.

“Ah, there it is some _fight_,” Bellatrix said, delighted by the discovery. “My lord it appears that not all of them are so weak.”

Voldemort smiled indulgently. “How wonderful.”

“Tell me, Nott, will you soil yourself before succumbing?” she asked with a mad cackle as she released another volley of pain, anger, and madness into the curse.

He released a small cry and curled in on himself on the floor.

She could feel him beginning to break and she released him. She nodded, impressed, and then returned to her seat at the right hand of power.

“Should anyone else feel...so inclined to abandon me in this crucial time...I will send our dear Bellatrix here after them. I’m sure none of you would want that...would you?” He asked the room.

The memory ended and Bella found herself and Narcissa standing in the library once again.

She pursed her lips and hummed. “I see I was the torturing squad.”

“How could you not be?” Narcissa asked. “You had such a penchant for the cruciatus curse, and Voldemort trained you in the dark arts. You were the perfect soldier, Bella,” she finished sadly.

Bellatrix nodded, succumbing to her thoughts. “I should get back to Hogwarts. Thank you for doing the dress measurements, and send my thanks to Minny.”

Narcissa nodded in return. “Bella...are you okay?”

Bellatrix’s shoulders slumped. “I’m not sure what I am anymore, Cissy.”

* * *

Bellatrix arrived back at the room, a heavy sigh falling from her lips as she pushed open the door. The sound of muffled crying immediately made her ears perk up as her eyes frantically swept over their common area.

“Hermione?” Bella asked as she moved into the room. She could see Hermione’s door was ajar, and she approached carefully. “Hermione?” she repeated as she pushed the door open a little more to look at the brunette. 

She was at her side in a minute. She sat down on the bed and pulled the brunette to her, wrapping her up and holding her without a care.

“What happened?” Bellatrix asked softly, her hand stroking the mused curls.

Hermione sniffled and buried her face into Bella’s robes. “Ron.”

Bellatrix stiffened. “What did he do?”

Hermione glanced up and then carefully pushed herself up so she could look Bella in the eyes. “He said some awful things to me.”

“I’ll turn him into a rat,” Bellatrix said definitively.

Hermione chuckled and wiped her tears. “I don’t want you to get into trouble.”

“What did he say to you?” the raven-haired witch asked, dark orbs searching hazel.

Hermione swallowed. “He asked me to go to the Yule Ball with him and I told him no, and I’m going with you...and then he said that you and I were just going as friends and he wanted me to be his date...and I explained that we aren’t going as friends...”

Hermione trailed off to see if Bellatrix would correct her at all. Instead, the dark-haired witch was waiting for Hermione to continue.

“And he got mad, especially when I said I didn’t want anything more than friendship with him because I wanted to see where things with you would go...” she trailed off again, aware that she was confessing everything. “And he got all shitty because you’re a girl and that you were only going with me to get in my pants and that nothing would come of us because when you go back...if things change we may never see each other again and if they don’t change you’ll still be dead.” Hermione sniffled and cast her eyes down to her hands, too afraid to see the expression on Bella’s face.

Bellatrix was furious. She wanted to find that redheaded weasle and crucio him into the next century. She forced herself to let the anger go...for the time being. Hermione was her priority right now. 

Bella reached out and touched Hermione’s cheek to get her attention. Once the brunette met her gaze she said, “Ron is an idiot. No I am not going with you to get in your pants...as for the change...I don’t know what will happen to your timeline once I go back...but know that me wanting to see with you is not taken lightly. I’m the one that will have to go the rest of my life knowing you exist, whatever the outcome.”

Hermione’s eyes were searching and full of tentative hope. What Bellatrix had said was perfect, and she felt the same way as Hermione did. Warmth bloomed in her chest and her eyes fell down on plump lips. Her mouth suddenly went dry as her heartbeat pounded in her ears.

They sat side by side, neither moving just simply staring into each other’s eyes. Time seemed to slow when their eyes would meet, and a feeling of nervous excitement would settle in her stomach. Hermione’s eyes glanced down to her lips, and she subconsciously licked her own. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage, forcing a nervous breath from her lungs, and urging her to go in for the thing she wanted so desperately. Finally, Hermione leaned in, determined to finally kiss the lips she wanted to so desperately. She stopped short, leaving a breath between them so that Bella could pull away if she wanted.

Belaltrix could feel the soft puffs from Hermione’s breath hit her face. Their noses were lightly touching as Bellatrix gazed at her from beneath hooded eyes. She noticed that the hazel orbs before her had darkened considerably, and it sent a shiver of want up her spine.

“Bella,” Hermione breathed out. Her tone was filled with a plea that Bellatrix could no longer deny.

So she leaned in, finally connecting their lips. Her hand came up to cup the side of her face first before long fingers slid to grasp a hold of brown hair, holding the other witch in place.

A soft moan resounded in Hermione’s throat. She wrapped her arms around Bellatrix and slid her hands up her back and into thick black curls, sighing in relief at feeling their softness against her fingers.

Bellatrix pressed herself closer, wanting to feel everything she could. A moan left her lips when she felt Hermione’s tongue run against her bottom lip, seeking entrance, which Bellatrix granted instantly. She loved the way Hermione tasted of cinnamon and vanilla. She backed off, just so, smirking against Hermione’s lips when they chased her—unwilling to allow any separation. 

Bellatrix groaned and carefully raised her arm to place it on the other side of Hermione—pushing her back into the bed and hovering over her as she pressed herself against the other witch in an attempt to get as close as possible.

A moan rumbled in Hermione’s chest and her fingers instinctively tensed in Bellatrix’s hair, scratching her scalp and lightly tugging. The noise that she pulled from her made Hermione’s head spin, and she was determined to bring out every noise that she could from the raven-haired beauty.

They finally slowed, needing to dampen the intensity of the heat that they had created. Bellatrix kissed Hermione soft and slow, relishing in the languid kisses that followed until they finally stopped and rested their foreheads against each other.

Bellatrix had her eyes shut, unwilling to open them out of fear. She had finally kissed her, and it was everything she hoped it would be. But her insecurity clawed up her neck like a forgotten and starved creature. She tensed above Hermione, unable to push the unwanted feeling away.

Hermione felt the tension seep into Bellatrix’s muscles. She ran her hands up her clothed sides and then back down, attempting to ease the tightness.

“What are you scared about?” Hermione whispered. Her eyes were open and waiting for Bellatrix to meet her gaze.

A scowl graced her face and Hermione giggled. “I’m not...scared.”

Hermione sighed and cupped her cheek. “I’m a little scared too.”

Bellatrix chewed on her bottom lip. A sigh ghosted the air. “I’m terrified of wanting this. I feel as though I don’t deserve it.”

“Why?” Hermione asked. Her hand slid up to cup a pale cheek and she lightly stroked it with her thumb. 

“I hurt you...my future-self, _hurt_ you.” Bellatrix’s voice cracked slightly. “Your boggart is that version of me. It may not be who I am fully...but that person exists in me. She’s everything I never wanted to become...” she trailed off, breathing shaky and uneven. “I became my father,” she finished in a whisper.

Hermione pressed her forehead tighter to Bella’s. “I don’t believe you will ever become her, Bella. Not after all of this. I think we will need to watch my memory soon, so that we can move past it. But _you_ don’t scare me, Bella. I know you won’t hurt me,” Hermione admitted. She trailed her lips across soft eyelids, placing the lightest kisses there before moving down over a nose, and finally pressing them to Bella’s soft lips.

Bellatrix opened her eyes to meet darkened hazel. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

Then a wry smile graced Bellatrix’s lips. “We kissed.”

“About time,” Hermione fired back with a bright smile. 

“About time? You could have kissed me you know,” Bellatrix teased.

“Ginny has been hounding me to just kiss you already.”

Bellatrix’s eyebrows rose. “Ah, so that whole bit about her talking to you about her and Potter snogging was a lie then?”

Hermione shot her a sheepish grin. “Yes.”

“So I really was jealous for no reason,” Bellatrix mused. 

“Also yes.”

Hermione’s face fell then. “Bella,” she began hesitantly, “once this year is—”

Bellatrix’s furrowed as she regarded the brunette. “Don’t. Not yet.” She cupped Hermione’s cheek. “We will figure it out. But for now, let’s just _be_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the update! Don't forget to drop a review!!! I love the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I know you've all been waiting for an update to this story. Truth is I haven't been writing at all. 2020 has been atrocious. I lost my job bc of the pandemic, went through a breakup, and my grandfather passed away, all within a span of a couple months. But thanks to the election stress I started re-reading my fanfics and got inspired! So I'm hoping to continue regularly updating again, but please be understanding it may not be as regular as I would like because ya know, life.
> 
> My third novel has released and is available on Amazon as a paperback or Kindle! So please head over to C.M. Sipes on Amazon and check it out if interested, it's called Kingdom Come!
> 
> So please enjoy this story!

Before Bella knew it, the Yule Ball had arrived. It had only been a few days since she and Hermione had kissed, and she was beginning to wonder if the girl was avoiding her at all. Their finals had been taking up the majority of their time and each time she had caught sight of Hermione, it was only a glimpse—and she was usually darting into the library. Bellatrix let her go, figuring that if the brunette needed time to process their kiss, she wasn't going to rush her on it.

She would have preferred to interact with her though...but sometimes she just couldn't have her way, a fact that she was very sourly attempting to reason with.

"What's got you in a foul mood? The Yule Ball is tonight and that's going to be loads of fun!" Ginny quipped from her seat at the table, next to Harry. She shoved a sausage in her mouth and waited expectantly for Bellatrix to respond.

"Have you seen Hermione at all?" Bella asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Only glimpses of her. You haven't seen her either? You live with her!"

Bellatrix sighed and nervously glanced between Ginny and Harry. "Okay, since you haven't seen her I'm guessing that you haven't talked to her at all..."

Ginny eyed her skeptically with an anxious expression. "What happened?"

Bellatrix took a deep breath and on the release said, "We kissed."

Harry and Ginny's eyes widened comically at the admission. Ginny was the first to recover though, and pumped a fist in the air.

"Bloody time!" She turned to Harry. "Pay up," she held her hand out.

Bellatrix quirked an eyebrow. "Pay up? You placed a bet on this?"

Ginny shrugged as if it was obvious, while Harry rooted through his bag for a galleon.

"She's been waiting for one of you to finally make the move. I bet that it would happen next term," Harry replied.

"Wait, you guys kissed and you haven't seen her the past two days at all?" Ginny pressed.

Bellatrix shook her head, a frown on her face. "I'm wondering if maybe it's all too much for her or something."

Harry offered a sympathetic smile.

"You think she's been avoiding you?" Ginny questioned before taking a swig of her pumpkin juice.

"I have no idea," Bellatrix sneered, growing irritated with the line of questioning. "Did she ever bother to tell you that I asked her to go to the Yule Ball with me as my date?"

Ginny sucked in a breath. "No, but Ron did."

"He was pretty upset about the whole thing," Harry added grimly.

Bellatrix scowled. "Quite frankly I don't give a damn if he was upset about it. Did he bother to be honest about what he said to Hermione when she rejected him?"

Both parties shook their heads no.

Bellatrix filled them in. When she finished, Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes while Harry shook his head.

"He's such a prat. He's been civil with you for a while, guess it was all just a tactic to get on Hermione's good side again," Ginny mused. Then her eyes brightened and a smirk fell on her face. "Your girlfriend approaches."

"Hello," Hermione greeted as she plopped down next to Bellatrix. Her hair was frizzy and wind whipped. She turned and met Bellatrix gaze and offered her a bright smile. "Hi."

As if she had been submerged in a hot bath, Bellatrix released a deep sigh and returned the smile. "Hi."

"You going to kiss again?" Ginny interrupted. Her elbows rested on the table, and her chin rested on her hands as she gazed at them giddily.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You told her?" Hermione asked Bellatrix with a sigh.

"I thought you were avoiding me," Bellatrix admitted quietly, eyes downcast at the empty plate in front of her.

Hermione's mouth opened in an 'O' shape in realization. "Oh, Bella, no. I had two more finals that I needed to prep for and take. I fell asleep in the library the other night by accident." She reached over and placed a finger under Bellatrix's chin and gently guided her to look at her. "I'm so sorry. I promise I wasn't avoiding you."

Then she leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her lips and pulled back with a small smile. Her own cheeks tinted pink.

Bellatrix's face flushed as a tiny smile graced her face.

"You guys are so cute," Ginny sighed dreamily. She earned a roll being tossed at her face by Bellatrix. "Listen I'm serious. I think this is a good thing. Who would have thought that I would be rooting for a Death Eater's happiness, especially one that tried to kill me just seven months ago." Ginny plucked the roll off the table and took a bite.

"Certainly not me," Harry retorted but offered a genuine smile. "Things will change I think...for the better."

Bellatrix returned his smile. It was only when she felt Hermione tense next to her that she realized that the brunette was thinking about her returning to her time. She reached over and grasped Hermione's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Did you get your dress for tonight?" Ginny asked them both.

"Minny is supposed to drop it off in our quarters. I'm curious to see what Cissy designed," Bellatrix mused.

"What color are you wearing anyway?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Bellatrix shrugged. "I have no clue. I know absolutely nothing so let's hope that Cissy did a good job, otherwise I'll be going in a sack."

Hermione chuckled. "I appreciate that you would still go even if you only had a sack to wear."

"Of course," Bellatrix scoffed. "I asked you as my date, there's no way I would back out of that." She waved her hand flippantly.

Hermione blanched, surprised by the honesty in Bellatrix's words. She remained silent, taking in the moment before offering a shy smile.

"Alright, lovebirds, that's enough," Ginny interrupted with a snicker. "Meet down here in the Great Hall tonight? Whoever gets here first can snag a table."

"Sounds good to me. I'll let Ron know," Harry spoke up and then cast a wary glance at Hermione. "I'm sorry about Ron, Hermione. What he said was bullshit."

Hermione sucked in a breath and offered a tight-lipped smile. "Thanks, Harry."

"If Weasel wants to sulk all night tonight, I say let him," Bellatrix spoke, "if he wants to hang around us then fine but the second he tries to be a prat I'll curse him into next week."

"Of that I have zero doubt," Ginny remarked with a smirk.

"I appreciate your offer," Hermione chimed in, looking at Bellatrix with amusement in her eyes.

Bellatrix met her gaze, a seriousness in them that caused Hermione to shiver at their intensity.

"It's a promise."

* * *

Bellatrix eyed the material that clung to her body in all the right places. She was shocked that Narcissa had such an eye for fashion. She never would have guessed that her sister would be such a professional when it came to such things. Her dress was either black or a deep green-she couldn't tell because the dress was almost chameleon depending on the way that the light caught it. It was strapless and hugged her chest nicely—and she donned an emerald pennant that sat just above her cleavage.

A soft knock on her door drew her attention, and she sucked in a deep breath before calling out, "Come in."

The door swung open to reveal Hermione in a scarlet red dress that shimmered with gold when she moved. Her dress had one strap over her right shoulder, and her hair was pulled back in a loose updo—showing off her cheekbones.

Bellatrix found herself speechless. Her mouth opened and closed as she searched for the words.

Hermione shifted uneasily under the silence.

"Is it bad?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

That sprung Bellatrix into action. "Merlin no! It's...you left me speechless."

Hermione smiled brightly. "That is the highest compliment you could give me. You're never at a loss for something to say."

Bellatrix hummed and offered a playful smirk. "Well, there is a first time for everything, pet."

"You look beautiful," Hermione said breathlessly as she looked Bellatrix over.

Bellatrix felt herself flush. No one ever called her beautiful. She was called striking, sultry—but never said with such reverence.

Then Bellatrix took note of Hermione's dress and its color scheme. "You went to Narcissa," she stated.

Hermione blushed and looked at the ground. "Actually she came to me. I did have a different dress but once you had gone to her to do yours she sought me out because she wanted us to contrast but also complement each other."

Bellatrix cocked an eyebrow.

"That's where I was the past few days."

"You were at Cissy's?" Bellatrix asked.

Hermione shifted. "No, I _was_ in the library. She would floo in and meet me there."

Bellatrix snorted. "Oh I bet Pince _loved_ that. She never liked me."

Hermione offered a sweet smile. "Actually she was very supportive of the whole thing. And she did always like you, she just didn't enjoy you using the library as a make out spot for your conquests."

Bellatrix blanched.

"It's fine, Bella. I'm well aware of your...reputation, as a whole." Hermione coughed awkwardly.

Bellatrix grumbled under her breath.

"I have a gift for you. I know typically it's corsages but that isn't exactly your style..." she gestured for the other witch to follow her from the room.

Once they entered the common area, Hermione headed to the coffee table and plucked a box from its surface and presented it to her.

"I hope you like it."

Bellatrix took the box and opened it, her eyes widening when she saw what rested within.

It was the top of a panther skull made from silver with emerald green stones in the eye sockets, and rested on a fine black leather cord.

"Hermione..." Bellatrix trailed off.

"If you don't like it, it's okay..."

"No!" Bellatrix interjected and shook her head. Her curls cascaded over her shoulders and she looked at Hermione sincerely beneath hooded eyes. "I love it. It's perfect."

She reached behind her neck and quickly unclasped the emerald pendant.

"Will you put this on me?" she asked, turning around and lifting her hair with one hand and holding the box out with the other.

Hermione took the box and pulled out the necklace, fully intending to do as Bellatrix asked...then she saw the creamy smooth surface of her back and she forgot how to breathe.

Subconsciously, she reached forward and ran a finger over the pale skin—watching with rapt attention as Bellatrix's muscles twitched beneath her finger.

Hermione snapped back to focus and reached around Bellatrix's front and quickly clasped the necklace for her.

The raven-haired witch turned around and glanced down at her chest. "How does it look?"

Hermione offered a smile. "It looks perfect." She eyed the necklace. "Your future self had a raven skull...and now knowing that your patronus is a panther before...everything...I hope that it will help remind you who you are."

Bellatrix could feel her insecurities clawing up her throat, as well as the need to shy away from all vulnerability. Instead, she pushed through it to ask, "And who is that?"

"Someone who is free to make her own choices," Hermione replied quietly. "Someone that is wanted for who you are...who you really are."

"Who am I?" she found herself asking before she could think better of it.

"Bellatrix Black. A woman who has gone through so much in just the seventeen years she has been alive, and someone who is the only known person in the world to carry the weight of her future decisions and despite that is choosing to be true to herself and be better."

Bellatrix didn't know what to say. Instead, she stepped forward and reached up to clasp Hermione's neck. She pulled her in and crashed their lips together, drawing a moan from Hermione's throat. Hermione eagerly returned the kiss, swiping her tongue against Bellatrix's upper lip and asking entrance.

The raven-haired witch granted it gladly, moaning deep in her throat as her tongue met Hermione's in a dance.

Her heart was racing with excitement and a feeling she couldn't quite place. Her body felt like it was on fire, consumed by lust and tenderness. She wanted to crawl inside Hermione and stay there—protecting her, caring for her, loving her.

The thought snapped Bellatrix back to reality and she slowed their kiss. She could feel Hermione's chest rising and falling rapidly, matching her own uneven breathing. She suppressed the urge to groan at the possibility of wetness between her companion's legs.

After a moment she pulled back and gazed at her from beneath hooded eyes.

"You ready to go?" Bellatrix asked quietly, still reeling from the intensity of their kiss and the thought she had.

Hermione offered her a small smile as a blush coated her cheeks. She cleared her throat. "Yes, let's go and see our friends and have a nice time." She slid her hand down Bellatrix's arm, entranced by the feeling of goosebumps prickling the skin—and threaded her fingers with Bella's.

They walked hand in hand and made their way from the room to the Great Hall. It was decked out in Christmas decorations with snow magically falling from the ceiling—dissipating before it hit any of the patrons. Hermione spotted Harry and Ginny off to the side, talking with Luna, Neville, and Draco.

"There you are," Draco greeted with a smile as they approached. He gave them a once over. "My mother is never one to disappoint on fashion."

"Your mother is also one to never realize when she should butt out," Bella commented with an eye roll before she offered Draco a sly smile. "Which I am eternally grateful for."

Draco chuckled and cast a glance behind him at an approaching figure. "Aunt Bellatrix, there's someone I would like you to meet." He reached out and took the hand that was offered and pulled a brunette girl with brown eyes forward. "Aunt Bellatrix, this is Astoria Greengrass."

Bellatrix's eyebrows rose. "Greengrass? Well done, Draco, you've nabbed someone from one of the Sacred Twenty-eight."

Draco flushed red and coughed lightly behind his hand.

Bellatrix's brow furrowed a moment. "Wait…Greengrass…" she trailed off before her eyes widened and a curious expression overcame her face.

Hermione eyed her companion with concern and looked back and forth between Draco and Bellatrix, and then to her friends who had joined their circle with equal curiosity.

"Oh, dear," Bellatrix breathed out sadly. "Your family has that blood curse."

"Aunt Bellatrix," Draco hissed.

Astoria swayed on her feet but held a hand up to Draco. "It's alright."

"Blood curse?" Harry chimed in quietly as the group huddled closer.

"How do you know of the curse?" Astoria asked softly.

Bellatrix waved a hand. "It was well known in the Black family. We are distantly related after all…along with the Lestranges," she finished with a sneer. "The blood curse is one of the reasons why we never married into your family line." She didn't say it cruelly, just with a voice that was matter of fact.

Astoria shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't fret, love, I commend Draco on sticking it to the family traditions." Bellatrix looked away and eyed the room with disinterest.

Draco's eyebrows rose. "You do?"

"Of course," she replied, still looking away. "I'm dating a muggle-born who just so happens to be another woman…I hardly think I would be one to judge on loving someone." She looked back to her nephew and offered a sly smile. "Does Cissy know?"

Draco was still trying to process his aunt's sentence, which was rather loaded.

Hermione could feel her heart hammering in her chest at what Bellatrix said…did she mean that she was in love with her? Or was it just a phrasing of words? She cast a glance over at Ginny who was giving her a cocky smile, and she was sure the redhead was thinking the same thing. She rolled her eyes at her friend and grumbled a little under her breath before turning back to Bellatrix and Draco.

Draco shook himself from his thoughts. "She doesn't," he replied with a heavy sigh. "I was actually hoping that you might help there."

Bellatrix cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Keep her from losing it."

Bellatrix hummed thoughtfully. "I see. You're worried she will disapprove because of the curse."

"More so now than ever since you were aware of it as soon as you heard the name," Draco replied sadly.

"Chin up, love, I'll be happy to help you and your girlfriend woo Cissy." Bellatrix flipped her curls over her shoulder. "Merlin knows your mother is trying to be better about things so I will happily remind her of that. Although, I don't know if you'll have to worry much about it once the timeline resets."

Everyone stilled at that.

Bellatrix eyed the group. "What?"

"So you're sure it will reset?" Harry questioned.

His eyes lit up for the first time since…well, Hermione hadn't seen him look so hopeful since before Sirius died.

Bellatrix eyed him like he had three heads. "I'm certainly not going to condemn everyone I love to a timeline where I have caused so much trauma and thoroughly ruined lives…oh and where I got murdered by Molly Prewett of all people—no offense, Ginny," she said confidently.

Ginny nodded in understanding.

"I think that's lovely," Luna piped up with a dreamy smile.

Hermione tightened her grip on Bellatrix's hand, unintentionally drawing the raven-haired witch's eyes to her own.

Bella's gaze softened as their eyes met. She knew what a reset in the timeline would mean…and how it would impact them both especially…but she couldn't do that to Hermione. She couldn't leave her in a timeline where she had caused so much suffering—had caused _her_ suffering. Even if that meant she wouldn't remember her. Her heart broke at the thought and she sucked in a quick breath.

"Thank you for being willing to help, Aunt Bellatrix," Draco interrupted. He could see the emotion threatening to break on Hermione's face and was desperate to keep his aunt from saying something that would further upset her date.

"I appreciate it as well, Bellatrix," Astoria said softly. She offered a small smile.

"So, when are you bringing her home?" Bellatrix asked, mask sliding back in place.

"Christmas, actually." Draco put his arm around her and smiled.

Bellatrix hummed and smirked. "Well, Christmas will be very interesting this year."

"Thanks again. Now, I'm going to go and get something to drink. Would anyone else like something?" Draco asked the group.

Everyone had requested some punch so he and Astoria headed off to retrieve it.

Hermione gave Bellatrix's hand a squeeze, drawing dark pools to her own.

"Did you mean that?" Hermione asked her softly. The rest of the group went back to their own conversation, leaving the two with a moment of privacy.

"About the timeline?"

Hermione nodded carefully.

"I did. When I return I have every intention of not joining Voldemort," Bella answered seriously, hoping that her words carried the sincerity that she intended.

Hermione offered her a small smile filled with hope and Bella felt her chest open up at the sight. She thought she might swoon. Instead, she glanced down at Hermione's lips and leaned in. She kissed her sweetly for just a moment, before pulling back and lightly touching her forehead with her own.

"Hey," Ginny interrupted. "Not to break up the love fest but Draco is returning with punch and I want to snag a table." Her eyes landed on a vacant table that would fit them all. "Oh!" she exclaimed and took off quickly.

They all followed after and sat down to drink their punch and talk.

Bellatrix listened intently to their stories of the last Yule ball that was held before everything went to absolute madness.

Her eyes flashed dangerously when Krum's name was brought up in a conversation about past Yule dates.

Hermione glanced at her companion and nudged her. "Don't be jealous," Hermione whispered. "You've had more conquests than everyone at this table combined," she teased.

Bellatrix fixed her with a serious gaze. "You aren't a conquest."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly, unprepared to be reassured, and unsuspecting that Bellatrix would say so right here. She was constantly surprising her.

"Everyone," Ron greeted as he arrived at the table.

The sound of his voice doused Hermione and Bellatrix in a feeling of cold. Bellatrix fixed him with a hard stare that had him nervously fidget as he sat next to Harry.

"Bellatrix," Ron greeted.

"Weasel," she replied tersely.

The group eyed them—and Draco, clearly lost on what had happened to make them all look anxiously between the two, turned to his date and asked for a dance.

"Actually, that's a wonderful idea," Bellatrix commented, watching her nephew lead his girlfriend to the dance floor. She looked to Hermione. "Would you like to dance?"

Hermione beamed and nodded, quickly standing and pulling Bellatrix to the dance floor. There was a slow song playing from the band, and they stopped a few feet away from where Draco and Astoria were dancing.

Bella placed her hands on Hermione's hips, as the brunette's arms snaked around her neck. The gesture came easily, and Bellatrix wondered when the ease of it all had actually occurred.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked softly.

Hermione smiled brightly. "I had the most beautiful woman in school ask me to be her date, got to kiss her—finally—and am currently pressed against her dancing. I am more than okay, Bella," Hermione answered truthfully. Her hand left its position on her neck and threaded into the curls at the base of Bella's head. She lightly scratched the spot—a pleased smile on her face when a light moan rumbled in Bellatrix's chest.

Bellatrix smirked at Hermione's words. "Well I _am_ rather enticing," she husked, leaning in close to Hermione's ear. "Don't think I haven't noticed you staring at my cleavage."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat at Bellatrix's breath caressing the sensitive spot by her ear. She felt heat rise up her neck and then spread lower, sitting in her abdomen.

Hermione somehow managed to find her voice, "I think they've been staring at _me_."

Bellatrix chuckled hotly next to her ear. "Well, I can hardly blame them for…" she trailed off, brushing her nose against Hermione's cheek slowly before finishing, "wanting your attention."

She pulled back, looking like the cat that ate the canary at Hermione's blushing cheeks and the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

Bellatrix laughed as Hermione shook her head at her. She grew serious then and pulled Hermione close. "I just want you to know that no matter how desperately I want you, I won't do anything you aren't ready for or comfortable with."

"I know, Bella," Hermione replied immediately. There was never a doubt in her mind that _this_ Bellatrix would respect her boundaries. Hermione fidgeted slightly. "I…" she trailed off, suddenly very nervous.

"What is it?" Bellatrix asked softly as the song ended and another began.

"I've never had sex before," Hermione breathed out quickly.

Bellatrix's eyes widened slightly before she reached up and cupped Hermione's face. "Okay. We go as slow as you'd like."

Hermione leaned into the touch and sighed. Her heart felt like it was going to burst at the tenderness Bellatrix showed her. She turned her head slightly and kissed the palm against her. Hazel eyes fluttered shut before opening to meet dark chocolate gazing at her with a softness that made Hermione's knees weak.

Then there was an awkward cough near them and both women turned to eye a nervous Ron.

"I was hoping I could dance with 'mione?" Ron said before adding quickly, "I just want to talk."

Bellatrix sneered. "Why on earth would I let you do that after the load of rubbish you said to her the other day?"

Hermione placed a hand on Bella's shoulder. "It's okay." She rubbed a soothing circle on Bellatrix's arm, but the raven-haired witch merely eyed Ron with a look that frightened even her.

Bellatrix looked at Hermione. "I'll be right at the table if you need me," she said, fixing Ron with another pointed look that dared him to try anything. Then she was off, gliding through the people and back to the table.

Hermione placed a hand on Ron's shoulder as his hands rested on her waist. "What did you want to talk about?"

Ron sighed. "I wanted to apologize for being such a git. I was really hopeful that we could try since things between us all have been going well. It was really shitty of me to say those things to you. I knew it would hurt you and that's why I said it. I was jealous and hurt, but that didn't make it okay to talk to you like that. You're one of my best friend's, 'mione." He looked at her sadly, a hopeful sparkle in his eye. "I understand that nothing is going to happen between us, and I accept that. I still want to be your friend and I hope you can forgive me."

Hermione smiled. "I forgive you."

Ron beamed and hugged her tight before pulling back once more. "So…you and a Death Eater." He flashed a smile, showing her it was all in good fun.

"So it would seem," Hermione replied.

"How'd it happen?"

"Gradually over these past few months. Your sister and Luna have had noticed it long before either of us did."

Ron scoffed. "Ginny was always perceptive. Luna though…I swear she has _the gift_ or something."

Hermione hummed her agreement. "Bella and I only just kissed this week. It's all still new but…"

"But?" Ron pressed.

"I don't know," Hermione shook her head. "She tortured me." She glanced at where the word _mudblood_ was carved into her arm—currently hidden via a glamor. "Her future self did. But this Bella didn't and I just…am falling for her."

Ron nodded in understanding. "It sounds like you can separate the two but are baffled that you can at all considering…"

"Exactly," Hermione breathed out. "I just…when I'm with her it's like everything stands still. I've never felt like this and it's scary but exhilarating."

Ron offered a small smile. "It sounds like you're really invested in her."

"I am," she replied with a light chuckle.

"Well," Ron began before stepping back and giving Hermione a twirl. He pulled her back in. "Then I think you should enjoy this rest of the year to the fullest with her…I know you don't like to talk about the resetting. But, I don't doubt Bellatrix will find a way to make sure you remember her."

Hermione felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. "You think so?"

Ron laughed. "Hermione, I can _feel_ the daggers at my head. There is absolutely no way she would go back without finding a solution for you to retain your memories of her."

Hermione glanced to the side at their table. Bellatrix was talking with their group, but her eyes kept drifting back to Ron—watching him like a hawk assessing its prey. It gave her hope that Bellatrix would in fact do what Ron said.

"She is glaring rather intensely," Hermione confirmed with a laugh.

Ron grinned. "Oh believe me I know." He grew serious. "She's not pressuring you though right?"

Hermione blushed. "Not at all. She's…can I be honest?" Hermione asked, still blushing.

Ron nodded. "Of course."

"She's so considerate with me and I don't doubt she means every word of it. It's just…she's so different from the Bellatrix we knew. I feel so safe with her and…I feel _loved_," Hermione breathed wistfully. "I don't know if she loves me or is falling or just cares for me so much…but I can feel it in her words and touches."

Ron nodded, letting her know he was listening and refusing to interrupt Hermione's thoughts.

"God I don't want her to leave, Ron," Hermione said quietly, tears pricking her eyes.

"Hey, hey," Ron soothed, pulling her close and hugging her. "It's going to be okay, 'mione. Look…I know Bellatrix and I don't get along and let's be honest one of the main reasons I'm passing my classes is because of you and Harry," he chucked, "but I'll help find a way for you to remember her if that's what you want."

Hermione pulled back, eyes wide and glistening. "Really?"

"Really," Ron confirmed.

Hermione was about to thank him when Bellatrix appeared at her side. Her hand snaking possessively and protectively around Hermione's waist as dark eyes narrowed on Ron.

"What did you say?" Bellatrix asked. Her voice was low and dangerous, sending a chill up Hermione's spine.

"Bella, nothing," Hermione defended immediately.

Ron looked terrified as he took a step back.

Her gaze strayed from the redhead. "You're crying," Bella said pointedly, eyes softening when they met Hermione's shimmering orbs.

Hermione beamed. "They're happy tears, Bella. Ron was just offering to help find a way for me to retain my memories of you…of us…once the timeline resets."

Bellatrix had the decency to look floored. Then her eyes narrowed on him with suspicion.

Ron held his hands up defensively. "I swear there are no ulterior motives. I want 'mione to be happy. She deserves it, and if you make her happy then that's enough for me. As long as you treat her well," he added seriously. "And if you want her to remember your time here I'm willing to help out."

Bellatrix's eyebrow quirked as she mulled over what he said. Then she looked to Hermione who was looking…hopeful.

"Do you want to remember me and my time here? Do you think it will be wise?" Bellatrix asked carefully. When Hermione's eyes fell she quickly grasped her chin. "Look at me, pet," she commanded softly. Once Hermione's eyes met hers she continued, "I want nothing more than you to remember us. I will live the rest of my life knowing you…knowing you're out in the world and never knowing if our paths will cross. You remembering me gives me hope too but as much as I want it…is it what you feel will be best for _you_?"

Hermione sucked in a breath as she thought over everything Bellatrix said. She hadn't expected her night at the Yule Ball to be so heavy but she was excited by the prospect. The timeline resetting still filled her with dread…but there was a hope where there wasn't before. She was still floored by the softness with which Bellatrix told her what she wanted, but also made clear it was Hermione's decision in the end.

Her chest blossomed with warmth at it and took in the flash of insecurity behind dark eyes.

"Yes," Hermione replied immediately, eyes hardening with determination. "I want to remember all of this."

Bellatrix nodded. "You can change your mind at any time," she added for good measure.

Hermione could see the breath Bellatrix had been holding, release between her lips as her chest fell.

"Now," Ron interjected. "I think we should party and lift all this heaviness." He looked to Bellatrix. "Fancy a competition?" He pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey from under his robes.

Bellatrix's eyes lit up like Christmas morning had come.

"You know, Weasley, maybe you aren't so bad after all," she said with a smirk.

"You called me Weasley," Ron pointed out, clearly surprised.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and quickly cast a glamor over the bottle, making it look like the non-alcoholic bottles that resided on the punch table. "Don't get used to it. You've placated me with my favorite."

Hermione chuckled as Bellatrix pulled her along to the table with Ron in tow. When they returned, their group all eyed them curiously. They had seen Bellatrix swoop in on Ron and had been waiting to see what would happen, rather anxiously.

"Told you she wouldn't kill him," Draco said, matter-of-factly. He held his hand out to Ginny and opened and closed it. "Pay up."

Hermione huffed. "Ginny, I'm beginning to think you have a gambling problem."

Ginny grumbled as she handed Draco a chocolate frog.

"I see we are still in first year, betting with candy," Bellatrix snickered as she sat down next to Hermione. Her hand reached for hers, threading their fingers together with ease.

Hermione felt a blush creep up her neck. Every time she felt Bellatrix's hand in hers it made her heart flutter pleasantly. There was something else though. The feeling that coiled in her belly was back, thinking about what else Bellatrix's fingers could do.

She knew there wasn't any rush, and that Bellatrix wouldn't force her to do anything she wasn't ready for. But Hermione never felt like this about someone before. She never felt desire so strongly—the thought of Bellatrix's fingers inside her with her breasts pressed against her own, mouths gasping for air and breathy moans escaping…

"Pet," Bellatrix whispered in her ear.

Hermione felt herself grow wet and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you well?" Bellatrix asked.

Hermione turned her head, expecting Bellatrix to be smirking triumphantly. But, instead, and leaving Hermione surprised as always, she was eyeing her with unabashed concern.

"You're flushed," Bella explained, her free hand coming to feel Hermione's neck. "You aren't feverish though."

Hermione offered her a sweet smile before leaning in close. She felt bold and decided to hell with it. "It's not that kind of heat, Bella."

Bellatrix's eyes darkened considerably and Hermione could've sworn she heard a growl.

"Having inappropriate thoughts, pet?" Bellatrix breathed.

Hermione simply brushed her mind against Bella's. She had been practicing her legilimency. Bellatrix invited her in with no resistance and Hermione showed her exactly what she had been imagining.

Bellatrix sucked in a sharp breath and Hermione could feel her desire through their connection. It made her light headed.

_As much as I desperately want my fingers buried in you, we are in public with friends, love. They're staring,_ Bellatrix thought through their connection.

Hermione chuckled and withdrew, pleased that Bellatrix seemed as riled as she was. But the raven-haired beauty was right. Her heart fluttered pleasantly at Bella's use of 'love' but she shook it off when she heard someone say her name.

"What?" Hermione asked, trying to make her breathing seem normal.

"You're flushed, Hermione," Luna pointed out, "Do you feel okay?"

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, Luna. Just a little hot."

"Yeah for Bellatrix," Ginny said lowly so only Hermione could hear.

She spun in her chair and eyed her friend a moment.

"I believe Weasley suggested a drinking competition?" Bellatrix changed the subject as she poured herself a glass of the firewhiskey. She passed the bottle so everyone could fill a glass.

"Out right or do we want to do a 'drink when…' deal?" Harry asked as he filled his glass.

Hermione felt happy.

The feeling caught her off guard briefly. She was here surrounded by her friends, all having a good time with each other after the hellish war they fought. Where they had lost so many loved ones and classmates. Many at the hands of the Death Eater that was seated next to her, and who Hermione was rapidly falling for. She refused to think of the timeline resetting anymore tonight. Instead, she wanted to bask in this night.

"Definitely a drink when," Bellatrix said as she grabbed her glass. She began setting the rules, easily calling out everyone's habits that are expected so that eventually they would be drinking because of it.

"Drink every time Bellatrix and Hermione get lost in each other's eyes," Ginny added.

Bellatrix's grin was all teeth. "Are you trying to get hammered?"

Ginny busted out laughing and they all settled into a routine. They'd be mid-convo and someone would call out. "Hermione's going off about school, drink."

"Bellatrix called Ron a git, drink."

"Harry mentioned quidditch, drink."

"Ron's fear of spiders, drink."

"Luna mentioned nargles, drink."

They danced through the night as well, rather drunkenly, and were getting some pointed looks from McGonagall.

"I think the cat knows," Bellatrix said over the rim of her glass before finishing her drink.

Everyone turned and looked to the headmistress.

McGonagall was looking at them with a knowing look. They feared they had been busted, but then a small smirk graced her face and she nodded to them before returning to a previous conversation.

"I'd have rioted if she told us to stop," Bella commented with a chuckle.

"Why's that, auntie? Because she'd touch your precious firewhiskey?" Draco asked jokingly. Astoria rolled her eyes at him before clinking her glass against his.

Bellatrix quirked an eyebrow. "No, because she'd have to be a right prick to deny you lot some fun after the hell you went through. There's no one else in the Wizarding World that deserves to celebrate more than you all."

Harry's eyes were on her, looking fondly. "Can't disagree there."

"I think not, Potter," Bella replied with a smile.

Draco and Astoria said their goodbye's before long, as the hour was late and the ball was coming to an end. Harry and Ron left shortly after, helping a drunk Ginny from the Great Hall before any of the professors could see.

Luna and Neville were next, leaving Hermione and Bellatrix.

"Ready to head back?" Bella asked as she stood from her seat and offered her hand to Hermione.

She was drunk, but she could tell that Hermione was somewhere between ready to party still and falling asleep at any moment.

Hermione eyed her. "I 'spose."

Bellatrix chuckled and helped her up. "Come on, love."

Hermione threw an arm over Bella's neck while the raven-haired witch's arm encircled her waist.

Bellatrix led her from the Great Hall and toward their room. She glanced at Hermione, smiling softly at just having the other witch so close. They arrived to their room in silence and Hermione immediately started trying to get the dress off.

"Do you want help?" Bellatrix asked as she watched Hermione struggle comically.

Hermione turned and pouted. "I can't reach the clasp."

Bella moved forward and undid the clasp, pulling the zipper down far enough so Hermione could finish unzipping.

"You don't want to take it off me?" Hermione questioned boldly.

Bellatrix sucked in a breath. "More than anything…but us being intoxicated is not the time, love." She cupped Hermione's cheek. "I want to make sure you remember every moment."

Hermione smiled and leaned in, capturing Bella's lips in a gentle kiss. She pulled back then, looking to the ground uncertainly.

"What?" Bella questioned.

"Would you want to sleep with me tonight?" Hermione's eyes widened and quickly amended. "I mean _just_ sleep."

Bella chuckled hotly near her ear. "Of course, pet. Go change and I'll do the same. My room or yours?"

"Yours," Hermione replied easily.

"You don't mind being surrounded by so much Slytherin pride?" Bellatrix asked; an eyebrow raised questioningly.

Hermione bit her lip. "It all smells like you…"

Bella felt her heart clench deliciously at that. She wondered when she had begun to feel so consumed by Hermione, but couldn't pin it down. She deduced that she had been falling since their first interaction when she arrived.

"Of course," Bella replied easily. She shooed her off as she retreated to her room, magically removing her makeup and quickly changing her clothing.

She set to unmaking her bed and when she was almost finished she heard the soft padding of feet enter the room. She turned and caught Hermione's eye, smiling when she took note of the short-shorts on her lower half, and the tank top on her upper.

Bellatrix had already lit the fireplace in her room to heat the room to a comfortable temperature.

"Ready?" Bellatrix asked as she came around the bed.

Hermione's eyes were dark and focused on Bellatrix's chest, shamelessly roaming over every piece of ivory skin that was visible from the black, silk nightdress she wore.

"You should be illegal," Hermione commented breathlessly.

Bellatrix hummed as she took Hermione's hand and led her around to her side of the bed.

"Thank you," she said as she ushered Hermione in. "I expect you to be on your best behavior."

Hermione pouted. "Not even a goodnight kiss?"

Bellatrix laughed as she crawled on top of Hermione and kissed her passionately. She pulled back and rolled off her, leaving a breathless Hermione in her wake.

She shimmied under the covers and pulled Hermione to her, cupping her cheek gently.

"I mean what I said. Best behavior, love," Bellatrix whispered. "We will certainly have our time, but I don't want it to be clouded by a haze of alcohol. Not for you, not ever."

Hermione sighed contently and leaned in to kiss the other witch softly. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all liked! Don't forget to comment!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go! Another update already! I've been on a serious Bellamione kick so I've been writing a good bit. I hope you all like the new chapter. Also, if interested at all, you can check out more of my works by heading to my tumblr, love-order-chaos-repeat. You can find my redbubble, teespring, and my novels there!
> 
> As always, reviews are welcomed and encouraged.

Hermione awoke to the smell of sandalwood and pine right in her face. She blinked her eyes, chasing away the last remainder of sleep. A sea of black was in her way, tickling her nose. She sighed happily and burrowed her face into the head of curls in front of her, inhaling the smell that was distinctly Bellatrix.

The witch in her arms stirred a little and Hermione couldn't resist placing a kiss to her neck. She peppered the smooth skin before her, feeling a jolt run through her body when Bellatrix moaned low in her throat.

"What a way to wake up," Bellatrix murmured, her voice husky with sleep. She rolled over and cupped Hermione's face and placed a quick kiss to her lips. "Good morning."

"Morning," Hermione replied happily. Then the headache set in. She groaned and shut her eyes tightly—groaning again when Bellatrix laughed.

"Someone's hangover is setting in I see."

"I shouldn't have drank so much," Hermione admitted. "I have to go back today too."

At this, Bellatrix's face fell. She had forgotten that they were both leaving for Christmas break later today. She would be heading back to Narcissa's with Draco, and Hermione would be off to her parents'.

When Bellatrix didn't respond, Hermione opened her eyes. She took in the crestfallen expression on the witch's face and reached up to guide her eyes to meet hers.

"Break isn't _that_ long. I'll see you in a month."

Bellatrix nodded, attempting to swallow the lump in her throat.

Truthfully, she knew a month wasn't that long. What she was struggling with was that she would be away from Hermione for a month and would be subjected to the feeling of what life would be like without her once she returned to her time. She knew that returning would be a completely different type of pain. She would have to wait so many years for Hermione to even be born into the world…a month with the knowledge she would definitely see her at the start of term was hopeful. But the reminder of what was eventually coming was disheartening and painful.

As if realizing what Bellatrix was thinking, Hermione's mouth fell open slightly and her eyes widened.

"Bella," Hermione whispered.

Bellatrix looked up, demanding to herself that she not start crying. She could feel the damn tears welling up.

"Bella, I don't want you to go either," Hermione assured. She pulled the other girl against her and held her tight to her body.

Bellatrix broke. She let the tears fall, silently, onto Hermione's shoulder. She tucked her face in her neck and breathed her scent in, hoping that it would calm her—instead it brought on more tears.

She wasn't sure how long they laid there, but when she finally pulled back Hermione was looking at her so tenderly that Bellatrix forgot how to breathe for a moment. Hermione pulled her up to a sitting position and wrapped her arms around her as she leaned back against the headboard.

"I'm sorry," Bellatrix said softly. Her apology came out timid and Hermione gave her a squeeze.

"You never have to apologize to me for your feelings, Bella," Hermione stated. She threaded their hands together and sat in silence.

Bellatrix's gaze flickered down to Hermione's arm. The words _Mudblood_ were visible against her skin, and Bellatrix sucked in a breath.

"I cursed it yes?" Bellatrix asked.

Hermione was confused, but then realization dawned when she saw where Bellatrix was looking. The glamor had worn off.

Hermione cleared her, now suddenly tight, throat. "Yes."

Bellatrix nodded and stood from the bed. She walked over to the dresser and grabbed her wand, then came back to the bed. She gently picked up Hermione's arm and took a deep breath. She tapped the wand to the word and muttered a spell under her breath, dragging the tip of the wand along the span of the words.

A burning heat seared Hermione's arm and she sucked in a breath through her teeth, hissing at the pain. Her instinct was to pull her arm away, but Bellatrix held firm.

She continued speaking the spell and tracing the wand along the words, then went back to the top and repeated it a third time.

Hermione whimpered at the pain. It felt like someone was holding a hot poker to her arm. Then, as suddenly as it began, it was gone.

She opened her eyes—widening them with amazement as she saw her skin was completely unmarred.

Bellatrix carefully lifted the arm to her lips and placed gentle kisses along Hermione's forearm where the scar had been.

"All better," she said softly.

Hermione felt tears of joy spill over and pulled Bellatrix to her—crashing their lips together in an intense kiss.

Bellatrix released a guttural moan and Hermione found herself growing hot. She had too many clothes on, as did Bellatrix. She ran her hand up Bellatrix's side, up her chest, briefly caressing a nipple as she passed—which earned a sharp hiss from Bellatrix at the contact—and threaded her hands in raven curls.

"Hermione," Bella moaned against eager lips.

Hermione was consuming her. She was everywhere. Their kisses were sloppy and heated, filled with burning desire and an unquenchable thirst. Bella wanted nothing more than to rip the clothes off her and fill her with her fingers.

Then she recalled Hermione was a virgin. She placed a hand on Hermione's chest.

"Love," Bella said breathlessly once she pulled back.

Hermione whimpered in response.

She received a throaty chuckle in return. "Are you ready?"

The question caught Hermione off guard. Her body was more than ready. She could feel the wetness between her thighs, causing them to stick together. Her clit was throbbing, and she felt hopelessly empty. But…her mind was racing as if it finally had time to catch up to her body.

"I…" Hermione started.

Bellatrix waited, and when Hermione was still silent she nodded more to herself than Hermione. She pulled Hermione down onto her and then rolled her off to the side so that they could face each other. Her hand came up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I told you there is absolutely no rush. We do this when you're ready," Bellatrix began, "I didn't stop because I don't want you."

Hermione smiled. "How are you so wonderful?" she asked, her voice filled with awe.

Bella didn't smile like Hermione expected. Instead, she looked caught off guard and vulnerable.

When she spoke, her voice was small. "You think I'm wonderful?"

Hermione nodded sincerely. "If someone had asked me months ago if I thought Bellatrix Lestrange was wonderful. I would tell them to piss off." She smirked. "Bellatrix Black, however, is absolutely wonderful to me."

Bellatrix turned her gaze to Hermione's now scar-free arm. "Not that wonderful."

"That wasn't Bellatrix Black. That was Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix Black has never hurt me or carved a slur into my arm. Bellatrix Black has only ever called me that when we first met and hasn't done it since." Hermione looked at her seriously. "Bellatrix _Black_ is good."

Bellatrix's eyes swam with emotion—and not trusting herself to speak without her voice cracking—simply nodded to show Hermione she heard what she said and accepted it.

They were broken from their staring at a very loud meow that came from the other side of the door.

Hermione chuckled. "I believe he's hungry."

"I'm on it," Bellatrix said as she slid from the bed.

Hermione got up as well, following Bellatrix from the room and to the spot where they kept Crookshanks' food.

"You want num nums, my handsome boy?" Bellatrix cooed. She scooped up the cat food and placed it in his bowl before setting it on the floor.

Crookshanks gave a delighted meow and a loud purr as Bella stroked his head before he went about his meal.

When Bellatrix looked up, Hermione was looking at her with an expression that clearly said 'really?'

"What?"

"_Num nums_, Bella?" Hermione inquired with a grin.

Bella flushed. "He likes when I call it num nums," she defended haughtily.

Hermione hummed. "I think you just love him and enjoy taking care of him."

"Seems to be a lot of that going around lately," Bellatrix mumbled lowly. She said it more to herself than Hermione—but the other witch had clearly heard her. She was thankful that Hermione didn't comment. Instead, she walked forward and kissed her sweetly.

"I need to pack before we head to breakfast, you should as well." She disappeared into her room.

"What are you doing about Crookshanks?" Bellatrix asked suddenly.

Hermione poked her head out of the door. "What do you mean?"

Bellatrix huffed. "Well you can't let him _here!_"

"Why not? He always stays here during winter break. He enjoys wandering around the castle."

Bellatrix looked horrified. "You most certainly will not!" She turned and looked down at a now full Crookshanks. "Would you like to come with me for Christmas break?"

Crookshanks rubbed against her leg affectionately and purred loudly.

"Then it's decided. He will come with me," Bellatrix said with finality before breezing into her room to pack.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but there was a warm smile on her face as she did. She eyed Crookshanks, who was staring after Bella—eyes blinking slowly.

_I see I've been replaced_, Hermione thought to herself.

She glanced from her cat to Bella's open room. "Here I thought he was _my_ son," she said with a laugh.

Bellatrix appeared in her doorway then, wearing black heeled boots, a black skirt, deep green corset, and a black off the shoulder long sleeve top underneath the corset.

Hermione forgot how to breathe.

She had only seen Bella in her school uniform, her sleep wear (which was rather exciting), or the one time she had on muggle clothing Hermione had given her to wear after the Andromeda incident.

Her raven curls cascaded down her back and over her shoulder, contrasting against her ivory skin and complementing the deep green and black she wore. She looked closer to her future self with the clothing, showing that Bella never changed her style. However, there was no madness in her eyes, or hatred—anything that could be associated with the Bellatrix of the future. Instead there was brightness in those dark orbs, and a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.

"Yes well, we share custody," Bellatrix said pointedly, her eyebrow rising in challenge.

When Hermione gave no response, Bellatrix smiled seductively as she took a few, slow steps toward Hermione.

"See something you like?" she stopped in front of her and leaned in so they were a breath apart. "Pet."

Hermione groaned. Whenever Bellatrix spoke like that she immediately felt wetness flood between her legs. Her earlier horniness coming back full force.

Though Hermione was a virgin, she had certainly had experience in pleasuring herself. Even before she and Bellatrix were together, she had—more than a few times—ridden her fingers imagining it was those of Bellatrix, and came with the witch's name on her lips.

She wasn't quite ready to lose her virginity, but she knew that it wouldn't be long before she would be begging Bellatrix to fuck her senseless.

"What're you thinking?" Bella asked with a smirk, as if already knowing.

"If I show you, we probably wouldn't leave this room," Hermione replied, her voice sounding gruff to her own ears.

Bellatrix had been transfixed by the look in her witch's eyes. They were darker than their normal hazel color, and her pupils were blown wide. She was equally phased being in such close proximity to Hermione. She had never felt desire like this.

The thought scared her, but was thrilling all the same. She had only ever had conquests, making it a game in how many girls she could shag during her time at Hogwarts. They helped scratched the itch but she wasn't interested in anything more. Until Hermione, that is. Now, her desire for the witch was mixed with something warm that constantly bloomed in her chest when she thought of her or saw her. She wanted to touch her slowly—to pay attention to every muscle twitch, every expression, every moan or breath that fell from her lips. She wanted to consume her and protect her and make sure she knew she was wanted.

The flood of emotions surged through Bellatrix and she was sure that the feeling was _love_. But love had been something she had very little experience with, save for her sisters. But that was different from this. So much different.

When she finally came back to herself, Hermione was looking at her with concern.

"Where'd you go?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding anxious to Bellatrix's ears.

She reached up and cupped her face. "I got lost in my own thoughts about you, that's all, love." When Hermione didn't look totally reassured, she continued, "I'm going to miss you very much."

Hermione felt all the anxiety drain from her body and she pulled Bellatrix against her in a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you too. Perhaps we can see each other over the break though? I'm sure my parents would love to have you over, if you would be comfortable? I know it would be the muggle world and all but…"

Surprise colored Bellatrix's face as she processed Hermione's words. Her immediate reaction to the mention of the muggle world was disgust, and upon realizing that she shoved it down—immediately correcting her feeling.

"I won't lie, pet, my initial reaction to the mention of being in the muggle world was disgust and for that I just want you to know I'm sorry," Bellatrix explained, suddenly feeling vulnerable. "I've been trying to unlearn all of that and sometimes it's easy and others it's more difficult. But, I've been doing well in Muggle Studies and I think that some…exposure," she said the word tersely, "would be very helpful to my growth."

Hermione kissed her then—taking Bella by surprise. She moaned, unable to help herself when she felt Hermione's lips against hers.

When the brunette witch pulled back she flashed Bella a bright smile. "I know that you're trying and I know that there will obviously be lingering things. That's okay. We can take it slow," she said, repeating Bellatrix's earlier words back to her.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes but smiled softly nonetheless. "I appreciate that, pet. But I believe I will be okay…I might…need to acquire some muggle clothing though." Her cheeks grew red at the admission.

Hermione's eyes brightened. "I'll owl you some."

Immediately Bellatrix's nose creased in a snarl.

"Don't be so dramatic I will only send you colors you would approve of!" Hermione laughed.

Bella rolled her eyes again but nodded her consent. "Have you finished packing?"

"I just have a few more things," Hermione said as she pecked Bella on the nose and then darted off into her room to finish.

Bellatrix waved her wand as she approached the couch. Her trunk floated from the room on its own and sat itself by the front door. Crookshanks leapt into Bella's lap, purring loudly.

"I bet you're pleased to come home with me instead of being here all by your lonesome, baby boy," Bellatrix whispered affectionately as she scratched his head.

"Ready!" Hermione stated as she pulled her trunk from the room.

Bellatrix took one last look at their quarters before she rose from the couch and approached the door. She truly was sad at leaving Hogwarts.

* * *

"Any exciting plans for the break?" Ginny asked Draco.

They had snagged a room on the train and had crammed in. Harry, Ginny, and Ron sat on one side and Hermione, Bellatrix, and Draco sat on the other.

Bellatrix was smack in the middle and had grumbled about the placement but Hermione could see it lacked any bite. Despite her appearing tough, she knew the witch was happy to be sandwiched between two people she cared for.

Draco shrugged. "None that I'm aware of. I'm sure my mother will have something planned though. She usually holds a party but…" he trailed off.

At this Bellatrix looked to her nephew quizzically. "What sort of party?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "Usually a party with all pureblood families and…well, Death Eaters."

Everyone eyed Draco with uncomfortable surprise.

"I see," Bellatrix noted with a sigh. "She held a pureblood ball."

Draco looked at her, clearly shocked. "You knew?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "Not that she held a pureblood ball, but I've been to quite a few of them."

Everyone looked at Bellatrix then, silently hoping she would elaborate.

"Pureblood balls are held for the old families to mingle and seek alliances, many of them through marriage. It's where my betrothal to Rodolphus was arranged…" She glanced out of the corner of her eye, noting the distasteful look on Hermione's face at the mention. "It's purely political in nature. My father and mother used to host them. I see that Narcissa inherited the tradition."

"That sounds bloody terrifying," Ron commented.

Bellatrix offered a tight smile. "They were never very fun by any means. It was far too stuffy. Too much ass kissing for my taste."

Draco laughed. "We'll have to ask her what you were like at the ones you attended before Azkaban."

Bellatrix crinkled her nose in disgust. "I can't imagine I felt much different. Too many old fools drunk on elvish wine and firewhiskey. I abhorred going. Andy wasn't a fan either. Cissy had only been to one…in my time. Pureblood children aren't allowed to attend until their thirteenth birthday," she explained.

"So you've been going to all of them then, Draco?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco nodded. "It was expected of me. The last one was when Voldemort rose to power again. During fifth year."

At this Bellatrix did the math in her mind, and immediately picked up on how Draco had mentioned her _pre-_Azkaban days.

"Was I there?" Bellatrix asked.

Draco eyed her wearily and nodded.

"I see."

"Was it bad?" Hermione inquired as she clasped Bellatrix's hand in hers.

"It wasn't good. The energy in the room was…different. There was so much excitement and fear. Excitement that the Dark Lord had returned and would be public knowledge, but fearful of what that meant," Draco explained. "And it certainly didn't ease up when auntie came."

Bellatrix waited for him to continue.

"It was the night after the battle at the Department of Mysteries, and Sirius' death." Draco chanced a glance at Harry. "My mother hosted the ball as a party for Voldemort's return and for all the Death Eaters and supporters to meet. Of course they had hoped there would have been a victory at the battle, but...well, you arrived, completely mad and in a horrendous mood."

Bellatrix was confused. "What did I do?"

"You grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and sat by the fire and drank. You told everyone but my mother and I to piss off. I didn't approach you much, other than to greet you and say goodnight. You spoke to my mother a fair amount so you might want to ask her to show you the memory," Draco explained.

Bellatrix considered this carefully. Her drinking firewhiskey wasn't a new occurrence but her displaying a foul mood after her…lord's…return didn't add up from what she'd seen of her devotion to him.

"I must have been upset at Sirius' death," Bellatrix said softly. "From what I've seen there's no other reason for me to be so…despondent when Voldemort had returned."

Harry looked at Bellatrix as if he was seeing her for the first time. He seemed so confused but equally curious. Bella and Hermione could both see the thoughts show on his face, and Bella was sure he was piecing it all together from what Bellatrix had told him when she first arrived…that she wouldn't have killed Sirius without a reason.

Her sister, it seemed, had lied to them upon her return to the past in stating that she didn't know why Bellatrix had killed Sirius. But, Bellatrix had all break to go through the memories that Cissy had of their conversations.

"I plan on asking Cissy about this over break," she told Harry. When she received a grateful nod in return she sat back against the seat and looked down at her and Hermione's entwined fingers.

"What about you, Hermione? Anything special planned with your parents?" Ginny asked, changing the subject to lighten the mood in the cabin.

Hermione brightened. "Oh yes!" She launched into an explanation of some muggle traditions her parents and she always participated in.

Before they knew it they had arrived at the station and Bellatrix immediately felt the dread of their parting creep up her throat. They funneled out of the train, their group standing off to the side and waiting to say goodbye to other classmates before their families showed up.

"Ron! Harry! Ginny, dear!" Mrs. Weasley called as she approached the group. Her eyes landed on Bellatrix. "Bloody broomsticks, what a sight…Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Black," Bella corrected. "Nice to see you again, Prewett…well…Weasley now, I suppose."

Molly nodded to her in acknowledgment and turned to Hermione. "Hermione, dear, I heard that your parents' memories are back. I'm so glad, but we will miss you at the holiday this year."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said with a smile.

"Molly, dear," Molly corrected. Her eyes finally noticed the entwined hands of the pair.

Hermione blushed before meeting Mrs.—Molly's eyes again. The look she was giving Hermione was one of confusion and concern.

"You can have Harry, Ginny, and Ron fill you in," Hermione stated.

She heard her name called and turned, a wide smile blossoming on her face as she let go of Bellatrix's hand and ran to her parents. She embraced them tightly.

Bellatrix looked back at the older woman. "What?" she barked at seeing the stare directed at her.

"If you hurt her—"

Bellatrix cut her off, face morphing into a snarl. "I do _not_ hurt people I love," she said with finality. She barely even registered what she had admitted when she heard her name.

"Bellatrix, it's wonderful to see you again!" Mr. Granger greeted excitedly.

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger," Bellatrix said, her snarl morphing into a smile in an instant.

"None of that, dear. Call me, Ian, please."

"And me, Jean," Jean added with a pleased smile. "After what you did for our daughter and us, there is no need for such formality."

"What did she do?" Molly asked, butting into the moment.

"Molly! Wonderful to see you again!" Ian smiled brightly.

"I heard you two were in Australia last," Molly commented.

"Yes well, we were thanks to our brilliant and protective daughter. Unfortunately, we didn't remember her since she," he gestured vaguely to his head, "did something to our memories. But then Bellatrix and her sister—Andromeda was it? Well, they came and reversed the spell and we came straight back."

Molly looked completely floored. Her eyes turned to Bellatrix who stood firm and met her stare with her nose tilted upward. Though Molly was much older than this Bellatrix, she still had to glance up a tad to meet her eyes due to their height difference.

"You made them remember?" Molly asked, completely baffled.

Of course she knew all about Bellatrix being summoned to the future because of a plan Dumbledore had hatched prior to his death. But she had been incredibly suspicious, despite her daughter's defense of her former classmate.

"She did," Hermione breathed, her voice filled with gratitude as she looked to Bellatrix softly.

Bella pulled her eyes away from Molly's to meet Hermione's shimmering, hazel ones. She always seemed to forget how to breathe when Hermione looked at her so…adoringly. It made her heart clench deliciously.

"Bella."

Bellatrix turned and saw Narcissa approaching with Draco.

"I see we are having a gathering," Narcissa commented with a slight smirk. She looked to Molly. "Molly."

"Narcissa."

The tension was thick between them until Narcissa turned her gaze on the two muggles standing next to Hermione. She took in their features, noting the similarities to her sister's paramour.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I presume?" Narcissa asked, holding her hand out to shake theirs.

"You presume correct," Ian said with a smile. "Please, call me Ian and my wife here is Jean."

"Narcissa Malfoy, I'm Bellatrix's sister," Narcissa introduced politely.

Draco looked to Hermione and then his aunt, completely shocked at his mother being so…cordial with muggles.

"Younger sister," Bellatrix corrected with a smirk.

Ian chuckled. "Yes this is quite a lot but Hermione informed us of the situation."

"She did?" Narcissa asked, surprised.

"Of course!" Jean replied. "We needed to be completely caught up on everything we missed this past year. We met your other sister, Andromeda, as well when she assisted Bellatrix. We couldn't be more grateful for what they did."

Narcissa nodded, clearly surprised but accepting it for what it was. "I'm glad that the Black family could be of such assistance. I can't imagine losing memory of my child," Narcissa replied. The honesty in her voice took even Draco and Bellatrix by surprise.

Ian began, "Absolutely, and I understand why Hermione did it of course…but no parent should have to lose memory of their child."

Narcissa offered them a genuine smile. "I never thought that I could agree so strongly with muggles on something."

Jean and Ian smiled brightly at Narcissa while Draco and Bella looked to each other in shock. Though their faces didn't convey the emotion, they could clearly tell what the other was thinking.

"Bellatrix, you have the most charming family," Ian said, causing Narcissa to release a delighted laugh. "Mrs. Malfoy—"

"None of that, please call me Narcissa," Narcissa corrected.

Hermione's facial expression was…well, priceless. Bella had glanced at her and suppressed a snicker at the look of absolute disbelief on her face.

"Well, Narcissa, Jean and I would love to have you over the break." He looked to Bellatrix. "Of course you are welcome at any time, Bellatrix. But, we'd love to have you all over for dinner. I know it'll be different than what you're used to with us being muggles and all, but I assure you my wife is an excellent cook."

"That sounds rather lovely. Aside from the recent dinner with Andy in her home, I don't believe I've had a truly, proper muggle dinner," Narcissa replied with a kind smile to show there was no offense in the statement.

Bellatrix spoke up then, her instinct for politeness kicking in. "That would be wonderful. Hermione can arrange an owl," she offered as she looked to her companion.

She still hadn't picked her jaw up off the floor.

Bellatrix tapped her chin. "Phoenix shit, pet," she whispered.

Hermione's mouth finally closed and she caught a wistful look directed at Bella from Narcissa at the sentiment in the words.

"Splendid!" Jean said happily before looking to her daughter. "Best be off, dear."

Narcissa then turned to her sister, meeting her gaze. "Are you ready to go, Bella?"

Bellatrix sighed and nodded, reluctantly. She turned her eyes to Hermione, clearly conflicted on how she should even say goodbye—

And then Hermione was kissing her.

It was short and sweet and rather chaste compared to the other kisses they had shared.

Bellatrix hummed happily and pulled back, lightly cupping Hermione's cheek and watching with a sweet smile as hazel eyes fluttered open.

"Be sure to write, pet," Bellatrix whispered.

"Of course. I'll see you over the holidays though. Even if I have to sneak into Malfoy Manor," Hermione whispered back with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Wonderful seeing you again, Bellatrix," Jean said as the three of them said goodbye. Bella could see the pleased smirk on the faces of Hermione's parents as they walked off.

Hermione cast one last glance at Bella, and now Crookshanks whose carrier had appeared with Bella's luggage.

"Ready?" Narcissa asked her sister, inclining her head to the side to regard her.

"Never."

* * *

Bellatrix fell back on her bed with a loud sigh. She already missed Hermione. She grimaced at how soft she felt, but knew that she didn't hate the feeling. Her dark eyes ran over the room she was in. It was the room she always stayed in when she visited Narcissa over the years, apparently. It held many of her dresses, which she had inspected and discovered that her tits certainly grew a little larger when she was older judging by the space in some of the cups.

She considered making a trip to Black Manor over the holidays and visiting the property in this time. Narcissa hadn't sold it, wanting to keep it in the family after her future self was killed and had left it to her. From what Narcissa had told her, she didn't spend much time at the Black Manor and never the Lestrange Manor, where Rodolphus resided. Cissy had explained, even before her time in Azkaban she was either out doing Voldemort's bidding or there at Malfoy manor. Narcissa had been grateful for it, Bella knew she had always been Narcissa's favorite.

The room was perfect for her taste. The wood of the room was dark and earthy, with dark green tapestries and curtains draping the room in the feeling of being in a dark woods.

She stood from the bed and decided to head downstairs. She had finished unpacking shortly before lying down. Her eyes glanced over to Crookshanks where he was perched on a chair by the window, gazing out onto the grounds.

"What do you think, baby boy?" Bellatrix asked.

Crookshanks turned his head and regarded Bella a moment before blinking slowly.

She smirked. "I'm glad you like it." She stood from the bed. "You can do as you please and remain up here but I'm going to the library to see Cissy…and unfortunately Lucius," she said with a scoff. "He's finished all interviews with the Ministry finally I guess."

Bellatrix breezed from the room, not waiting for Crookshanks to follow. She knew if he wanted to join her, he would. She left her room, striding toward the library and assuming that's where she would find her sister.

She was startled to find that it wasn't just her younger sister here, but her middle sister as well. Her eyebrows rose in surprise when she saw there was a bundle in Andromeda's arms—swaddled and fast asleep.

"I wasn't aware we had company," Bellatrix commented, drawing her sisters' eyes to her.

"Bella, all unpacked?" Narcissa asked.

Bella gave a nod and approached Andromeda. She peered down at her great-nephew. He was cute, she would admit. His hair was dark, like Andy's—and then it was blue before returning to a shade of brown.

"A metamorphagus," Bellatrix murmured. "Leave it to happen in this family. I believe we are far too talented for our own good," she said before smiling brightly. Teddy chose then to open his eyes and meeting Bellatrix's proud stare. "Hello."

"Takes after his mum," Andromeda revealed. A pained expression crossed her face.

"Cheer up, Andy," Bellatrix instructed as she held a finger out for Teddy to grasp. He blinked at her and then smiled happily. "Auntie Bella is going to make it all better."

Andromeda had nothing to say, simply staring at her sister in amazement before glancing to Narcissa as if to say, 'did you hear what I did?' She gathered herself before speaking, "I think he likes you." Andromeda smiled before she looked to an equally pleased Narcissa.

"Draco _adored_ Bella when he was a baby," Narcissa commented with a laugh. "She always acted annoyed but her incessant requests to hold him always gave her away. Clearly the adoration was mutual."

Bella shot her a look. She had seen the memories and knew she spoke the truth. Still, she was already showing her softness and while it wasn't…unpleasant…she didn't want them getting too cocky.

"May I?" Bella asked.

Andy carefully handed him to her. She could see the nervousness in her sister's eyes at handing him off, to her no less…she knew she was worried she would do something to him. It was written all over her face, despite her efforts to hide it—she could hardly blame her after what she did to her niece.

"Don't fret, Andy, no harm shall come to the babe," Bella assured as she walked to the couch and sat down next to Narcissa.

"I see we are having a full house tonight," a voice said as it entered the room.

"Lucius," Bellatrix greeted, looking the man over. He looked…worn. She had seen him in Cissy's memories and how Voldemort's imposition in their home had left him haggard.

He looked much better now, but she could see that there was still a gauntness to him that came with the burden of the cleanup from the war.

"Bellatrix," Lucius replied, looking her over. "Narcissa told me of the situation and I must say it is still quite the shock to see you so young and sane."

Bellatrix chuckled as he took the chair nearest his wife.

"I see you've met your great-nephew," Lucius said with a tight smile.

"I see you're still trying to change your beliefs," Bellatrix retorted.

"I appreciate it, Lucius," Andromeda assured. She looked at her antagonizing sister. "That goes for you too."

"No one invited me?" Draco asked as he strode into the library.

Bellatrix couldn't get over the influence they all seemed to radiate. Of course she was used to it with her family. But seeing her nephew, and an older Lucius—even with his worn appearance—exude the status of their families sent a proud jolt through her. Draco was wearing his outfit from earlier, an entirely black suit, contrasting against his stark blonde hair.

He came and sat next to Bellatrix on the couch, looking over little Teddy. "I can't believe how small he is."

Bellatrix grunted. "Don't let the swaddling fool you. Those Weasley's have been feeding him like a pig before slaughter."

"Bella!" Andy scolded but laughed regardless. She couldn't deny that Teddy was rather chubby, even for a baby.

"He needs the nutrients. He has Black blood, we always thin out as we grow," Narcissa supplied.

A sudden pop caught their attention as Minny appeared. "Minny has brought beverages for the Black and Malfoy families."

"Thank you, Minny," Bellatrix said immediately as Minny sat a glass of firewhiskey in front of her.

She placed the bottle on the table, as well as a bottle of elvish wine and glasses for all of them.

"Dinner will be served in one hour's time in the dining room. Does Mistress Malfoy require anything else of Minny?"

"No thank you, Minny. This is perfect," Narcissa replied. The elf was gone a moment later.

"I'm glad to see you've been very nice to your elf," Andromeda told her sister.

Bellatrix stood with Teddy and handed him back to Andromeda so that she could drink her firewhiskey.

"Yes well, after what happened with our last house elf I decided a change was in order. Plus, Bellatrix has changed my mind on some things…no doubt thanks to, Miss Granger," Narcissa explained.

Lucius hummed. "Yes I was rather surprised to hear that you're courting a mud—muggle-born," he corrected immediately. "And to further my surprise it's the Granger girl. One of the Golden Trio."

Bellatrix wasn't sure what her sister had done with her husband, but Lucius was far calmer than she had ever known him to be. However, he did glance at her rather nervously. She knew from the memories Narcissa had shown her that she and Lucius had a turbulent relationship. She _had_ crucio'd him after all and embarrassed him in front of his family, and she was sure it wasn't the last time since she was free of Azkaban. She gave him a reassuring nod, hoping that he knew she wasn't going to behaving like she had before…well…like her future self, had.

"I was surprised having just found out last night," Draco spoke up, continuing the conversation and drawing Bella from her thoughts, "but they're actually rather sweet together." He smiled at his aunt.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at him. "Bloody suck up," she muttered so he could hear.

He chuckled before Bellatrix fixed him with a look.

Narcissa hummed her agreement of her son's comment. "They are. And, not that it matters since the timeline will reset…but even though Miss Granger is a muggle-born, her talent as a witch and intelligence are well known in the community. It may not be a pureblood status, but it is _certainly_ a status."

"Agreed," Lucius concurred.

Bella looked at them both like they had three heads. "I'm sorry but are you seriously discussing status right now?" she asked, not sorry at all.

Narcissa shrugged. "Habits."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and downed her firewhiskey before pouring herself another glass.

Draco cleared his throat before beginning, "Mother, father, there's someone I want to bring to Christmas dinner, if you'll permit it."

Lucius and Narcissa shared a look.

"Is it…Potter?" Lucius asked hesitantly.

Bellatrix and Draco eyed him strangely.

Lucius glanced between the two. "Well Bellatrix prefers the company of women, would it be so strange for me to ask?" he defended.

Narcissa released a boisterous laugh that soon had everyone joining in.

"No, no," Draco said once he caught his breath. "I um—I have a girlfriend and I would very much like to introduce you all to her."

Narcissa's eyebrows rose. "A girlfriend?" Her eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Relax, Cissy, the girl is perfectly suited for Draco," Bellatrix defended as she swirled her firewhiskey around in the glass. She took a long swig.

"Her name is Astoria…Astoria Greengrass," Draco said finally.

Bella glanced at her nephew. The poor thing was sweating he was so nervous. It beaded on his forehead as his eyes darted back and forth between everyone.

"Greengrass?" Lucius asked. "Well they're one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight," he said, clearly proud that his son was interested in another old family.

"Oh dear," Narcissa murmured as realization set in. "They suffer from a blood curse."

Draco looked to his Aunt Bellatrix with pleading eyes.

"Is that a problem, Cissy?" Bella inquired. She flashed her youngest sister a look that clearly said 'it better not be.'

It was odd to shoot that sort of look to Narcissa when she was so much older than her in this time, but she shucked the thought off and held firm.

"No," Narcissa replied coolly. "I feel for the girl. Blood curses are nasty business."

"That's what Aunt Bella said," Draco spoke up. "The blood curse has been inactive for a few generations though and Astoria has no signs of ill health."

Narcissa and Lucius nodded in tandem.

"I think it's wonderful you aren't shying away just because of a blood curse, Draco," Andromeda said seriously.

Draco smiled at her, and then turned his eyes to his Aunt Bellatrix. A silent request for her to help.

"The girl is rather bright and doesn't hold to the fanatical ideas we all did. She's part of the new generation of muggle acceptance. She's also rather smitten with Draco," Bellatrix explained. "I met her at the Yule Ball."

Narcissa hummed. "I would love to meet her, Draco. Of course she can come to dinner."

Draco released a long breath and Bellatrix wondered how long he had been holding it in.

Narcissa suddenly brightened. "Oh, Lucius, I nearly forgot. We've been invited to the Grangers for a muggle dinner over the break."

Lucius' eyebrows rose, clearly surprised. "When?"

"They're going to owl us the details," Narcissa explained. "Andy, you are included in that. I believe they want to do a proper thank you for what you and Bellatrix did for them."

"What did they do?" Lucius inquired. He had been out of the loop during the past months since the war ended. Endless meetings with the ministry to work out a pardon for him and his family had taken up all of his time. He and Narcissa barely spoke about anything other than the meetings, save for her updating him on the Bellatrix situation and how his son was doing being back at school to finish his last year properly.

Narcissa quickly explained to her husband, leaving him stunned.

"I'm not sure what I'm more impressed by; the fact that Granger had the foresight to obliviate and hide her parents, or that Bellatrix and Andromeda successfully restored their memories without so much as a hiccup," he said finally.

"Bellatrix did all the work," Andromeda spoke up, "I was merely there as a backup just in case anything happened and she needed assistance. Restoring memories is a hard business."

Lucius looked to Bellatrix. "Your talents never cease to amaze me, truly. I know that we have…well you and I never got along, Bellatrix. The most we were capable of was being civil to each other and even that was strained. That said, your talents were always a pleasure to witness, even if I was jealous of your sheer skill and power."

Everyone looked at him with shock.

"If the timeline changes…the only person to have knowledge of this will be, Bellatrix. I see no harm in being honest," he said with a chuckle.

"Quite right, Lucius." Bellatrix flashed a wolfish grin. "You seem so different from what I've seen in Narcissa's memories of me."

"War does things to us all, Bella," he replied with a tired smile. It made the wrinkles at his eyes more pronounced, as well as the dark circles underneath.

"Well said."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all liked the update! I hope to update again soon!
> 
> Don't forget to review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Happy turkey week for those of you in the US. With the holiday approaching, this chapter will have to hold you over for the next week. I apologize for the delay in an update, I've been super busy lately and am writing as much as I can in my downtime.
> 
> Don't forget to drop a review! Check out my novels if you haven't done so, feel free to message me directly or ask for a link in a review!

Hermione awoke Christmas morning to the smell of fresh baked cookies. She padded downstairs, tears clinging to hazel eyes as she took in the scene in the kitchen. Her parents were happily chatting as they flitted around the kitchen. There were bowls in the sink and fresh cookies cooling on the counter. She had missed them so much.

"Merry Christmas," she said, throat tight with emotion, drawing her parents' attention to her.

When they turned to face her, Hermione broke down in a sob. Her parents were next to her in an instant, wrapping her up in their arms and sharing in the cry with her.

Her heart hurt with how much she missed them, as well as the guilt she felt for taking their memories. She knew they understood why she had done it, but that didn't change that she felt guilty for never telling them why or asking if they were okay with it. She had made that decision for them.

Once she calmed herself some, her parents pulled back and assured her that everything was okay now—they had each other again and that was what mattered.

Hermione helped herself to breakfast, as well as a cookie or two, and chatted happily with her parents before they went in to do presents. She had hastily wiped at a few more errant tears, which she was grateful her parents didn't comment on. It was a strange feeling, having them back—one she wouldn't change for anything, but strange nonetheless. The previous year she had been on the run, with little time for anything holiday related. The year before, things had gotten bad and she wasn't sure if that would be the last Christmas with them all together or not. There had been so much uncertainty.

And now…now she had her family, if even only for a little while again before the timeline would reset and she would…well she didn't know. She pushed the thought from her mind as she handed her parents' their gifts.

She had fixed the photographs of all of them for Christmas, adding herself back into them so that they were portrayed as a family again. Hermione opened her own while her parents exchanged their gifts for each other.

Mrs. Weasley had sent her a handmade sweater with Gryffindor colors and her initials on it. Ron had sent her a new quill and ink set, which she found very thoughtful. She had been complaining about her current quills growing dull. Harry sent her a book on old magic that Hermione was sure he had acquired in Knockturn Alley. She opened the book and a note slipped out.

_Hermione,_

_Merry Christmas! We all miss you terribly, but I'm thrilled you're getting to spend it with your parents. This isn't your typical book—no doubt you noticed that right away. I got this at Cobb & Webb's in Knockturn Alley. I thought there might be something useful in it for remembering Bellatrix when the timeline resets. The magic in the book isn't necessarily dark, just old magic, and much of it had been outlawed by the Ministry. I know it's in good hands with you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione smiled as she finished reading the note. The cover of the book was well worn and smelled of old parchment. She would be making use of it for certain.

Ginny had sent her something as well and she opened it curiously. Her face immediately went red and she snatched the card from the box before quickly shutting it.

_I'm sure your face is as red as my hair right now. I couldn't resist getting this for you. Don't be a prude, Bellatrix will love it._

_Ginny_

Hermione grumbled under her breath. She had sent her a…well she supposed it was a thong but it looked more like just a piece of lacy string. She would have to get a better look later, but from what she saw it was fairly see through and a deep emerald green that would no doubt match Bellatrix's room furnishings.

She was thankful her parents were immersed in their own conversation so they wouldn't see the look on her face.

A sudden knock at the window had them all looking. Outside amongst the falling snow, there was a black owl sitting on the windowsill looking at Hermione expectantly.

She stood and walked to the glass, opening it quickly so the owl could enter and she could keep out the cold. The temperature dropped slightly and Hermione shivered as she greeted the bird—who clearly seemed happy to be in the warmth. It chirped happily and flapped its wings a little before settling so Hermione could remove the small package attached to its leg.

She undid the tie and magicked some owl treats to her hand, which the creature let out an excited cluck for and happily ate it from her palm with care.

Finally breaking the silence, her mother spoke, "Who's it from, dear?" She eyed the owl warily.

Despite her many years receiving owls, her mother was still uneasy around the birds.

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied as she opened the small card first.

_Pet,_

_I hope this card finds you well. I know it's only been a few days, but I wanted to let you know I miss you. I hope you like the gift._

_Yours,_

_Bellatrix_

Hermione smiled softly as she sat the card down and undid the wrapping on the box. With deft fingers she quickly opened the velvet case and sucked in a breath.

There was a gorgeous pendant resting within. The chain was silver, as was the flat and detailed lion's head that made up the pendant. A single red ruby dangled off of one of the strands of hair on the mane at the bottom. She knew immediately that it was goblin made, and she was sure it cost a small fortune.

"What is it, pumpkin?" Ian asked.

Hermione showed her parents and they gasped at the beauty of the piece.

Her mother smirked. "I assume it was Bellatrix?"

Hermione blushed. "It was."

Ian hummed and shared an amused look with his wife. "I do believe she's rather smitten with you, pumpkin."

"Oh, well clearly the feeling is mutual," Jean retorted. "I think they make a lovely couple."

Hermione felt her blush grow hotter. "We…well..." Her brow furrowed. "We've only been dating a few days so I'm not sure if you could say we are a couple…" she reasoned. The thought made her sad. If she was being honest with herself, Bellatrix had her heart for months. Them finally admitting their feelings just felt…well it felt like they had been doing this much longer than just a few days. No more skirting around it.

Jean chuckled but said no more, as if she could see exactly what Hermione was thinking.

"It's a lovely gift," Ian added. "We should plan today when we would like them to come for dinner."

"How about in a few days? If that isn't too short of notice." Jean stood to retrieve her calendar. She pulled it from a nearby drawer and took a look. "This coming Thursday would work well for us. It would be after New Year's too."

"Splendid!" Ian agreed. "Hermione, pen them for us would you? Better to let them know now. Narcissa doesn't seem like she would take kindly to something incredibly short notice."

Hermione chuckled. Her father had no idea how right he was.

* * *

Bellatrix gazed into the flames in the library. Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco were all by the tree sitting and talking as they exchanged presents.

"Aren't you joining us, Auntie?" Draco asked, drawing her eyes to him.

"Bella has never been one for presents. She doesn't care to open them in front of others because then she has to be polite and appear as though she likes it," Narcissa explained with a teasing smile.

Bellatrix scoffed, nose crinkling. "It's not my fault no one seems to know me," she shot back. Absentmindedly, her hand came up to finger the panther pendant against her chest that Hermione got for her.

Narcissa caught the gesture but said nothing.

A sudden pop drew their attention to Minny.

"Lady Bellatrix has a gift," Minny announced as she approached the raven-haired girl.

"Who's it from Minny?" Bellatrix asked as she took the parcel from her.

"The parcel is from Mister Harry Potter, and the letter," she produced it with a pop, "is from Miss Hermione Granger."

Bellatrix smiled softly as she took the letter. "Thank you, Minny. Merry Christmas. Be sure to have a glass of wine will you?"

Minny's eyes widened as she looked to her masters.

Narcissa nodded encouragingly, showing it was more than okay. After all, while Bellatrix was in this time, Minny was to serve her just as she would them.

"Oh, thank you, Mistress Black," Minny thanked happily.

Bellatrix offered her a smile. "I would give you a gift but I wouldn't want to accidentally free you."

Minny shook her head quickly. "Minny loves serving the Malfoy's and Mistress Bellatrix."

"I know, Minny, no worries. Off you go, little elf," Bellatrix bid farewell before Minny disappeared with a crack. She opened the letter first and read through Hermione's neat handwriting.

_Bella,_

_I absolutely love the pendant…it's gorgeous! Thank you so much. I miss you as well and I can't wait to see you, which is partly why I'm writing this letter. My parents would love to have you all over for dinner this coming Thursday if that suits your family? I'm sure Narcissa will appreciate the speediness of my letter, I know she hates last minute ordeals when she isn't in control of it—I pay attention when you speak._

Bellatrix chuckled to herself as she read that. Hermione seemed to know that Bellatrix would be wondering how Hermione remembered a small detail like that about her family.

_Owl me your response once you have an answer._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

"What did Miss Granger have to say," Narcissa inquired curiously.

"She wants to know if we are available for dinner this coming Thursday," Bellatrix repeated as she folded the letter and pocketed it in her dress. She summoned some parchment and a quill and waited for Narcissa's answer.

Narcissa hummed thoughtfully. "I have nothing conflicting." She looked to her husband who nodded his agreement. "I'll check with Andromeda." She summoned her patronus—a cheetah, and quickly rattled off the message and watched as it disappeared.

"What patronus does aunt Andromeda have?" Draco asked after a moment. His eyes looked after the vanishing corporeal form with longing. "You both have big cats as your patronuses."

Bellatrix smirked. "Your mother has a cheetah because cheetah's are very protective of their cubs," Bellatrix commented. "Andromeda has a Lynx."

"Fitting for her personality and habits," Narcissa added.

Bellatrix then noticed the frown on her nephew's face. "Why the pout, Draco?"

Draco looked to his aunt. "I've never produced a patronus."

Bellatrix was stunned. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. Finally she found her voice. "Never?" she asked disbelievingly.

He shook his head.

Her dark orbs fell on her sister. They flashed with indignation and she stood even straighter. "Just what have you been doing all these years, Cissy? The boy is nearly eighteen and can't summon a bloody patronus!"

"In case you've forgotten, I have been rather busy making sure this family survived!" she shot back haughtily.

Narcissa's patronus returned shortly after, confirming that Andromeda was available for dinner as well. Bellatrix quickly scribbled a response and called for Minny, handing her the letter to send via owl, and grumbling about her nephew's lack of skill with a patronus.

When she finished she turned and looked at Draco. "I'm going to open this parcel from Potter and then, you and I," she spoke sternly, "are going outside and working on summoning a patronus. I won't have any of this nonsense. I've been summoning a patronus since my bloody fifth year." Her lip was curled in disgust. "Bloody slackers," she grumbled, but it lacked any real bite. She could feel Narcissa roll her eyes at her.

Bellatrix tore into the parcel—hands freezing when she saw the gift.

"Bella?" Narcissa asked carefully. She saw the way her sister immediately tensed once she set eyes on the contents. "What is it?"

"Um," Bellatrix began. Her voice caught in her throat and she realized she couldn't answer unless she wanted to cry in front of everyone, and that wouldn't do. She strode over to her sister and handed her the photograph.

It was a framed photo of her and Sirius. She remembered the photo well, as it had just been taken earlier that year…in her own time. It was Sirius' first day at Hogwarts, and he was donning his generic Hogwarts robes. He was smiling brightly, his shaggy hair wild around his beaming face. Bellatrix was smiling coyly, glancing to her young cousin with amusement at his excitement.

Narcissa released a shaky breath. She recalled how close Bellatrix and Sirius were. Not just when Sirius was young…even when Bellatrix had entered into the service of Voldemort, she and Sirius remained close despite being on opposite sides. He was family at the end of it all, even if he didn't support the same pureblood notions that the rest of the family did.

Narcissa looked up, surprised to see Bellatrix looking at her with hardened eyes now.

"I know that you know why I killed Sirius," Bellatrix said, voice low. "After I've finished working with Draco, I expect that memory to be ready for me."

Narcissa released a tired sigh and nodded. She supposed that it would only be a matter of time before Bella learned that certain things didn't line up.

Bellatrix's gaze shifted to her nephew. "Up. You're going to know how to cast a patronus before the day is over. Your girlfriend is coming tonight for dinner and I'm sure you'll want to impress her."

Draco groaned but followed diligently after her. They grabbed their winter cloaks, draping them around their bodies and heading outside of the manor.

In her palm, rested the small card that Potter had included with the parcel. She glanced over the writing, a tired sigh falling from her dark lips.

_I found this at Grimmauld when I was cleaning Sirius' room. I had never noticed it before and well…not that I didn't believe you but it was nice to see confirmation that you hadn't lied about your closeness._

_Harry_

"Mother seemed to handle that better than I expected," Draco commented after the silence. He watched his aunt carefully pocket whatever was in her hand, her face giving nothing away.

He mused how similar she was to his aunt of the future. Of course they were the same person…but they also weren't. Years of trauma and fighting clearly had taken a toll on his aunt—but seeing her young and as sane as he ever remembered her to be was refreshing. It filled him with more hope each day.

Bellatrix grunted in reply.

"Why do you think you did it?" Draco asked.

Bellatrix stopped and tilted her head back with closed eyes, allowing the snow to fall on her face and cling to her dark curls.

"Haven't the faintest. But, I'll know as soon as we finish so I expect you to make me proud," she replied, eyes still closed. "You need to think of the happiest memory you can. Preferably one with loved ones in it. You need to allow the memory to fill you up and harness that happiness." Her eyes opened and she drew her wand from its holster. "You wave your wand like so." She showed him the motion. "And say, _expecto patronum_."

He repeated the motion and incantation.

"Yes, now, think of the happy memory," Bellatrix instructed.

Concentration fell over Draco's features for a moment. His wand raised, incantation falling from his lips…and nothing happened.

Bellatrix looked back and forth between him and his wand.

He tried again.

Nothing.

Again.

Nothing.

He screamed in frustration.

"Well that was all rather anti-climactic," Bellatrix quipped. Draco shot her a look that reminded her very much of herself. She chuckled and clicked her tongue. "Easy, itty baby Draco. What memory are you thinking of?"

"When the sorting hat placed me in Slytherin."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and her whole body. "Draco," she hissed through clenched teeth. "I said _happy_ memory, with _loved ones_."

Draco fidgeted.

She continued on, raving, "You have Cissy as a mum, I know damn well you have to have at least _one_ happy memory with her." Bellatrix waved dismissively.

Draco huffed.

"What's the problem?" she barked at his audible discomfort.

"Everyone always commented about me being a momma's boy," Draco explained.

Bellatrix blinked at him. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Draco was taken back. "What?"

She stepped into his space and he shuddered. Her eyes left no room for sympathy. "You really want to complain…to _me_, of all people about being taunted for being close to your mother?"

When he didn't respond Bellatrix released a heavy sigh and rubbed her eyes. Her shoulders deflated slightly before she met his curious gaze.

"Listen, Draco, Cissy and I…our parents were not loving people by any means. As a matter of fact, Cissy and Andy's capacities to love are _astounding_ considering who our parents were. Perhaps if mother had loved me…" she trailed off, uncomfortable with such honesty. Her eyes fell to the ground. "Well, perhaps I wouldn't have ended up where I did." She looked back at her nephew who was looking at her quizzically. "What the bloody hell are you looking at now?" she snapped.

Draco didn't flinch this time though. "Aunt Bella your capacity to love is just as great as my mother's. Are you going to stand there and deny to me how you really feel about Hermione?" he asked softly.

Bella's eyes widened and Draco would have found it comical if she didn't look so terrified.

He pressed on, "The way you look at Hermione. At the Yule Ball you looked at her like you love her. Your glances and touches…no matter what my grandparents did, you still love very deeply."

Bellatrix shifted uncomfortably. She then cleared her throat. "Yes. Well. Back to your lesson." She waved him on to continue. "You clearly have a happy memory. So I suggest you think of it now."

Draco nodded, acutely aware that the moment was over. He thought of one of his favorite memories of his mother. It was when he was sick one time when he was little. He had dragon pox and was down and out. His mother had sat with him every day and read to him. Despite the fact he felt so horrible, he felt happy at the feeling of love that surged through him. His mother fretted over him a lot but, he knew it was out of her love for him.

"_Expecto patronum!_" Draco watched in amazement as a bright light sprung from his wand, taking on a corporeal form a moment later and blinking at him in recognition.

It was a beautiful fox.

"A fox," Bellatrix muttered as she came to stand behind his shoulder. "That seems rather fitting to me. Well done, Draco." She patted his shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse your aunt, I need to go find out why I killed my cousin."

* * *

Bellatrix entered the library, eyes immediately falling on the pensieve in the back—along with a small vial sitting next to it.

"Was he successful?" Narcissa asked from her chair by the fire. Her tired eyes shifted from the flames to that of her eldest sister.

"A fox," Bellatrix replied simply. She gestured to the pensieve. "Is there a reason why you didn't want to tell me why I killed Sirius or must I wait to view the memory?"

Narcissa sighed. "Bella—,"

Bellatrix growled. "Don't you _Bella_ me, Narcissa," she bit back.

Narcissa flinched at the full use of her name. Bellatrix _never_ used her first name unless she was truly angry with her. Despite their stark age difference at the moment, Narcissa found herself shuddering at her sister's rising irritation.

"Why the lies?" Bellatrix demanded. She stalked toward the chair, coming to stop next to it and forcing Narcissa to look up into smoldering eyes. "You said that we grew apart once we chose our sides. However, judging by what Draco mentioned we had a conversation at a pureblood ball just a few years ago after Sirius' death, where I was rather upset about it all. So, what's the truth…" she trailed off, awaiting an explanation.

Narcissa sighed. "You kept your relationship with Sirius a secret. I was the only one that knew you two stayed in touch after you both chose your sides. Voldemort would have been enraged beyond belief if he knew you were still communicating with Sirius, a member of the Order—and not because you were trying to recruit him. He would have likely called you a blood traitor."

Bellatrix remained standing, her arms crossing over her chest and raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"You can watch the memory to see why you killed Sirius."

Bellatrix's lip curled in a snarl as she spun around to go to the pensieve. She grabbed the bottle and unsheathed her wand, pulling the silvery wisp out and depositing in the saucer. She grasped the sides of the bowl and took a deep breath, and then plunged her head in.

The scenery spun and she landed herself at Malfoy Manor; the night of the pureblood ball. She glanced around, seeing Narcissa standing next to her and speaking with a man she didn't recognize. Her blonde sister laughed at something he said—her fake laugh, Bella noted—and turned her head when she heard the front door bang open.

The familiar click of boots against the floor drew everyone's attention. She stopped as she entered the room—dark eyes filled with madness and…sadness, glanced over the faces.

"Well don't stop this boring party on my account," Bellatrix growled. She breezed by Narcissa and walked to the bar as everyone returned to their conversations. She grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey, flashing a warning glare at the bartender before stomping back to the fireplace—which was the furthest place away from the party but close enough that she wouldn't seem 'rude.'

She plopped down in the chair, glowering at the flames as she popped the cork on the bottle of whiskey and took a long draught.

"What has you in such a foul mood?" Narcissa asked as she sat down opposite of her sister.

Bellatrix merely grunted in response and took another swig.

Narcissa glanced around the party and carefully pulled out her wand. She gave a quick flick of her wrist and the sound around them drowned out.

"Silencing charm to get me to speak?" Bellatrix asked, eyes still glued to the fire.

"I know that the attempt to retrieve the prophecy was a failure—"

Bellatrix released a dark cackle. "Failure does not cover the _magnitude_ of how much of a bloody failure it was. The prophecy was destroyed, the ministry knows the Dark Lord has returned, all the Death Eaters, save myself, that were there were captured, Sirius is dead _and_ Harry Potter got away."

Narcissa's eyes softened. "Are you upset about all of it or just one thing in particular, Bella?" she asked softly, as if to not startle her.

Bellatrix didn't answer right away. "Your silencing charm will only do so good. _Legilimens_."

Narcissa knew Bella had only uttered the spell so that she wasn't startled when she felt her sisters presence in her mind.

"Whatever I tell you, Cissy, you must never repeat to anyone. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Bellatrix waited a beat, taking a swig of firewhiskey as she curled one of her legs underneath the other. "Sirius contacted me a week ago. We've avoided all topic of the war as best as one could when on different sides. He wanted me to come join the Order, I wanted him to join the Dark Lord…as you can deduce it was a stalemate. Then he told me that they all knew of the prophecy and that there would be an attempt to steal it. We have a mole, of course, since Sirius knew this. That was why they responded so swiftly when we arrived." Bellatrix paused to take another swig of firewhiskey.

Narcissa's eyes were focused on the flames, not wanting anyone to think they were having a conversation that no one else could hear. It helped, of course, that Bellatrix was so feared among the others. No one dared disturb them lest they had a death wish.

"Sirius asked me to do him two favors. Naturally I scoffed at that because what could I _do_. He wanted me to get Potter out safely." She laughed bitterly in Narcissa's mind. "He also told me that he knew, somehow, that he would die during this. I haven't the faintest idea how, I assume he sought out a seer. But, he was adamant that I needed to be the one to kill him. He made it sound so logical. Killing him would enrage the boy and he would do anything to hurt me in the moments after, and I could use that as an opportunity to get him away from the fighting safely. He knew Potter wouldn't leave behind his friends to fight otherwise. Killing him would serve as a catalyst for the war and since he knew that he was the one who would die…me firing the curse would be the most logical. If I didn't do it, someone else would in the fray and Potter would have even less of a chance at escaping safely. He knew that out of all the Death Eaters there, I would be the one to escape. He was right. I never would let them drag me back to Azkaban. I would off myself before that would happen." She took another long drought of the whiskey.

Her eyes turned to meet Narcissa's. They were filled with sadness, exhaustion, and the underlying madness that raged inside her mind.

"It had to be me, he kept saying, it has to be you, Bellatrix. Cissy…I cried." A wave of emotion flowed over their connection. "He was like a brother to me. I tried to reason with him that it didn't have to be that way, we could fight on opposite sides until there was a victor and worry about it after. He told me that someone would kill him eventually and if it wasn't me, he knew I would go on a rampage and would most likely anger the Dark Lord. He knew that his displeasure in my actions would be enough to get me to agree," she thought bitterly. "He was right the blasted prick." She quickly wiped at her eyes.

She took a moment to steel her emotions before a sudden sneer appeared on her face. "I betrayed the Dark Lord, Narcissa."

Narcissa's eyes widened at the revelation, unsure of what she could say.

"You forget our minds are entwined. I can feel your surprise," Bellatrix thought lowly.

"You did what he asked," Narcissa said simply.

Bellatrix nodded. "We were dueling. It was utter chaos in the Death Chamber. There was a moment when he just looked at me and I _knew_ that it was time. I—," her voice wavered in Narcissa's mind, "I shot a curse at him, hit him square in the chest and he fell through the veil. He was gone. Just like that." She took another long drink. "Potter lost it, as Sirius knew he would. There was so much fighting and then Dumbledore showed up and I knew if he was there that the Dark Lord wouldn't be long after. We know of the connection between them and I hoped that Potter's rage at me would be enough to buy time. I taunted him with Sirius' death, ran from the room with him following me, I got him away from the fray. Then he hit me with a cruciatus curse and I had to keep pushing him, inching away to get him to follow. Then the Dark Lord arrived. I failed to get Potter out safely. Dumbledore showed up and well…you know the rest."

Narcissa was stunned. Her sister had just admitted to betraying the Dark Lord, and yet the most she was doing was grieving her cousin.

The memory ended and Bella felt herself get sucked out as the people all became ink in water.

She lifted her head from the bowl and looked to Narcissa. "I betrayed Voldemort."

Narcissa raised the glass of firewhiskey from the table and shook it lightly, signaling for Bella to join her. She walked over and sat down, taking the beverage and a long drink before she looked to her sister. It immediately reminded her of their positions in the memory.

"You asked me to not tell anyone what you told me. I never did, Bella. I didn't want to tell you why because, well…"

"I had asked you not to," Bellatrix finished. "You realize that is a very loose loophole."

Narcissa chuckled. "I know, but my word is my word."

Bellatrix hummed thoughtfully. "Would you mind if I borrow that memory to show Potter? There's too much to repeat and I think it would be best if he could see it himself. As well as the pensieve."

Narcissa merely nodded.

They sat in silence, neither knowing what to say.

"Fuck, Astoria is coming tonight," Bellatrix growled, having completely forgotten about Christmas dinner. She glanced at the clock above the fireplace.

"If she is punctual she should be here soon," Narcissa quipped.

Bellatrix smirked. "You'll love her. Don't get your knickers twisted," she retorted with a chuckle, earning an eye roll from her sister.

Silence encased them again.

"I'm going to change it, Cissy," Bellatrix said finally, eyes focused on the flames.

Narcissa glanced at her curiously. "Change what?"

Bellatrix's gaze turned to her and Narcissa shivered at the intensity shining in those dark orbs. She seemed the perfect mix of her future and current self in that moment. The determination radiated off her in waves, as well as the well maintained fury inside.

"Everything."

* * *

Bellatrix was lost in her thoughts throughout most of dinner. She didn't feel too guilty for it, this was all more so for the other's benefit than her own. She made sure to shoot the odd insult or comment here and there to at least seem like she was present.

That was the furthest thing for her.

She was surprised that her future, fanatical-self had betrayed the man she was so devoted to. In the middle of the war no less. It had surprised her, but also filled her with hope for her own redemption. Even stark-raving mad she had chosen to betray her master to do what her cousin asked of her. She briefly wondered why she was so okay with killed Nymphadora so coldly. She assumed that it was because of what the young woman was a reminder of, Andromeda's betrayal. Perhaps she thought the daughter should pay for the sins of the mother. Prior to the memory of Sirius she just chalked it up to her insanity that led her to such an act, but this memory contradicted that. It made her head throb as she tried to process it all.

She wanted to show Potter as soon as possible—she owed him that. She owed him closure. She decided then and there that tomorrow she would depart for the Weasley residence and show him.

Her mind drifted to her muggle-born then. She wondered if she should have Hermione go as well, but then she shook the thought off.

No. This was something she needed to do alone without her champion of redemption. Bellatrix suddenly felt heavy from the weight of it all. She logically knew she was only…well, about to turn eighteen in just a few weeks. But, she felt as though she had lived years beyond her own after all of the memories she had been witnessing. She still had yet to see Hermione's memory of her torturing her—and a sick feeling clawed its way up her throat. She grit her teeth, forcing the sensation back down.

"Bella, are you well?" Narcissa's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

Bellatrix grunted. "Lost in thought, Cissy."

Narcissa eyed her with concern for a moment before nodding—understanding she would get no more from the raven-haired witch.

Bellatrix's eyes drifted around the table. Draco and Astoria were speaking to Narcissa once more, but Lucius…Lucius' gaze met hers. His eyes shown with—concern?

"So. Should we retire to the library for an after dinner beverage?" Lucius asked.

Bellatrix had never been more grateful for the suggestion and stood abruptly from her seat. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

Draco rolled his eyes as he stood, holding his hand out for Astoria to take.

_What a proper gentlemen_, Bellatrix mused to herself.

They quickly moved upstairs to the library and Bellatrix fell into what had become her favorite seat. The chair near the fire, which faced the open windows of the library. She loved being able to look outside at the sky from that seat.

Narcissa chuckled as she approached the, recently refilled, beverage cart. She poured a firewhiskey and handed it to her sister. "Even with no knowledge of this place, you still have a favorite seat."

Bellatrix sipped her drink. "Is that so?" she asked from behind the rim, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Narcissa hummed. "That has always been your preferred seat in the library."

"I sat there once," Draco supplied as he, Astoria, and Narcissa sat on the couch.

"I have a feeling it didn't end well," Bellatrix commented with a knowing grin. She was possessive. Of people and objects—she knew that surely hadn't changed.

"You strode in, saw me in your seat, and without so much as a thought turned me into a ferret," Draco replied with a frown, but there was a twinkle in his eyes that showed there was no hard feelings over it.

"Bloody well shouldn't have taken my seat then," Bellatrix replied with a wave of her hand.

"Narcissa was furious," Lucius said with a chuckle as he sat down in the chair opposite of Bellatrix. "I found the whole thing rather amusing."

Bellatrix snickered.

"She turned him into a _ferret_, Lucius," Narcissa hissed defensively. "A bloody ferret!"

"What color was he?" Astoria asked, ignoring Narcissa's comment.

"White," came the tandem reply from Draco and Lucius.

Bellatrix looked him over. "I stand by my future decision. Taught you a lesson."

"Speaking of lessons," Lucius began, eyes turning to look at his son. "Your mother tells me that your earlier lesson with Bellatrix was a success."

Draco gave a sheepish grin but the pride in his eyes was obvious. "It was."

"What lesson?" Astoria asked, clearly intrigued.

"Aunt Bella taught me how to summon a patronus," Draco replied.

Before Astoria could comment, Bellatrix spoke, "Should have been able to summon one two years ago, _especially_ after what happened with the dementors. Foolish."

Draco rolled his eyes, looking very much like Narcissa in the moment. A smile tugged at Bellatrix's lips.

"Can I see it?" Astoria asked.

Draco nodded and stood from the couch. He took a deep breath and brought up the memory in his mind. Wand outstretched, he repeated the spell and a bright mist sprung from his wand—shifting in shape until a corporeal fox leapt through the air.

Bellatrix wore a proud smile on her face, which only grew wider at the looks of pride and wonder on the family's faces. Narcissa had tears shining in her eyes, Astoria looked like it was the first time she had ever even seen magic, and Lucius looked on with pride at his son.

"A fox! Draco, it's beautiful!" Astoria gushed.

"He's a good student," Bellatrix commented. "Even if he is a bit daft from time to time."

"You've always been a good teacher," Draco replied easily as his fox disappeared and he took his seat once more.

Bellatrix cocked an eyebrow.

"You taught me Occlumency."

Bellatrix's hand froze midair—partially raised as she had moved to take a drink of her whiskey.

"I did?" she asked. Her voice came out as a whisper.

Narcissa worried a lip between her teeth, and Lucius shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Astoria merely looked between them all, clearly missing something in the exchange.

"Why?" Bellatrix demanded suddenly.

"With the war going on and my…involvement…the Dar—Voldemort," he corrected. "He didn't want my mind at risk for Dumbledore to prod. He was going to have Snape teach me but you jumped at the chance."

Bellatrix raised her nose as she squared her shoulders—looking every bit like the pureblood nobility she was. "Of course I would. No one but someone trusted should be rooting around in your head. I'm sure it wasn't…pleasant," she said carefully. She was sure that her post-Azkaban self was far less gentle than she was currently.

Draco shook his head. "It wasn't at all, but I think you were probably as gentle as you could be. You were surprisingly patient, and you never ripped through my mind while you taught me."

Bellatrix hummed in contemplation at that. She knew exactly how to rip someone apart from the inside out, and was pleased that her future-self hadn't caused that level of damage to her nephew while teaching him.

"I mean, is there really a better teacher than me?" she asked, flashing her white teeth in a cocky, triumphant grin.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Come now, Bella…"

"Not at all. I would have much preferred to learn magic from you than half the professors at school," Draco said seriously. He looked at his mother. "I know you don't like stroking her ego, but she's brilliant."

Bellatrix grinned at her sister. "See, Cissy? Brilliant." She flipped her raven curls over her shoulder and released a delighted laugh.

"She still holds the record for most N.E.W.T.s taken _and_ record for most Outstandings," Draco continued on, clearly proud of his aunt.

Bellatrix felt her face grow red and eyed him quizzically. "I do? What subjects?" Her mind thought over the course load she had at the moment. She had already taken the majority of classes needed in her sixth-year, as well as the tests for them. Her seventh year was rather light comparatively.

"You took thirteen. Defence Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Arithmancy, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Ancient Studies, Ancient Magic when it was still taught in your time, Apparition, Alchemy, Divination, Astronomy, and Care of Magical Creatures," Draco rattled off, having clearly memorized her achievements. "She got Outstandings in all of them."

Bellatrix silently cursed herself at the warmth blooming in her chest at the pride in his voice. She had never heard from anyone in her life that they were proud of her…not until she got to this time where she was receiving more love than she had ever known. She could weep.

Astoria was wide-eyed. "That's unheard of! I don't think Granger could even surpass that."

Bellatrix scoffed then, a wistful look in her eye. "Well she's welcome to try and if there's anyone who could even come close to my success it would be her."

Draco shook his head. "Percy Weasley tried, he ended up doing twelve N.E.W.T. level classes and got all Outstandings."

Bellatrix scowled. "A Weasley?" She shrugged then. "Well at least there is some talent in that family."

Draco chuckled, fully aware that Bellatrix had respect for at least one other Weasley.

They continued on well into the night before retiring finally.

Bellatrix had fallen into her bed, raven curls spilling over the pillow. She closed her eyes, thinking back over the night. It was nice to spend time with her family—she found herself begrudgingly admitting, but there was a slight emptiness in her chest. She sighed as the familiar weight of Hermione's cat caused the bed to dip right by her face.

"I miss her," Bellatrix muttered to the part-Kneazle cat.

She received a comforting purr in return as he curled up against her—tucking himself beneath her chin.

"You do too, don't you, boy?" Bellatrix questioned softly as she reached up to stroke the fur.

Another comforting purr.

Bellatrix sighed. "I'm not sure how she did it, Crooks, but she has completely captivated me," she whispered to him, terrified by her own admission.

Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and from the faint moonlight poking through the thick curtains, she could see his eyes blink slowly as if understanding exactly what she spoke of.

"I…" her voice caught in her throat. "I love her." A pained expression crossed her face as her heart clenched at the vulnerable admission. "Merlin help me I do."

Crookshanks butted his head against hers and nuzzled her. She found it very comforting and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I don't know what I will do once I return," she said, voice cracking with emotion. "I will have to wait _years_ for her to even be born, let alone for her to be with me, if that will even be what she wants." She clenched her teeth, suddenly very angry. "Fuck that blasted Dumbledore for bringing me into this, giving me a taste of what I could've had but may never even be." She could feel the rage crawl up her throat. She saw red behind her eyes and the urge to trash her room swam through her body like molten lava.

Crookshanks chose this moment to aggressively nuzzle Bellatrix's face, releasing as many comforting purrs as a cat possibly could.

As quick as the feeling came, it dissipated at Crookshanks' affection. She suddenly felt deflated now that her rage melted away. Her eyes grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep with the thought of how similar the cat and his owner were in calming her storms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope you had a great holiday (for those in the states) and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. As always, reviews are welcomed and encouraged! Don't forget to check out my novels if you haven't already done so!

Bellatrix stood outside of the Burrow, eyes lazily looking over the home from the outside. Her mouth twitched with distaste but stamped it down as she imagined the disappointed look that would be on Hermione's face. She sucked in a deep breath, schooled her features, and began walking up to the home.

She hadn't even raised her hand to knock when the door swung open to reveal a smirking Ginny.

Bellatrix scowled. "Weasley."

"Black," Ginny greeted, stepping aside so the older girl could come in.

Bellatrix's eyes roamed over the kitchen; her face was expressionless as she took it all in.

"Harry!" Ginny called. "Company!"

"Who is it, dea—," Molly had begun to ask as she appeared from the stairs. Her sentence died in her throat when she saw Bellatrix standing there in her black cloak.

"Molly," Bellatrix said cordially. "I need to see Harry."

Ginny fixed her with a curious gaze. "What's the visit for?" She looked behind her, suddenly aware that Hermione wasn't with her. "And no girlfriend."

Bellatrix snarled. "I'm here alone." Her eyes shifted to Molly's slight twitch of hand on her wand. "And I'm not here to cause trouble."

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and Harry and Ron appeared behind Molly, eyeing Bellatrix with surprise.

"Bellatrix," Harry said. "What're you doing here?"

Bellatrix shucked off her coat and tossed it at Ginny as she rummaged through her magically expanded bag. She unsheathed her wand and gave it a wave as the pensieve floated from the pack. She flicked her wrist, setting it down on the table before summoning the memory vial from the pouch as well.

"I have come to make good on my promise," she said with a quirked eyebrow. "Unless you don't want to see Cissy's memory about your godfather."

Harry blanched for only a moment before squeezing past Mrs. Weasley and coming to stand next to the pensieve.

"Is it…bad?" Harry asked cautiously. He expected Bellatrix to snap at him or scoff at the question. Instead, when he met her gaze, she was looking at him with a deep sadness.

"It's…interesting," she replied quietly. She uncorked the vial and pulled the memory from it, placing it in the pensieve. "I already saw it so I won't be joining you."

Harry looked to his girlfriend and Ron. "Could they—"

Bellatrix cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Take whoever you wish."

Molly chose then to speak up. "In that case, I want to see as well."

Bellatrix sneered, but stepped away to make herself comfortable in an armchair while she waited.

The group all looked at each other before plunging their heads in at the same moment.

Bellatrix released a heavy sigh and rubbed her temples. She couldn't wait to get back to the manor and seclude herself for a while. After her confession to Crookshanks last night, she felt lighter at finally having admitted her feelings out loud, but it had left her emotionally drained.

Minutes passed before the four finally pulled their heads from the pensieve.

Harry's eyes immediately landed on her.

"Well?" she asked, eyes focused intently on a nail. Her expression was bored, but the hitch in her voice showed her nervousness.

"You…you tried to save me," Harry said, disbelief coating his voice.

Ginny, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley were all in similar states of disbelief.

"Tried, being the keyword," Bellatrix replied tersely. Her gaze softened when she met Harry's eyes. "I am sorry for killing Sirius. Truly. I was…shocked by the memory as well. Not just because of the reason why I killed him…but because I had betrayed Voldemort to do as he asked."

"Blimey. I can't believe the right hand to Voldemort betrayed him," Ron muttered to himself more than anyone else.

Harry approached her and gestured for her to stand. She looked at him quizzically, wondering what he wanted—but did has he requested.

Then he was hugging her.

She went rigid and her eyes widened in surprise as the boy who lived hugged her tight.

"Thank you for that, Bellatrix," Harry whispered by her ear. "You have no idea how much this meant."

Bellatrix did have an idea though. She could hear the crack in his voice and feel his tears drip onto her bare shoulder. She returned the hug, knowing that Sirius would be smiling down on them from wherever he was.

Harry pulled back then and wiped his eyes.

Ron spoke up, clearly seeing the conflicting emotions playing out on Bellatrix's face. "I noticed 'mione isn't with you."

"No," Bellatrix replied simply. "I wanted to do this alone. I intended to keep my promise to Harry, and Hermione is with her parents…I didn't want to disrupt that at all."

Ron nodded with understanding.

She knew the brunette was enjoying having her parents around again and didn't want to pull her away from them if she could help it.

Ginny snorted before heading outside. She didn't say where she was going, and no one thought much of it.

Bellatrix went to reach for her cloak when she heard a familiar voice come from outside. Shortly after, Hermione burst through the door and ran at her.

Bellatrix caught her in her arms, holding her tight to her body and releasing a deep groan that she knew everyone had heard. She didn't care though. She was engulfed in the smell of Hermione and burrowed her face in her hair. Her heart fluttered pleasantly as the familiar warmth settled in her chest, which she could only describe as feeling whole.

"You kept your word," Hermione murmured into Bellatrix's dark curls. Merlin had she missed her. Her smell assaulted her nostrils and she had to choke back the moan that threatened to break loose. She felt complete when Bellatrix was with her, and hadn't realized just how empty she had felt until she hadn't seen the raven-haired witch in a week.

Then, she became increasingly aware of the heat building in her core as she felt Bellatrix's corset encased breasts pressed just above her own. She pulled back slightly and chanced a glance—suppressing a moan when she caught sight of the cleavage before her. Her eyes flickered up to meet Bellatrix's smoldering gaze, an amusement twinkling in them at knowing exactly what Hermione was thinking.

Bellatrix threaded her hands in Hermione's hair. "Of course. I never break my word," she said firmly. She caressed her cheek and sighed softly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Hermione replied, leaning in and kissing Bellatrix sweetly before she turned to regard her friends. She didn't bother to pull away from Bella and didn't give a hippogriff feather what the others thought.

Her eyes fell on Harry. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded and offered a smile. "It feels freeing to know. I can't forget but I can forgive." His eyes shifted to Bellatrix and offered her a nod.

She returned the gesture.

"Well, I believe this day is just full of surprises," Molly muttered before turning her back on the group. "Who's hungry?"

A resounding chorus came from the group and Hermione led Bellatrix to the couch, pushing her down onto it and sitting almost in her lap with the proximity. A soft sigh slipped from Bellatrix's lips as she felt Hermione pressed against her, head resting against her cheek.

"So, how goes your break?" Harry asked the two women.

They spoke about their holidays so far and Bellatrix left them all stunned when she offhandedly commented that she taught Draco how to summon a patronus.

"What's his patronus?" Harry asked.

"A fox," the raven-haired witch replied. "I found it rather fitting. I also apparently taught him Occlumency as well before the war. He is an expert Occlumens."

The group eyed her with disbelief.

"Wait…_you_ taught him Occlumency?" Ron asked, baffled.

Hermione was the only one who wasn't surprised. After all, she knew Bellatrix was a skilled legilimens as well as occlumens.

Bellatrix scoffed. "Is it so hard to believe?"

"Makes perfect sense to me," Ginny commented with a shrug. "Brightest witch and everything."

"My Percy," Molly Weasley began, garnering the groups attention, "almost beat Bellatrix's record for most N.E.W.T. classes and outstandings' earned."

"Almost, being key," Bellatrix reminded with a smug grin.

Hermione looked at her girlfriend curiously. Her heart fluttering at the term. "How many did you have?"

"According to Draco, thirteen," Bellatrix replied with a cackle. "How many decades later and my record still endured. I'm not sure whether I should be thrilled, or disheartened in the school's education."

She turned to look at Hermione.

The witch was staring at her completely dumbfounded. "Th-thirteen?" she spluttered.

"That's right, pet, thirteen." Bella's grin was all teeth. "Don't think even you could beat that."

Hermione bristled. Her competitive side was beginning to show.

"Oh boy, now you've done it," Ginny mumbled as her mother approached with a big plate of sandwiches, and sat them on the coffee table for everyone to grab.

Bellatrix practically purred. It caught Hermione off guard and she felt her face flush. She heard Ginny snicker something off to the side that Ron and Harry also found amusing.

"Feeling competitive, pet?" Bellatrix asked. Her voice was deep and sultry with a taunting lilt. She leaned in close to Hermione's ear so the others couldn't hear her. "Seems like competition gets you…heated."

It took every inch of her willpower to not moan at that comment. Hermione did her best to just roll her eyes at Bellatrix and nothing more, but the smirk she flashed in response had Hermione squirming in her seat. She knew the effect she had on her.

Thankfully they all changed the subject and spoke a little longer before Bella glanced at the _actual_ clock on a nearby wall. She released a heavy sigh.

"You have to go?" Hermione asked, catching the sigh and the look that flashed over Bella's face.

"I'm afraid so, pet," Bella murmured in response as she stood and held out a hand for Hermione to take. She pulled her up with her and lightly touched her chin. She was very much enjoying the affection she could give to the other girl. "I will see you Thursday though."

"What's Thursday?" Harry asked.

"We are having dinner at the Granger's," Bellatrix replied, shifting on her feet.

"Ohhhh getting to do the whole parent date already?" Ginny teased.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Ian and Jean are having myself, Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, and Andromeda over for dinner."

Harry and Ron both spit out their drinks and Ginny gaped like a fish out of water.

"_Lucius_ Malfoy?" Harry pressed, unsure if he heard her right.

"He's actually been rather bearable. Doesn't seem to be anywhere near as much of a nuisance as he was in the memories." Bellatrix's nose scrunched. "Shockingly enough."

"I'm having trouble wrapping my head around that dinner," Ginny answered finally.

"I can't believe the Malfoy's…going to dinner with muggles!" Ron said, eyes wide. "Bloody hell!"

Hermione remained quiet through the discussion, wanting to see what Bella had to say about it.

"Well, Andromeda will be there and out of my family she has the most experience with the workings of the muggle world. So…I suspect she will be keeping the family in check." Bellatrix looked to her girlfriend. "And Hermione can assist as well if there's anything," she said softly, insecurity shining in her eyes.

She was quite nervous about this dinner. She had never even ventured out into the muggle world, never having a need to. The prospect filled her with anxiety but she wanted to see Hermione and her world.

"I just can't believe one of the pureblood families, with the strongest pureblood ideals, are going to a muggle home for dinner," Harry said with a bright smile. "It's wonderful, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix flushed at the praise. "If it's important to Hermione, it's important to me."

Hermione entwined their fingers, giving them a squeeze. "I'll walk you out, Bella."

Bellatrix nodded and looked to the other three as she waved her wand, summoning the pensieve and vial back into her bag. She gave a farewell nod, even giving Molly a brief thank you on her way out.

They stepped outside and walked a bit away from the house.

"I wish I could go with you," Hermione said. At Bellatrix's mouth opening she held up a hand. "I can't otherwise I would, Bella. I have a shopping trip with my mother to do." Then she smirked. "I believe I have to buy my girlfriend some muggle clothing."

Bellatrix halted mid-eye roll. Her eyes widened at the realization of what Hermione called her.

"I'm sorry," Hermione backpedaled immediately. "We haven't _really_ talked about—"

Bellatrix cut her off with her lips. The kiss was soft and gentle, but filled with a care that had both of their heads spinning. Their lips slid against each other's, soft gasps escaping them at the electricity that seemed to flow from their connection. Bellatrix threaded her hand in Hermione's hair, pulling her head as close as she could while her other snaked around her back and pressed her against her front. The brunette gasped at the contact but continued kissing Bellatrix back, undeterred. She clasped her hand around the side of Bella's neck and lightly scratched her short nails over it, causing the other witch to shiver against her.

Their kiss slowed and they pulled back, each of them catching their breath and licking their glistening lips.

"I know we haven't really talked about it," Bellatrix said softly. Despite their kiss ending, neither had moved away and kept the touching of their bodies. "I…" her eyes looked around nervously. "I quite enjoyed you referring to me as your girlfriend and if I'm being honest I've been referring to you as such as well." Her eyes met Hermione's hazel orbs. "I know we said we wanted to see but I wasn't sure if you just meant the ball and…well…I want to do this with you until the timeline resets and I…I hope that once it resets we find each other again when it's all over and can continue."

Bellatrix held her breath. She could feel her pulse beating frantically, absolutely terrified of the vulnerability she just showed as well as her confession. Hermione had remained silent and every fiber of her being screamed at her to run and not look back as her heart began to crack.

"Oh, Bella," Hermione breathed. It was so soft that Bellatrix thought she imagined it.

The brunette kissed her sweetly again and again, peppering kisses all over her mouth, then cheeks, then nose, and then finally her mouth again.

"I desperately want that too. Until the reset and after because I can't imagine _not_ doing this with you," Hermione confessed.

Bellatrix released the breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "You really want to be with me? The woman that tortured you and—"

"Stop," Hermione said. Her voice was firm but soft and she pressed her forehead to Bellatrix's. "I want _you_, Bellatrix _Black_. All of you and all that makes you, _you_."

They stood like that for a time, just basking in the warmth of the other's embrace with their foreheads touching.

"I still need to see it," Bellatrix murmured.

Hermione nodded against Bella's forehead. "You will. I want to wait until we actually have privacy for that. I…I know I'm probably going to cry and…"

"If you'll want my touch I will be right there, pet. If not I completely understand," Bellatrix assured.

"You're wonderful."

Bellatrix chuckled, deep and throaty. "Keep telling me that and I might just start believing it, pet."

"Good," Hermione breathed, kissing Bellatrix again and sliding her tongue against the taller woman's lip. "You're wonderful. My wonderful, Bella."

Bellatrix felt her knees go weak, but she didn't fall. She continued to kiss Hermione, unwilling to part from each other. Eventually though, they both begrudgingly knew they would have to part.

"I have to go," Hermione whispered against Bella's lips.

"I know."

Neither moved.

Hermione sighed and kissed her one more time before separating herself from Bella. "Okay, I really need to go."

"I will see you Thursday, pet," Bellatrix said with a smile.

"Thursday, Bella," Hermione replied with a bright grin before apparating away.

Bellatrix pulled out her wand, grimacing as she felt wetness between her legs. She was going to have to take care of that before anything else she did today.

* * *

Bellatrix was seated in the library in her favorite chair—a book open on her lap as she sipped some tea and read through the passage. She had dug into her future-self's collection of dark texts and found one that she thought may have something helpful for the reset.

It wasn't dark magic, this text, it was just…old. Old wandless magic. She had always been fascinated with raw magic and how to channel it without the need for a wand. They had all done it as children, so why was it so difficult as they got older? She smiled softly to herself as she pondered it and realized that her future-self was still just as curious despite the madness.

There was a rumbling purr nearby and she glanced up briefly to see Crookshanks padding his way to her. He leapt up into the chair and tucked himself between her side and the chair, making himself comfortable and avoiding disturbing the book in her lap.

"Hello, Crooks," Bella said softly, setting her tea cup down to scratch his head. "I'm trying to find anything helpful for the reset. To have Hermione remember me…"

He purred loudly at her ministrations.

"So far, nothing," Bella finished as she flipped to the next page.

Then something caught her eye.

_Dimidium Animae_

"Soul half?" Bellatrix muttered to herself, an eyebrow arching in curiosity.

She read through the small paragraph with intrigue.

"Soul halves, not to be confused with soulmates, of which can be any person that there is a connection with whether it is platonic or romantic; Soul halves are rare and is one soul that was split into two. For whatever reason, if this match is between two magical persons, it can make their magic stronger. This can only happen when each half meet in the most intimate of ways that allows their souls to touch and rebind to become whole. If the rebinding does not happen, there is no way to know whether the soul is half or whole. Soul halves can go their whole lives without meeting, or if met and no rebinding occurred, will never know and in the wake of death it'll be as if nothing is amiss. However, if the rebinding has occurred and one party dies, the pain of loss will inevitably lead to the deterioration of the other and eventually will succumb to death as well. There are only a handful of known _Dimidium Animae_ as it is incredibly rare, to our knowledge. It is believed that the souls will always find each other in one way or another, even if the rebinding does not occur," she finished saying aloud.

Her eyebrow quirked and she hummed thoughtfully. "Interesting, I've never heard of this."

There was a brief moment where the idea of Hermione being her _Dimidium Animae_ filled her with warmth, but she quickly shook it off. The book said it was incredibly rare, and she knew she was far too unlucky to have someone that was destined for her. She ignored the comforting thought of always finding each other, and chased the thought away.

"You look positively content," Narcissa commented as she approached, taking the seat opposite her sister. Her eyes fell on Crookshanks then. "I've forgotten he's even here. I rarely see him, and even then it's just a flash of orange before he disappears."

"Typical," Bellatrix murmured as she closed the book and sat it on the table near the chair. She picked her tea cup up once more and took a sip before continuing, "He's part Kneazle so he just sort of disappears and then reappears as he wishes."

"I didn't question it, but why didn't Hermione take him?" Narcissa asked as she poured herself a cup of tea.

Bella chose to not comment on Narcissa's use of Hermione's first name. "She normally leaves him at Hogwarts because he enjoys exploring the castle when no one else is there," she replied as she glanced down at the now slumbering cat.

"And you didn't care for that," Narcissa guessed. At Bellatrix's scowl, she released a laugh. "He seems quite content here I will say."

Bellatrix grunted in reply.

"You haven't mentioned how it went with Potter," Narcissa commented softly.

Bellatrix sighed and looked at her youngest sister tiredly. "It went well. He was very grateful, and very surprised. They all were," she explained, eyes drifting back to the fireplace and watching it intently.

"That's very good then…so what is the issue?"

Bellatrix was quiet for a few moments. "I feel like I was much more complicated than I was given credit. I _betrayed_ Voldemort. The man that offered me a way out, to whom I was his lieutenant and most loyal servant. I've seen how fanatical I was…and I still betrayed him. I've been poring through your memories of me, Cissy. Late at night when I can't sleep. I've been through a few multiple times, just watching myself. Watching my expression, mannerisms…there's so much conflict in my eyes behind the madness…" she trailed off.

Narcissa was silent. She watched her sister's face closely and thought how much older she seemed in that moment.

Bella continued, "I think I was rather misunderstood. You were the only one that saw most of me." She looked up to meet Narcissa's concerned gaze. "Cissy…I haven't bothered to ask because…well quite frankly I didn't care." Her voice turned to one of mocking. "Whatever happened to mummy dearest and our loving father?" she asked with a sneer.

She froze when she saw the dark look that fell over Narcissa's face.

"I have the memory…if you want it," Narcissa said lowly. "It isn't pleasant, Bella."

Bellatrix regarded her a moment before standing from the chair. "I'm not shying away from anything while here."

Narcissa sucked in a breath but nodded. She stood from the chair and moved to the pensieve. She eyed the vials, carefully moving a few out of the way to expose a panel on the shelf. She raised her wand and muttered the incantation. Bellatrix watched the panel dissolve, and in its place was a single vial.

"You're sure of this?" she asked as she plucked the vial up and used her wand to deposit the memory into the bowl.

Bellatrix said nothing as she came to stand at the pensive. She chanced one final glance at her sister before she plunged in.

The memory swirled around her and she found herself in the entrance of Black Manor. It was just as she had left it before her seventh year at Hogwarts. She glanced around, noting that there were only a few things that were new to her eyes.

"You brat!"

Bellatrix turned as she heard her father's voice. She darted from the room and to the stairs, where she nearly collided with Narcissa.

She was young, or older, depending on how she viewed it. She looked about seventeen here and Bellatrix assumed this was in the last year of her schooling.

"I may not be able to lay a hand on you, but you _will_ still obey me! I am your father!" Cygnus roared. His eyes blazed with anger and hatred.

The look made Bellatrix's side ache and nausea churn in her throat.

The fireplace roared to life then as her future-self stepped out from the green flames.

"Ah, my eldest. Come to visit?" Cygnus asked with a sneer. He gave her a once over.

She wore her typical black skirts, her black corset, and a black leather trench coat. Her dark eyes shifted from her father to her sister and she looked over her quickly, assessing her and making sure she wasn't visibly harmed.

"Leave her be, she isn't yours," Bellatrix growled.

Cygnus let out a dark laugh. "She's my daughter and I will bloody well do as I please. You aren't here to watch her every second of the day anymore."

"Bella, don't," Cissy begged quietly as she came to stand next to the raven-haired woman.

Bellatrix looked to her. "Lucius has pledged himself to the Dark Lord, you're under _his_ protection now." She shot her father a warning glare.

Cygnus' eyes held a flash of pride in them at that. "I see that my youngest is doing well. Betrothed to a new Death Eater in the service of the Dark Lord. Well done, Narcissa. I have no doubt you'll do the Black family proud. Unlike your other sisters," Cygnus sneered. "The middle, run off with a mudblood…a _disgrace_ to all we are. The eldest…the one that was supposed to be my heir, born a girl and hasn't even become pregnant yet. A waste."

Bellatrix's eyes flashed. "A waste? All because I wasn't born a boy—which I had no control over! Perhaps that is _your_ fault, father. What's the matter? Not _man_ enough to even produce _one_ male child?" she taunted, childlike, eyes glinting with mad confidence.

The look in Cygnus' eyes would have made anyone else shudder with terror, but not Bellatrix—who had seem that fury directed at her every day for years. She had hit the sore spot as she intended.

Undeterred, she carried on, "And you? What have _you_ done, father? You stay here holed up in the manor doing nothing for the Black family name whereas I am the _right hand_ to the Dark Lord. The right hand to the man that will change the world. I am his lieutenant, his torturer, his most trusted and faithful servant. I am striking fear into the hearts of those lesser witches and wizards whenever they hear the name Black. But you? Ha!" She released a mad cackle. "You do nothing but yell at your youngest daughter! And there is a reason why I haven't produced a child and that is because I never had a desire to even _consider_ sleeping with that sorry excuse of a husband I was forced to marry. There will _never_ be an heir to the Black family from me," she spat.

Cygnus rose his wand and fired a spell, but not at Bellatrix—at Narcissa.

Bella's wand rose with a speed even Cygnus couldn't fathom. She blocked the spell, narrowly, and winced as a jolt of pain went through her. He had shot a Cruciatus curse at Narcissa.

Like a dam breaking before the force of roaring water, Bellatrix growled and shot her wand out with as much pain and hatred she could muster.

The bolt hit Cygnus and a look of terror flashed in his eyes before he fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"I have endured your abuse for years," Bellatrix said through gritted teeth. She took slow, purposeful steps toward him. "I listened to each of your lectures. Took each of your beatings. Writhed in agony from every Crucio you inflicted on me."

She twisted her wand and Cygnus screamed.

"You will _never_ lay a hand on anyone again, nor will you cast another spell," Bellatrix promised. Her eyes were cold but burned with rage. Her raven curls swayed as she stalked forward. "You taught me well, father. But the Dark Lord has been teaching me. Even he is impressed with my skill at casting the Cruciatus curse, and that is all because you taught dear little Bella. Never forget that."

Then she let loose.

Every pain she suffered from him cascaded over into her curse. Every foul memory, and there were so many, swirled before her. She poured all of her pain, madness, sadness, anger…her pure fear of him…into her curse.

Cygnus' eyes rolled back in his head—mouth open in a silent scream as his body contorted so violently that it broke his bones.

Narcissa was screaming for her to stop, tears streaming down her face at the display in front of them.

But Bellatrix didn't cease—wouldn't cease.

Blood oozed from the spots where his bones split through the skin. Muscle and sinew appeared on the floor, staining the wood below. Then, finally, Cygnus' neck snapped and he went still.

Bellatrix lowered her wand, eyes still firmly fixed on the bleeding, broken body of her father.

"Bella," Narcissa was pleading, her hand clutching onto Bellatrix's arm. "Bella, what have you done?"

There was nothing shining in Bellatrix's eyes as she gazed down at the body. Then she looked up as her eyes locked onto those of her mother's.

Druella was standing just at the entrance of the room, eyes wide with horror—Bellatrix didn't doubt for a moment that she had witnessed everything. She was shaking as her mouth opened and closed in a blabber.

"Mother?" Narcissa asked as she saw where Bella had looked. She let go of Bellatrix and took tentative steps toward the older woman.

Druella didn't even look at her. She could only look at the broken form of her husband on the floor. As Narcissa got closer she realized that she was muttering to herself.

"Dead. Dead. Bloody. Dead. So much blood," Druella whispered quickly. Her eyes were unfocused as they gazed at Cygnus.

"Bella…she needs a doctor," Narcissa said seriously, quickly looking back at her.

Bellatrix was still rooted to her spot, unmoving; cold eyes were still focused on her father.

"Bellatrix!" Narcissa snapped.

The raven-haired witch's head jerked up; her eyes finally focusing on her sister and mother.

"She needs a doctor and we need to do something about this," Narcissa said with a tremble.

Bellatrix sneered. "He can rot there for all I care."

"Yes you've made that plainly clear," Narcissa hissed. "But now we have a psychologically damaged mother and a dead body in our home."

Bellatrix scoffed. Her lips pursed in a tight line as her eyes flickered over the area. "We are in the middle of a war, the Ministry will hardly notice his death. I'll inform the Dark Lord of what transpired so that we would be protected should anything arise. You and I are the only two that know what happened, save for mummy here," Bellatrix spat bitterly. "She's gone mad of course. Useless as always."

"Bella!" Narcissa scolded.

"She never protected me!" Bellatrix shot back, eyes wild and feral. "She is just as guilty. She allowed the abuse and did nothing to ever help. She's mad. I say we send her to St. Mungo's."

"She is blabbering about his bloody body, Bella," Narcissa defended. "You don't believe they will find that odd?"

Bellatrix sneered. "We are in the middle of a _war_, Cissy," she repeated. "We can say the death of father finally cracked her. We are _Black's_ they won't question us."

Narcissa sighed heavily as she glanced at her mother again. "Fine. We can head there now."

Bellatrix shot her a glare. "_We _will not be going anywhere. You take her. I need to dispose of this body and inform the Dark Lord."

Narcissa nodded as she deflated. "Where will you put him?"

"Don't you worry, he'll go to the family cemetery of course." Bellatrix waved her wand and floated the body from the floor. "I'll clean up the mess."

The memory ended and Bellatrix felt her stomach churn as she was pulled out of the pensieve. She blinked as her vision evened out; backing away from the pensieve as she caught Narcissa's darkened gaze.

"I murdered him," Bellatrix stated. She blinked a few more times before looking at her sister. "Is mother still at St. Mungo's?"

Narcissa shook her head. "She passed away while you were in Azkaban."

Bellatrix nodded, accepting that information. She mulled over the events for a moment…she briefly wondered whether it had even fully set in yet of what she had done…or if she really, truly didn't care. She felt nothing at the moment. But, when she watched herself torture their father…that had sent a thrill through her. It felt like justice.

"Bella," Narcissa spoke gently, drawing her sister from her thoughts. "How are you?"

Bella was taken back by the question for a moment before she sighed and looked at her younger sister softly. "Honestly, Cissy, it felt like justice."

Narcissa searched her face for a moment before she nodded in understanding. Though she hadn't fully understood what Bellatrix had endured until recently—she now viewed the memory in a different light. At the time, of course, it had been traumatizing—terrifying. Now, after she knew the horror their father inflicted on Bellatrix, the hatred he spat at her every day, the punishments she incited to protect her and Andy…she supported it. She couldn't imagine what her life would have been like without Bella's protection.

Narcissa took a few steps forward and pulled Bella to her, wrapping her in a tight hug. She tucked her face into dark curls and enjoyed the comforting embrace Bella always provided her when she was young. Her timeline's Bella had never been a hugger after Azkaban. The warmth she had was lost with the dementors. Each time Narcissa had offered Bella a hug, she felt that Bellatrix certainly got more from it than she did—which she didn't mind. She was happy to provide some comfort to her eldest sister. Merlin knows she never received any affection other than what she and Andy gave her.

Bellatrix returned the embrace and felt tears well up in her eyes. She had missed hugging her sister, and now that Cissy had initiated, Bella made a mental note to hug her more often while she was here—to help make up for all the years she went without.

There was a loud meow from below them, and they pulled back to laugh at the concerned look on Crookshank's pushed in face.

"I believe he's worried," Narcissa commented with a chuckle.

Bella bent down and scooped him up, which he gave a long purr in response to. She kissed his head as he nuzzled her.

"He is my emotional support cat," Bellatrix stated confidently. She grinned down at the orange fluff. "Amazing how similar he is to Hermione with my moods." She looked up and met Narcissa's soft gaze.

"I find it endearing and amazing that they both are so in tune with you," Narcissa said as she turned and walked back to the fireplace. She sat down and picked up her cup of tea, eyes glancing over the book Bella had sat on the table. "I see you're sorting through your collection."

Bellatrix hummed as she approached, taking her seat once more as Crookshanks curled back up between her side and the chair. She picked up her own teacup and eyed the book.

"I'm seeing if there's anything helpful for having someone retain memories."

"For Hermione," Narcissa stated.

"For Hermione," she confirmed. "Now, granted, there are numerous ways to retain memories. We could pull them and place them in vials for pensieve use, there's another way to trap them in a Remembrall that will return the memories to the owner when broken, there's always legilimens…" she trailed off with a sigh. "But it isn't just memories I would like her to retain…"

Narcissa hummed as her sister's train of thought dawned on her. "You want her to retain her feelings."

Bellatrix swallowed the lump in her throat. She nodded, unable to speak without her voice cracking.

"Emotions…that's a hard bit to control." Narcissa gave her a pointed look. "I would assume you wouldn't want her to be aware of the feelings or memories until she's…well, perhaps her current age at least."

"Yes, and I'm aware," Bella replied with a heavy sigh. "The most I could do would be to share my feelings with her while revisiting the memories, but those are my feelings not hers. Even returning her memories would feel like a strange dream she remembers vividly but with no emotion attached to it…to me."

Narcissa offered a sympathetic smile to her eldest sister. She could see the pain that flashed across Bella's face at the admission.

"I will help you look," Narcissa stated as she stood from her seat and walked to one of the bookshelves. Her eyes glanced over the titles and she plucked one from the shelf with nimble fingers. "I do not doubt that if there is anyone that could help you figure this out it's Hermione. We can speak more on it when we see her for dinner."

Bellatrix smiled fondly at her sister. She was grateful that Cissy was being supportive, and that her sentence carried a finality that they need not speak of it any longer if Bella didn't wish.

"I was looking through this book." She gestured to the book on the table as Narcissa took her seat again. "Curious text. Haven't found anything yet but there was an interesting piece of text in there. An old, old magic." She sipped her tea.

Narcissa was intrigued. One eyebrow rose, beckoning for Bellatrix to continue.

"There's something called, _Dimidium Animae_." Bellatrix waved her hand vaguely. "Apparently it's old and rare but proven cases do exist."

Narcissa hummed as she thought over what Bellatrix said. "Do you think that you are one of these…soul halves?"

Bellatrix shrugged. "I would be lying if I didn't wish I was…" she trailed off, eyes fixated on the fireplace.

"There is nothing wrong with you wanting love, Bella. Nor is there anything wrong with you wanting to have someone that is the other half of you," Narcissa assured gently. "You are deserving of a life of love. Merlin knows you've been denied it in many ways."

"What do I do about father?" Bellatrix asked suddenly, changing the subject.

Narcissa understood that her message had been received, but her sister was finished with that particular discussion.

"What of him?" Narcissa replied easily.

"When I return to my time…he will still be alive…" Bellatrix stated. "I don't doubt that upon arriving at the manor I had no intention of killing him…I was provoked. But, I doubt I would have been so reckless if I wasn't in service to Voldemort. It gave me the freedom to kill that bastard."

"This is true. I cannot tell you what to do, Bella. The timeline will be reset should you choose differently, so I suppose you can do as you wish. Andy will be running away soon once you return. Only two more years until she's finished with her schooling, and as soon as that happens she'll run off with Ted," Narcissa explained. She gave a heavy sigh after.

Bellatrix gave a thoughtful hum. She realized she would have to think on it and decide once she was back and what she should do about it all. That was a problem for a later time. For now, she decided, she would simply enjoy her sister's company, as well as the company from the orange fur ball curled against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all liked the update! Don't forget to comment!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Next chapter is up! This one is a little shorter than the others but it'll be worth it because the next chapter is longer. Also I will try and update again soon but things have been a little busy so if it takes longer don't get discouraged! I will be updating.
> 
> Don't forget to review!

Hermione was positively vibrating. It was _finally_ Thursday. It had only been a few days since she last saw her raven-haired witch, but it had been a few days too many. She had successfully completed her shopping trip with her mother after leaving Bella, despite the ache between her legs that always came with Bella's kisses. She had even procured her some muggle clothing for the dinner. She briefly wondered about the Malfoy's, but she knew Draco and Lucius would most likely wear suits. Narcissa…well she wasn't sure but her robes were always more modest than the ones Bellatrix wore. Andromeda, of course, had a whole wardrobe of muggle clothing. Out of them all, Bellatrix would stick out to the Muggle eye the most with her tight corsets.

Hermione felt her mouth water at the thought and she quickly shook it off. She helped her mom throughout the day, readying things in the house and prepping dinner with her. She had glanced at the clock too many times to count, and eventually her mother shooed her away because her anxious glances were making her nervous.

She took to sitting in the living room with her dad and passed the time by hearing details about their obliviated-induced life in Australia. It didn't make her sad anymore, not now that they were back and here with her, but she did feel small pangs of guilt when it was mentioned.

The clock struck seven and Hermione leapt up with bright eyes, knowing that with Narcissa's punctuality they would be there any second. And—true to her deduction—there came a knock at the door.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix stood outside the door, nervously fidgeting with her shirt Hermione had gotten for her. She glanced around them at the other houses, watching as people walked down the streets all bundled in their coats and scarves.

Then the door swung open to reveal her girlfriend's flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

"Welcome," Hermione greeted as she stepped back to allow the family inside. Then her eyes fell on Bellatrix.

She was dressed in a dark blue pair of jeans with a black button down shirt, with raven curls cascading down her back and over her shoulders. Hermione's eyes fell to neatly done black nails, and then to the black boots she wore on her feet. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Hello, pet," Bellatrix greeted, stepping forward and pulling Hermione to her. She reached up and gently cupped her cheek. The teasing glint in her eyes disappeared with the action, and in its place was an adoringly soft expression. "I missed you."

Hermione finally was able to breathe and she released a breath before she leaned in and kissed the other girl. As always the sparks that came with kissing Bella surged through her body. She just felt…right. If there was anything in the world that wasn't making sense to her, it always disappeared the moment she and Bellatrix touched lips.

Their kiss was soft and chaste and ended far too soon for either girl's liking, but they were in the company of others. Bellatrix pressed her forehead against Hermione's and sighed softly.

"I missed you too," Hermione whispered. Her hazel eyes fluttered open to gaze at Bellatrix's hooded brown orbs.

Then a smirk graced Bellatrix's face. "Are you done staring?" she asked loudly, pulling back from Hermione and flashing the gathered family with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione felt a blush creep up her cheeks at the soft looks they were receiving. Then she made eye contact with Narcissa, who was staring at her with a curious expression—like she was searching her for something.

"Well, welcome to our home everyone. Drinks?" Ian asked as he clapped his hands together.

Hermione was shocked at the events that unfolded then. Introductions were made for Draco and Lucius before a wave of Lucius' wand gave way to a bottle of firewhiskey, and two bottles of elvish wine.

"You haven't had wine, Ian, until you've had elvish," Lucius had said as he and Ian immediately fell into a conversation on the differences between muggle alcohol and their own. Draco took to explaining the differences in fermenting processes, having done some research out of his own curiosity.

Narcissa and Andromeda had disappeared with Jean to the kitchen, offering to help with whatever she needed to ready dinner. Their voices carried from the kitchen to where Hermione and Bellatrix were still rooted, right in the foyer.

Bellatrix chuckled and looked to the other witch. "I honestly thought this was going to be a tad awkward. But, my family seems to keep surprising me," Bellatrix commented with a grin.

"Would you like a tour?" Hermione asked, threading her fingers with Bella's.

At Bella's nod, they took off to the upstairs. Hermione pointed out various things that Bellatrix was confused by, and explained how they functioned. She of course knew much more of things now than when she had first arrived in this time—mainly thanks to the Muggle Studies class she had to take. But she asked questions, patiently waiting for Hermione to elaborate and fixing her girlfriend with an inquisitive gaze. Hermione briefly reflected on the Bellatrix of the future. She would have never been caught dead in a muggle home, asking questions about things she readily admitted to not understanding. It would have never happened. But, currently, this Bellatrix was curious as a cat.

Eventually they ended up in Hermione's room.

It was different than what Bellatrix last had seen in Hermione's memory. Her room was decorated with Gryffindor posters and photographs, moving and non-moving. It was quaint, and smelled like her.

Hermione shut the door behind them and leaned against it with a smile.

Bellatrix arched a questioning eyebrow. "Snuck me up here for a little fun, pet?"

Hermione reached for her, which Bellatrix gladly accepted—she trapped her against the door, their noses brushing.

Bellatrix could already feel the heat building in her core and she briefly wondered how Hermione had such an effect on her. Just being against her body was maddening. Then she felt fingers in her hair and she broke from her thoughts and surged forward, capturing Hermione's lips in a heated kiss.

_Morgana, what she does to me_, Bellatrix thought as electricity surged through her.

Her hands ran up Hermione's sides, drawing a shaky breath from the brunette. She poked her tongue out and swiped it against Hermione's bottom lip, seeking entrance. Hermione granted it immediately and breathing became the last thought on their minds. Bella's hands were everywhere, gripping and squeezing the waist before her before skirting underneath the shirt and raking her nails against soft skin. A moan rumbled in Hermione's chest. Their mouths were still connected, kissing passionately while their hands explored.

Bella knew nothing could happen beyond what they were currently doing, but her desire was building and all she wanted was the brunette's fingers deep in her. She wanted to consume Hermione. She wanted her head between her legs with her fingers pumping an unrelenting pace. She wanted to mark every inch of exposed skin so that anyone that didn't know of them knew that the brunette belonged to someone else. She had always been a possessive person, but this was—this was something else entirely.

_Mine mine mine_ came the chant in her mind as her thumb brushed over Hermione's bra encased nipple. It immediately hardened to a stiff peak and both witches moaned.

Bellatrix felt like her soul was about to come out of her body. It felt like it was reaching for Hermione's, trying to claw its way out and grip the other. She wondered if Hermione was in a similar state. A thought struck her, and without ceasing her wandering hands, she tentatively brushed against the other witch's mind.

Hermione stilled before her, but only for a brief moment before Bellatrix was granted access to her mind.

Immediately, Bellatrix regretted seeking entrance. Not because of Hermione's feelings racing through her and hers to Hermione, but because of the intensity with which it hit her.

_Merlin_.

Bellatrix briefly thought how much _more_ this could feel with her fingers in the brunette.

"Bella," Hermione moaned aloud against her lips.

She knew Hermione had caught that thought, as well as feel her desire, or was it just Hermione's? She couldn't even distinguish it. She felt like they were so close, so close to molding into one person and it made her head swim pleasantly.

She could feel the need as her hand carefully teased the skin just above where Hermione's jeans ended. She wanted to go lower, to see how wet she was for her.

A jolt went through both of them at the thought and Bellatrix knew if she didn't break away now, she wasn't sure she would be able to stop.

She pulled back, both physically and mentally, and immediately she felt alone and cold. Her breathing was uneven and ragged as she fell back onto Hermione's bed, attempting to catch her breath. She could feel the wetness between her legs and the intense throbbing of her needy clit. Sweat was clinging to her and she was sure her hair was rather disheveled, if only going by Hermione's equally disheveled appearance.

Hermione was in a similar state. She was sweaty and hot, but the separation from Bellatrix left her feeling empty and alone despite the witch being right in front of her. She could cry from the need that was surging through her, both emotionally and physically. It felt primal, raw—she wanted Bellatrix to fuck the daylights out of her, and her to do the same to Bellatrix.

"I didn't stop because I don't want you," Bellatrix assured as soon as she caught her breath.

Hermione melted. She knew Bellatrix was equally as affected as she was. After all, she_ could_ feel Bella's desire mixing with her own. She knew how much she wanted her—needed her. There had been another feeling as well, now that Hermione was able to think clearly. Something else below the surface that she was sure Bella was intentionally trying to keep stamped down. It felt like…

Hermione nodded and offered her a smile. "I know."

Bellatrix gave a terse nod and ran her hands over her curls, attempting to smooth them a little. "Merlin, I…I've never felt like that."

"Me either," Hermione replied. She wanted to touch Bellatrix, of course sexually, but at the moment she just wanted to be near her. "Can I come over?"

Bellatrix merely held out her hand for Hermione to take, which the brunette accepted quickly. She stopped when she was between Bella's legs and the raven-haired witch wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head against her stomach.

Hermione took to playing with the curls against her, marveling at their softness and sheen.

Bellatrix released a contented sigh and tilted her head up to look at Hermione. "I won't lie, pet, I think I could've came just from that."

Hermione felt her face grow hot and she was sure her eyes had darkened with desire, because Bella had chuckled hotly shortly after.

"You should be rather pleased with yourself for that," Bella continued. Then her eyes softened. "I'm sorry for taking it that far."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Bella, don't apologize."

Bellatrix hummed in response, clearly still perturbed.

"Bella," Hermione stated, causing the other witch to meet her gaze. "I granted you entrance. You did nothing wrong and took nothing too far. You pulled back before it got to the point…I wouldn't have been able to stop either, and I doubt our families would enjoy hearing me screaming your name."

Bella's eyes flashed and a wicked grin spread across her face. "On the contrary, love, I would have enjoyed that immensely."

Hermione laughed and bent over to kiss Bella's head. "Just so you know, Bella, I do want you. Desperately. I know you could feel it."

Brown eyes searched hazel for a moment. "I…Hermione, you felt it too, right?" Bella's voice was so soft that Hermione would've missed the question had she not been staring.

"The pull?" Hermione questioned.

Bella nodded.

"Yes," Hermione breathed. "What was that?"

Bella shook her head, clearly becoming lost in thought.

Hermione continued on, "It felt like…I felt like I was melting into you or you to me…it felt so right and good and…"

"Whole," Bellatrix finished.

Hermione nodded.

Bella returned to resting her head against Hermione's stomach, her curls obscuring her face from view. She felt anxiety claw up her throat. It was getting harder each time to think about having to return to her own time. They knew it was imminent, but Merlin she didn't want to go. She wanted a life with Hermione. She wanted to grow old with her…not be cast thirty years to the past and wait until she could be reunited with Hermione again so that they could have their lives together. She would have already lived a life by then. A life alone.

She clung to her tighter and felt Hermione begin to rub soothing circles on her back.

"I know," Hermione whispered softly.

Bellatrix didn't question it. Hermione seemed to know her thoughts well enough to deduce what she was thinking.

"We should probably head back down before they come snooping," Hermione suggested, her soothing circles never ceasing.

"Let them," Bellatrix responded petulantly.

Hermione chuckled before she pulled back slightly and tilted Bellatrix's chin up. She bent down and kissed her softly, pulling a soft moan from Bellatrix's lips.

_Merlin how I love her_, Bella thought as Hermione pulled back. The brunette held out a hand for Bella to take and then pulled her up. Their fingers threaded together easily and they left the room after making sure they were presentable.

When they reappeared downstairs, they found everyone in the dining room already seated.

"There you two are," Andromeda stated. "We were about to send a search party."

"I was showing Bella around the house," Hermione supplied as they took their seats. It hadn't been a lie, after all.

Ian and Lucius each sat at the heads of the table. Narcissa was to Lucius' right, and Jean to Ian's left with Andromeda in the middle. On the other side of the table was Draco next to his father, then Bellatrix, and lastly Hermione by her father.

"Aunt Andy was about to be sent to check on you two," Draco supplied to his other aunt quietly. "We figured she'd be the least scarred by seeing you in a compromising position."

Bellatrix whacked her nephew upside the head as quick as a cat before plucking up her glass of firewhiskey.

Draco scowled but it quickly morphed into a teasing smile that caused Bella to roll her eyes.

Jean had gone all out on dinner. They had pheasant in a wild mushroom wine sauce with potatoes, onions, and leeks; dinner rolls and wine flowed throughout the meal, and Narcissa commented more than once on how excellent the food was.

"Cissy quite enjoys the meal if she comments more than once on how good it is, Jean," Bellatrix told her seriously.

Narcissa quirked an eyebrow before turning to glance down at Jean. "I need the recipe."

Bellatrix raised her glass of wine and hummed. "She _really_ likes it then."

Hermione couldn't believe how well the dinner was going. They all spoke with each other, laughing and telling stories. Lucius was dazzling her parents with Quidditch stories and explaining how the game worked. He even extended an invitation to a game if they ever wanted to go. Normally such an invitation was forbidden, but Lucius was confident that the Ministry would allow it for the parents of one third of the Golden Trio. Draco and Bella were acting like children with each other, swiping food off each other's plates despite there being plenty on the table.

Andromeda caught Hermione's eyes then, a pleased and knowing smile on her face. Hermione could feel tears prick at her eyes at the understanding look coming from the older woman. Hermione briefly thought of Tonks, and how wonderful it would be for her to be here with their families, all getting along. As if knowing what she thought, Andromeda gave a watery smile and a tiny nod. Her eyes shifted to her elder sister then and Hermione could see the affection in her eyes, but also the pain.

Feeling eyes on her, Bellatrix glanced across the table to Andromeda and noticed the pained gaze directed at her from teary eyes. Carefully, as to not startle her sister, she brushed against Andy's mind. She was a little surprised when Andy allowed her entrance.

"_I assume you're thinking of Nymphadora,"_ Bellatrix thought as she took a sip of her wine.

Andy didn't answer but the wave of sadness that washed through their connection was more than enough of an answer.

"_I am truly sorry, Andy. You'll have the life you wanted and deserved when I return. I promise you that."_

Surprise colored Andromeda's face. Promises from Bellatrix were as serious as Unbreakable Vows.

She tried to stamp down the tears but was failing. She poured gratitude through the connection before she pushed Bella from her mind, and excused herself from the table.

Thankfully, Ian, Jean, Draco, and Lucius were completely unaware of what had transpired. Narcissa, however, looked at Bella questioningly; a perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose.

Hermione watched the sisters, knowing that they were having a silent conversation with each other. When Narcissa nodded to herself and turned her eyes away from Bellatrix, Hermione lightly touched Bella's leg.

Brown eyes met hazel and Bella's mind brushed against her own. She briefly thought how convenient it was that her girlfriend was an expert ligilimens.

_"I promised Andy that she would have the life she wants and deserves when I return._"

Bellatrix's voice caressed Hermione's mind softly, and a warm wave of emotion flooded Hermione. Bella had anticipated the anxiety and sadness that always came with mentioning her return.

Hermione offered a grateful smile for the reassurance.

_"Narcissa was wondering what transpired and I explained. Andy is…grateful. I never make promises lightly, love, so when I do…well…my promises are my Unbreakable Vows."_

Hermione's eyes widened briefly at the sincerity and intensity of Bellatrix's words. She thought back to the promises she had made her and wondered if those were taken just as seriously.

_"Of course they are. Don't be silly, pet. My promises to you are constantly at the forefront of my mind._"

Hermione blushed when she realized her thoughts had spilled over to Bellatrix. She smiled gratefully and reached for Bella's hand. The familiar feeling of rightness settled in her chest. She felt whole every time they touched and briefly wondered why that was so. The pull she felt earlier when they were joined crossed her mind then and she deduced the feelings were clearly connected. She had never felt like this for anyone—never had even been drawn to anyone like she was to Bellatrix. It perplexed her and she wondered if Harry felt like this with Ginny…or if what she and Bellatrix shared was something else entirely.

She felt eyes on her face and glanced up to meet an amused stare from Bella. Her eyes twinkled and a light chuckle slipped from her full lips.

Hermione then realized their minds were still joined. It felt so natural that she had completely forgotten Bella was still present. A blush heated her cheeks and she cursed to herself silently.

_"I've been wondering the same thing, love, don't fret. We can discuss it later. Your parents are staring._"

Then Bellatrix withdrew from Hermione's mind and an overwhelming feeling of emptiness surged through Hermione. She watched Bella's face, noting that she too looked like the feeling washed over her.

"Everything alright, puddin?" Ian asked as he looked at his daughter, worry in his eyes. "You two have been spaced out for a bit."

Hermione blushed. "I'm fine, dad. I just got lost in thought."

"It happens a lot with them," Draco commented.

He earned another smack upside the head from Bellatrix.

Andromeda returned then and the conversation once again took a pleasant turn. They all moved to the living room after dinner, indulging in after dinner drinks and more stories. Andromeda began showing Jean the photos of Teddy—which Hermione's mother was going bonkers over. Ian was explaining to Lucius and Draco how a television worked—and was receiving rapt attention.

Bellatrix and Narcissa were having a sisterly argument that ended with Narcissa heavily sighing and Bellatrix sporting a triumphant grin.

Hermione found that the good mood of their families—families that just a year ago would have never interacted, let alone shared a meal—was infectious. She realized that she was reminding herself constantly that this was in fact real and not a dream.

Hazel eyes fell on Bellatrix. She was now talking to Jean and Andromeda about Teddy, and Hermione took the moment to take her in. Her cheeks were slightly pink, no doubt from the good mood and alcohol. Her eyes were twinkling at something Andromeda had said. Hermione knew it was only a matter of time before the raven-haired Slytherin would feel her eyes on her.

A moment later Hermione was proven correct, and Bellatrix turned to meet her gaze—Hermione forgot how to breathe. The look that flashed across Bella's face was unmistakable in that moment.

Love.

Then it was gone, replaced by Bellatrix's trademark mask as she schooled her features.

Hermione could feel her heart flutter in her chest. She knew that Bella knew she had been caught, and Hermione offered a sweet smile, hoping that the look in her eyes conveyed her mutual feeling—even if they were both too afraid to say it just yet.

Bellatrix's eyes flashed with uncertainty and fear that she had mistaken the look directed at her. In a moment, Hermione was on her feet and moving to her. She wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and pulled her against her, immediately joining in on the conversation with her mother and Andromeda.

Bellatrix relaxed against her, pleased with the silent reassurance, and turned her attention back to the conversation.

Before long the clock struck midnight, startling the group.

"Merlin it's already midnight!" Narcissa exclaimed with surprise as she eyed the clock.

Lucius stood from his seat. "We should be off. Any more wine and I doubt any of us will be able to disapparate."

Bellatrix scoffed, still residing pleasantly against Hermione. "Speak for yourself, Lucius."

"She's right, father, anyone else would have a hard time but not her," Draco chimed in, praising his aunt.

"Suck up," Bella grumbled to her nephew; her upper lip twitched with amusement.

Hermione reached up with her free hand and gently turned Bella's face toward hers. "When will I see you next?"

Bellatrix pursed her lips as she thought a moment. She was about to speak when Narcissa interrupted.

"Why don't we have the Granger's over for dinner next week?" Narcissa suggested to her family. "They can experience a bit more of Hermione's world and see our home."

Hermione was floored by the use of her first name and she looked to her girlfriend, whose eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Lucius agreed. "Draco can demonstrate some flying skills for Ian!"

That snapped the surprise from Bella's face. She scoffed. "Please, you're going to let _Draco_ impress them?" Her grin was all teeth, eyes brightening in a challenge to her nephew.

Draco smirked. "I wasn't aware you even knew how to fly, Auntie," he taunted.

Bellatrix looked offended and she glared at her sister. "You never bothered to tell him?"

Narcissa waved her hand dismissively. "I think I was being faced with larger things than your flying skills, Bella."

"Tell me what?" Draco asked.

"I'm captain of the Slytherin quidditch team!" Bellatrix barked proudly. Her eyebrow quirked. "Well, I'm missing our season this year so I suppose that Evan Rosier will have taken over," she said more to herself than anyone else. Then, she spoke to Draco once more. "I'm a chaser."

Draco was surprised and looked between his mother and aunt.

"So what do you say, ickle nephew?" Bellatrix taunted. "Are you up for a little quidditch match with auntie Bella?"

Draco bristled. "Absolutely."

Bellatrix flashed a wolfish grin, delighted at the prospect.

"I'm surprised you aren't a seeker," Hermione spoke suddenly, drawing Bella from her staring contest.

Bellatrix shrugged. "I could have been. I tried it, but it was far too boring for me. I wanted to be where the excitement was."

"It was rather a sight to behold," Andromeda spoke up. She looked to Hermione and then Draco. "As agile as she is on her feet in a duel…well, it's like that with her on a broom. You could barely follow her. Slytherin was undefeated every year since Bella joined the team in her third year."

Draco swallowed. "Well I'm fucked then aren't I."

There was a brief silence before the room busted out laughing.

When they had calmed, they all began saying their farewells and Narcissa and Jean worked out a date for their dinner the following week.

"We will see you back at the house," Narcissa said to Bella, lightly touching her arm as she and her husband and son exited the home and disapparated.

Andromeda was next and then Jean and Ian said their farewells before departing upstairs and leaving Hermione and Bella standing in front of the door.

"I think tonight went rather well," Bellatrix said with a grin.

Hermione laughed. "Bella, if someone had told me this would happen I never would have believed them. I probably would have thought they had escaped St. Mungo's."

Bella hummed her agreement. "Cissy has been trying to be better. Honestly, pet, I was most worried about Lucius…but I believe his short stint in Azkaban and everything that occurred made him…docile," Bella mused.

Then she reached out and pulled Hermione flush against her, moaning softly as the familiar feeling of their closeness washed over her. She leaned forward, her forehead resting gently against Hermione's. They stood there for a few moments just like that—allowing themselves to bask in the tenderness of the moment.

"I hate parting," Bellatrix murmured.

Hermione brushed her nose against Bella's. "I do too."

Their lips touched and both girls sighed into the kiss. It was soft and sweet, a perfect end to a perfect evening.

"I should get going," Bellatrix said softly once their lips parted.

"I will see you next week," Hermione replied with a tender smile. She placed another kiss to Bella's lips, and then another on each cheek, one to the tip of her nose, and one more to her lips.

Bella hummed at the affection. "Sleep well, pet." She kissed her one final time before opening the door and stepping out into the cold air—disapparating a second after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's all for now! Hope you all enjoyed
> 
> Don't forget to review!


End file.
